EFFLORESCENT
by MtChan
Summary: CHAPTER 22 UPDATED! Berawal dari perjodohan, Alpha Yifan dan Omega Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikah. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebagai pasangan? a/b/o dynamics. weird arranged marriage. Bottom!Chanyeol. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. EXO. BL. MPREG. Warning: extreme fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warning: a/b/o dynamics. Arranged mariag(?).

.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

" _ **Efflorescent**_ _"_

.

.

Park Chanyeol, awalnya hanyalah seorang remaja biasa berusia 17 tahun yang sedang berjuang untuk lulus ujian akhir ketika sebuah malam mengubah hidupnya. Pemuda itu mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan sibuk ketika ia pulang sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Ibunya, Mrs. Park, terlihat sedang berkutat di dapur dengan seorang asisten rumah tangga membantunya mengaduk sebuah adonan kue. Sementara Ayahnya, Mr. Park, sedang membenahi ruang tamu dan meja makan mereka.

Jika Chanyeol tidak salah menduga dengan keadaan rumah mereka seperti sekarang, mereka akan kedatangan tamu. Ayah Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha yang bergerak dalam bidang ekspor-impor hingga tak jarang ia mengundang rekan-rekan bisnisnya untuk makan malam di rumah. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, namun dengan persiapan yang lebih dari biasanya ini tak ayal membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih sebuah _strawberry_ dari hadapan Ibunya yang segera menampik tangannya.

"Jangan dimakan. Ini untuk hiasan kue nanti." Kata Mrs. Park sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sesekali meraih makanan lain yang bisa ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Mrs. Park melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tertempel pada dinding dapur. Ia memutar bola matanya dengan panik ketika menyadari waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Chanyeol, kau sebaiknya segera membersihkan tubuhmu dan bersiap untuk menyambut tamu kita. Jangan dimakan—"

Chanyeol mengerang ketika Ibunya kembali menampik tangannya yang tidak bisa berhenti meraih buah _strawberry_ itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau datang? Kalau itu rekan bisnis _Appa,_ kenapa aku harus ikut menyambut mereka juga?" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mrs. Park menghela nafas melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya yang sering kali masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Tamu ini memang rekan bisnis Ayahmu, tetapi mereka berencana membawa serta putra mereka juga yang kebetulan usianya tidak jauh darimu. Bukankah menyenangkan kalau kau bisa menemaninya sebentar sementara Ayah kalian membicarakan bisnis?" Jelas Mrs. Park sebelum memasukkan adonan kue yang tadi ia olah ke dalam oven.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum berbalik untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol! Tanyakan ke Ayahmu juga pakaian seperti apa yang harus kau pakai." Pesan Mrs. Park yang hanya dibalas dengan memutar bola matanya oleh Chanyeol.

Meskipun Mr. Park sering mengundang rekan bisnisnya ke rumah, ia jarang mengikutsertakan Chanyeol dalam pembicaraan bisnis maupun makan malam. Ia akan membiarkan putranya itu di dalam kamarnya tanpa perlu menyambut tamu mereka. Toh tamu-tamu itu juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu dengan anggota keluarga Mr. Park yang lain karena memang tujuan mereka adalah untuk berbisnis. Namun di kesempatan kali ini, Mr. Park pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada koleganya juga. Pada akhirnya yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga itu adalah Chanyeol juga.

Mr. Park, yang seorang _Alpha,_ menikah dengan Mrs. Park, seorang Omega ketika usia mereka beranjak 16 tahun, usia yang ideal bagi pasangan untuk menyatukan diri. Pada usia pernikahan mereka yang ke-3, Chanyeol lahir. Awalnya Mr. dan Mrs. Park menduga Chanyeol akan tumbuh menjadi seorang _Alpha_ dengan perangainya yang begitu ceria dan _hyperactive._ Bocah itu juga tidak segan-segan untuk bersikap agresif dan berkompeten untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Namun ketika usia Chanyeol beranjak ke 8, pasangan suami istri itu sepakat bahwa putra mereka adalah seorang omega manakala mereka memeriksakan Chanyeol ke dokter. Rasa khawatir tentu saja melingkupi mereka ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki. Sulit bagi seorang Omega laki-laki untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat. Namun mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengubur rasa khawatir itu dan membiarkan Chanyeol tumbuh secara natural.

" _Appa_ yakin aku harus memakai ini?" Chanyeol mematut diri di depan cermin sambil membetulkan dasi yang Ayahnya pakaikan untuknya. Mr. Park menyerahkan setelan jas yang sudah ia siapkan untuk putranya itu.

" _Yes,_ Chanyeol. Jangan kau gerak-gerakkan seperti itu, kau akan merusaknya." Ujar Mr. Park sambil membetulkan kembali dasi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia yakin akan mati pingsan karena tercekik dasi itu selama acara makan malam.

Mrs. Park yang juga sudah bersiap dengan gaun berwarna hitam melongok ke kamar Chanyeol yang masih sibuk bersiap dengan Ayahnya. Mrs. Park tersenyum melihat Mr. Park yang tampak cerewet dengan penampilan Chanyeol malam itu. Setelah persiapan selesai, ketiga anggota keluarga Park itu kemudian berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk bersiap menyambut tamu mereka.

Mr. Park mengintip di balik jendela untuk memastikan deru suara mobil yang berhenti di halaman rumahnya adalah benar milik tamu yang sudah ditunggu. Begitu Mr. Park membukakan pintu, seorang laki-laki seumuran dengan Mr. Park masuk dan diikuti seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tubuh tinggi dan tegap.

Mr. Park tersenyum dan menjabat tangan tamunya satu per satu sambil menuntun mereka menuju ruang tamu di mana Mrs. Park dan Chanyeol menunggu.

"Selamat datang Mr. Wu. Ini istri dan anakku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar sebelum tersenyum pada tamu Ayahnya itu. Namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar ketika ia melihat sorot pandang dari kedua orang itu yang melihatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Si pemuda itu bahkan terlihat menggosok-nggosokkan hidungnya ketika ia seperti mencium bau yang tidak enak. Seketika itu rasa percaya diri Chanyeol mulai menciut, apa reaksi yang mereka berikan ini karena ia bau? Tetapi seingatnya ia sudah menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak mungkin pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol berusaha melirik ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang masih tersenyum pada kedua tamu itu.

"Ah, ini Chanyeol? Kau terlihat manis." Ujar laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. Mr. Wu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan memegang bahunya sebentar.

"Maaf istriku tidak bisa hadir karena ia masih mengalami _jet lag._ Ini putra tunggalku, Wu Yifan."

Pemuda yang bernama Wu Yifan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Ia terlihat terlatih untuk beretika sopan di depan orang lain. Namun wajahnya yang ketus membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura.

Ketika Yifan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tangan Yifan dingin ketika tangan mereka akhirnya bersentuhan, membuat bulu-bulu halus pada tubuh Chanyeol berdiri.

Acara kemudian berlanjut pada acara makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mrs. Park sendiri. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Mr. Park duduk di ujung meja sebagai tuan rumah. Chanyeol yang tidak terbiasa duduk dalam acara makan malam formal itu terlihat kikuk, ditambah dengan mata tajam Yifan yang seolah mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

Sebelumnya, Mr. Park telah menginformasikan padanya bahwa keluarga Mr. Wu adalah pebisnis handal dari China dengan ras _Alpha_ mereka yang masih murni. Tidak mengejutkan jika aura yang dikeluarkan dua orang itu begitu kuat hingga tidak akan ada yang salah menduga mereka menjadi Omega atau Beta.

Para Alpha terkenal dengan indera penciuman mereka yang cukup tajam. Mereka bisa mendeteksi status seseorang hanya dari aroma tubuhnya. Chanyeol sering diwanti-wanti oleh orang tuanya untuk berusaha menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang Omega, karena hal itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika banyak yang tahu mengenai dirinya. Dan Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang cukup terampil dengan hal itu karena terbukti di sekolahnya, tidak banyak yang tahu jika dirinya adalah seorang Omega, bahkan banyak dari teman-temannya adalah Alpha.

Suara terbatuk Yifan yang sepertinya tersedak membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Perhatian semua orang teralih pada Yifan yang berusaha melancarkan tenggorokannya dengan meminum air putih di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memasang tampang seolah ia sedang menahan nafas. Beberapa kali ia akan mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang tidak berani menatapnya namun beberapa kali pula Chanyeol mendapatinya membuang muka.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, dengan Mr. Wu yang berkali-kali memuji masakan Mrs. Park, acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Mr. Wu dan Mr. Park yang mendiskusikan bisnis mereka di ruang keluarga.

Yifan yang tidak ikut membicarakan bisnis bersama Ayahnya memilih untuk berdiri di depan perapian. Matanya sesekali melihat pada pajangan figura yang menghiasi ruangannya itu sementara tangannya memegang segelas sampanye. Chanyeol yang sudah diberi tugas untuk menemani Yifan pun mau tidak mau berusaha mendekati pemuda itu.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk memulai percakapan, tetapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus ketika Yifan melirik sinis ke arahnya sebelum melangkah mundur, membuat jarak di antara mereka. Jika bukan karena ingin menghargai tamu Ayahnya, pasti Chanyeol tidak sudi untuk berbicara dengan pemuda arogan itu.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan menyesap sampanye di tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Dua puluh tiga."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Otaknya bekerja lebih ekstra untuk menyiapkan pertanyaan lain karena percakapan ini akan berakhir seperti sebuah wawancara.

"Kau kuliah?"

Yifan menggeleng. Tidak berniat memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas dan menenggak _syrup_ di tangannya sampai habis. Mrs. Park memelototinya ketika Chanyeol sudah akan meraih segelas sampanye seperti yang Yifan lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku menjadi asisten Ayahku. Berapa usiamu?" Yifan kembali membuka suaranya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya. "Aku tujuh belas tahun. Sebentar lagi aku lulus SMA."

Percakapan mereka kembali terjeda ketika tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara.

"Bukankah itu membosankan?" Yifan mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, berbisnis? Apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangannya menahan hidungnya menghirup aroma di sekitarnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sejak kecil mengikuti Ayahku untuk berbisnis, jadi aku sudah terbiasa, dan.. bisnis tidak membosankan." Jelas Yifan dengan kalimat yang terputus-putus. Pemuda itu jelas menahan nafasnya bahkan ketika berbicara.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi. Kau sepertinya tidak nyaman berada di dekatku." Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan pemuda Wu itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya ketika Yifan menahan tangannya.

Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh kedua Ayah mereka yang tiba-tiba menghentikan percakapan bisnis mereka. Mr. Wu tersenyum sementara Mr. Park hanya bisa melongo. Yifan yang sadar bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu." Kata Yifan setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu ditutup dengan Mr. Wu yang berpamitan dengan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah dan pita putih. Mr. Park yang menerima kado itu mengucapkan terima kasih sementara Chanyeol dan Ibunya hanya membungkuk. Sementara itu ekspresi wajah Yifan masih sama, namun kali ini ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

Yifan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ia tahan selama menghabiskan waktu di rumah keluarga Park. Pemuda itu membuka kaca mobil lebar-lebar ketika Mr. Wu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuatnya melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Park. Mr. Wu tertawa melihat putra tunggalnya itu.

"Apa aroma Omega bisa sekuat itu?" Ujar Yifan sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Begitu memasuki rumah Mr. Park tadi, Yifan disuguhi oleh aroma manis yang hanya dikeluarkan oleh Omega. Yifan yang tidak menduga akan disuguhi aroma seperti itu hanya bisa menahan nafas. Bukannya ia tidak suka atau jijik dengan aroma khas Omega itu, namun ia belajar bahwa aroma itu bisa membangkitkan sisi Alphanya yang tidak terduga, apalagi untuk Alpha yang belum berpasangan. Yifan awalnya mengira aroma itu menguar dari Mrs. Park yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang Omega, namun mengingat seorang Alpha tidak bisa menghirup aroma Omega yang sudah berpasangan, maka satu-satunya orang yang patut dicurigai adalah pemuda Park itu.

"Tenang saja. Biasanya itu adalah pertanda baik. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia menarik?" Tanya Mr. Wu yang dijawab dengan mengernyitkan dahi oleh Yifan.

"Huh?" Entah bagaimana definisi 'menarik' menurut Ayahnya itu.

"Ayah juga tidak menduga bahwa putra Mr. Park adalah seorang Omega." Ujar Mr. Wu sebelum menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah.

Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Dan sepertinya aku menyinggung perasaannya karena terus menahan nafas di sampingnya." Kata Yifan sambil menggigit buku jari kirinya.

Mr. Wu tersenyum. "Aw, apa dia se-tidak menahankan itu?" Goda laki-laki berusia 50 tahunan itu.

Yifan mendecak.

"Jika kau tertarik padanya, Ayah bisa mengatur semuanya." Kata Mr. Wu yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya setelah lampu lalulintas berubah hijau.

"Ayah pasti sedang bercanda. Dia seorang laki-laki."

Mr. Wu mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura polos di depanku. Kau tahu bagaimana dunia kita bekerja. Ayah juga tahu hubunganmu dengan Yixing sebelumnya." Mr. Wu menyeringai ketika Yifan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu rupanya tidak bisa macam-macam di hadapan Ayahnya.

"Lagi pula sulit bagi seorang Omega laki-laki untuk mendapatkan pasangan. Kita akan saling menguntungkan dalam hal ini."

"Memangnya apa keuntungan yang kita dapatkan?" Tanya Yifan yang masih tidak mengerti.

" _Well,_ setidaknya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Dan bisnis? Ber- _merger_ dengan keluarga Park bukanlah ide yang buruk." Ungkap Mr. Wu.

Yifan hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu Minggu sejak keluarga Park kedatangan tamu yang menurut Chanyeol menyebalkan itu. Saat ini pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan kulit halus berwarna putih susu itu tengah sibuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Ia harus fokus belajar agar bisa lulus SMA dan di terima di universitas yang didambakannya. Namun sepertinya jalan menuju cita-citanya itu tidaklah semudah yang pemuda itu bayangkan ketika malam itu tanpa sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang anak tidak sopan yang suka mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak berniat untuk menguping ketika tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar namanya disebut dalam pembicaraan orang tuanya. Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin mengambil air putih di dapur hanya bisa berdiri mematung di balik tembok dan memasang telinganya.

"Aku berani bersumpah Chanyeol akan menentang hal ini mentah-mentah begitu dia mendengarnya." Ujar Mrs. Park.

Mr. Park menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk Chanyeol. Bukanlah sudah lama kita mengkhawatirkan hal ini?" Sangahnya kemudian.

"Tapi dia baru 17 tahun. Dia bahkan belum 'matang'." Mrs. Park sedikit menaikkan suaranya tanpa sadar.

"Aku yakin Yifan adalah anak yang baik. Dia bisa menjaga Chanyeol kita."

Yifan? Wu Yifan? Chanyeol semakin dibuat penasaran ketika orang tuanya juga menyebutkan nama pemuda arogan itu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba kesal hanya karena memikirkannya. Pemuda itu memang tampan dan berkarisma, tapi sifatnya membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Kapan keluarga Wu menginginkan jawabannya? Kita tetap harus membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu." Kata Mrs. Wu memijat keningnya.

"Mereka akan mendengar jawabannya setelah kita siap. Mereka bersedia menunggu." Jawab Mr. Park.

"Baguslah. Kita tunggu sampai Chanyeol menyelesaikan ujiannya."

Setelah itu percakapan di antara kedua orang tuanya itu terhenti. Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan mereka itu akhirnya menyerah dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya ketika sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan Ibunya membuat Chanyeol membeku.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin aku mendaftarkan Chanyeol masuk SD dan sekarang seseorang sudah berniat untuk melamarnya."

.

.

.

Meskipun dengan banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, Chanyeol berhasil melewati ujian akhir sekolahnya dengan baik. Ia sekarang hanya perlu bersiap untuk melewati ujian masuk universitas setelah hasil ujian sekolahnya keluar. Pemuda itu kini justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar setelah ia mempunyai waktu luang. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menghindari orang tuanya yang semakin bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mereka seperti sedang merancang sebuah rencana untuknya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Chanyeol..." Pemuda itu terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika ia tengah memainkan sebuah game di dalam laptopnya. Mrs. Park mengetuk kembali pintu kamarnya ketika Chanyeol tak juga menjawab.

"Chanyeol, buka pintunya. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ ingin bicara."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu sungguh tidak siap untuk mendengar apapun yang orang tuanya ingin bicarakan dengannya. Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa serta merta mengabaikan orang tuanya begitu saja. Dengan langkah berat, Chanyeol membuka kunci di pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

Ketiga anggota Park berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan anggota termudanya duduk di tengah. Mrs. Park melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Chanyeol. Gestur itu justru membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah menerima kabar ini seminggu yang lalu, tapi kami memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya sekarang setelah ujianmu selesai. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasimu." Mr. Park memulai.

"Memangnya ada kabar apa?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya lagi.

Mr. Park menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Keluarga Wu ingin memintamu untuk menjadi pasangan Yifan."

Dunia Chanyeol seakan runtuh begitu kabar itu sampai di telinganya. Sulit bagi otaknya untuk mencerna kabar yang entah membahagiakan atau menyedihkan baginya itu begitu saja. Pembicaraan orang tuanya yang tidak sengaja ia dengar malam itu ternyata benar mengarah pada topik perjodohan ini.

"A-apa?"

"Chanyeol, perlu kau tahu bahwa menjadi laki-laki dengan status Omega bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kami sudah mengkhawatirkanmu sejak lama. Akan ada banyak hal-hal yang membahayakanmu di luar sana kalau statusmu masih belum di- _'claim_ '." Mrs. Wu berusaha memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku masih harus kuliah agar bisa meneruskan bisnis _Appa_ , lagipula, dengan Yifan.. Apa kalian serius?" Chanyeol berusaha mengungkapkan isi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh bahkan hampir membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jenih lagi.

"Apa _Appa_ diancam oleh keluarga Wu? Apa mereka akan melakukan hal yang buruk kalau kita menolak?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan panik.

Mrs. Wu berusaha menenangkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Mereka memintanya dengan baik-baik dan tidak ada ancaman yang mereka berikan pada _Appa_." Jelas Mr. Park.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega. "Berarti aku bisa menolaknya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan berharap. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan untuk menikah dengan Yifan.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, tapi tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik pendapat kami. Keluarga Yifan adalah salah satu keluarga Alpha terbaik. Kita juga sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka. Pernikahan kalian akan semakin membawa kebaikan untuk keluarga kita masing-masing."

Chanyeol berusaha mengerti sudut pandang orang tuanya tentang kesempatan emas yang terbuka lebar untuknya sekarang. Mendapatkan pasangan dengan status sosial tinggi dan hubungan bisnis yang semakin terjalin erat, tapi apakah orang tuanya tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Bukankah _mating_ dalam hubungan _Alpha-Omega_ juga membutuhkan ikatan khusus? Kepala Chanyeol terasa pening memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikan jawabannya sekarang. Keluarga Wu bersedia menunggu sampai kau siap memberikan jawaban. Pikirkan ini dengan baik-baik dulu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ibunya.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari setelah mendengar kabar perjodohan itu, Chanyeol belum juga memberikan keputusan. Pemuda itu lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin khawatir. Namun ketika Chanyeol muncul untuk sarapan pagi itu, Mr. dan Mrs. Park sempat berpikir bahwa putra mereka akan memberikan jawaban.

"Sebelum aku memberikan jawaban, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Yifan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mr. dan Mrs. Park saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum.

" _Appa_ akan mengaturnya untukmu." Mr. Park mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol datang lima menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan untuk bertemu dengan Yifan malam itu di sebuah restoran. Pertemuan ini akan menjadi kali kedua bagi Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan pewaris bisnis Wu itu. Yifan sudah menunggu di meja no. 21 dengan memakai kemeja hitam yang dilipat hingga sebatas lengan.

Chanyeol berdehem, membuat perhatian Yifan teralih yang semula fokus pada segelas anggur di tangannya. Yifan berdiri dan memberikan gestur pada Chanyeol untuk duduk. Suasana canggung segera melingkupi keduanya. Rambut hitam Yifan disisir rapi ke belakang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari usianya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Yifan membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

" _Appa_ mengantarku sampai di depan." Jawab Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya memakai sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan celana senada dengan cardigan berwarna biru. Ia tidak ingin berpakaian terlalu formal.

Yifan memanggil pelayan untuk menyerahkan menu restoran itu. Chanyeol yang tidak terbiasa dengan restoran ala Prancis itu hanya memesan pasta dan soda. Ia masih belum diizinkan oleh orang tuanya untuk meminum alkohol. Sementara itu Yifan memesan olahan kerang dan Anggur putih.

"Kau sudah sering ke sini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia sebetulnya ingin segera membahas masalah perjodohan itu dengan Yifan, tetapi akan aneh rasanya jika ia tidak berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Ini adalah restoran favorit Ibuku di Korea." Jawab Yifan.

Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu dengan Ibu Yifan, dan jika ia memang akan menikah dengan pemuda itu, maka Mrs. Wu akan menjadi Ibunya juga. Pipi Chanyeol memanas begitu memikirkan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Chanyeol tidak menduga pertanyaan Yifan itu. Untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan kita, tentu saja? Chanyeol sudah akan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Mengenai um, errrrr..." Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan di rumah. Yifan menunggu sambil menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah ia akan 'menerkamnya' –dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum meneruskan, "Aku mendengar dari orang tuaku kalau keluargamu ingin kita menjadi pasangan. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu adalah keinginan orang tuamu atau..." Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya setiap kali ia berbicara.

Tepat saat itu, pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Yifan menyesap anggur putih sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terus mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Chanyeol..." Jika sebelumnya hanya pandangan Yifan yang mengintimidasinya, kini suara pemuda itu juga berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol berdesir. Pemuda itu kemudian mendongak, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Yifan.

"Aku yang menginginkannya. Aku menginginkanmu." Kata Yifan ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di pertemuan mereka yang kedua kali ini, Chanyeol melihat bahwa Yifan tidak lagi menahan nafasnya seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi ia masih terlihat arogan dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

" _Why?_ " Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Yifan terdiam sebentar sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi di belakangnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya, membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat sebuah tato berbentuk _scorpio_ di lengan bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ku rasa karena aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan?" Yifan mengangkat bahunya. Ia berbicara seolah pernikahan ini adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kau melakukannya demi bisnis?"

Yifan mendengus dan menyeringai kecil. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan sikap Yifan yang terlalu menganggap enteng permasalahan ini. Apa sebenarnya Yifan memang menganggap hal ini adalah main-main?

"Dengar, Yifan. Aku benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal ini dengan serius, kalau kau menganggap ini hanyalah bagian dari permainan konyolmu, maka sebaiknya tidak usah kita lakukan dari awal."

Raut wajah Yifan kembali serius. Pemuda itu menegakkan posisi duduknya, mengeluarkan karisma seorang _Alpha_ yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit menyesali nada suaranya.

"Bagaimana aku harus membuktikan kalau aku serius? Apa aku harus melamarmu di sini, berlutut di hadapanmu dengan membawa sebuah cincin?" Nada suara Yifan ikut naik ketika Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Tiba-tiba Yifan merasa bersalah karena sudah menekan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yifan menghela nafas panjang.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari tidak ada sumpit yang disediakan. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa makan pasta berbentuk mie tanpa sumpit atau tanpa bantuan Ibunya.

Yifan yang sudah mulai menikmati makanannya kemudian memandang Chanyeol heran ketika pemuda itu tidak juga menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Yifan dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum meraih sendok dan garpu di samping piringnya. Namun seberapa pun ia berusaha, pasta itu terus berjatuhan dari sendok dan garpunya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

Melihat gerakan Chanyeol yang kikuk itu membuat Yifan tidak tahan. Tanpa berkata-kata Yifan menggunakan sendok dan garpunya sendiri untuk mengambil pasta di piring Chanyeol sebelum menyodorkannya di depan mulut pemuda itu. Pipi Chanyeol memerah ketika Yifan menyuapinya dengan sabar hingga sepiring pasta itu habis tidak bersisa.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan memegang sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan keputusannya mengenai pernikahan itu.

"Jika kau ingin menolaknya tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa." Ujar Yifan ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu." Ujar Yifan lagi yang dijawab ucapan terima kasih oleh Chanyeol.

Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menunggu hingga Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali. Namun ketika ia sudah berniat untuk melajukan mobilnya, ia melihat Chanyeol berbalik arah dan kembali ke mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yifan, Chanyeol kembali duduk di sampingnya dan membuat Yifan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan.

"Jika aku menyetujui pernikahan ini, apa aku bisa tetap kuliah setelah kita menikah nanti?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Yifan dengan mata besarnya.

Yifan mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius? Aku aneh dan berisik, maksudku, apa kau yakin mau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol menggaruk dahinya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Yifan yang sudah menahannya sejak di restoran tadi akhirnya tersenyum. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Yifan tampan, tapi dengan kenyataan bahwa Yifan semakin terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum sungguh tidak adil baginya.

"Jadi apa ini artinya kau setuju?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba panik dan merasakan pipinya kembali memanas. "Um, aku harus membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku dulu."

Senyum di wajah Yifan tidak juga memudar dan bahkan ia tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau sebaiknya segera masuk. Ini sudah larut malam."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum keluar dari mobil itu. Yifan sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Night, Yifan."_

Yifan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. " _Night_ , Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu akhirnya benar-benar berlangsung tepat satu bulan setelah Chanyeol memberikan jawabannya dan menyetujui perjodohan itu. Kedua keluarga sepakat untuk menggelar pernikahan itu setelah Chanyeol dinyatakan lulus SMA. Pemuda itu sebenarnya bertanya-tanya apakah yang pernikahan ini bisa disebut sebagai perjodohan jika salah satu—atau dua? dari mereka yang menginginkannya. Chanyeol menutup rapat mulutnya ketika Ibunya terus menggodanya dengan keputusannya yang akhirnya setuju untuk menikah dengan Yifan.

Acara pernikahan itu berlangsung tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga inti dari keluarga Wu dan keluarga Park serta beberapa teman dari sepasang pengantin tersebut. Namun kabar mengenai bergabungnya dua kerajaan bisnis besar dari Korea dan China itu segera menyebar ke setiap penjuru tempat. Sebagian terkejut karena keputusan keluarga Wu yang sulit dipercaya mengingat mereka terkenal sebagai keluarga sulit dan arogan, serta sebagian lagi terkejut karena baru mengetahui bahwa putra tunggal keluarga Park adalah seorang Omega.

Mr. dan Mrs. Wu menghadiahi Yifan dan Chanyeol sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul sementara Mr. dan Mrs. Park menghadiahi mereka sebuah mobil. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika orang tuanya memberitahukan hadiah mereka karena ia sendiri belum bisa menyetir.

Setelah acara selesai, Mr. Wu menyerahkan kata sandi apartemen pada Yifan dan Chanyeol agar mereka segera menempati rumah baru mereka itu. Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Wu terlihat menahan air mata ketika mereka harus berpisah dengan putra mereka. Chanyeol memeluk Ibunya sekali lagi sebelum menyusul Yifan yang sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jantung Chanyeol seakan hampir keluar dari dadanya ketika pemuda itu mendengar suara kamar mandi terbuka. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan koper yang dibuka. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menutup matanya, berharap Yifan menganggapnya sudah tertidur.

Setelah mandi dan berganti ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman, Chanyeol terus merasa gelisah dan cemas. Ketika Yifan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Chanyeol segera menarik selimut di tempat tidur dan membungkus tubuhnya hingga menutupi kepala. Ia akan tidur duluan sebelum Yifan selesai mandi. Namun sampai Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi, rasa kantuk tidak juga mendatanginya.

Yifan yang sudah selesai berpakaian dengan sebuah kaos dan celana piyama menyusul Chanyeol di tempat tidur. Jantung Chanyeol semakin berdetak tidak karuan, bagaimana kalau dia tidur di luar saja? Chanyeol yang panik tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Kau tidak benar-benar tidur kan?" Yifan mendengus ketika membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menarik kembali selimut itu ketika Yifan menahan tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan menghadap ke arah Yifan. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu semakin mendekatinya dan berhenti ketika tubuhnya berada di atas Chanyeol. Yifan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala pemuda itu untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Chanyeol yang gemetaran.

"Apa kau takut?" Bisik Yifan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum menggeleng. Yifan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang seperti patung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ibumu sudah memberitahuku kalau kau belum pernah memasuki masa _'in heat_ '. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau 'matang' dan siap."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengarnya. Kapan Ibunya memberitahu Yifan mengenai hal ini.

" _O-okay."_ Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan, membuatnya tanpa sadar justru mengekspos leher jenjangnya di hadapan Yifan.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menunggu sampai entah berapa lama itu." Yifan melesakkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguar semakin kuat. Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar Yifan menggeram, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam.

"Kau bisa mencium bau Omegaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah hal pertama yang aku ketahui tentangmu. Aroma Omegamu begitu kuat sampai aku harus menahan nafas selama acara makan malam itu."

"Jadi kau menahan nafas karena aku memang bau?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum menjawab, " _Yes,_ _and it drove me crazy_."

Pipi Chanyeol kembali bersemu.

" _Can I kiss you_?" Bisik Yifan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab tetapi begitu melihat pemuda itu menutup matanya, Yifan anggap hal itu sebagai jawaban ' _ya_ '. Tanpa menunggu lama Yifan memiringkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Yifan kemudian memagut bibir bawah Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mulai merespons ciumannya.

Sementara itu bagi Chanyeol, ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sebelum ini, ia belum pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya apalagi menciumnya, maka tidak mengherankan jika ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengikuti gerakan bibir Yifan sesuai instingnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Yifan dan membuka sedikit mulutnya yang segera disambut dengan lidah Yifan yang mulai bereksplorasi. Sesekali bibir Yifan akan memagut lidah Chanyeol dan menghisapnya, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengerang dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan.

Yifan melepaskan kaitan lidahnya dari Chanyeol ketika melihat pemuda di bawahnya itu terengah dengan wajah memerah. Yifan sudah hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya ketika ia kembali ingat bahwa Chanyeol belum siap untuk di-' _claim_ '.

" _Good night,_ Chanyeol. _"_ Yifan mengecup bibir merah Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menguar dari perpotongan lehernya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Wu."

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar sapaan itu dari belakang. Ia kemudian meninju lengan pemuda yang tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah terkejutnya saat itu.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi." Ancam Chanyeol pada sahabatnya, Oh Sehun, yang merupakan seorang _Alpha_.

Sehun tertawa mendengar ancaman itu. " _Wae_? Apa kau lebih suka dipanggil dengan Nyonya Yifan?"

Serangan pukulan di bahu dan lengan Sehun akhirnya membuat pemuda itu berhenti menggoda Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" Tanya Sehun tanpa beban.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada papan pengumuman yang menampilkan jadwal ujian seleksi masuk universitas.

Ini hampir dua Minggu sejak hari pernikahannya dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk mendaftarkan dirinya pada ujian seleksi universitas pilihannya. Untuk itu hari ini ia mengunjungi SMAnya untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas yang diperlukan ketika kebetulan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, apa Yifan tidak menandaimu atau ia melakukannya di tempat lain?" Tanya Sehun yang tanpa sengaja mendapati leher Chanyeol yang masih bersih.

Seorang Omega yang sudah di- _claim_ akan diberi tanda oleh _Alpha_ mereka, kebanyakan melakukannya di leher tapi ada juga _Alpha_ yang menandai _Omega_ mereka di tempat lain.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka ketika ia berbisik pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku belum 'matang' dan Yifan tidak mau melakukannya sebelum aku siap." Kata Chanyeol.

Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya sebelum mengernyit. "Kau belum pernah mengalami masa ' _heat_ '? Wow."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyesal telah memberitahu sahabatnya itu. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia apapun pada Sehun. Awalnya pemuda itu menganggap hal itu normal dan bahkan bersyukur ketika ia belum pernah memasuki masa _'heat_ ' selama hidupnya menjadi seorang Omega. Dari cerita Sehun yang kekasih Omeganya sudah beberapa kali memasuki masa _'heat_ ', seorang Omega biasanya akan merasa _horny_ dan berada pada masa subur mereka saat masa itu datang. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi tubuhnya ketika masa itu datang.

"Jadi kalian belum melakukan apapun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Namun membaca raut wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersipu membuat Sehun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah tidak sepolos dulu.

.

.

.

Yifan sedang dalam sebuah _meeting_ ketika sekretarisnya memberitahu bahwa ia mendapatkan telepon dari rumah. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas dari wajah Yifan ketika pemuda itu menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yifan... _It hurts._ " Yifan yang selalu memasang wajah stoic mendadak panik ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol merintih kesakitan.

" _Hey_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sudah menahannya selama satu jam ini tetapi rasanya semakin sakit." Kata Chanyeol sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan.

" _Okay._ Aku akan segera pulang." Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Yifan segera menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke ruang rapat untuk berpamitan.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Yifan?" Tanya Mr. Wu ketika melihat Yifan yang membereskan berkas miliknya.

"Ya. Tapi aku harus segera pulang."

"Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Mr. Park ikut terlihat khawatir.

"Um, iya. Tapi dia sepertinya sedang membutuhkan aku."

Mendengar hal itu, Mr. Park dan Mr. Wu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum ketika melihat Yifan yang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi menghilang dari ruang _meeting_ itu.

.

.

.

Yifan tanpa sadar menggeram begitu ia memasuki apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Chanyeol ketika indera penciumannya yang tajam mencium aroma kuat dari kamar utama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu membungkus tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans pendek menggunakan selimut ketika Yifan mendekatinya.

"Kau demam?" Yifan membuka selimut itu dan mendapati tubuh Chanyeol basah oleh keringat. Pemuda itu kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa hangat.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan Yifan ketika gelombang aneh membuatnya merasa _panas_ dan ingin disentuh.

Nafas Yifan memburu ketika aroma tubuh Chanyeol terasa lebih manis dari biasanya membuatnya seperti akan gila. " _Are you in heat?_ " Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tapi rintihannya membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Yifan yang sudah lama ia berusaha kendalikan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Yifan melumat bibir Chanyeol yang terasa lebih kenyal dari biasanya.

Sementara tangan Chanyeol melingkar di lehernya, tangan Yifan sibuk melucuti satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Nafsu dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki membuat pikiran keduanya seolah berkabut.

" _Ngh_." Chanyeol mengerang ketika tangan Yifan menggoda _nipple_ nya yang mengeras sementara wajahnya tenggelam pada lehernya, menyesap aroma tubuh Chanyeol seperti tidak ada hari esok.

" _You smell so good_." Ujar Yifan sambil menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Chanyeol yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Tubuh mereka sudah dalam keadaan telanjang ketika tangan Yifan mengelus paha Chanyeol untuk membuat kakinya membuka sedikit lebar sementara ia mengecup perut Chanyeol.

" _Yifan_!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak ketika Yifan mengulum kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat, membuat sistem syaraf di setiap tubuhnya seperti terkejut oleh sensasinya. Seperti halnya Omega lain, lubang Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan pelumas yang secara alami akan diproduksi ketika mereka siap untuk di- _claim_.

Yifan tampaknya tidak membutuhkan cairan pelumas tambahan ketika secara hati-hati pemuda itu memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Chanyeol sambil terus mengulum kejantanannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dari rasa sakit yang mungkin timbul karenanya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya ketika Yifan memasukkan jari yang kedua. Pemuda yang baru pertama kali mengalami _heat_ itu mencengkeram sprei putih di bawahnya ketika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan cairan kenikmatan yang meluncur dari kejantanannya begitu Yifan melepaskan kulumannya.

Yifan mengecup leher Chanyeol ketika nafas pemuda itu masih memburu setelah orgasme pertamanya. Yifan tidak mencabut kedua jarinya dari lubang Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak menggerakkannya hingga nafas pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Chanyeol pikir semuanya sudah berakhir ketika gelombang kedua datang dan membuatnya lebih _horny_ dari sebelumnya. Yifan kembali menggeram ketika aroma tubuh Chanyeol mengisi hidungnya kembali.

" _Shit,_ Chanyeol." Yifan sendiri yang juga sudah terangsang sejak ia mulai menyentuh Chanyeol pun menggerakkan kembali jarinya di dalam lubang milik Chanyeol membuat erangannya semakin keras.

" _Yifan... Yifan... Yifan..."_ Chanyeol mengucapkan nama Yifan seperti sebuah mantra ketika jari pasangannya itu menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuatnya seperti melayang. Chanyeol kembali meraih orgasmenya.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Tetapi setelah orgasme keduanya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali terangsang setelah gelombang _panas_ lain menyerang tubuhnya. Kali ini Yifan mengeluarkan jarinya yang terasa kebas sebelum mengumpulkan cairan pelumas dari tubuh Chanyeol untuk ia balurkan pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

Yifan mengerang ketika Chanyeol menggigit telinganya, membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk menandai Chanyeol menjadi miliknya secara fisik. Pemuda itu kemudian menata posisi tubuh Chanyeol agar semakin rileks dengan membuat kaki jenjangnya melingkar di pinggang Yifan sementara kedua lengannya melingkar di bahu Yifan.

" _Ah_." Chanyeol melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal ketika Yifan mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol yang masih _virgin_. Kuku jemari Chanyeol mencakar bahu Yifan ketika sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya terlalu intens.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan tidak bisa menahan erangan dan geraman dari dalam tenggorokannya ketika lubang Chanyeol seperti mencengkeram kenjatanannya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Ia berusaha membuat Chanyeol rileks dengan mengecup bibir, rahang dan leher pemuda itu dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya cengkeraman Chanyeol sedikit melemah hingga membuat Yifan berhasil menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Tubuh Chanyeol ikut terguncang mengikuti setiap gerakan pinggul Yifan sementara bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti menyuarakan kenikmatan yang mereka berdua rasakan. Jika inilah yang ia dapatkan selama masa _heat_ , maka Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika masa itu datang lebih awal sebelum ini. Tapi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka dengan siapa ia akan melakukannya jika ia belum bertemu Yifan?

Ketika mereka semakin mendekati klimaks, Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena pikirannya terbalut nafsu justru merasakan perasaan aneh ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Yifan yang menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubangnya.

"Yifan..." Panggilan itu cukup membuat Yifan hilang kendali hingga ia semakin keras berusaha mengejar klimaksnya. Yifan melesakkan kepalanya pada leher putih Chanyeol dan menggigit kulitnya untuk membuat sebuah tanda _claim_ sebelum mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Nafas keduanya menderu. Pinggul Yifan sesekali akan bergerak untuk memompa benihnya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol yang super sensitif. Chanyeol melepaskan kakinya yang terkait pada pinggang Yifan namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher dan kepala Yifan yang masih tenggelam di lehernya.

"Orang tua kita memberikan pandangan aneh ketika aku pamit pulang karena kau membutuhkan aku." Ujar Yifan ketika otaknya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berfungsi normal.

Chanyeol yang masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahu Ibuku kalau aku sudah mendapatkan _heat_ pertamaku kalau begitu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Yifan perlahan-lahan bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu membuatnya membuka mata.

"Aku senang kau meneleponku terlebih dahulu ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan." Ujar Yifan.

" _Yeah_?" Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Yifan yang biasanya terlihat rapi kini mencuat ke berbagai arah. Namun hal itu justru membuat Yifan terlihat lebih muda dan _sexy_.

"Kau lah orang pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiranku ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan tidak bisa menahan luapan kebahagiaan dari dalam dadanya hingga satu-satunya yang menurutnya masuk akal pada saat itu adalah dengan merengkuh Chanyeol dalam ciuman yang dalam. Belum ada kata-kata cinta yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya bahkan pada hari pernikahan mereka, tetapi kata-kata rasanya tidak lagi diperlukan ketika mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

" _Round two_?" Goda Yifan ketika Chanyeol mencubit pinggangnya.

TAMAT

Ini apaaaaahhhh, cuma pengena nulis bagian _porn-_ nya aja kebanyakan basa-basi di depan. Kudunya PWP kan Porn Without Plot, lah kalo ini Porn With kebanyakan Plot /facepalm.

Dan entah kenapa nggak bisa nyari bahasa Indonesia yang tepat buat _heat,_ jadinya malah kayak ke-baca _haid_ di atas wkwkwkwkwwk maapkeeeunnn.

Terima kasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan review.

Monggo di cek ff Krisyeol lain di akun saia satunya yang masih suci ^^ #digampar

Sequel? AHHAAHAHAHAHiksno.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: PWP. Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

Sebuah sekuel untuk fanfic _random_ saya sebelumnya "EFFLORESCENT"

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART I-

Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu mengernyitkan dahi dalam tidurnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara gaduh dari arah luar kamarnya. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Ini terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun di hari Minggu. Selain itu, bagian kanan tempat tidurnya yang biasanya ditempati pemuda satunya juga sudah terlihat kosong.

Setelah meregangkan ototnya, pemuda bernama Wu Yifan itu akhirnya bangkit dan mencari sumber suara dari kegaduhan yang terus berlanjut itu. Yifan tidak bisa menahan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol, masih dengan piyama tidurnya, sibuk mengotak-atik _coffee maker_ di dapur rumah mereka.

Chanyeol terpekik ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Meskipun sudah bisa menduga siapa pemilik lengan itu, tetapi sentuhan tiba-tiba itu mau tidak mau membuatnya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan setoples kopi yang Yifan puja-puja itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Benda ini hampir membuatku gila." Chanyeol menampik lengan Yifan di pinggangnya dan menunjukkan _coffee maker_ itu pada Yifan yang memandanginya dengan keheranan.

" _Okay..._ Jadi, apa salah benda ini?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol justru _cemberut_.

"Mesin itu tidak mau menyala. Aku sudah membaca buku panduannya, tapi mesin itu tetap tidak mau bekerja." Gerutu Chanyeol, membuat pipinya menggembung.

Yifan melihat ke sekeliling tempat yang terlihat lebih berantakan dai biasanya itu. Ada beberapa potong roti panggang berwarna kehitaman, telur mata sapi yang tergoreng dengan cangkangnya, serta beberapa butir kopi favoritnya berceceran di meja. Sisi perfeksionis Yifan berteriak padanya untuk segera membereskan tempat itu, tetapi ketika ia menyadari sesuatu hal dibaliknya, pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di dapur sepagi ini? –dan di hari Minggu?" Yifan sudah tahu jawabannya, tetapi ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Chanyeol yang segera tersipu mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"A-aku mau membuat sarapan." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, pandangannya teralih dari kedua mata Yifan.

"Aku lapar dan aku ingin sarapan roti panggang." Tambah Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih keras, namun dengan pipi yang tetap bersemu. Beralasan bahwa ia hanya lapar terdengar kurang masuk akal, karena seingat Yifan, Chanyeol menghabiskan separuh kotak pizza sendiri semalam.

"Apa kau juga membuatkan sarapan untukku?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa berani menatap pasangannya itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari tahu masalah mesin ini." Yifan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada _coffee maker_ yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari orang tuanya beserta seluruh isi apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

Setelah mengutak-atik mesin itu, Yifan mendengus dan segera menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia kaitkan di punggungnya.

"Kau yakin sudah membaca buku panduannya?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kerling jahil pada kedua sudut mata Yifan. Namun ia kembali mengangguk. Ia bersumpah sudah melakukan hal-hal yang ia tahu untuk menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis itu.

"Apa kau juga membaca bagian di mana kau harus menghubungkan kabelnya pada listrik?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengayunkan kabel _coffee maker_ yang masih belum tersambung pada listrik, membuat Chanyeol serasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri atau setidaknya menghilang selama beberapa saat sampai Yifan melupakan kejadian ini.

"H-ha?" Chanyeol membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan canggung, tidak sanggup berkata-kata setelah menyadari kebodohannya. Tapi Yifan justru tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

" _You're so cute_." Yifan menghimpit kedua pipi Chanyeol menggunakan kedua telapak tangan besarnya sebelum mengecup bibir merahnya yang mengerucut.

Setelah berhasil menyalakan _coffee maker_ dan membuat secangkir kopi –dan segelas susu hangat untuk Chanyeol, keduanya duduk di meja makan dan berusaha menikmati sarapan buatan pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memakannya, aku akan menyiapkan sereal saja." Kata Chanyeol ketika melihat Yifan mengambil roti gosongnya.

Tapi bukannya mendengarkan Chanyeol, Yifan mengambil telur mata sapi yang jelas-jelas terdapat beberapa serpihan cangkang di atasnya, sebelum menumpuknya di atas roti gosong itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut menelan ludahnya melihat Yifan memakan sarapan buatannya. Pemuda itu masih tidak mengerti dengan pasangannya yang tetap terlihat _sexy_ meskipun sedang memakan roti gosong. Penasaran dengan rasanya, Chanyeol mengambil sepotong roti itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sebelum beberapa detik kemudian memuntahkannya kembali. Chanyeol sampai harus menenggak susunya hingga habis untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Aku serius memintamu untuk berhenti memakannya sekarang." Chanyeol sungguh merasa bersalah pada pasangannya itu dan ia sadar bahwa Yifan melakukan hal itu untuk membuatnya senang, tapi Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Yifan harus memakan sarapan yang terasa seperti sampah itu.

Chanyeol menunggui Yifan yang masih menghabiskan kopinya dengan kedua kaki mereka yang terus bersentuhan di bawah meja. Ini adalah bulan pertama pernikahan mereka dan semuanya masih terasa seperti sebuah petualangan baru.

.

.

.

"Kalian masih menggunakan pengaman kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu pengaman yang Ibu maksud kan?"

"Huh?"

"Chanyeol!" Mrs. Park kehilangan kesabarannya dan tanpa sadar berteriak hingga membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya.

"Memangnya pengaman apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bersungut-sungut. Ia sedang sibuk bermain game di komputernya ketika telepon rumah yang ia tempati bersama Yifan berbunyi.

Ini adalah kali pertama Mrs. Park menghubungi Chanyeol setelah pemuda itu mengalami masa ' _heat_ 'nya. Ia terlalu malu untuk bercerita pada Ibunya bahwa ia akhirnya sudah berhubungan _sex_ dengan Yifan, suaminya. Toh semua orang sepertinya sudah tahu dengan peristiwa itu mengingat pada masa itu, Yifan sampai harus membolos dua hari dari kantor dan kembali dengan aroma Alphanya yang sudah bercampur dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian berhubungan sex menggunakan kondom kan?" Tanya Mrs. Park memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang ke sekeliling kamar sebelum berteriak.

"Yifan... Kondom itu apa?"

Wu Yifan, pewaris perusahaan bisnis Wu itu sukses tersedak air putih yang sedang ia tenggak ketika mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mereka dan serta merta menanyakan kondom. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dan batuk yang masih belum berhenti, Yifan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan mendapati Chanyeol tengkurap di tempat tidur dengan gagang telepon menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Yifan ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Umma,_ ada Yifan. Apa _Umma_ mau berbicara dengannya?"

Yifan menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar suara Mrs. Park bahkan sebelum gagang telepon itu sampai di tangannya. Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya pada gagang telepon yang kini sudah beralih ke tangan Yifan untuk ikut mendengarkan apa yang Ibunya bicarakan dengan suaminya itu.

"Apa kami memang harus menggunakan pengaman?" Setelah berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar dan obrolan kecil lainnya, ekspresi wajah Yifan berubah serius dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang bertaut membuat Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, begitu. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol nanti." Yifan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi meniupi alisnya membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi berbicara dengan Ibu mertuanya.

Setelah melihat Yifan menutup telepon, Chanyeol menunggu pemuda yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya itu bercerita mengenai apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Ibunya.

"Apa yang _Umma_ katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua mata besarnya berkedip cepat.

Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol menahan tangannya agar tidak meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan begitu saja.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti." Ujar Yifan seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut pasangan yang lebih muda darinya itu sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka. Chanyeol justru merasa semakin penasaran, tetapi melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang memantulkan _mood_ nya yang kurang bagus sekarang membuat Chanyeol menahan diri. Ia tahu Yifan tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

.

.

.

Yifan menekan beberapa tombol kata sandi sebelum pintu otomatis terbuka. Apartemen itu terlihat lengang. Ia menduga Chanyeol sudah tertidur dan dugaannya itu memang tidak meleset ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol terlentang di atas sofa ruang keluarga dengan buku-buku berserakan di sekitarnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu damai ketika tidur dengan rambut berantakan dan bibir setengah terbuka. Yifan menikmati pemandangan itu sejenak dan merasa bahwa ia seolah tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika perlahan-lahan kedua mata Chanyeol yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka. Pemuda itu mengucek mata kirinya dan menguap pelan.

" _You are home?_ " Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dan lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Yifan tersenyum sebelum menghampiri pemuda itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Yifan mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat sebelum mengusap surai hitamnya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm?" Tangan Chanyeol kemudian berganti mengucek mata kanannya.

"Apa kau mau punya anak dariku?"

Pertanyaan Yifan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Pemuda itu kini sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Mulut Chanyeol hanya bisa membuka dan menutup ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk merespons pertanyaan itu.

Yifan tersenyum mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang."

Namun sorot mata Yifan yang begitu teduh di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol sepertinya tidak perlu berpikir lama.

" _Yes_ , Yifan." Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan dan menarik pemuda itu dalam ciuman.

Ciuman Chanyeol begitu menuntut dan terburu-buru, tetapi Yifan kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar bersandar pada sofa sebelum membalas setiap kecupan yang Chanyeol berikan. Keduanya tersenyum ketika pautan bibir mereka terlepas dengan nafas Chanyeol yang terengah-engah.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar atau kau akan melukai bibirmu sendiri kalau terus menciumku seperti itu." Ujar Yifan mengomentari gaya berciuman Chanyeol yang masih terhitung sebagai _pemula_.

Pipi pucat Chanyeol mendadak merona mendengar komentar itu, tetapi ia kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Yifan mengecup bibirnya. Sejak _heat_ pertama Chanyeol, mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan sex. Namun berapa kali pun mereka melakukannya, Chanyeol selalu merasa setiap momennya adalah pertama kali.

Yifan menjilat bibir bawah Chanyeol, sebuah kode yang pemuda itu pelajari untuk membuka mulutnya agar lidah Yifan leluasa mengakses setiap sudut mulutnya. Chanyeol sudah terengah ketika Yifan menautkan lidah mereka. Berciuman dengan Yifan selalu membuat Chanyeol seperti mabuk –meskipun ia belum pernah tahu rasanya mabuk. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawah Yifan ketika tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menyentuh _nipple_ nya dari balik kaos yang dipakainya. Beruntung gigitannya itu tidak sampai melukai bibir Yifan yang hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan bersalah dari sudut matanya.

Ketika Yifan sudah akan melepaskan celana piyama Chanyeol, pemuda itu menahannya.

"Di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kebingungan, karena mereka biasanya melakukannya di tempat tidur dan saat ini mereka masih ada di ruang keluarga. Yifan mengecup leher Chanyeol di mana tanda _claim_ yang pernah ia berikan masih terpampang di sana ketika mereka pertama kali berhubungan sex.

Tangan Yifan membuka kedua kaki Chanyeol dan menumpukannya di atas sofa. Posisi itu membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu terekspos di hadapan Yifan dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Yifan mulai mengecup setiap jengkal pahanya.

" _Yifan..."_ Kecupan bibir Yifan semakin menuruni paha Chanyeol dan mendekati bagian kejantanannya. Chanyeol kira Yifan akan mengulum kejantanannya seperti saat mereka pertama kali berhubungan sex, tetapi ciuman Yifan kali ini semakin turun dan berhenti di lubangnya membuat Chanyeol berjengit dan mengerang.

"... _Ngh..."_ Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat ketika sensasi asing dari lidah Yifan yang menjilati lubangnya membuatnya seperti akan kehilangan akal sehat.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Lidah Yifan yang masih menijilati lubang anusnya membuat sesuatu di dadanya berdesir. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan erangan yang meluncur dari bibirnya manakala ia menerima kenikmatan dari lubangnya yang sensitif.

"Yif— _AH!_ " Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya erat ketika lidah Yifan kini mulai berusaha memasuki lubangnya. Chanyeol tidak berani menatap pasangannya itu. Sensasi yang kini menguasai tubuhnya itu terasa asing bagi Chanyeol, lidah itu terasa hangat dan basah ketika memasuki lubangnya. Jemari kaki Chanyeol mengatup sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram sofa ketika Yifan mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, dari ujung mata kirinya menetes cairan panas yang biasa disebut air mata. Pemuda itu semakin mendekati klimaksnya ketika Yifan juga menghisap kulit di sekitar anusnya. Erangan Chanyeol membuat Yifan semakin cepat menggerakkan lidahnya di bawah sana.

Chanyeol sudah akan menyerah dan mencapai klimaks ketika tiba-tiba Yifan mengeluarkan lidahnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan ia segera disuguhi pemandangan wajah Yifan yang juga memerah dengan bibir basah.

" _Hey..."_ Pemuda itu menyeka air mata dari pipi Chanyeol.

Yifan kemudian mengecup leher Chanyeol, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari sana. Setelah itu ia fokus untuk membuka resleting celananya sementara Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk menerima kenikmatan yang selanjutnya. Lubang Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan pelumas yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Omega ketika Yifan mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang itu.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke atas bahu Yifan yang masih berpakaian utuh sementara ia hanya memakai kaos ketika Yifan memasukkan penisnya perlahan. Lubangnya seperti secara otomatis meregang dan pada saat bersamaan menghisap penis Yifan lebih ke dalam. Yifan mengerang pelan ketika seluruh bagian penisnya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Chanyeol.

Sofa itu ikut bergerak ketika Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat penisnya menggesek lubang Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menggigit leher Yifan untuk menahan erangan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Sex dengan Yifan adalah surga dan Chanyeol tidak ingin keluar dari dalamnya.

Chanyeol kemudian melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Yifan ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya sementara Yifan masih terus bergerak untuk mengejar klimaksnya sendiri. Chanyeol kembali mengerang ketika ia merasakan penis Yifan memuntahkan cairan sperma di dalam lubangnya.

Yifan memastikan nafasnya sudah kembali teratur ketika ia melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan mengangkat pemuda itu menuju ke tempat tidur. Chanyeol sudah protes dan bersikeras bahwa ia bisa berjalan ketika akhirnya ia menyerah setelah sadar kakinya masih gemetaran.

"Apa _Umma_ membicarakan masalah itu padamu tadi siang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan membersihkan tubuhnya menggunakan tissue basah di dalam kamar mereka.

"Hm?" Yifan memastikan tidak ada cairan sperma ataupun saliva yang masih menempel di tubuh Chanyeol sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mandi.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti."

Tapi ketika Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi membuat Yifan tersenyum dan menyadari betapa mudanya pasangannya itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai bermain futsal bersama teman-teman SMAnya ketika ia menyadari seseorang yang tampak tidak asing baginya berdiri di luar lapangan. Chanyeol mengernyit untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Setelah menyeka wajahnya yang bermandikan keringat, Chanyeol segera berlari ke luar lapangan untuk menghampiri orang itu.

"Hey..." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Yifan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Teman-teman Chanyeol terlihat memperhatikan mereka berdua dari lapangan sementara Yifan yang menyadari hal itu merasa perlu menunjukkan sesuatu pada mereka.

Yifan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol sebelum mencium bibir pemuda itu. Wajah Chanyeol otomatis memerah ketika Yifan menciumnya di ruangan terbuka seperti itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tetapi ia masih belum terbiasa dengannya, dan hal ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi ketika Yifan datang ke tempat ia biasa bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Yifan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu saja. Kau sudah selesai bermain?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kembali menyeka keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan kaosnya. Penampilannya yang berantakan sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Yifan yang hari itu memakai setelan kemeja berwarna hitam yang ia lipat hingga sebatas lengan, membuat tato bergambar _scorpio_ di lengannya terlihat jelas. Rambut Yifan yang biasanya ditata ke belakang kini ia biarkan jatuh di atas dahinya membuat ia terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dengan penampilannya hari itu. Pagi itu Yifan berangkat ke kantor lebih awal dan tidak membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

"Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku sebentar." Chanyeol kemudian berlari kembali ke lapangan untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya.

Dalam hati Chanyeol tersenyum sekaligus bangga ketika teman-temannya berkomentar betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol mendapatkan pasangan seorang Alpha seperti Yifan. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menyangkal, ia memang beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Yifan meskipun pada awalnya kesan yang ia tunjukkan pada pasangannya jauh berbeda dengan sekarang.

Chanyeol menyimpan tas dan sepatu futsalnya di jok belakang ketika Yifan membukakan pintu depan untuknya. Yifan yang segera duduk di belakang kemudi kemudian melajukan mobil audinya.

"Mama sebenarnya menelepon dan ingin kita datang ke rumah untuk makan malam." Ujar Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Mama adalah panggilan untuk Mrs. Wu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menelan ludahnya.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Kau keberatan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tapi apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang dulu? Aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian."

Yifan tersenyum sebelum meletakkan tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi di atas paha Chanyeol yang terekspos ketika celana futsalnya tersingkap.

"Kau bisa mandi dan berganti dengan pakaianku di rumah nanti."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak akan bertemu dengan orang tua Yifan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi, Yifan..." Chanyeol berusaha protes tetapi Yifan menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan meyakinkan khas seorang Alpha membuat naluri Omeganya tidak berdaya begitu saja.

" _You're great, love._ " Yifan kemudian mengacak rambut basah Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar panggilan itu dari mulut Yifan.

BERSAMBUNG

Lah? Nggak paham? Samaaaaaaa. Wkwkwkwkk #plaakkkk

Ampuni author yang nggak konsisten dan _hawanya_ pengen nulis domestik Krisyeol muluuu. Maapkeun gaesss, tapi kehidupan Krisyeol berumah tangga sungguh mengoyak hati kecil author untuk terus menulis mereka dalam versi ini. mwehehehe.

 _Mbuh wes ben yo._

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: PWP. Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

Sebuah sekuel untuk fanfic _random_ saya sebelumnya "EFFLORESCENT"

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART II-

Sebelum pernikahan ini, Chanyeol pernah membayangkan bahwa hidupnya akan berjalan lurus dan membosankan. Orang tuanya sudah mapan dan menyiapkan masa depan cerah untuknya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan untuk jadi apa, di mana atau bagaimana caranya. Semuanya sudah diatur dan ia hanya perlu menjalaninya. Setelah merenungkan hal itu semua, sejak di usia muda Chanyeol melatih dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bergantung dengan orang tuanya dan ia harus bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Namun dengan adanya pernikahan ini, Chanyeol kembali menimbang-nimbang renungannya itu. Tumbuh dewasa di lingkungan yang serba berkecukupan membuatnya mau tidak mau menjadi seorang anak yang manja dan jauh dari kata mandiri. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa khawatir bahwa ia tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi Yifan, pasangannya, yang bisa jadi mengharapkannya untuk lebih bisa diandalkan.

Berbeda dengannya, Yifan adalah sosok yang dewasa dan mandiri. Meskipun usianya baru menginjak 23, ia sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengambil alih jabatan Direktur di perusahaan Ayahnya. Yifan pernah bercerita bahwa ia memulai karirnya sebagai karyawan biasa sebelum akhirnya sang Ayah mengakui kemampuannya dan mengangkatnya sebagai asisten di kantor. Selain itu, Yifan juga pandai mengurus dirinya sendiri –dan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol terkadang merasa malu dan tidak berguna jika Yifan sering membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas sehari-hari dan mengurusinya.

Park Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Yifan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Mobil audi Yifan sudah terparkir di halaman mansion keluarga Wu yang ada di Korea. Selama sebulan sekali, keluarga Wu akan pulang ke negeri asal mereka di Shanghai, China. Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di China sementara ini adalah kedua kalinya ia tiba di kediaman Wu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kekhawatiran ketika Chanyeol terlihat pucat.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum bersiap untuk turun dari mobil. Ia beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tidak beraturan karena gugup. Ia sungguh akan menyalahkan Yifan jika orang tuanya protes karena ia berpakaian seperti ini. Chanyeol memandangi pantulan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan dengan kaos dan celana futsal.

Begitu pintu utama terbuka, Chanyeol dan Yifan disambut oleh Mrs. Wu yang begitu antusias dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan.

" _My babies..._ " Mrs. Wu kemudian menarik tangan mereka berdua agar segera masuk.

Pada awalnya Chanyeol kira hanya akan ada dirinya, Kris, Mr. dan Mrs. Wu di rumah itu, tetapi begitu Mrs. Wu melepaskan tangan mereka di ruang keluarga, mereka segera disambut oleh 5 orang anggota keluarga yang lain. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan keluarga Wu yang lain, ia bertemu mereka pada hari pernikahannya, dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa pertemuan itu sungguh canggung.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar melirik ke arah Yifan yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi geli. Ia sepertinya terhibur ketika melihat wajah terkejut pasangannya yang mirip ikan koi itu.

" _Hi, guys. Chanlie's a bit shy today._ " Yifan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol sebelum mengajaknya berkeliling untuk menyalami anggota keluarganya satu per satu.

Anggota keluarga itu terdiri dari paman, bibi dan sepupu Yifan yang datang dari Beijing. Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan mengingat nama mereka yang asing bagi lidah Koreanya.

" _My Chanlie baby_.." Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Mr. Wu yang baru ia sadari ternyata tidak di ruangan itu sebelumnya, datang menghampirinya dan mencubit pipi kirinya sebelum memeluknya.

Selain kesan pertamanya yang salah mengenai Yifan, Chanyeol juga telah salah menilai Mr. Wu, pada pertemuan awal mereka. Ia mengira laki-laki itu bersifat angkuh dan dingin. Tetapi setelah mengenal lebih jauh Ayah mertuanya itu, penilaian Chanyeol mulai berubah. Laki-laki itu begitu ramah dan hangat padanya. Ia bahkan memberikan nama China untuk Chanyeol yaitu _Pu Chanlie_ yang kemudian berubah menjadi _Wu Chanlie_ setelah Chanyeol resmi menikah dengan Yifan.

"Kau sudah makan hari ini? Kau terlihat lebih kurus. Apa Yifan tidak memberimu makan?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar komentar Mr. Wu.

"Yifan mengurusku dengan baik, _Baba_."

Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling dan tersadar bahwa Yifan sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Yifan terlihat sedang menghampiri anak sepupunya yang baru berusia 13 bulan. Pemuda itu terlihat canggung ketika sepupunya memaksanya untuk menggendong bayi itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kalian tidak menunda untuk mempunyai anak kan?" Tanya Mr. Wu yang menyadari pandangan Chanyeol pada Yifan dan bayi itu.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka belum sempat mendiskusikan hal itu dengan pikiran jernih. Terakhir kali Yifan menanyakan apakah ia ingin punya anak darinya, mereka berakhir dengan berhubungan seks dan hingga saat ini belum membicarakannya lagi.

"Kalian tidak menggunakan pengaman ketika berhubungan seks kan?" Mr. Wu masih menanti jawaban dari menantunya itu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata dan sebagai gantinya wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Beruntung sekali Mrs. Wu yang muncul dari dapur menyela interaksi canggung itu dan mengantar Chanyeol ke kamar Yifan untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia melihat Yifan sedang sibuk memilih deretan pakaiannya yang tergantung di lemari. Begitu menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, Yifan kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum melihat rambut Chanyeol yang masih basah dengan tubuhnya yang terbungkus _bathrobe_.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yifan sambil menarik sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda dan sewater berwarna abu-abu dari dalam lemari.

"Kau suka yang mana?" Tanya Yifan lagi sambil membandingkan kedua pakaian itu di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengkangkat bahunya. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bingung memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan. Ia sebenarnya juga sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berada di tengah-tengah banyak orang. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terasa penuh memikirkan hal-hal yang teradi di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Sweater saja kalau begitu. Mama akan memanggang _barbeque_ di kebun belakang. Ini akan melindungimu dari angin." Yifan menyerahkan sweater itu pada Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Memakai sweater ini?"

Kali ini Yifan yang ganti mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya.

"Kenapa tidak memakainya di sini?"

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Yifan barusan.

"D-di sini?" Ulang Chanyeol memastikan.

Yifan kemudian mengangguk. Pemuda itu mendengus ketika akhirnya ia mengerti dengan keraguan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau malu ganti baju di depanku?"

Wajah Chanyeol sontak memerah mendengar hal itu. Ia sudah sering telanjang di hadapan Yifan ketika mereka berhubungan seks, tetapi berganti baju di hadapannya adalah hal yang baru bagi Chanyeol. Dan entah kenapa keduanya terlihat begitu berbeda baginya.

Yifan mengambil sebuah celana boxer dan jeans untuk Chanyeol sebelum berjalan ke arah pemuda yang masih mematung itu. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya ketika Yifan menyentuh tali _bathrobe_ nya dan dengan perlahan melepaskan ikatannya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat ketika Yifan menyibakkan _bathrobe_ nya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di lantai.

" _You're so beautiful_." Ujar Yifan sebelum mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan menurunkan bibirnya untuk mengecup rahang, leher dan pundak Chanyeol yang terekspos di hadapannya. Bulu-bulu halus di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol berdiri, selain karena udara yang menyentuh kulitnya tanpa penghalang, sebagian besar juga karena kalimat Yifan barusan.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku laki-laki dan aku tidak cantik."

Yifan menyibakkan rambut Chanyeol yang terjatuh di dahinya sebelum menatap pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah laki-laki yang paling cantik." Kata Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Chanyeol masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana pasangannya itu tetap terlihat _cool_ dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu terkontrol ketika pada waktu yang bersamaan bibirnya mengungkapkan kata-kata yang baginya cukup _cheesy_ dan memalukan. Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya." Komentar Yifan yang akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya sementara ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Salah satu tantangan dari kehidupan baru Chanyeol dan Yifan pada saat itu adalah bagaimana mereka berusaha mengenali sifat satu sama lain. Bagi Chanyeol yang masih begitu muda, hal itu adalah tantangan yang sulit untuk dilakukan dan sering kali justru membingungkannya. Sementara bagi Yifan yang sudah lebih dewasa, ia lebih bisa mengerti dan banyak mengalah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dan entah ini kabar baik atau buruk, tetapi mereka belum pernah sekalipun bertengkar.

Setelah berhasil memakai sweater abu-abu, boxer dan celana jeans Yifan, Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu telanjang di depan Yifan lagi. Tetapi mendengar pertanyaan Yifan itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku apapun, Chanyeol." Sisi Omega Chanyeol bergidik ketika sang Alpha menyebut namanya.

"Mengenai permasalahan yang kau tanyakan tempo hari—" Chanyeol duduk di samping Yifan.

"Permasalahan?" Yifan berusaha mencari topik yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"—Mengenai anak, kau bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin punya anak darimu dan aku menjawab iya—" Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan hal ini pada Yifan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin pasangannya itu salah paham.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan orang tuaku, tapi sepertinya orang tuamu sudah ingin punya cucu darimu. Kita sudah satu bulan menikah dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu." Chanyeol tidak berani menatap Yifan yang kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Sebuah gestur yang Chanyeol pelajari adalah cara Yifan untuk menunjukkan keposesifannya.

Yifan diam dan tidak langsung menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol itu. Rasa panik tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Chanyeol karenanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan keinginanmu sendiri mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada suaranya yang masih tenang.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa ini bukan hanya tentang orang tua kita atau keinginanku. Aku ingin mendengar keputusanmu setelah kau memikirkannya dari sudut pandangmu sendiri."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terdiam. Bagaimana Yifan bisa berpikir begitu tenang dan melihat segalanya dari sisi positif.

" _I want it too._ Aku ingin punya anak darimu. Hanya saja—"

Yifan meremas pinggang Chanyeol dengan salah satu tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di sana.

"Hanya saja aku tidak yakin apakah aku siap dengan semua itu. Kau lihat sendiri aku masih belum bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan benar dan bagaimana aku harus mengurus bayi—" Yifan menutup mulut Chanyeol menggunakan bibirnya ketika ia sadar Chanyeol mulai meracau.

"Aku beritahu sebuah rahasia –aku juga tidak bisa mengurus bayi." Kata Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya dengan kebingungan.

"Itulah kenapa kita tidak harus terburu-buru dalam hal ini. Orang tua kita pasti mengerti dan aku ingin kau terbebani karena ini. Kita jalani pelan-pelan saja, _kay?_ "

Yifan mendorong pelan dahi Chanyeol menggunakan dahinya sebelum pemuda itu mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yifan. Menghirup aroma Alpha Yifan yang menguar dari lehernya membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu tenang dan terlindungi. Aroma itu begitu memabukkan hingga ia merasa seperti jatuh cinta –tunggu. Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba membeku dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan kuat seolah akan keluar dari dadanya. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apakah perasaan itu seperti yang sedang dirasakannya ketika bersama Yifan saat ini?

Yifan menggeram ketika merasakan aroma Omega Chanyeol yang terasa lebih manis dari biasanya.

" _You smell good_. Apa kau dalam masa _heat_ lagi?" Tanya Yifan sambil memeriksa wajah Chanyeol yang memanas dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menarik tangan Yifan agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita sebaiknya keluar. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Yifan mendengus ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang berusaha kabur darinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah membicarakan permasalahan yang menganggu pikirannya, Chanyeol kembali bersikap seperti biasanya dan membaur dengan mudah di tengah-tengah keluarga Wu yang sedang menikmati _barbeque_ di halaman belakang mansion itu.

Mr. Wu bertugas memandang daging sementara Mrs. Wu menyiapkan makanan pendamping dibantu dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Chanyeol berusaha membantu dengan membawakan bahan-bahan yang perlu di bawa ke halaman dari dapur.

Namun salah satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol hampir mengerang frustrasi adalah ketika keluarga itu mulai berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Chanyeol yang tidak terbiasa dan begitu asing dengan bahasa itu hanya bisa mengikuti dengan tersenyum atau ikut tertawa ketika mereka tertawa. Sesekali ia akan menarik kemeja Yifan dari samping ketika pembicaraan terlihat serius untuk mengetahui artinya.

" _Uncle_." Seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun, yang merupakan anak pertama sepupu Yifan, mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik ujung sweaternya ketika Chanyeol baru saja melahap sepotong daging.

Dengan mulut penuh, Chanyeol memandang ke bawah dan melihat gadis itu memandangnya dengan penasaran. Baiklah, setidaknya gadis ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang bisa ia mengerti.

" _Yes, sweetie_?" Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu.

" _I want a stlhawwbelhhy."_

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan pengucapan gadis kecil itu.

" _Stlhawwwbelhhy, Uncle."_

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol masih belum bisa menangkap maksud gadis berkulit putih dengan mata sipit itu.

" _Strawberry, Uncle Chanlie_." Yifan yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan mengambil semangkuk buah strawberry yang ada di meja dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

Bibir Chanyeol hanya melongo ketika gadis itu memekik kegirangan dan menyambar mangkuk itu sebelum berlari ke arah orang tuanya. Tangan Chanyeol dengan refleks memukul lengan Yifan ketika pemuda itu tertawa melihat kejadian barusan. Chanyeol sampai harus mencubit lengan Yifan agar membuat pemuda itu berhenti menertawakannya.

Acara pesta _barbeque_ itu kemudian berlanjut di ruang keluarga ketika Mr. Wu menyalakan perapian dan mengeluarkan salah satu koleksi anggurnya. Seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul hingga tempat di sofa penuh dan membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk di atas pangkuan Yifan.

"Kita memang seharusnya membeli mesin karaoke _."_ Ujar Mrs. Wu pada suaminya yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga keheranan.

" _Your mother wants to sing,_ Yifan." Kata Mr. Wu sambil menyesap segelas anggur di tangannya.

Yifan mendengus. Hobi Ibunya itu memang cukup unik untuk wanita seusianya. Mrs. Wu suka menyanyi, tetapi wanita itu tidak ingin menyanyi tanpa iringan musik. Dan menurutnya, iringan musik dari dvd player biasa dan mesin karaoke jauh berbeda padahal komponen keduanya sama. Yifan dan Ayahnya yang sudah hafal dengan hal itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan melepaskan lengan Yifan dari pinggangnya.

"Apa piano itu masih berfungsi?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat perhatian mereka teralih padanya.

Mrs. Wu ikut bangkit dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menghampiri piano itu.

"Aku yakin masih berfungsi dengan baik, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari anggota keluarga ini yang bisa memainkan piano. Papa Wu hanya membelinya sebagai koleksi. Apa kau bisa bermain piano?" Jelas Mrs. Wu dengan antusias.

Chanyeol membuka penutup piano itu dan menekan beberapa tuts kunci di piano itu untuk mengetesnya.

"Mama ingin bernyanyi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan ibu mertuanya, Chanyeol mulai memainkan sebuah melodi yang menurutnya cukup familiar bagi mereka. Lagu berjudul _Can't Help Falling In Love_ versi Andrea Bocelli segera mengalun dan mengisi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

" _Wise man say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you..."_ Mrs. Wu yang ternyata hafal lirik lagu itu kemudian mulai memperdengarkan suara merdunya diiringi permainan piano Chanyeol.

" _So take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you_."

Dan di tengah-tengah permainan pianonya, pandangan mata Chanyeol akan sesekali melirik ke arah Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

BERSAMBUNG

Ini apaaaaa Yawlaaaaaaaa maapkeun gesss ini kenapa dedek Chanyeol jadi kayak anak gadis lagi puber yawlaaaaaa #gamparinauthornya

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review semuanya ^^ semoga nggak _gumoh_ ya sama ke- _cheesy-_ an fanfic ini. Aku aja malu sendiri nulisnyaaa / hiks #ketauanjomblonya #plakk

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: PWP. Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART III-

Pagi hari yang mendung kembali menyapa keluarga kecil Wu yang anggotanya bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Mengenai marga yang disandang kedua pasangan itu, Yifan dan Chanyeol sudah pernah mendiskusikannya sebelum mereka menikah –atau lebih tepatnya Yifan yang menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Dan pada saat itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol yang otomatis membuat marganya mengikuti marga keluarga Yifan yakni Wu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi kerja hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan serak khas bangun tidur ketika ia duduk di pangkuan Yifan sambil memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu. Chanyeol sempat berpikir Yifan sudah berangkat kerja tanpa memberitahunya ketika ia menemukan Yifan masih duduk di meja makan menikmati kopinya.

Yifan yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja tersenyum ketika melihat sifat manja Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap dengan kemeja lengkap sementara Chanyeol masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yifan ketika pemuda itu bergerak untuk menyesap kopinya.

"Rambutmu mulai panjang. Ku rasa kau perlu merapikannya." Ujar Yifan sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol dan di saat yang bersamaan tangan kirinya menyentuh rambut Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menutupi telinganya.

" _I hate haircuts_." Rengek Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yifan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit bibir itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku pulang lebih awal lalu kita pergi ke salon setelah itu _shopping_?" Tawar Yifan sambil menyibakkan rambut yang terjatuh di dahi Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang lebih muda mendengus. "Apa kau sedang menyuapku sekarang?"

"Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau."

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbinar. " _Deal_." Ucapnya sebelum bangkit dari paha Yifan dan beralih ke meja dapur untuk membuat susu.

"Kau ada kelas jam berapa hari ini?" Tanya Yifan sambil melirik ke arah arlojinya.

"Aku hanya ada satu kelas hari ini. Aku akan selesai jam 1." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu di kampus?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan susu putihnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Yifan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berniat untuk menciumnya ketika Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya menggunakan lengan piyamanya sebelum mendongak sedikit untuk mengecup bibir Yifan. Tinggi mereka yang tidak terlalu berbeda membuat berciuman bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan.

" _Take care_." Yifan mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan tersenyum ketika pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

.

Hari itu Chanyeol benar-benar mendapatkan _make over_ dengan rambutnya. Pemuda kelahiran bulan November yang biasanya memotong cepak rambutnya dengan model rambut mangkok terbalik itu kini berubah total ketika Yifan memilihkan model rambut _koma_ untuknya. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dan rapi –meskipun tetap terlihat _cute_ bagi Yifan.

Dan seperti janji Yifan, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan sore itu dengan berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan penampilan barunya ditambah dengan penampilan Yifan yang memang selalu terlihat rapi, Chanyeol dan Yifan menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu. Dengan tangan kiri Yifan yang terus menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol ditambah cincin platinium yang melingkar di jari manis mereka membuat status keduanya terlihat jelas bagi orang-orang.

"Kebetulan sekali aku akan mengajakmu ke acara makan malam kantor besok. Kau mau membeli jas baru?" Kata Yifan sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko dengan _brand_ terkenal di papan namanya.

Tapi Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman memilih pakaian berjenis jas dan kemeja hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Yifan yang menarik beberapa jenis jas. Pemuda itu biasanya akan berbelanja kaos atau _hoodie_ yang memang mendominasi deretan pakaiannya di lemari. Pemuda itu bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya jika hal itu menyangkut ke pakaian formal.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" Yifan menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menggeleng tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya.

Yifan yang sepertinya mengetahui hal itu kemudian mengusap pipi Chanyeol sebelum menyerahkan setelan jas yang tadi ia pilih ke pelayan toko.

"Aku akan membayar ini sebentar lalu kita pergi makan." Yifan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk memilih?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengawasi Yifan yang menyerahkan kartu kredit pada pelayan toko tadi.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tahu kalau aku melakukannya, kau akan bingung dan pada akhirnya kau akan menyerahkan pilihan itu padaku. Jadi yang baru saja aku lakukan adalah menghemat waktu."

Chanyeol memutar matanya mendengar hal itu. Pasangannya itu sudah mulai ahli dalam hal membaca pikirannya. Sementara menunggu barang mereka dikemas, Chanyeol melirik ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan di rumah saja?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan menenteng kantung belanjaan mereka dan berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli apapun lagi?" Yifan mengangkat alisnya ketika Chanyeol tidak meminta dibelikan apapun olehnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Yifan.

"Ayo kita pesan _Jajangmyeon_ dan menonton tv di rumah."

Dan Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keantikan pasangannya itu.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka sampai di apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua itu, Chanyeol segera memesan makanan via _delivery_ _order_ dan menunggu pesanan mereka sambil menonton tv. Yifan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi terlebih dahulu.

30 menit kemudian Yifan selesai mandi dan keluar menuju ruang keluarga di mana Chanyeol duduk bersila di atas karpet dengan deretan makanan di meja.

"Kau yakin bisa memakan semua ini?" Tanya Yifan dengan handuk di bahunya memperhatikan beberapa jenis makanan yang Chanyeol pesan.

3 porsi _jajjangmyeon,_ 3 porsi _dumpling_ , dan 3 porsi babi asam manis. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sepiring _Kimchi_ buatan Ibunya yang mereka simpan di kulkas. Yifan menelan ludahnya hanya dengan melihat porsi makanan itu.

Setelah Yifan meletakkan kembali handuknya, ia duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan rambut setengah basah. Chanyeol menyerahkan sumpit pada Yifan dan mengambil satu porsi _jajjangmyeon_ dan mengocoknya agar mie-nya tercampur dengan bumbu pasta kedelai hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yifan dengan heran.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mencampurnya? Kau tidak pernah makan _jajjangmyeon_ sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol kemudian membuka penutup plastik pada mangkuk _jajjangmyeon_ itu dan meletakkannya di hadapan Yifan.

"Aku pernah. Tapi aku tidak mengocoknya seperti itu." Ujar Yifan.

" _Dasar pemula_." Komentar Chanyeol sambil menyeringai sebelum meraih satu porsi _jajjangmyeon_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu dan mulai memakan makanannya. Sesekali ia akan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat fokus dengan makanannya. Bahkan ketika Yifan baru memakan separuh porsi makanannya, Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk _jajjangmyeon_ dan _dumpling_.

"Apa kita perlu membagi ini?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menunjuk satu porsi _jajjangmyeon_ yang masih belum tersentuh.

Yifan sampai harus menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya agar makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya tidak menyembur keluar ketika ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tidak. Kau bisa menghabiskannya." Kata Yifan ketika ia berhasil menelan makanannya tanpa tersedak.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia ketika ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum mengambil _jajjangmyeon_ itu. Yifan dalam hati merasa lega karena Chanyeol bisa makan dengan baik di sampingnya tanpa merasa canggung atau malu. Chanyeol yang sekarang berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang ia temui ketika mereka bertemu di restoran malam itu untuk membicarakan mengenai pernikahan ini.

"Kau ingat ketika kita bertemu di restoran _Italy_ itu?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol yang sudah hampir menghabiskan mangkuk kedua _jajjangmyeon_ nya itu mendongak dan menatap Yifan dengan mulut penuh dan mata besarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memakan _spaghetti_ itu atau kau hanya menggodaku?" Tanya Yifan sambil menunggu reaksi Chanyeol, yang sudah seperti dugaannya, membulatkan kedua mata besarnya dan hampir tersedak mie hitam itu.

"H-ha?" Wajah Chanyeol memerah hingga ke telinga dan lehernya.

Yifan yang sepertinya puas dengan reaksi itu semakin ingin menjahili Omeganya itu.

"Kau sebenarnya bisa makan _spaghetti_ dengan baik kan? Kau hanya ingin agar aku menyuapimu kan?" Kata Yifan sambil menyeringai.

Menyadari bahwa Yifan hanya menggodanya, Chanyeol kemudian menendang kaki Yifan menggunakan kaki kanannya yang sebelumnya duduk bersila di bawah meja. Yifan tertawa ketika wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan dengan tenang –meskipun dengan Chanyeol sesekali menendang kaki Yifan atau meninju lengannya ketika pemuda itu terus menggodanya. Yifan yang hanya sanggup menghabiskan satu porsi _jajjangmyeon,_ beberapa potong _dumpling_ dan babi asam manis akhirnya menyerah dan meletakkan sumpitnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol juga meletakkan sumpitnya sambil menjejalkan sepotong _dumpling_ yang masih tersisa sebelum naik ke atas sofa.

"Aku rasanya seperti mau mati." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melepaskan celana jeansnya hingga kini ia hanya memakai kaos dan celana boxernya.

"Yifan, lihat!" Yifan yang sedang mengganti-ganti channel tv itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati pemuda itu menyingkap kaosnya untuk menunjukkan perutnya.

"Apa perutku akan seperti ini kalau aku hamil?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya.

Yifan mendengus sebelum menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu jatuh di atas sofa dengan kepala yang mendarat di dada Yifan.

"Kau tidak belajar?" Yifan mengusap leher bagian belakang Chanyeol yang kini tidak tertutupi rambut. Yifan merasakan bahwa Chanyeol bergidik dengan sentuhannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada perut rata Yifan.

"Aku akan bertanding futsal besok. Kau mau melihatku bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Yifan dengan penuh harap.

Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum acara makan malam besok. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 4. Kau mau aku jemput di kantor?"

"Kedengarannya ide bagus. Aku akan menunggumu besok."

Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Yifan melepaskan diri darinya untuk membereskan meja dari sisa makan malam mereka.

Yifan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa segelas minuman berwarna putih keemasan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini anggur." Jawab Yifan sambil menyesap minuman itu.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan minuman itu sebelum mendekatkan diri pada Yifan.

" _Can I try it?"_ Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Yifan mendengus sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, dengar. Kau hanya boleh meminum minuman ini ketika ada aku, _kay?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya ketika Yifan mendekatkan gelas itu dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyesap sedikit demi sedikit minuman itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan menjulurkan lidahnya ketika akhirnya ia meminum alkohol untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa hangat kemudian mengisi tenggorokannya sementara rasa pahit tetap tinggal di lidahnya. Pemuda itu heran bagaimana orang dewasa bisa menikmati minuman itu.

" _Good_?" Yifan tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang masih mengernyitkan dahinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

.

.

.

" _No,_ Yifan."

" _Come on,_ Chanyeol _._ "

" _No_."

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Ugh, _fine_."

Yifan meletakkan tangan kirinya di leher Chanyeol agar pemuda itu tidak menggerakkan kepalanya sementara jari kanannya meratakan lip balm pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Ini terasa aneh—"

" _Sssshhh_." Yifan memastikan lip balm itu rata di setiap sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Setelah membantu Chanyeol memakai setelan jas hitamnya, Yifan juga menata rambut Chanyeol dan memakaikan lip balm pada bibir Chanyeol –meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan karena pemuda itu terus menolak.

Yifan tampaknya puas melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tampan dan rapi dengan rambut tertata. Pasangan _Alpha_ dan _Omega_ itu sedang bersiap untuk acara makan malam yang diadakan oleh perusahaan Wu. Yifan sendiri memakai setelan jas yang warnanya senada dengan milik Chanyeol sementara rambutnya ia sisir ke belakang seperti biasanya membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan maskulin.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Yifan ketika pemuda itu sedang memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi di depan cermin.

"Kau akan bibirmu berantakan lagi." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol hanya meringis.

Yifan kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol sebelum menciumnya lagi. Erangan Chanyeol ketika Yifan menjilat lidahnya membuat Yifan sadar bahwa mereka seharusnya sudah berangkat sekarang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 sementara acara akan dimulai pukul 19.00 dan Yifan benci terlambat.

"Kita sebaiknya berangkat atau Baba akan memenggal kepala kita." Ujar Yifan sebelum menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk berangkat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya. " _Baba_ akan hanya akan memenggal kepalamu, bukan kepala _Chanlie baby nya_." Komentar Chanyeol.

Yifan mendengus. Ayahnya itu memang begitu memanjakan Chanyeol terkadang ia meragukan siapa yang anak kandungnya di sini.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam yang memang diadakan setiap satu bulan sekali itu dihadiri oleh seluruh karyawan dan jajaran petinggi perusahaan Wu yang kantor pusatnya sebenarnya berada di China. Namun mengingat cabang di Korea yang sama besarnya dengan di China membuat perusahaan ini menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar yang patut diperhitungkan.

Pasangan pengantin Yifan dan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang segera mencuri perhatian para hadirin. Santer terdengar berita bahwa Perusahaan Park yang dipimpin oleh Mr. Park, Ayah Chanyeol, akan di- _merger_ dengan Perusahaan Wu begitu Chanyeol siap menerima bagian sahamnya pada perusahaan itu. Namun baik keluarga Park maupun keluarga Wu masih belum membahas hal itu bersama.

Yifan terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sementara mereka berkeliling untuk menyapa para tamu. Chanyeol yang masih belum terbiasa dengan acara formal seperti itu lebih banyak diam dan hanya tersenyum ketika beberapa kolega Yifan berkomentar mengenai betapa serasinya mereka malam itu.

Ketika Yifan menyerahkan segelas air mineral untuk Chanyeol, seseorang mendatangi mereka. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dengan tubuh ramping dengan setelan jas berwarna biru. Lesung pipit yang berada di pipi kanannya menambah pesonanya. Pemuda itu berdehem untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya ketika Yifan sedang mengusap bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit belepotan terkena air.

Yifan mendongak dan ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ketika ia menatap laki-laki itu.

" _So is this your little Omega?_ " Tanya laki-laki itu. Tangan kirinya memegang segelas _champagne_ sementara tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Yifan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat aura _Alpha_ nya menguar.

"Kau datang? Ku kira acara ini hanya untuk karyawan di Korea." Ujar Yifan.

" _Believe me I was invited_." Laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya sebelum melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua bergantian.

Yifan terlihat canggung sebelum meletakkan tangan kirinya pada punggung Chanyeol, mengusapnya pelan.

"Chanyeol, ini Yixing. Dia adalah.. kepala departemen marketing di China." Kata Yifan dengan keraguan pada kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

" _FYI,_ aku juga mantan kekasih Yifan sebelum dia menikah denganmu." Tambah Yixing sambil meremas sedikit telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol mengeras membuat garis rahangnya terlihat lebih tajam. Yifan yang merasakan hal itu kembali mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, kami sudah berakhir dan dia adalah orang yang setia." Yixing kemudian tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Mungkin ia berniat untuk bercanda, tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Ia justru menganggap kalimatnya barusan itu sebagai ancaman.

"Apa Ayahku juga akan datang?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Yifan. Sebuah gestur yang baru bagi Yifan yang tidak pernah ia duga akan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kami permisi dulu." Kata Yifan sebelum meninggalkan Yixing hanya bisa mendengus dan menyeringai melihat mereka berdua.

Setelah semua karyawan hadir dan Chanyeol sudah menyapa Ayahnya, acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan makan malam ketika hidangan mulai dikeluarkan. Ruangan disetting dengan meja-meja yang diisi oleh 5-6 orang. Chanyeol dan Yifan duduk bersama orang tua mereka di meja VVIP.

" _So you have an ex-boyfriend?_ " Tanya Chanyeol ketika orang tua mereka sibuk berbincang. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membahas hal itu.

"Kami hanya main-main dan itu sudah lama sekali. Kau dengar sendiri darinya kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir, _kay."_ Yifan menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak khawatir." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah hidangan penutup dikeluarkan, acara dilanjutkan dengan para karyawan yang mulai membaur dengan satu sama lain. Yifan sudah bersiap untuk mendampingi Ayahnya menemui para tamu ketika ia melihat Chanyeol masih belum menghabiskan eskrimnya.

"Kau mau ikut berkeliling?" Tanya Yifan sambil meletakkan di atas bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Yifan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

" _Yes, love?"_ Pipi Chanyeol bersemu mendengarnya sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pinjam _handphone_ mu. Aku tidak membawa punyaku." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol sebelum bergabung dengan Ayahnya.

Chanyeol segera membuka aplikasi _game_ yang beberapa hari lalu ia _install_ pada ponsel Yifan.

Baru lima belas menit Chanyeol bermain _game_ , tetapi ia sudah merasa bosan. Pemuda itu memandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari Yifan. Ia sudah beranjak untuk menghampiri pemuda itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Chanyeol melihat Yixing duduk di samping Yifan. Dan Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya ketika Yixing duduk terlalu dekat dengan Yifan dengan tangan yang ia letakkan pada bahu pasangannya itu.

Yixing yang menyadari pandangan Chanyeol justru menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Yifan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi untuk melihatnya, maka pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol menyambar dua gelas _champagne_ dan menenggaknya dalam beberapa teguk ketika dahaga tiba-tiba menyerang tenggorokannya.

Nafas Chanyeol naik turun tidak beraturan menahan kesal yang menohok dadanya. Sesuatu yang keras seperti mengganjal di ujung tenggorokannya ketika matanya ikut memanas. Apakah Chanyeol telah salah menilai jika ia kira Yifan menyayanginya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu Yifan sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa karyawan dari China yang ikut hadir di acara itu kemudian menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di tempatnya ketika ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Yifan kemudian undur diri dan berkeliling untuk mencari Omeganya itu.

"Chanyeol di mana?" Tanya Yifan pada Ibunya yang sedang mendampingi Ayahnya.

"Aku kira dia bersamamu?" Kata Mrs. Wu heran.

Yifan kemudian kembali berjalan dan memastikan untuk memeriksa di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu ketika ia tidak juga menemukan Chanyeol. Yifan merasa panik setelah ia memeriksa ke dalam toilet dan Chanyeol juga tidak ada di sana.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Yifan pada seorang karyawan yang ia temui di depan toilet. Ia baru ingat bahwa Chanyeol membawa ponselnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol tidak juga mengangkat ponselnya. Yifan sudah akan menyerah ketika pada panggilan kelima, Yifan mendengar suara Chanyeol di seberang.

"Chanyeol! _Where are you_?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada suara panik yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

" _Who are you_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang aneh.

"Chanyeol, ini Yifan. Kau di mana?" Yifan menunggu dengan sabar, namun tiba-tiba hening. Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab.

"Aku sedang bersama ikan-ikan, Yiiiiiifan." Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut.

"Ikan?" Yifan merasa kembali merasa panik dengan jawaban itu.

" _I hate you._ " Kata Chanyeol sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Setelah mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya, Yifan berlari ke luar ruangan tempat acara makan malam itu dan menghentikan seorang pegawai restoran itu.

"Apa kalian punya ikan di sini?" Tanya Yifan.

Pegawai restoran itu memandangnya dengan kebingungan. "Huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi apa kalian punya tempat dengan ikan di sini? Ugh." Yifan sendiri tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan, tetapi ia harus segera menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Pegawai itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum. "Ah, kami punya kolam ikan di bagian belakang restoran ini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Bisa kau tunjukkan arah tempat itu?"

Setelah memperhatikan petunjuk yang diberikan pegawai itu, Yifan segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol benar-benar berada di tempat itu.

Dan pemuda itu sedikit bernafas lega ketika ia menemukan seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di tepi kolam dengan kepala menunduk. Yifan yakin pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol. Aroma Omeganya yang begitu ia hapal menguar ketika ia semakin mendekatinya.

" _Don't."_ Chanyeol tiba-tiba memperingatkan ketika Yifan melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Chanyeol sudah menyadari kehadiran Yifan melalui aroma _Alpha_ nya.

" _Chanyeol, what's wrong?_ " Yifan berusaha mencari penjelasan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah. Seingatnya ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Apakah karena ia meninggalkan Chanyeol cukup lama? Tetapi Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dan Yifan seperti tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Chanyeol." Yifan menggunakan geraman _Alpha_ nya dan sisi _Omega_ Chanyeol tetap menolak untuk berbalik. Tapi kali ini Yifan yang mendekat dan berlutut di samping Chanyeol, membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

Chanyeol menyeka cairan panas yang entah kenapa tidak bisa lagi ia tahan untuk tidak berjatuhan dari matanya menggunakan lengan kemejanya. Dada Yifan mencelos melihat pemandangan itu. Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

" _Hey_..." Yifan mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang basah.

Bahu Chanyeol sesekali bergetar ketika ia sesenggukan. Dan Yifan bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau minum alkohol?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol diam. Hal itu membuat Yifan frustrasi. Chanyeol mungkin akan kesal padanya ketika _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus, tetapi ia tidak pernah mendiamkan Yifan seperti ini.

"Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Yifan kembali berusaha membuat pemuda itu bicara namun hasilnya masih nihil.

"Chanyeol, _please_. Tolong jawab aku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Jika kau marah padaku, _then say it_. _Say why you're mad at me_." Kali ini Yifan mencengkeram kedua lengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

" _You don't love me_." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar sengau setelah menangis.

" _What?_ " Yifan tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan. Hidung, mata dan pipinya memerah karena udara dingin dan juga menangis.

"Apa ini karena Yixing?" Yifan masih berusaha menduga penyebab dari kekacauan ini.

" _You're mine, right?_ " Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Yifan. Dan sebelum Yifan sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Yifan menggeram ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Keduanya begitu larut dalam ciuman itu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen membuatnya berhenti.

Yifan yang juga tersengal mencium aroma khas yang tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Aroma itu menguar semakin kuat ketika Chanyeol mengerang.

" _You're in heat_." Bisik Yifan sebelum menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

" _Let's go home_." Yifan mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan dan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yifan. Yifan memastikan Chanyeol sudah nyaman dalam posisi itu sebelum ia berjalan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menyangga punggung dan paha Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya.

Pandangan pengunjung restoran itu teralih pada mereka berdua. Selain karena pemandangan Yifan yang menggendong Chanyeol, juga aroma Omega Chanyeol yang sedang dalam masa _heat_ membuat beberapa Alpha di ruangan itu menajamkan hidung mereka. Yifan tidak sempat berpamitan pada orang tuanya ketika ia segera menjalankan mobil dengan terburu-buru menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Alkohol yang tadi Chanyeol tenggak ditambah dengan masa _heat_ nya yang tiba-tiba datang membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa begitu ringan. Pemuda itu menarik kepala Yifan ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur mereka. Yifan melucuti pakaian mereka satu per satu sebelum bergabung dengan Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur.

Kejantanan Yifan sudah menegang sepenuhnya ketika tangan Chanyeol meraihnya. Yifan sedang meninggalkan tanda di leher Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalik tubuh mereka hingga kini Yifan yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di atas perutnya.

" _I don't want to share you with anyone_." Bisik Chanyeol ketika ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium Yifan.

Dan kenyataan itu membuat sebagian otak Yifan yang masih bekerja sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang cemburu.

" _I'm yours_." Ucap Yifan di sela-sela serangan bibir Chanyeol yang menghisap bibirnya.

Tangan Yifan bergerak menuju lubang Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pelumas. Namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentakkan tangan Yifan dan mengangkat tubuhnya kembali hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga kini pantatnya berada di atas kenjantanan Yifan yang menegang. Yifan tidak mau berharap tetapi ia membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol meraih kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubangnya. Yifan belum mempersiapkan lubang Chanyeol dan pemuda itu sudah akan...

"Chanye—AH!" Yifan tidak bisa menahan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanan Yifan ke dalam lubangnya. Nafas Yifan memburu ketika lubang sempit itu menyelimuti penisnya. Tidak pernah sedetik pun dalam mimpi liar Yifan ia membayangkan dirinya dalam posisi ini.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika penis Yifan memprenetasi lubangnya tanpa persiapan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebelum ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun di atas penis Yifan untuk menciptakan ritme gesekan.

Yifan menahan pinggulnya untuk tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti pasangannya itu dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang bergerak adalah salah satu caranya. Namun stamina Chanyeol yang masih belum cukup membuatnya sudah berhenti ketika ia baru bergerak beberapa menit.

Paha Chanyeol terlihat bergetar.

"Yifan..." Kuku jemari tangan Chanyeol membuat tanda di dada Yifan. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sanggup bergerak naik turun pun menggerakkan pantatnya maju mundur hingga penisnya bergesekan dengan perut rata Yifan.

"Chanyeol..." Gerakan itu sukses membuat Yifan mengerang dan kehilangan kendalinya. Yifan bangkit hingga ia duduk tanpa melepaskan Chanyeol sebelum ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas hingga membuat ujung penisnya menyentuh prostat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terengah ketika ia mencengkeram bahu Yifan sambil menggerakkan pantatnya sementara Yifan terus menyerang prostatnya.

" _I love you... I love you.. Yifan, I love you..."_ Bisikan Chanyeol di telinganya seperti mantra yang hampir membuat Yifan gila. Pemuda itu semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat tubuh Chanyeol menggelinjang ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Yifan berhenti bergerak meskipun ia belum mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menunggu Chanyeol hingga nafas pemuda itu lebih teratur sebelum membalik posisi mereka hingga Chanyeol terbaring di bawahnya.

" _I love you more_." Bisik Yifan sebelum menghirup aroma yang menguar dari leher Chanyeol.

Kalimat itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol kembali bergejolak. Gelombang kedua _heat_ nya telah datang dan Yifan menggeram ketika Chanyeol menyempitkan lubangnya.

"Chanyeol.." Yifan mengerang sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Chanyeol dan mulai menggerakkan kembali punggungnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengerang ketika ia menerima kenikmatan bertubi-tubi itu.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu.

Ngumpet aja kali ya . huks nggak kapok2 nulis yang beginian, padahal sendirinya kalo liat _couple_ PDA rasanya mau _gumoh_ wkwkwkwk #bukancurhatsumpah

Btw terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca dan meninggalkan review. _Your reviews and feedbacks are like my favorite things to read and please forgiv me for being such an lazy ass and never reply any of it but I swear I read them._

Muuciiiii, Luvs. Maapkeun kalo ada typos yes, manusia memang gudangnya salah #lah

Mummumumuuuuuuu~ #digampar

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: PWP. Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART IV-

Wu Yifan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan menimpa wajahnya. Pemuda yang tahun ini akan beranjak ke usia 24 tahun itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dengan hati-hati Yifan memindahkan tangan itu kembali ke pemiliknya sebelum ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Chanyeol yang semula tidur dengan posisi terlentang di sampingnya ikut bergerak dan kini memeluknya.

Yifan kemudian membetulkan posisi mereka hingga kini bahunya menjadi bantal tidur Chanyeol. Yifan sadar bahwa posisi itu kurang menguntungkan baginya karena bahunya pasti akan kebas setelah ini, tetapi melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas dengan melingkarkan lengan dan kaki panjangnya pada tubuhnya membuat Yifan rela melakukan hal itu.

Semakin banyak Yifan menghabiskan waktu dan mengenal Chanyeol, semakin Yifan belajar bahwa pasangannya itu mempunyai kepribadian yang unik. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik –menurut Yifan, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan suara _bass_ yang keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol setiap ia bicara. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap juga sungguh tidak cocok dengan sifatnya yang terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan dan manja.

Tetapi sifat Chanyeol yang baru saja Yifan sadari malam itu adalah bagaimana pemuda itu begitu tulus mencintainya. Cinta? Mungkin jika yang memikirkan hal ini adalah Yifan yang belum mengenal Chanyeol, maka ia hanya akan menertawakannya. Tetapi Yifan yang setelah mengenal Chanyeol merasa dadanya hangat setiap kali melihat senyuman pemuda itu terkembang. Yang Yifan khawatirkan mengenai perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di antara mereka adalah bagaimana kenaifan Chanyeol itu pada akhirnya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri nanti. Dan Yifan tidak mau menyaksikan hal itu.

Maka dalam hati Yifan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga Chanyeol dan perasaannya, meskipun sebagai manusia biasa, ia juga sadar bahwa hal itu akan sulit dilakukan. Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol sebelum mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang dan Chanyeol masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat. Sementara itu Yifan yang hari ini memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dari kantor tetap memonitoring pekerjaannya. Sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang mendengkur pelan, Yifan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur memangku laptop.

Pada saat itu tiba-tiba ponsel Yifan berdering cukup keras. Pemuda itu segera menyambar ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Sementara Yifan menerima panggilan dari sekretaris di kantor, Chanyeol terlihat menggeliat sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya pelan. Melihat hal itu Yifan segera mengakhiri panggilannya dan mendekati Chanyeol.

" _Hey..._ " Sapa Yifan sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang terjatuh di dahinya ke belakang. Chanyeol mengerang pelan dan menutup kembali kedua matanya ketika rasa pening menguasai kepalanya. Belum lagi rasa mual yang menohok di perutnya membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti akan mati. Yifan mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah ia siapkan di meja nakas dan membantu Chanyeol meminumnya.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar yang ia tempati bersama Yifan. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahwa ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di balik _bed cover_ itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat tidur dengan kondisi tubuh terasa seperti akan remuk. Seingatnya semalam ia menghadiri acara makan malam perusahaan Yifan.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa mengerikan.

"Aku mengambil cuti hari ini—"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Potong Chanyeol sambil berusaha bangkit dan duduk. Namun sepertinya hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena pinggangnya serasa akan putus ketika Chanyeol bergerak.

Yifan mengangkat salah satu alis tebalnya. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. _Well_ , di bagian ia berhubungan seks dengan Yifan semalam, Chanyeol bisa menduganya karena bercak merah di dadanya ini tidak mungkin muncul dengan sendirinya, tetapi bagian di mana kepalanya terasa akan pecah dan mual yang terus mengaduk perutnya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya sendiri, tapi sepertinya kau meminum alkohol dan mabuk semalam." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyukai alkohol yang dicobanya pertama kali dari gelas Yifan, dan tiba-tiba saja Yifan menyatakan bahwa ia mabuk?

"M-mabuk?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Kenapa aku mabuk?"

Yifan mendengus dengan senyuman tergambar di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar mau mendengarnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Ia pasti punya alasan kenapa ia meminum alkohol kan?

" _I thought you were jealous of seeing me with my ex-boyfriend_."

"Huh?" Chanyeol butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Yifan katakan. _Jealous? Ex-boyfriend_?

Yifan yang sepertinya terhibur dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan Omeganya itu tersenyum sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyiapkan _bath up_. Mungkin kau bisa berpikir lebih jernih dan mengingat sedikit mengenai semalam setelah kau mandi?" Kata Yifan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Pemuda itu menyingkap _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya dan benar saja bahwa ia dalam keadaan telanjang. Chanyeol menemukan pahanya juga dihiasi dengan beberapa tanda kemerahan. Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika membayangkan bagaimana tanda itu bisa berada di sana.

" _Come on_." Yifan yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan membantunya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Yifan menyiapkan air hangat di dalam bath up dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lega ketika tubuhnya terbenam hingga sebatas dada. Yang Chanyeol tidak duga kemudian adalah bagaimana Yifan ikut melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia disuguhi dengan tubuh sempurna Yifan terpampang di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang ber- _multitasking_." Kata Yifan sambil bergabung dengan Chanyeol di dalam _bath up_ yang untungnya cukup besar untuk mereka berdua.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya kembali pada Yifan. Pandangan Chanyeol kemudian tertuju pada bercak merah yang juga menghiasi leher Yifan, bahkan ada garis bekas kuku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keadaanmu yang sedang mabuk dan dalam _heat_ adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau petaka bagiku." Ujar Yifan sambil meraih sebuah handuk basah.

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu. Seandainya ia bisa mengingat bagaimana ia memberikan tanda itu pada Yifan. Pemuda itu kemudian memekik ketika Yifan menarik lengannya hingga kini tubuhnya semakin mendekat dengan tubuh Yifan.

"Apa orang tuaku tahu kalau aku mabuk semalam?" Tanya Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya ketika Yifan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk basah yang tadi ia ambil.

Yifan menggeleng sebelum ia membalik tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini pemuda itu duduk membelakanginya. Yifan mulai menggosok punggung Chanyeol menggunakan handuk basah itu. Mandi berdua pada tengah hari bukanlah sesuatu yang romantis untuk dilakukan, tetapi _here they are_.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks. Rasa sakit kepala yang sebelumnya ia derita juga mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang. Namun ternyata rasa pening itu tergantikan dengan sebuah ingatan yang sontak membuat Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol menyikut tulang rusuk Yifan di belakangnya.

" _Aw. Chanyeol, what was that for?"_ Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Chanyeol menoleh dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian semalam dan memilih untuk duduk dengan mantan pacarmu kan?" Tuduh Chanyeol.

"H-ha?" Dari semua yang terjadi semalam, Yifan tidak habis pikir kenapa yang diingat Chanyeol untuk pertama kali adalah bagian itu. Tunggu—jadi memang benar dugaannya bahwa Chanyeol cemburu melihatnya bersama Yixing semalam. Yifan tiba-tiba meringis –entah karena rasa sakit dari sikut Chanyeol di tulang rusuknya atau karena kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol memang cemburu semalam.

" _Are you jealous_?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya dan menolak untuk menatap Yifan yang meletakkan dagunya di atas bahunya.

"Chanyeol _, please._ Kau dengar sendiri dari Yixing kalau kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kau sendiri bilang kalau kau tidak khawatir." Kata Yifan memberikan penjelaskan.

Tetapi Chanyeol justru melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya. Yifan tidak tahu kalau dalam keadaan marah pun Chanyeol bisa terlihat se- _cute_ ini.

"Aku memang tidak khawatir, tetapi aku tidak suka kalau kau duduk dengannya. Yixing juga sepertinya masih menyukaimu." Bantah Chanyeol yang membuat Yifan mendengus.

"Yixing hanya sedang mempermainkanmu, _love_. Kau lihat sendiri aku tidak duduk berdua saja dengannya, ada orang lain di sana." Yifan mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang kemudian Chanyeol usap menggunakan tangannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya masih belum puas dengan pembelaan yang Yifan utarakan.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

" _I love you_." Ucap Yifan yang membuat wajah, telinga dan leher Chanyeol memerah seketika.

" _That's what you said to me last night._ " Tambah Yifan sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol di dalam air, memerangkap pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Yifan pasti sedang mengarang cerita sekarang karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu pada Yifan. Namun otak Chanyeol kala itu seperti sedang membuat lelucon ketika tiba-tiba isi kepalanya memutar kembali kejadian dimana Yifan menghentakkan kejantanan di lubangnya dan Chanyeol meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

" _Oh god_." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan serasa ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam _bath up_ yang airnya sudah mulai dingin itu.

"Kau ingat sekarang?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengelak ingatan yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

" _You love me last night but –do you love me, now?"_ Bisik Yifan sambil mengecup leher dan daun telinga Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk.

" _I love you too_." Bisik Yifan sebelum menggigit pelan telinga Chanyeol membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bergidik.

Ini adalah bulan ketiga pernikahan mereka dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk melihat hari-harinya ke depan dilalui bersama Yifan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol – _stop_."

Chanyeol akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya dan mendapati sahabatnya, Sehun, memandangnya dengan sinis. Chanyeol mengernyit.

" _What?_ "

"Berhenti menatap ponselmu dan terkikik seperti anak SMA sedang _puber_. _Disgusting_." Komentar Sehun sembari menenggak _Bubble Tea_ nya tanpa menggunakan sedotan.

Chanyeol mendengus. " _You are just jealous_. Dan asal kau tahu, kita baru lulus SMA beberapa bulan yang lalu."

" _Yeah? Shut up._ " Balas Sehun.

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya melihat tingkah Sehun yang jika sedang dalam _bad mood_ , bisa berubah menjadi super menyebalkan. Namun setelah berteman dengan pemuda itu sejak SMP membuat Chanyeol sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

Sehun meneleponnya sebelum kuliah dimulai dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Meskipun mereka berada di satu kampus, tetapi jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda sehingga mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kau mau bergabung ke tim _baseball_? Aku mulai bosan bermain futsal." Kata Sehun berusaha memperbaiki _mood_ nya sendiri.

Siang ini Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Sehun baru saja putus dari kekasihnya yang seorang Omega. Hal ini jarang terjadi dalam hubungan Alpha dan Omega mengingat ikatan kedua tipe itu tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Apalagi setahu Chanyeol, Sehun yang seorang Alpha, sudah meng-klaim kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sementara ia menyeruput _ice_ _Americano_ yang ia pesan. Sesekali matanya akan melirik ke arah ponselnya, melihat apakah Yifan sudah membalas pesannya.

"Bagaimana kalau _Rugby_? Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Yifan akan menyetujuinya kalau aku bergabung dalam tim." Kata Chanyeol.

" _Seriously_? Kau juga butuh persetujuannya untuk bermain dalam tim?" Sehun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya dia akan membiarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tetapi kadang pendapatnya lebih masuk akal dan dia juga lebih dewasa, jadi aku pikir aku tetap harus bertanya padanya terlebih dahulu." Jelas Chanyeol.

Mata besar pemuda itu berbinar ketika melihat ponselnya menyala dan menampakkan notifikasi pesan masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol membuka pesan itu dan melihat sebuah sticker berbentuk _love_ yang Yifan kirimkan padanya untuk membalas pesannya tadi. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau mulai bergantung padanya." Kata Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

" _No, I'm not_." Sanggah Chanyeol.

" _Yes, you are_." Bantah Sehun tidak mau kalah.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah membalas pesan Yifan menggunakan sticker yang sama.

Meskipun Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan kalimat yang Sehun utarakan, namun hal itu tetap mengganggu pikirannya. Benarkah ia mulai bergantung pada Yifan? Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas.

"Sekarang kau mulai sadar." Kata Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

" _But he loves me_." Kata Chanyeol sambil memangku wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa bergantung padanya dalam segala hal. Kau juga harus bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang kau inginkan. Nantinya kau juga akan mewarisi perusahaan Ayahmu, ingat?"

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya mengingat hal itu.

"Aku sudah berpikir untuk menggabungkan perusahaan Ayahku dengan milik Yifan dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan padanya. Aku tidak tertarik untuk berbisnis." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau mengambil jurusan itu di kuliahmu." Gumam Sehun.

" _Ugh_ , _right_." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus ganti jurusan kuliah?" Chanyeol kembali mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan seperti anjing terbuang.

Sehun memutar matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tiba-tiba menyesal memberikan masukan kepada Chanyeol dan baru ingat bahwa pemuda itu sering bersikap _overthinking_.

"Mungkin kau harus membicarakannya dengan Yifan." Kata Sehun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kesal.

"Kau sendiri bilang aku tidak seharusnya bergantung pada Yifan, dan sekarang kau menyarankan aku untuk membicarakan ini dengannya?"

" _Hm_ , maksudku kau tidak seharusnya bergantung padanya untuk hal-hal yang kecil, tetapi untuk masalah perusahaan, kau tidak bisa untuk tidak berdiskusi dengannya, _kay?"_ Sehun menenggak kembali _bubble tea_ nya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak membantu. Tetapi Chanyeol kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mendengarkan Sehun yang mungkin saja masih menderita setelah putus dari kekasihnya dan sebenarnya mempunyai motif tersembunyi dengan mengatakan hal itu agar ia ikut menderita dengannya.

" _You are the worst_." Kata Chanyeol sebelum melirik ponselnya lagi.

Kali ini Chanyeol menerima pesan baru dari Yifan yang menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan siang. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berbalas pesan, Chanyeol memilih untuk menelepon Yifan.

" _Yes, love_?" Chanyeol terkikik ketika mendengar suara Yifan dari seberang.

Meskipun suara Yifan tidak asing lagi baginya, namun sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari panggilan-panggilan Yifan padanya membuat rambut-rambut halus di belakang leher Chanyeol berdiri.

"Aku sedang makan siang dengan Sehun. Apa kau sendiri sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun yang memainkan gelas _Bubble Tea_ nya membuat gestur seperti akan muntah mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan _Alpha_ nya. Chanyeol menendang kaki Sehun di bawah meja melihat hal itu.

"Um, Ayahmu mengajakku makan siang hari ini. Kami akan bertemu lima belas menit lagi." Jawab Yifan.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah keheranan. " _Appa_ mengajakmu makan siang?"

"Yup."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. Tetapi mungkin saja Ayahnya memang hanya ingin makan siang dengan Yifan?

"Apa kau mau aku ikut denganmu?" Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak perlu. Kau masih ada kelas setelah ini kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayahmu tidak akan menggigitku."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Alright, then. I'll see you later_."

" _Sure. I love you._ " Chanyeol bergidik mendengarnya.

" _Um.. I love you too_." Jawab Chanyeol pelan sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Sehun sudah menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya sementara Chanyeol kembali menendang kakinya.

" _Yah!_ " Chanyeol terus menendang kaki Sehun di balik meja.

" _Pfffttttt._ " Sambil menghindari tendangan Chanyeol, Sehun menutup rapat kedua mulutnya yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

BERSAMBUNG

 _Please tell me if it gets boring!_ Teeheeee _another chapter_ nggak penting tapi yup, setelah bertapa beberapa hari dan _mbayangin_ mereka _enaknya diapain_ , akhirnya lahirlah chapter ini. _Sempet_ berkali-kali jambak-jambak rambut sampe gigit-gigit bantal pas bagian mereka ngomong _ayaflu ayaflu mulu._ Hiks T_T _nggak kukuuuuuuuu!_

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review, _please accept my hugs and kisses_ XOXO

Dan _tbh, I don't know where this fic are going or when it is gonna end, I just enjoy writing them in this verse and I hope that I can continue till they're old_ #kemudiandigampar #mautamatsampeberapachaptermut

Hehe

Dengan cinta,

Mt_chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: PWP. Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART V-

Nafas kedua pemuda itu memburu. Desahan demi desahan saling bersahutan mengisi ruangan kamar yang cukup luas itu. Chanyeol menumpukan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya di atas tempat tidur sementara Yifan mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan kejantanannya yang ia gerakkan keluar masuk di dalam lubang milik Chanyeol. Yifan tanpa sadar menggeram ketika Chanyeol menghimpit kejantanannya hingga ia hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Tetapi Yifan justru menghentakkan pinggulnya keras hingga membuat kejantanannya menyentuh prostat Chanyeol hingga tangan pemuda itu bergetar dan tidak mampu lagi menumpu tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Yifan!" Chanyeol mendesah menggunakan suara _bass_ khas miliknya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Yifan seketika berdiri.

Yifan kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup telinga Chanyeol yang sensitif. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sebuah desahan sudah akan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika Yifan menggigit kulit di bagian belakang telinganya sementara pinggulnya terus menghentak.

Gerakan Yifan yang terus menyerang prostat Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu menggigit bantal di bawahnya demi meredam teriakannya ketika ia mencapai klimaks. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar ketika Yifan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang milik Chanyeol. Cairan kental itu terasa hangat ketika Yifan mengeluarkan penisnya dan membuat cairan itu ikut mengalir keluar. Nafas keduanya terengah. Chanyeol menggeliat ketika Yifan mengecup tanda _klaim_ di lehernya.

"Kau mau mandi?" Tanya Yifan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih tissue basah yang tersedia di meja nakas.

Chanyeol yang masih lemas dan terengah-engah mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.24. Chanyeol menggeleng pada Yifan yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal sementara tubuhnya masih tengkurap di atas tempat tidur.

Yifan tertawa tidak percaya.

"Aku akan mandi duluan setelah itu aku akan membuatkan ramen untukmu kalau kau mau mandi setelah ini." Kata Yifan sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidur di luar." Ucap Yifan sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Jika sebelum menikah hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan setelah bangun tidur adalah mengecek ponselnya, maka kini setelah menikah hal pertama yang Chanyeol cari adalah keberadaan Alphanya yang selalu secara ajaib bangun terlebih dahulu. Tidak peduli jam berapa pun mereka pergi tidur pada malam harinya, Yifan selalu bisa bangun lebih awal dari Chanyeol.

"Yifaaannnn." Panggil Chanyeol sambil mengucek mata kirinya.

Ketika Yifan tidak juga menyahut, pemuda yang baru saja duduk di bangku kuliah itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati bersama pasangannya itu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Yifan dari meja makan ketika Chanyeol menemukannya sedang sarapan di sana.

Tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol kemudian membuka kedua kakinya dan duduk di atas paha Yifan sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Alphanya itu. Yifan meletakkan garpu yang ia pakai untuk memakan _pancake_ di atas piring. Tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku kira kau sudah berangkat." Kata Chanyeol.

" _Well,_ aku sebenarnya akan melakukan hal itu kalau dalam lima menit kau tidak bangun." Kata Yifan yang segera ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan menepuk dadanya.

Yifan tertawa sebelum meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya dan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengucek matanya. Ia sudah sering memperingatkan Omeganya itu untuk tidak mengucek kedua matanya setelah bangun tidur. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Yifan.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian menyentuh jakun di leher Yifan dan menekan-nekannya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bolos kerja hari ini?" Kata Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di leher Yifan.

" _Baba_ akan membunuhku." Kata Yifan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bicara pada _Baba_ kalau kau tidak bisa berangkat kerja hari ini." Kata Chanyeol.

" _I hate it when you go to work._ " Tambah Chanyeol.

Yifan mendengus. "Terdengar seperti lirik lagu untukku."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menekan jakun di leher Yifan cukup keras hingga membuatnya memekik. Chanyeol terlihat seperti bayi besar yang _menggelendot_ di atas pangkuan Yifan. Namun ukuran dan postur tubuh keduanya yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh membuat mereka begitu cocok untuk satu sama lain.

"Lagipula hari ini sudah hari jumat. Sabtu dan Minggu aku milikmu." Kata Yifan menekan pinggang Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari pangkuannya.

"Aku ada pertandingan futsal hari Sabtu, ingat?" Chanyeol mengambil gelas dari atas rak dan bersiap membuat susu cokelat untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _I'll go with you, then._ " Kata Yifan sambil membetulkan kemeja dan jasnya.

" _Really_? _Yay!_ " Chanyeol terkesiap dan menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya untuk menghampiri Yifan.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut hitam itu tidak bersiap ketika Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Yifan tersenyum ketika Chanyeol membuat gestur berbentuk hati menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia angkat di atas kepalanya.

"Dan kau belum bercerita padaku tentang makan siangmu dengan _Appa_." Kata Chanyeol yang kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada susu cokelat yang sedang ia buat.

Ekspresi wajah Yifan yang semula rileks kembali berubah _stoic_. Pemuda itu kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol sebelum bersiap untuk berangkat kerja –atau menghindari topik yang baru saja Chanyeol utarakan.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti malam?" Tawar Yifan.

Chanyeol yang tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Yifan kala itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Segelas susu cokelat hangat lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah."

" _I love you_." Yifan meraih tas kantor dan kunci mobilnya sebelum berjalan keluar.

" _love you_." Balas Chanyeol sebelum menenggak susu cokelatnya hingga habis.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor, Yifan terus memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menceritakan isi dari makan siang yang ia lakukan bersama Ayah mertuanya kemarin. Tidak ada topik yang terlalu serius sebenarnya, _toh_ apa yang mereka bicarakan juga untuk kebaikan Chanyeol, hanya saja Yifan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai dengan Chanyeol tanpa membuat pemuda itu salah paham.

 _*flashback*_

Yifan memastikan bahwa ia datang tepat waktu di restoran yang Mr. Park rekomendasikan untuk makan siang mereka. Pemuda itu beberapa kali melirik ke arloji _bvlgari_ miliknya sebelum masuk ke dalam restoran khas Amerika. Ia menyebutkan namanya pada resepsionis sebelum seorang pelayan mengantarkannya ke meja pesanannya. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Mr. Park muncul dari lobi restoran dan bergabung bersama Yifan.

Seorang pelayan menuangkan _champagne_ pada gelas Yifan dan _wine_ pada gelas Mr. Park setelah mereka selesai memesan. Mr. Park terus tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit –dan entah kenapa, hal itu justru membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yifan lebih terjaga. Tetapi ia bukanlah seorang Alpha yang mudah terintimidasi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Chanyeol? Aku tahu pasti sulit sekali menjaga dia." Ujar Mr. Park berbasa-basi seolah ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan menantunya itu setelah pernikahan.

Yifan tersenyum. "Chanyeol anak yang baik. Aku tidak mengalami kesulitan hidup dengannya."

Mr. Park mengangguk sebelum menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku mengajakmu makan siang di luar berdua saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Yifan kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan klise laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah, Mr. Park. Chanyeol yang sebenarnya khawatir ketika aku memberitahunya mengenai makan siang ini."

"Chanyeol tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Yifan mengangguk.

Namun sebelum Mr. Park kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya, pesanan mereka kemudian datang. Yifan mulai mengambil sendok dan garpunya setelah Mr. Park memasukkan sepotong _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya –sebuah _manner_ yang ia pelajari selama beberapa tahun tinggal di Korea. Ia harus menunggu orang yang lebih tua darinya makan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sendiri memulai.

"Aku sebenarnya cukup terkesan dengan sikapmu yang begitu sopan dan mandiri. Aku tahu pasti orang tuamu juga memanjakanmu selama ini, tetapi mereka berhasil mendidikmu dengan baik."

Yifan menunggu hingga Mr. Park menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat-kalimat pujian untuknya barusan.

"Aku juga masih tidak menyangka kau tertarik dengan Chanyeol yang suka merengek dan manja itu. Aku yakin betul dia hanya akan merepotkanmu."

Yifan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Mr. Park menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti muak mendengar aku bicara barusan."

Yifan hampir tersedak daging domba muda yang masuk ke tenggorokannya begitu mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Ayah mertuanya. Mr. Park tersenyum.

"Aku sebentar lagi akan mengajukan pensiun. Aku rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan saham yang Chanyeol miliki di perusahaan padanya."

Kali ini Yifan mengernyit. "Chanyeol baru saja masuk kuliah."

"Kau benar. Tapi kau juga mulai bekerja di perusahaan Ayahmu pada usia itu. Chanyeol bisa melakukannya sambil ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, anak itu terlalu banyak melakukan hobinya bermain _game,_ bermain olahraga..."

Yifan meraih gelas _champagne_ nya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

"Kau mungkin juga sudah mendengar tentang rumor bahwa perusahaan kita akan di- _merger_. _Well,_ aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Aku percaya padamu, tetapi aku ingin Chanyeol juga tetap ikut ambil bagian dalam perusahaan. Aku ingin anak itu belajar tanggung jawab."

" _Appa_ ingin aku mengajari Chanyeol?" Yifan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan basa-basi Mr. Park akhirnya mengutarakan kesimpulannya. Panggilan _Appa_ ia gunakan ketika sadar bahwa meskipun pembicaraan ini terkesan formal dan membicarakan tentang perusahaan, tetapi pembicaraan ini lebih kepada pembicaraan seorang Ayah pada anaknya.

Mr. Park menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Selama ini aku kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Ia pasti akan merengek dan menolak hal ini dengan alasan kuliah."

Yifan tahu bahwa Mr. Park bisa mengungkapkan hal ini dengan mudah pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu juga pasti akan menuruti permintaan orang tuanya. Yifan tiba-tiba berkesimpulan bahwa hal ini Mr. Park lakukan untuk mengetes apakah ia bisa membimbing Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Jawab Yifan setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya dan menyeka mulutnya menggunakan selembar tissue.

" _You are the best_." Mr. Park mengacungkan jempolnya ketika Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Dan _oh!_ Ada satu hal lagi."

Yifan menatap ke arah Mr. Park.

"Apa _Umma_ sudah bicara denganmu?"

"Mengenai apa?" Yifan berusaha menangkap arah pembicaraan Mr. Park selanjutnya.

Mr. Park tampak ragu-ragu. "Uhm, mengenai kalian –uhm, apa kalian berniat untuk langsung mempunyai anak atau—"

Sikap Mr. Park barusan mengingatkan Yifan pada Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu sedang berusaha membicarakan topik canggung dengannya.

" _Umma_ menyarankan agar kami menunda untuk mempunyai anak. _Umma_ pikir Chanyeol masih terlalu muda dan—"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu, asal kau tahu." Potong Mr. Park.

Yifan mengangguk. "Aku sudah membicarakan hal itu dengan Chanyeol dan dia setuju dengan tidak menunda untuk mempunyai anak –maka dari itu kami tidak menggunakan pengaman ketika berhubungan seks." Tegas Yifan.

Wajah Mr. Park memerah. Yifan akhirnya tahu dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan kebiasaan itu ketika ia malu.

" _Okay. Well done."_ Komentar Mr. Park dengan salah tingkah.

Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

* _end of flashback_ *

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang hari ini memiliki 3 jadwal kelas sekaligus tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang duduk menunggu jadwal selanjutnya. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak pemuda itu. Sehun tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan menggunakan kesempatan itu, Chanyeol mengendap-endap untuk mengejutkannya dari belakang ketika pada saat yang bersamaan Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Bukannya Sehun yang terkejut, tetapi kala itu justru Chanyeol yang merasa jantungnya seperti akan lepas dari dadanya hingga membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Tempat duduk yang berada di samping koridor kelas itu merupakan jalan utama sehingga banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang. Sialnya, ketika Chanyeol hampir terjatuh ke belakang, dan bukannya pantatnya yang terjerembab ke lantai, ia justru menabrak seseorang.

Sehun sudah menahan perutnya yang terasa kaku akibat tertawa melihat adegan itu. Sementara Chanyeol yang akhirnya menemukan keseimbangannya segera meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya. Pemuda yang Chanyeol tabrak, dengan seragam dan tongkat baseball di tangannya, hanya tersenyum.

" _Oh my god_." Sehun bergumam begitu menyadari siapa yang Chanyeol tabrak.

Setelah pemuda dengan mata sipit dan berpostur tubuh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu –dengan Chanyeol yang berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf, Sehun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun –meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan punggung pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

" _It's Xiumin._ Dia kapten tim _baseball_." Jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan memandang Sehun dengan kebingungan. " _Okay –and?"_

Sehun sudah akan menepuk dahinya ketika ia menyikut perut Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. Xiumin yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari kedua pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kembali sebelum melemparkan senyuman –pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya tanpa ekspresi.

" _Oh my god. He's smiling at you_." Goda Sehun ketika Chanyeol menyadari maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Huh? Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku? _Oh my god._ Dia pasti masih marah karena aku tabrak tadi. Apa kita sebaiknya mengundurkan diri dari tim?" Ujar Chanyeol panik.

Sepertinya baru kemarin ia mendaftar untuk masuk ke dalam tim _baseball_ dengan Sehun dan hari ini ia sudah membuat masalah dengan kapten timnya.

" _You idiot_." Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi kemudian mendorong dahi Chanyeol sebelum kembali fokus untuk mengupload foto anjing kesayangannya ke internet.

"Kau datang bertanding besok?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik jam di ponselnya dan menghitung bahwa ia masih punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kau?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Suho- _hyung_ untuk bergabung dalam tim futsal besok dan uhm, kau tau—"

"Tidak." Potong Sehun sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yifan's _coming_." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan antusias.

Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan bosan. " _Then I'm definitely not coming_."

" _What? Why?"_ Protes Chanyeol. Temannya di tim futsal bukan hanya Sehun, tetapi rasanya aneh setelah melakukan hampir sebagian hal bersama dan sahabatnya itu tidak ikut bertanding.

"Kau pasti akan menempel padanya sepanjang, dan bukannya fokus bertanding, kau akan lebih tertarik untuk melihat ke arah Yifan."

Chanyeol sudah akan memberikan pembelaan namun mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Semenjak putus dari pacarnya, Sehun sering kesal melihat pasangan lain melakukan PDA di hadapannya. _Well,_ Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap sahabatnya itu karena sebelum menikah dengan Yifan, ia juga sering protes setiap kali Sehun bermesraan dengan pacarnya di hadapannya.

" _You are no fun_." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum meninggalkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Apartemen masih dalam keadaan gelap dan hal itu berarti Yifan juga belum pulang dari kantor. Setelah meletakkan _Mac book_ dan buku-buku yang ia bawa, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi.

Selama lima belas menit menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan dirinya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan sebuah _bathrobe_ dengan rambut masih basah. Pemuda itu menemukan kemeja yang tadi Yifan kenakan untuk berangkat ke kantor sudah berada di tumpukan pakaian kotor. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berlari kecil untuk menemukan _Alpha_ nya itu.

" _Hey_..." Sapa Chanyeol ketika ia menemukan Yifan sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci di dapur.

Yifan menoleh dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaan di hadapannya. Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur memperhatikan punggung Yifan yang bidang dan sepertinya begitu nyaman untuk dipeluk. Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pasangannya itu.

Yifan tidak begitu terkejut ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perutnya sementara kepalanya ia tempelkan pada punggungnya.

"Kau membuat kaosku basah." Komentar Yifan yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan memakai sebuah kaos dan celana piyama panjang.

" _I miss you_." Tapi Chanyeol justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan kepalanya yang menempel pada punggung Yifan. Ia tidak peduli ketika rambutnya yang masih basah menempel pada kaos Yifan.

Kedua sudut bibir Yifan tertarik ke atas tanpa bisa ia tahan. Yifan bisa mencium aroma Omega Chanyeol bahkan ketika aroma cokelat cair yang sedang ia aduk di dalam panci mengisi ruangan dapur itu.

"Cepat ganti pakaian dan aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Yifan sebelum mematikan kompor.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol sebelum mengecup singkat bibir merahnya. Chanyeol berlari kembali ke dalam kamar untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, Yifan sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tv yang menyala dengan volume kecil. Di atas meja, tersedia sebotol _champagne_ yang dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk berisi es batu, dua gelas kosong, semangkuk cokelat cair dan strawberry segar.

" _What was this for_?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia duduk di samping Yifan.

" _Nothing_." Yifan mengambil botol _champagne_ itu dan menuangkannya pada gelas kosong yang tersedia.

"Kalau gelas yang satunya untukku, ku rasa kau sudah lupa bagaimana efek minuman itu padaku." Kata Chanyeol dengan horor ketika mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu bisa menerima alkohol dengan baik.

" _Then it's all for me_." Yifan menenggak salah satu gelas sebelum meraih gelas lain dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum meraih buah favoritnya dan mencelupkannya pada cokelat cair yang sudah Yifan siapkan.

Yifan menuangkan kembali minuman berwarna putih keemasan itu ke dalam gelas. Yifan kemudian meraih sebuah strawberry, mencelupkannya pada cokelat cair dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. setelah itu Yifan kembali menyesap _champagne_ di tangannya.

" _That's how you're supposed to eat it_." Kata Yifan sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dengan setengah hati.

Melihat Yifan yang duduk bersandar pada sofa, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya dan meletakkannya di atas paha Yifan. Chanyeol meringis ketika yifan menoleh ke arahnya.

Yifan menenggak _champagne_ yang tersisa di gelas sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menjilat sisa cokelat dari bibirnya.

Yifan meraup bibir merah Chanyeol dan memerangkapnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol bisa merasakan _champagne_ itu di dalam mulut Yifan. Chanyeol mengerang dan menyesap lidah Yifan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ciuman itu berantakan tetapi mereka berdua begitu larut di dalamnya hingga salah seorang di antara mereka menghentikan pautan kedua bibir karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Yifan tertawa ketika bibir Chanyeol terlihat basah dan memerah. Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mengatur kembali nafasnya kemudian menyamankan duduknya hingga ia bersandar penuh pada sandaran sofa sebelum tangannya menarik kepala Yifan untuk menautkan bibir mereka kembali.

Namun kali ini ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Yifan melepaskan bibirnya. Tujuan awal pemuda itu menyiapkan semua ini adalah untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol mengenai masalah perusahaan, dan jika ciuman itu terus berlanjut Yifan yakin rencananya akan gagal.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku bicarakan dengan _Appa_ saat makan siang itu _kan_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia masih melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan dengan keadaan kakinya yang juga masih sama.

" _Appa_ akan segera pensiun."

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya perlahan. " _Okaayy._ "

Yifan memperhatikan baik-baik ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sebelum ia menjatuhkan bomnya.

"Dia ingin aku mulai mengajarimu untuk meng _handle_ perusahaan."

Kali ini Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Yifan dan menegakkan duduknya.

"Maksudmu aku bisa mulai bekerja denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menjawab, " _Yes?"_

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar sebelum ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak, " _Yay!"_

Yifan tidak habis pikir dengan reaksi Chanyeol kala itu. Ia duga Chanyeol akan menolak mentah-mentah ide itu karena hal itu berarti ia harus membagi waktu antara kuliah dan bekerja dan mengurangi kegiatan selain itu. Atau tunggu—

"Kau senang mendengar hal itu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Maksudmu di mana aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu?"

Jadi Chanyeol terlihat antusias pada bagian itu. Yifan bahagia tentu saja, tetapi ia ingin Chanyeol mengerti.

" _My love,_ itu juga berarti kau harus mengurangi kegiatanmu selain di kantor dan kuliah. Waktumu untuk bermain futsal, bermain game..."

" _Huh?"_

Sebanyak Chanyeol menyukai ide tentang menghabiskan waktu bersama Yifan, Chanyeol juga menyukai hobinya.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol.

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART VI-

Awan berwarna kehitaman yang sudah menampung mendung itu akhirnya menurunkan hujan. Sore yang basah itu menghiasi kota Seoul. Sementara di dalam apartemen yang terletak di area Gangnam itu, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang duduk di atas sebuah sofa. Pemuda yang lebih tua, Yifan terlihat duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sementara kedua kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja ruang keluarga itu. Pemuda yang satunya, Chanyeol, menyandarkankan kepalanya pada bahu Yifan sambil kedua lengannya memeluk pasangannya itu. Tangan kanan Yifan memegang sebuah buku sementara tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan pada punggung Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuknya pelan ketika Chanyeol mulai terlelap.

Sudah hampir 45 menit mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Setelah menemani Chanyeol bertanding futsal bersama teman-temannya, Yifan kemudian menarik Chanyeol pulang dan membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu sebelum mengobati lututnya yang lecet setelah terjatuh tadi. Chanyeol berhenti meringis kesakitan setelah Yifan menempelkan plester di kedua lutut dan sikunya yang lecet. Dan ketika hujan mulai turun, Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Yifan yang membuka bukunya dan menyamankan diri di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Yifan mengomentari lecet yang ada pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah biasa. Aku dulu pernah tidak bisa berjalan seminggu setelah kakiku _kesleo_." Kata Chanyeol membela diri.

"Tetap saja."

Chanyeol menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau bicara seolah kau tidak pernah bermain olahraga."

" _Sport is not my type_." Yifan berusaha fokus pada buku yang ia baca ketika Chanyeol justru menyeringai.

" _Then what's your type? Me?"_

Yifan mendengus sementara Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol –atau yang kini menjadi Wu Chanyeol, mematut dirinya di depan cermin setelah Yifan selesai memasangkan dasi untuknya. Hari ini Chanyeol akan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan di cabang perusahaan Wu yang berada di Korea. Di hari pertama kerjanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membolos kuliah, meskipun ke depannya nanti ia harus bisa membagi waktu antara kuliah dan pekerjaan. Terdengar berat bagi pemuda yang akan beranjak 18 tahun dalam satu bulan ke depan itu, tetapi ia ingin membuktikan pada Ayahnya dan Yifan bahwa ia juga bisa diandalkan.

" _You ready?_ " Yifan sendiri sedang bersiap memakai jasnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya sebelum mengangguk pasti.

" _Yup._ " Chanyeol berusaha menarik kedua bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

" _Yes, not yup_." Yifan mengingatkan. Sebelum ini, ia sudah memberikan beberapa pesan pada Chanyeol tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap ketika berada di perusahaan. Meskipun mereka berhubungan, tetapi mereka tetap harus menjaga profesionalitas. Untuk itu, Chanyeol terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memanggil Ayah mertuanya dengan _Baba,_ atau Yifan dengan nama depannya ketika mereka bertemu di perusahaan nanti.

" _Yes, sir._ " Rambut Chanyeol yang biasanya dibiarkan terjatuh di dahi kini tersisir rapi menyamping, membuat penampilannya begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya.

" _You can do it_." Yifan mengecup dahi Chanyeol yang kini tidak tertutup satu helai rambut pun.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan Wu. Pada pukul 07.50 –10 menit sebelum jam kerja dimulai, Yifan memarkir mobilnya dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam. Karyawan lain yang juga sudah mulai berdatangan tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari pasangan itu. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan pasangan pewaris perusahaan Wu dan Park itu, tetapi desas-desus mengenai penggabungan kedua perusahaan itu semakin santer terdengar dan melihat pasangan itu berada di perusahaan semakin menguatkan dugaan itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki lift bersama dengan beberapa orang karyawan ketika secara insting Yifan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya ketika sedari tadi Yifan mengingatkannya mengenai profesionalitas dan kini ia sendiri yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa posesifnya. Lift berhenti di lantai 3 dan Yifan menuntun Chanyeol menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu kaca. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sekitar 5 orang karyawan yang sudah bersiap di meja kerja masing-masing.

Yifan akhirnya melepaskan Chanyeol ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah meja yang berada di paling ujung ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya mendongak begitu menyadari kehadiran pasangan itu. Laki-laki tadi membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yifan.

"Chanyeol, ini Kim Yesung, kepala bagian pemasaran. Mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja di bawah bimbingannya." Kata Yifan memperkenalkan. Laki-laki itu kemudian menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang dibalas ragu-ragu oleh pemuda itu.

" _Annyeong haseyo. Par—Wu Chanyeol imnida._ " Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh tingginya hingga 90 derajat.

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya. Sisi Alphanya terlihat begitu puas ketika Chanyeol menggunakan nama belakangnya dan bukannya menggunakan nama belakang aslinya.

"Aku tidak bekerja denganmu?" Bisik Chanyeol di samping telinga Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan ketika berada di kantor.

" _No,love. I'll see you later?"_ Yifan mengusap pelan tanda klaim yang ada di leher Chanyeol sebelum berpamitan pada kepala Kim.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan terpaksa, menyaksikan punggung bidang Yifan menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya teralih pada Kepala Kim yang sudah bersiap dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya.

" _Okay,_ Chanyeol. Itu meja kerjamu dan ini pekerjaan untukmu." Kepala Kim menunjuk sebuah meja kosong yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku ingin kau menyusun laporan ini dalam satu berkas dan menyerahkannya padaku siang ini."

Chanyeol memandangi tumpukan kertas yang tebalnya melebihi tumpukan buku kuliahnya selama satu semester ini. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk dan mengangkat tumpukan kertas itu dengan susah payah menuju meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

" _Chanlie_ jadi masuk kerja hari ini?" Tanya Mr. Wu ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang perlu ditandatangani.

Yifan mengangguk sementara kedua mata Mr. Wu terlihat berbinar.

"Di departemen mana kau menempatkannya?"

"Aku menempatkannya bersama Kepala Kim." Jawab Yifan. Kali ini Mr. Wu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Departemen bagian Marketing? Tega sekali kau menempatkannya bersama Kepala Kim." Komentar Mr. Wu dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

Laki-laki itu kemudian meraih sebuah remote di mejanya dan menyalakan layar LCD tv yang segera menampakkan rekaman cctv yang terpasang di setiap ruangan perusahaan itu.

" _Let's see how is our Chanlie baby doing_."

Yifan merapikan kembali berkas yang sudah selesai ditandatangani meskipun matanya melirik ke arah layar yang menampilkan departemen marketing di mana Chanyeol bekerja. Mendengar komentar Ayahnya yang menganggapnya kejam karena menempatkan Chanyeol dengan karyawan _killer_ di perusahaan itu membuatnya ikut khawatir, tetapi Yifan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan Chanyeol.

"Dan Yifan, sepertinya kau harus ke Beijing lusa."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yifan. Ayahnya biasanya akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menangani urusan perusahaan utama di China, meskipun ia lebih banyak tinggal di Korea.

"Ada yang perlu dibereskan, dan aku ingin kau yang melakukannya. Aku akan mempercepat promosi jabatanmu kalau kau berhasil." Kata Mr. Wu.

Yifan mengangguk sebelum undur diri.

.

.

.

Pada jam makan siang, Yifan melirik ke arah layar ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk mengingatkan agar ia segera makan siang. Yifan menghentikan ketikan jemarinya pada keyboard laptopnya sebelum berganti mengetikkan sebuah kalimat di ponselnya.

 **Kau sudah istirahat?**

Sudah hampir 10 menit dan masih belum ada jawaban. Yifan kemudian mengakses ke sebuah aplikasi di dalam laptopnya yang menampilkan rekaman cctv yang sama seperti pada layar LCD di ruangan Ayahnya. Chanyeol masih terlihat berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Yifan kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Omeganya itu, tetapi sambil mengawasi ke arah layar laptopnya, Chanyeol tidak juga meraih ponselnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun tidak juga membuahkan hasil, Yifan sudah tergoda untuk menghubungi Kepala Kim.

" _Mr. Wu?"_

Yifan menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika ia berhasil menghubungi salah seorang karyawan yang bekerja dalam Departemen Marketing. Kim Jongdae, 28 tahun, pegawai kontrak. Yifan memperhatikan profil karyawan itu pada layar laptopnya.

"Iya. Ini aku. Uh, apa Chanyeol tidak istirahat?" Tanya Yifan sebisa mungkin membuat nada suaranya netral.

Jongdae terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Um, Kepala Kim sudah mengingatkannya untuk istirahat tetapi kalau aku tidak salah dengar Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu."

"Dan apa menurutmu pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai?"

Jongdae terdiam kembali sebelum menjawab, "Um, ku rasa tumpukan berkas yang belum selesai lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang sudah, Mr. Wu."

"Baik. Terima kasih informasinya. Uh, aku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai hal ini." Kata Yifan sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Pemuda berstatus Alpha itu kemudian menghubungi sekretarisnya agar menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan makanan ke meja Chanyeol. Yifan sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia sendiri ingat betul bagaimana sulitnya hari pertama kerja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera memeluk leher Yifan begitu mereka memasuki lift menuju lantai _basement_ di mana mobil Yifan terparkir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.15 malam dan Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu juga meskipun Kepala Kim sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Sebagian besar karyawan sudah meninggalkan kantor dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

" _How's life?_ " Tanya Yifan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merengutkan bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan Yifan seolah mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun.

"Ku kira aku akan belajar langsung darimu." Kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan diri dari Yifan yang segera melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

" _Well,_ kalau kau berada dalam satu ruangan denganku, aku takut kau justru belajar hal lain." Ujar Yifan dengan kilat jahil di matanya sebelum mengecup leher Chanyeol singkat ketika pintu lift terbuka.

" _Pervert._ " Komentar Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu Yifan pelan.

Yifan memastikan Chanyeol sudah memakai sabuk pengamannya sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar.

"Kau mau makan di luar? Atau kita beli sesuatu sebelum pulang?" Tawar Yifan ketika Chanyeol sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil dengan nyaman.

"Aku ingin makan _yangnyeom chikin_."

Yifan tersenyum sebelum mengarahkan mobilnya pada restoran yang menjual ayam goreng dengan balutan bumbu pedas sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit berkendara, mereka sampai di restoran itu. Namun Yifan mendapati Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas di tempat duduknya ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya.

Yifan membetulkan posisi kepala Chanyeol yang tertunduk agar bersandar pada _neck pillow_ yang ia sediakan di dalam mobil sebelum ia keluar dari menuju restoran untuk memesan permintaan Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, Yifan terlihat kebingungan ketika ia harus membawa tas kerja, plastik berisi makanan, dan... Chanyeol. Alpha berusia yang akan beranjak ke usia 24 tahun itu tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan Omeganya. Chanyeol terlihat begitu lelah dengan wajah tertidurnya yang _cemberut_. Setelah bersusah payah menjinjing tas dan plastik makanan di tangan kirinya, Yifan mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol ala _bridal style_ sebelum menendang pintu mobilnya agar tertutup. Langkah pemuda itu beberapa kali terhuyung sementara kepala Chanyeol bersandar di bahunya.

Mungkin Yifan perlu mempertimbangkan saran Chanyeol agar ia mulai berolahraga karena ia sadar bahwa mengangkat tubuh seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun dengan tinggi 180cm dan berat badan hampir 70 kg bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Yifan menekan sebuah tombol di dalam lift yang nantinya akan mengantar mereka menuju lantai di mana apartemen mereka berada.

Ketika Yifan menunduk dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol, ia mendapati bahwa ekspresi wajah pemuda itu telah berubah. Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Ujar Yifan dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Chanyeol tidak lagi dapat menahan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya ketika Yifan sadar bahwa ia sudah terbangun. Namun bukannya lekas turun dari kedua lengan Yifan yang menopang tubuhnya, Chanyeol justru mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan, membuat beban di bagian bahu pemuda itu semakin berat.

" _You're impossible_." Gumam Yifan sambil membetulkan posisi lengannya agar Chanyeol tidak terjatuh.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol segera memakai piyamanya setelah ia selesai mandi sebelum melesat menuju meja makan. Yifan yang sudah mandi terlebih dahulu terlihat sedang mengaduk susu cokelat favorit Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di meja makan ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk dan membuka bungkusan berisi _yangnyeom chikin._

Namun begitu aroma ayam menguar dan mengisi ruangan berisi meja makan sekaligus dapur itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa mual. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju wastafel di dalam kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol?" Yifan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya ketika Chanyeol menunduk di depan wastafel.

" _You okay?"_ Yifan mengusap punggung Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu terus merasa mual dan berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tidak bisa.

Chanyeol kemudian membasuh mulutnya menggunakan air bersih sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Yifan yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya mengekor di belakangnya ketika mereka kembali ke meja makan.

" _I'm not eating that chicken_." Chanyeol mendorong bungkusan makanan itu sambil menutup hidungnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Yifan menutup kembali bungkusan ayam itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasaknya atau kau mau pesan _delivery?_ " Tawar Yifan sambil memeriksa temperatur tubuh Chanyeol.

Ia menduga reaksi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mual itu karena ia telat makan siang sebelumnya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol yang _paling_ semangat jika berurusan dengan makanan hanya menggeleng untuk menanggapi tawaran Yifan.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu. Aku tau kau tidak istirahat makan siang tadi." Yifan mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang terjatuh di dahinya.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. "Aku sudah memakan makanan yang kau berikan tadi."

"Kalau begitu minum susumu lalu pergi tidur." Yifan menyodorkan susu cokelat hangat yang tadi ia buat.

Setelah menghabiskan susu cokelatnya, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Yifan menyusul dan berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan Yifan menelusup di balik kaos Chanyeol dan mengusap perutnya.

"Perutmu sakit?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti." Yifan mengusap perut Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol yang biasanya terbangun karena alarm atau Yifan, kini dibangunkan dengan rasa mual yang kembali menyerang perutnya. Dengan hati-hati karena Yifan masih tertidur, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kali ini rasa mual itu didampingi dengan rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke dokter." Yifan yang sebelumnya keheranan karena mendapati Chanyeol tidak lagi terlelap di sampingnya bisa membaca situasi ketika ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di meja makan dengan segelas air dan botol obat _antasida_.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memeluk perut Yifan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu." Yifan mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang masih berantakan setelah bangun tidur.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Ini pasti karena asam lambungku yang naik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kedua mata Chanyeol terlihat sembab setelah bangun tidur.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ke kantor hari ini. Aku akan—"

" _No,_ Yifan! Aku akan ke kantor setelah kuliah hari ini." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Yifan sebelum mengecupnya singkat.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan makan dulu sebelum datang ke kantor." Yifan akhirnya menyerah ketika melihat pandangan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Sebagai seorang Omega, Chanyeol telah berhasil mempelajari bagaimana membuat Alphanya menyerah padanya.

.

.

.

Yang membuat Yifan dilema sekarang adalah bagaimana ia harus memilih tinggal dan mendampingi Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu sedang sakit, atau berangkat ke Beijing untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Ayahnya. Hari itu Chanyeol masih saja mual dan bahkan mulai memuntahkan apapun yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu masih bersikeras masuk kerja dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, meskipun hampir setiap jam sekali ia berlari ke toilet untuk muntah. Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu –sekaligus khawatir melihat calon bosnya, Jongdae melaporkan hal itu pada Yifan ketika kebetulan Kepala Kim sedang cuti hari itu. Yifan berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar mau periksa ke dokter, tetapi usahanya itu hanya berhasil hingga membujuk Chanyeol agar mau pulang. Setidaknya pemuda itu bisa beristirahat di rumah dan tidak terbebani dengan pekerjaan di kantor.

" _I'm sorry_." Bisik Chanyeol ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil Yifan untuk pulang.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yifan yang tidak mengerti dengan permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya membuatmu bangga dengan bekerja dengan baik, tetapi aku mengacaukannya seperti ini."

Yifan tanpa sadar menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol kala itu. Ia melonggarkan sedikit dasinya ketika benda itu rasanya seperti akan mencekik lehernya.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf pada dirimu sendiri karena telah mengabaikan kesehatanmu hanya demi pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa bangga pada keberhasilan yang dicapai dengan cara itu." Yifan tidak bermaksud untuk berkata dengan nada sedingin itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Yifan. Sisa perjalanan itu kemudian mereka habiskan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Setelah membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol dan memaksa pemuda itu makan dan beristihat, Yifan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya di dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Chanyeol. Kalau ia harus meng- _cancel_ keberangkatannya ke Beijing besok, ia setidaknya harus membereskan beberapa hal untuk sedikit membantu Ayahnya itu.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.20. Ia tertidur cukup lama setelah menghabiskan bubur buatan Yifan dan meminum obat sakit kepala. Pemuda itu terus menolak diajak periksa ke dokter karena ia merasa bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan apa yang dideritanya ini hanya sakit yang sepele. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Yifan terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yifaaaaannn." Chanyeol mengucek mata kirinya sambil mencari keberadaan Alphanya itu ketika telinganya mendengar gumaman dari dalam ruang kerja Yifan.

Ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol sudah akan masuk namun niat itu ia urungkan saat Yifan membicarakan mengenai keberangkatan ke Beijing.

"Tidak, dia sudah lebih baik. Aku akan mengajaknya ke dokter besok. Untuk itu aku tidak bisa berangkat ke Beijing. Aku akan menelepon ketua Chang di kantor pusat untuk menyiapkan keperluan _Baba_."

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang perlu _Baba_ bawa jadi _Baba_ tidak perlu repot. Aku minta maaf mengenai hal ini, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan _Chanlie_ begitu saja."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar semuanya ketika Yifan sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon dan mendapati siluetnya di balik pintu.

"Chanyeol?" Yifan yang saat itu masih memakai kemeja lengkap dengan dasi yang sedikit berantakan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Yifan kembali memeriksa temperatur tubuh Chanyeol melalui dahinya sebelum mengusap lehernya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kaku. "Kau akan ke Beijing?" Tanyanya.

Yifan menarik tangannya dari leher Chanyeol sebelum mengangguk. "Rencananya begitu, tapi aku sudah membatalkannya."

" _Wae?_ "

"Kita harus ke dokter besok. Aku akan menemanimu." Yifan melepas dasi dan kancing kemejanya ketika ia berniat untuk pergi mandi.

"Kau tidak perlu membatalkannya. Aku bisa ke dokter sendiri." Kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Yifan.

"Chanyeol—"

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Kalau urusan di Beijing itu penting, kau sebaiknya pergi. Aku tidak mau kau membatalkannya karena aku." Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang bergetar. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memulai perdebatan kembali dengan Yifan seperti di mobil sebelumnya, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin diam saja ketika Yifan mengorbankan hal-hal yang penting untuknya hanya demi dirinya.

" _Baba_ sudah bersedia untuk menggantikan aku. Kita ke dokter besok." Yifan yang sepertinya juga tidak ingin berdebat berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Yifan!"

Yifan berhenti.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Berpisah denganmu selama beberapa hari tidak akan membuatku mati." Chanyeol menyesali kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Ia juga tidak bisa mengontrol emosi yang tiba-tiba menguasai tubuhnya yang lelah.

Ekspresi wajah Yifan terlihat datar ketika pemuda itu tanpa berkata-kata berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Ini adalah awal bulan November yang merupakan bulan keempat pernikahannya ketika Chanyeol terbangun tanpa Yifan di sisinya. Pemuda itu menemukan selembar kertas di meja nakas dengan tulisan rapi Yifan di atasnya.

 _ **Mungkin kau benar, maaf karena terus-terusan memberlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Aku jadi berangkat ke Beijing karena ku pikir jarak ini bisa membuat kita bisa berpikir lebih jernih tanpa satu sama lain sementara waktu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tetapi aku akan berusaha bertahan hidup tanpamu selama beberapa hari ini.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Yifan.**_

 _ **Ps. Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur di meja makan dan janji dengan dokter Lee nanti sore. Aku mohon kau mau melakukan hal ini.**_

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi membendung cairan panas yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Penyesalan yang sekarang ia rasakan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan semalam. Ia tidak seharusnya melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Yifan. Setelah perdebatan mereka semalam, Chanyeol menutup diri di dalam kamar dan tidak tahu Yifan tidur di mana –atau bahkan jika pemuda itu tidur sama sekali.

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 **Aku sudah sampai di Beijing.**

Bersambung

Errr...anu...um...

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ya tayang-tayangkuuhhhhhh #digampar

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa~ #inikapantamatnyawoy

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART VII-

Hari ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol berpisah dengan Yifan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sejak pernikahan mereka, Yifan dan Chanyeol hanya terpisah jarak antara kantor dan apartemen, atau kantor dan tempat kuliahnya. Selama empat bulan ini, mereka hampir selalu bersama di setiap kesempatan. Dan kenyataan bahwa kini Chanyeol harus melakukan segalanya sendiri membuat hati pemuda itu mencelos. Tapi bukankah hal ini yang ia ingin tunjukan pada Yifan? Bahwa ia juga bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu menyeka kedua matanya yang sembab setelah bangun tidur dan menangis sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap kuliah. Rasa mual dan pening yang menyerang tubuhnya masih tinggal, namun apapun keadaannya, Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir.

Di dalam kamar mandi, tangisan Chanyeol kembali pecah di bawah kucuran air dari _shower_ manakala ia melihat alat cukur dan sabun perawatan wajah milik Yifan. Sebelumnya ia akan menertawakan pasangannya yang terlalu mempedulikan penampilannya itu, tetapi entah kenapa melihat benda-benda itu justru membuatnya semakin merindukan Yifan. Kepribadiannya yang tiba-tiba melankolis dan sensitif itu membuat Chanyeol keheranan. Mungkin ini pengaruh hormon Omeganya yang sedang tidak stabil, atau mungkin karena ia masih dirundung penyesalan setelah bertengkar dengan Yifan.

.

.

.

"Apa aku memang sebodoh itu?"

 _Sutrruuupp._ "Kau baru sadar?"

Chanyeol meninju lengan sahabatnya, Sehun, yang sedang sibuk menyedot _Bubble tea_ nya hingga tidak bersisa.

" _I miss him_." Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah akan menangis lagi ketika Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.

" _You are not helping_." Gerutu Chanyeol dengan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku akan membantumu?"

Chanyeol kemudian menendang kaki Sehun di bawah meja. Sementara Sehun memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri –akibat tendangan Chanyeol, pelayan Cafe yang berada di samping kampus itu menyerahkan pesanan mereka. Chanyeol memesan _Jjampong_ sementara Sehun memesan Ayam goreng.

Begitu makanan itu diletakkan di meja, Chanyeol yang mencium aroma Ayam itu mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Kau memesan Ayam?"

Sehun mengambil sumpitnya dan bersiap untuk makan. " _Waeee?"_

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya segera berlari ke arah toilet cafe itu. Sehun hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan keheranan.

"Berpisah dengan Alphamu selama beberapa jam dan sekarang kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun yang untunglah sudah menghabiskan makanannya ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah salah satu alasan Yifan meninggalkanku." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya dan kini hanya bisa memandangi hidangan mie dan _seafood_ itu.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhnya pergi?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengingat-ingat kembali cerita Chanyeol sebelumnya.

" _Ugh_." Chanyeol kemudian meraih _lemon tea_ yang tadi ia pesan ketika pandangannya tertuju pada wajah Sehun yang terlihat berseri-seri.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sedang bahagia?"

Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Perasaanmu saja."

Sebuah bel yang dipasang di pintu Cafe itu bergemirincing menandakan adanya pengunjung lain yang masuk. Chanyeol dan Sehun awalnya tidak memperdulikan siapa si pengunjung yang masuk ketika akhirnya Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Sehun yang menyadari kekikukan sahabatnya itu ikut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk Cafe itu dan menemukan segerombol pemuda yang merupakan kakak tingkat mereka.

"Apa ini hanya aku atau menurutmu mereka melihat ke arah kita?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_ nya lagi untuk menutupi kekikukannya.

Sehun menyeringai sebelum kembali duduk menghadap Chanyeol seperti semula.

"Jangan panik. Salah seorang dari mereka berjalan kemari." Sehun memperingatkan.

"Huh?"

Salah seorang dari gerombolan pemuda tadi berdiri di samping meja Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol?" Sapa pemuda itu memastikan.

" _Yes."_ Sehun yang menjawab sementara Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku Xiumin, kapten tim _baseball_ di kampus kita."

Chanyeol menyambut jabatan tangan itu singkat sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Sementara bergantian menjabat tangan Sehun, Xiumin sempat melirik cincin platinum yang melingkar pada jari manis Chanyeol dan tanda klaim di lehernya. Senyuman pemuda itu tidak juga memudar.

"Aku sudah membaca _form_ pendaftaran kalian. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu setiap hari Sabtu untuk latihan." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Jadi apakah ini pertanda resmi mereka sudah masuk ke dalam tim?

"Uh, aku permisi dulu. _Bye_ Chanyeol.." Xiumin bergerak mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"..dan Sehun." Tambahnya sebelum kembali pada gerombolannya tadi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya sementara Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Apa dia baru saja mengundang kita untuk berangkat latihan bersama tim?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Yang aku tahu dia baru saja menggodamu." Kata Sehun dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Huh?"

Belum sempat kebingungan Chanyeol terjawab, ponsel pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata membulat.

" _Mama?"_

Pemuda itu menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau dan mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dan bersiap menerima omelan atau setidaknya sindiran dari Ibu mertuanya itu.

" _Chanlie,_ kau ada di rumah? Mama sudah ada di depan, kau bisa membukakan pintu untuk Mama?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku baru saja ada kuliah, apa Mama mau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan segera pulang."

"Kau membawa mobil?" Tanya Mrs. Wu.

"Tidak. Aku naik taksi tadi."

"Kalau begitu Mama akan menjemputmu di kampus lalu kita makan siang bersama, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memandangi semangkuk _Jjampong_ nya yang masih belum tersentuh sebelum menyetujui usul Ibu mertuanya itu.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sebelum ia menikah dengan Yifan, Mrs. Wu selalu memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan baik. Ia selalu menganggap pemuda itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol sendiri selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Mrs. Wu seperti ketika ia bersama Ibunya sendiri. Setelah bertemu di depan pintu masuk kampus, Mrs. Wu yang mengendarai sendiri sedan _Audi_ nya mengajak Chanyeol makan siang di salah satu restoran favoritnya di Seoul. Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati semoga Ibu mertuanya itu tidak mengajaknya makan siang di restoran ala Prancis tempat ia bertemu dengan Yifan sebelum menikah.

Mrs. Wu memparkir mobilnya di sebuah restoran ala China dengan menu utama sajian meminum teh. Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Aroma teh yang menyegarkan segera mengisi hidungnya yang lebih peka dari sebelumnya, membuat perutnya yang sesekali masih terasa mual sedikit membaik. Mrs. Wu meletakkan tas bawaannya di samping meja yang mereka pilih.

Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa di hadapan Mrs. Wu yang hari itu memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau dengan rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai. Setelah memesan dua porsi teh melati dan kue beras khas China.

"Lain kali kalau kau berkunjung ke China, Mama akan mengajakmu minum teh di tempat favorit Mama." Ujar Mrs. Wu memulai obrolan dengan menantunya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya karena ia tidak yakin apakah ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di tempat kelahiran Yifan.

Mrs. Wu mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol di atas meja.

"Yifan menelepon Mama dari Beijing tadi pagi." Kata Mrs. Wu.

Perasaan Chanyeol kembali terasa sendu. Yifan pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya. Dan sekarang Mrs. Wu pasti akan memarahinya karena itu.

"Yifan bilang kau sedang sakit. Dia ingin Mama menemanimu di rumah."

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Ia menunggu hingga Ibu mertuanya itu mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Mama sudah memarahi Yifan karena meninggalkanmu sendirian. Lagi pula Papa Wu sudah berangkat, jadi Yifan sebenarnya tidak perlu—"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya. Jadi Yifan tidak menceritakan mengenai pertengkaran mereka pada Ibunya.

"Ma..." Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memotong pembicaraan Mr. Wu, tetapi perasaan bersalah yang semakin menggelayut di dadanya membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman Ibu mertuanya.

"Ini salahku." Kata Chanyeol tanpa berani menatap mata Mrs. Wu.

" _Chanlie_..."

"Aku tidak ingin Yifan terus mengkhawatirkan aku dan mengorbankan karirnya hanya karena aku sakit seperti ini. Aku menyuruh Yifan untuk berangkat ke Beijing dan berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Mr. Wu menggeser tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku mengatakannya dengan cara yang salah sehingga Yifan sepertinya tersinggung dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya, tetapi pada saat itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri..."

"Yifan pasti membenciku. Aku yang kesal padanya karena terus menganggapku seperti anak kecil dan sekarang aku bersikap seperti itu." Kedua mata Chanyeol memanas, tetapi ia tidak akan menangis di depan Ibu mertuanya.

Tepat saat itu pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Mrs. Wu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Yifan adalah orang yang angkuh dan dingin. Mungkin ini salah Mama karena tidak mengasuhnya dengan baik? Tapi Yifan adalah orang yang paling penyayang yang pernah Mama temui." Kedua manik sipit milik Mrs. Wu memantulkan pandangan yang hanya dimiliki seorang Ibu.

"Sejak kecil Yifan tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada Mama atau Papa Wu. Yifan akan menerima pemberian kami, atau jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan mengusahakannya sendiri. Tapi malam itu, setelah kembali dari rumahmu ketika kalian pertama kali bertemu, Mama merasa Yifan terlihat gelisah."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yifan.

"Papa bercerita pada Mama bahwa mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Park yang ternyata putranya adalah seorang Omega. Kami pikir Yifan masih terpengaruh oleh aroma Omega yang kau keluarkan."

"Apa orang tuamu sudah pernah menceritakan hal ini?"

Chanyeol memandang Mrs. Wu dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Ikatan di antara seorang Alpha dan Omega tidak terjadi begitu saja. Kau dan Yifan mungkin sudah bertemu dengan banyak Alpha atau Omega lain, tetapi jika kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk sama lain, maka ikatan itu tidak akan terjadi. Sayangnya, salah satu tanda bahwa seorang Alpha dan Omega memang ditakdirkan untuk sama lain hanya bisa dirasakan oleh si Alpha."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Indera penciuman mereka merupakan insting yang paling vital untuk menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Maka setelah beberapa hari sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pada suatu malam Yifan mengetuk kamar kami."

"Kami kira Yifan terluka atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tetapi dengan ketetapan hatinya –Oh Chanyeol kau harus melihat wajahnya saat itu, Yifan meminta Papa menjodohkan kalian."

Senyuman tergambar pada wajah Mrs. Wu. Chanyeol mau tidak mau berbuat hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan menganggapnya aneh dan menolak mentah-mentah ide perjodohan itu. Tetapi yang tidak Mama duga adalah kau menerimanya."

Bahkan hingga saat ini, Chanyeol sendiri masih belum mengerti kenapa ia dulu menyetujui pernikahan itu. Tetapi jika apa yang Mama Wu ceritakan mengenai ikatan itu memang benar, maka Chanyeol tidak perlu mencari tahu lagi alasannya.

"Mama tidak mengatakan hal itu semua karena Mama membela Yifan. Mama tidak akan ikut campur dalam permasalahan kalian. Tetapi sebagai orang yang peduli pada kedua anaknya, Mama ingin kalian lebih mengenal satu sama lain."

Chanyeol merenungkan kalimat Mrs. Wu dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk Ibu mertuanya.

" _Thank you_."

" _Uuu, my baby_."

Makan siang yang kemudian berubah menjadi sesi melihat galeri foto masa kecil Yifan itu berlanjut hingga sore hari ketika Mrs. Wu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Chanyeol memenuhi janji bertemu dengan dokter keluarga Wu di Seoul, Dokter Lee.

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol hanya bisa membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Setelah menemui Dokter Lee yang ternyata membuahkan hasil yang mengejutkan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah dan mempelajari berkas-berkas yang ia bawa dari kantor sebelumnya. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan berniat untuk istirahat, tetapi hingga jarum jam bergerak ke angka 11, Chanyeol tidak juga berhasil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang, atau sebelum nyalinya menciut, Chanyeol menekan tombol angka 1 cukup lama hingga ia terhubung pada nomor Yifan. Namun bukannya suara pemuda itu yang ia dengar, panggilannya justru tersambung pada _mailbox_.

 **Kau sudah makan? –** Chanyeol menghapus pesan itu sebelum mengetik kembali.

 **I miss you. Apa kau merindukan aku?** –Ugh, Chanyeol berguling dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal sebelum kembali menghapus pesan itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

 **Kita perlu bicara setelah kau pulang nanti.**

Kirim.

 **I love you** _ **.**_

Kirim.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit laporan bahwa pesan itu sudah terkirim muncul pada notifikasi ponsel Chanyeol. Pemuda itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas sebelum menggeser posisi tidurnya dan memeluk bantal yang biasa Yifan pakai. Dan ketika pemuda itu akhirnya terlelap, sebuah pesan masuk muncul di layar ponselnya.

 **I love you more** _ **.**_

.

.

.

Yifan sedang memandangi layar ponselnya ketika sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Mr. Wu meringis sebelum mengemasi barang-barangnya di meja.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini terlebih dahulu kalau Baba ingin pulang duluan." Kata Yifan sambil memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada laptopnya.

Mr. Wu menguap sambil melirik ke arah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya besok." Kata Mr. Wu.

Yifan menggeleng. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Beijing dan kembali ke Seoul secepat mungkin. Mr. Wu hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum menelepon supir untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen yang biasa ia tempati selama tinggal di Beijing.

.

.

.

Terdengar berlebihan sebenarnya, tetapi menjalani dua hari ini tanpa Yifan membuat Chanyeol serasa akan mati. Setelah meminum obat yang Dokter Lee berikan untuk mengurangi rasa mual dan pening yang menderanya, Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali ke ruangannya di perusahaan Wu. Mama Wu sudah melarangnya untuk masuk kerja sampai Yifan kembali, tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan tanggung jawabnya dan masuk ke kantor.

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat ponsel yang Chanyeol kantongi bergetar. Pemuda itu membuka ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Ibu mertuanya.

 **Yifan dan Papa Wu akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini.**

Detak jantung Chanyeol seperti akan melompat keluar dari dadanya karena terlalu antusias membaca kabar itu. Pemuda itu dengan sigap mengetikkan balasannya.

 **Mama bisa mengirimkan jadwal kedatangannya? Aku akan menjemput mereka di Bandara.**

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya siang itu.

.

.

.

Hingga usianya yang hampir menginjak usia delapan belas tahun ini, Chanyeol belum pernah menjalin hubungan atau bahkan berkencan dengan orang lain. Itulah sebabnya pemuda itu terkesan amatir dan naif jika berurusan dengan hubungan asmara. Tetapi malam ini, ketika Chanyeol mematut diri di depan cermin, ia merasa seperti akan pergi berkencan dan bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya. _Well,_ bagian terakhir itu mungkin ada benarnya. Pemuda itu mengoleskan _lip balm_ di bibirnya dan mengatupkan bibir atas dan bawahnya seperti yang Yifan ajarkan padanya.

Setelah merasa bibirnya tidak terlalu kering, Chanyeol menyemprotkan parfum yang merupakan hadiah dari Papa Wu dan meraih kacamata hitam dari atas meja. Tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu dibalut dengan kaos putih polos dan dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ di bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol memandang sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sebelum pandangannya kemudian teralih pada perutnya. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga lesung pipit yang berada di pipi kanannya mencekung.

Dengan mengendarai mobil sport hitam –yang baru bisa ia kendarai selama dua bulan terakhir ini, Chanyeol berangkat menuju bandara untuk menunggu Yifan dan Ayah mertuanya. Pada jadwal kedatangan yang Mrs. Wu kirimkan padanya, pesawat akan mendarat di bandara pukul 20.49. Beruntung pemuda itu sempat menyambar sebuah jaket berbahan denim dari lemari pakaiannya sebelum keluar apartemen tadi, karena rupanya angin malam bulan November itu lebih dingin dari perkiraannya.

Layar LCD yang menunjukkan jadwal kedatangan dan keberangkatan pesawat di Bandara itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol fokuskan. Pemuda itu sampai melepas kacamatanya –yang justru membuat pandangannya buram, dan memastikan bahwa kata _delay_ pada jadwal kedatangan pesawat yang Yifan tumpangi benar adanya.

"Tsk _._ " Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu dari jadwal kedatangan awal, status pesawat itu berubah menjadi _landing_. Entah kenapa Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hampir mati bosan karena harus menunggu justru merasa gugup. Pemuda itu berkali-kali memastikan penampilannya masih terlihat rapi pada layar ponselnya. Satu per satu penumpang pesawat mulai keluar dan menemui sanak saudara yang menunggu di depan pintu keluar.

Dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang berada di atas rata-rata orang di sekitarnya, Chanyeol dengan mudah melihat siapa saja yang keluar. Tetapi sosok Yifan maupun Mr. Wu tidak juga nampak. Pemuda itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. _Lipbalm_ yang tadi ia oleskan mulai memudar ketika pemuda itu lebih sering menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mulai lengah dan kecewa karena sosok yang ditunggunya tidak juga muncul, mata pemuda itu mulai membesar begitu melihat sosok yang kini tengah menarik sebuah koper sambil menyampirkan jas di bahunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol segera berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu dan berhenti di hadapan orang yang sudah ia rindukan selama dua hari ini.

Yifan yang kala itu penampilannya lebih mirip dengan _zombie_ daripada pewaris sebuah perusahaan tersontak begitu melihat seseorang yang berlari kemudian berhenti di hadapannya. Tetapi rasa terkejutnya itu kemudian berubah dengan perasaan lega begitu menyadari Chanyeol kini ada di depan matanya.

Chanyeol terengah, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak segera merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dan ketika Yifan melepaskan koper dan jasnya, Chanyeol seolah diberi tanda untuk kemudian menghamburkan diri pada tubuh Yifan yang sudah bersiap untuk memeluknya. Yang Yifan tidak duga selanjutnya adalah ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

" _Hey..._ " Yifan menyibakkan rambut Chanyeol yang terjatuh di dahinya, sebuah gestur yang tidak akan pernah bosan ia lakukan.

Chanyeol masih terengah –kali ini karena ciuman itu, sebelum tersenyum dan berniat untuk melumat bibir Yifan lagi ketika sebuah deheman di samping mereka membuat pemuda itu sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang juga harus ia sapa.

" _Baba!"_ Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Yifan untuk memeluk Ayah mertuanya yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Aku kira kalian akan meninggalkan aku di sini." Ujar Mr. Wu membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Kau datang sendirian?" Yifan secara otomatis melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum memeluk Yifan sekali lagi. Ini rasanya seperti mimpi ketika akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Yifan. " _I miss you_." Bisik Chanyeol di samping telinga kanan Yifan sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Alright, gentlemen._ Aku akan mengantarkan kalian sampai rumah hari ini." Chanyeol membantu Mr. Wu dan Yifan menarik koper mereka –yang segera ditolak keduanya tentu saja.

"Kau menyetir sendiri?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan tidak ada supir yang menunggu.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Berikan kuncinya." Yifan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dari Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu justru membukakan kursi belakang untuk Mr. Wu yang segera naik ke dalam mobil, sebelum membukakan pintu depan untuk Yifan.

"Kau yang jadi tuan putrinya hari ini." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Yifan agar duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

"Tapi kau belum punya SIM—"

" _Ssshhh_." Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya sebelum berlari kecil menuju tempat duduknya di belakang kemudi.

Yifan dan Mr. Wu menelan ludah mereka begitu Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

" _Ngh_!" Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan mendorong tubuhnya hingga menyentuh dinding ruang tamu apartemen mereka begitu keduanya masuk. Pemuda itu berusaha mengimbangi lumatan bibir Yifan yang membuat kepalanya terasa ringan.

" _Ah! Wait!"_ Chanyeol menahan tangan Yifan yang sudah menelusup di balik kaosnya sementara hidungnya ia tenggelamkan pada leher Chanyeol. Ia seolah sedang mengisi ulang kembali aroma Omega yang begitu ia rindukan.

Yifan yang sudah terbalut nafsu kemudian melumat kembali bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sudah akan mengeluarkan lidahnya ketika Chanyeol mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Kita perlu bicara dulu."

Baik Yifan maupun Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu setelah ciuman panas di ruang tamu tadi. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di atas sofa ruang keluarga dengan mata saling berpandangan.

" _I'm sorry_." Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Tatapan mata Yifan melembut. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya—"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Yifan, menahan pemuda itu untuk mengatakan bahwa semua adalah salahnya.

"Selama dua hari ini, aku telah merenungkan semuanya. Aku merasa tidak adil karena telah menyuruhmu berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil sementara kenyataannya aku memang bersikap seperti itu."

Yifan membuka mulutnya, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya untuk bersuara sebelum ia selesai.

"Aku senang kau peduli dan khawatir padaku, tetapi itu bukan berarti kau juga harus mengorbankan segalanya untukku. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

" _I trust you_."

Chanyeol menarik telapak tangan Yifan dan mengecupnya. "Kau belum percaya padaku."

Yifan menelan ludahnya dan berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol—"

" _It takes time,_ Yifan. Kita tidak usah terburu-buru. Mungkin sekarang belum, tetapi aku yakin kau akan percaya padaku nanti."

Mungkin apa yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar. Yifan masih belum mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuhnya ketika ia sering terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi—

"Ini salahku karena belum bisa membuatmu percaya."

" _I love you_." Yifan mengusap pipi Chanyeol sebelum menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tanda klaim di lehernya.

" _Now you are being cheesy._ " Chanyeol akan menggigit ibu jari Yifan yang mengusap bibir bawahnya ketika pemuda itu berhasil menarik tangannya.

" _But you love me_." Kata Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _I do_."

Yifan kemudian memerangkap bibir bawah Chanyeol dan memagutnya. Tubuh Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang hingga ia kini terbaring di bawah Yifan ketika keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman itu. Yifan melepaskan bibir Chanyeol sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya untuk mengecupi leher Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang ada yang berbeda dengan aroma Omegamu?" Komentar Yifan di sela-sela serangan kecupannya.

Chanyeol yang seperti tersadar kemudian menarik kepala Yifan agar menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Yifan menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya. Chanyeol kemudian mendorong tubuh Yifan dari atasnya sebelum bangkit sambil menarik tangan Yifan agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke dapur, dan ketika Chanyeol menyalakan lampunya, Yifan tidak mampu menyembunyikan keheranannya. Beberapa jenis makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan, tetapi yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya adalah kue ulang tahun yang belum dinyalakan lilinnya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jarum jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 11 malam sebelum meraih sebuah korek api yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Anggap saja ini sudah jam 12 malam, _kay?"_ Chanyeol mengangkat kue ulang tahun itu ke hadapan Yifan yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

" _Happy birthday_."

Yifan memejamkan matanya sebelum meniup lilin –sebuah ritual tidak resmi yang pasti setiap orang lakukan. Chanyeol membantu Yifan meniup lilin yang apinya tidak juga padam itu.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini?" Yifan memandangi makanan yang tersedia di meja.

" _Yup –_ um, _Yes._ Tidak semuanya, tapi sup rumput laut ini aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Kau mau aku memanaskannya dulu?" Chanyeol sudah akan menekan tombol di atas _counter_ dapur untuk menyalakan kompor ketika Yifan sudah mengangkat sendoknya dan mencoba sup rumput laut buatannya.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yifan. "Aku bersumpah kali ini aku memastikan tidak ada cangkang telur yang ikut termasak."

Yifan tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Sup itu terlalu asin, tetapi Yifan terus memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya seolah sup itu adalah sup paling enak yang pernah ia makan.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menyukainya kalau sup itu memang tidak enak." Kata Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

Yifan hampir tersedak. Chanyeol kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol anggur. Pemuda itu menuangkan cairan berwarna merah kehitaman itu pada sebuah gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan.

"Aku harus berkonsultasi pada ahli anggur untuk mencocokkan rasa anggur ini dengan kepribadianmu." Kata Chanyeol ketika Yifan menyesap anggur itu.

" _Only for you, princess_." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya yang kemudian dibalas dengusan oleh Yifan.

"Kau mau memotong kuenya? Atau kau mau—" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ocehannya, Yifan merengkuh pinggang Chanyeol dan kembali melumat bibirnya.

" _I want you_." Bisik Yifan sambil menuntun tubuh Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan ciumannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak mau mandi dulu?"

"Nanti." Yifan segera melucuti kemeja beserta seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama pada pakaian Chanyeol.

Tunggu, bukannya Chanyeol keberatan dengan Yifan yang belum mandi –toh Alphanya itu paling higienis dalam hal kebersihan tubuhnya, tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa gugup seolah ini adalah kali pertama ia berhubungan sex dengan Yifan.

Yifan memagut rahang Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu seperti akan meleleh di bawah sentuhannya. Yifan menggeram untuk menekan nafsu yang bergolak di dadanya ketika sekali lagi ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Omega milik Chanyeol.

Yifan mengecup setiap jengkal kulit tubuh Chanyeol yang dilewati bibirnya. Leher, bahu, hingga kedua _nipple_ nya yang mengeras. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Yifan menghisap bagian tubuh berwarna pink kecokelatan itu.

Yifan kemudian memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Bibirnya kembali ia tautkan pada bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sudah cukup belajar bagaimana harus bernafas menggunakan hidungnya ketika Yifan memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia tetap terengah dengan saliva yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tidak ingin hanya tinggal di posisi _penerima,_ Chanyeol mengusap pelan perut rata Yifan, sebelum tangan itu bergerilya semakin ke bawah. Yifan mengerang ketika Chanyeol menyentuh kejantanannya. Nafsu yang sudah membakar tubuhnya membuat Yifan ragu-ragu ia bisa menahan orgasmenya hingga ke bagian inti. Ketika Chanyeol mulai mengurut penisnya pelan, Yifan menahan gerakan pemuda itu.

" _Is it not good enough?_ " Tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua alis yang menyatu ketika ia kira Yifan tidak menikmati _handjob_ nya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat itu membuat Yifan justru semakin _horny_. Yifan melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mempersiapkan penetrasi pada lubang anal milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan memasukkan salah satu jarinya. Cairan pelumas yang secara alami diproduksi oleh si Omega cukup membantu jari Yifan yang sedang berusaha merenggangkannya itu. Ketika Yifan memasukkan kedua jarinya, Chanyeol tanpa sadar mencakar bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Yifan memposisikan batang penisnya di depan lubang anal Chanyeol sebelum mendorongnya pelan untuk mempenetrasi lubang itu.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kejantanan Yifan baru masuk setengahnya tetapi Chanyeol belum bisa rileks.

"Sakit?" Tanya Yifan. Bahkan di tengah-tengah gumulan nafsunya sendiri Yifan masih mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol menarik kepala Yifan untuk memagut bibirnya. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, Yifan menghujamkan penisnya hingga seluruh bagiannya masuk ke dalam lubang milik Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu menjerit dalam ciumannya.

" _Hah –ah!"_ Yifan yang kali ini tidak sanggup menahan desahan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika lubang Chanyeol seperti mencengkeram penisnya. Yifan tidak bisa mengira berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan.

Yifan mengumpulkan energi tubuhnya yang masih tersisa setelah bekerja lembur dua hari selama di Beijing dan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, namun entah dari mana Chanyeol mempelajarinya, Chanyeol mengatupkan lubang analnya dan semakin menghimpit penis Yifan hingga ia sulit bergerak.

"Chanyeol." Yifan yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia menyerah pada orgasmenya. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menyemprotkan cairan spermanya hingga menyentuh prostatnya.

Yifan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Chanyeol dan jatuh terlentang di sampingnya. Dada bidang Yifan naik turun tidak beraturan mengikuti desahan nafasnya yang memburu.

Chanyeol yang masih belum mencapai orgasmenya bergelung memeluk tubuh Yifan.

"Tunggu beberapa menit. _I'll make it up to you."_ Ujar Yifan sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan tertawa. " _It's okay, Daddy_."

Tubuh Yifan membeku. _D-daddy?_ Apa Chanyeol sedang menggodanya dengan menggunakan panggilan itu atau—

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Yifan dan meraih sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru dengan pita putih di atasnya.

"Ini kado untukmu. Sekarang sudah benar-benar tanggal 06 November." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kado itu.

Yifan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia membuka tali pita itu dan membuka isi kotaknya. Dahi pemuda itu mengerut ketika ia menemukan sebuah.. kertas?

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu. 4000-an kata padahal cuma mau nulis bagian Yifan cuma tahan beberapa menit #digampar

Terima kasih sudah setia membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^ mohon kritik dan sarannya barangkali saia-nya perlu digamparin apa dibeliin pulsa #apaan #diem2maso #plakk #tuhkan

Heuheu.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART VIII-

" _Ini kado untukmu. Sekarang sudah benar-benar tanggal 06 November." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kado itu._

 _Yifan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia membuka tali pita itu dan membuka isi kotaknya. Dahi pemuda itu mengerut ketika ia menemukan sebuah.. kertas?_

Wu Yifan, putra tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Wu, tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berjalan semulus ini. Di usianya yang tepat berada di dua puluh empat tahun, ia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, seorang pasangan Omega yang sempurna, dan... selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Yifan membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Awalnya ia pikir Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah surat cinta yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, namun ketika melihat kop instansi yang ada di bagian atas kertas itu membuat detak jantung Yifan memacu.

Tangan Yifan bergetar ketika membaca pernyataan dokter Lee yang dalam kertas itu menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol positif hamil. Pemuda itu sampai harus membaca ulang surat keterangan itu sampai beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunggu reaksi Yifan atas berita itu.

"Kau suka kadonya?" Tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Yifan kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan itu namun lidahnya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal bagi Yifan untuk lakukan saat itu adalah menghamburkan diri pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Chanyeol yang tidak siap dengan reaksi yang Yifan berikan terdorong hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

" _Thank you."_ Yifan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol untuk menenangkan debar jantung dan adrenalin yang tiba-tiba terpacu di tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti. " _I'll give the world for you._ "

" _Ng,_ apa itu artinya kau menyukai kadonya?" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata besarnya sementara Yifan tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

Ini adalah kado yang Yifan tidak pernah bayangkan akan terima. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Chanyeol dan memandang kedua matanya.

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya dan memagut bibir merah Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mulai membalas ciumannya, Yifan mengalihkan bibirnya untuk mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan kembali memerangkap bibir Chanyeol.

" _Saranghae_." Bisik Yifan –kali ini dalam bahasa Korea.

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan ketika mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman yang dalam.

.

.

.

Entah itu hari Senin, Selasa, Sabtu, atau Minggu sekali pun, Yifan akan selalu terbangun sebelum alarm di dalam kamar mereka berbunyi. Tapi kali ini, Yifan yang biasanya membiarkan Chanyeol terbangun dengan sendirinya di hari libur, mengguncangkan tubuh Omeganya itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bermimpi."

"Hm?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau kau hamil."

Kalimat yang baru saja Yifan utarakan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terjaga sepenuhnya. Pemuda yang dalam bulan ini juga akan berulang tahun itu membalikkan posisi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya memunggungi Yifan. Chanyeol kira Alphanya itu sedang bercanda, tetapi ketika ia melihat alis Yifan yang bertaut, ia sadar bahwa Yifan benar-benar mengira apa yang terjadi semalam adalah mimpi. Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Yifan dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang masih telanjang.

"Kau mau membaca surat keterangannya lagi?" Kata Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Yifan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Jadi aku tidak bermimpi?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang jauh dari kata _cool_ seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Yifan singkat.

" _Good morning, Daddy_. Sekarang aku mau tidur lagi." Chanyeol menarik kembali selimut yang sedikit tersingkap hingga sebatas perutnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Yifan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

" _Stop calling me Daddy_."

" _Wae?_ "

Pipi Yifan memanas sementara mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup ketika ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak akan menggunakan panggilan itu untuk anak kita nanti kan? Maksudku—"

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Yifan dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film porno, _Daddy_." Chanyeol terkikik ketika wajah Yifan memerah. Panggilan ' _Daddy'_ bagi Yifan entah kenapa bermakna lain, mungkin Chanyeol benar –eh, tunggu! Yifan akhirnya menyerah dan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal sementara Chanyeol masih terkikik.

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus ke tempat Dokter Lee lagi?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Sang Alpha meletakkan sepiring roti panggang dengan daging _bacoon_ dan segelas susu cokelat untuk Omeganya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Chanyeol bersungut-sungut sambil meraih susu cokelatnya.

"Bukan begitu, _sayang_. Ini hanya untuk memastikan, lagipula kita juga harus bertanya apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan. Kau pergi sendiri kemarin?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku pergi bersama Mama."

"Jadi Mama sudah tahu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Bunyi _'ding'_ dari microwave menandakan masakan sudah selesai dipanaskan.

"Apa aku orang terakhir yang tahu tentang kabar ini?"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. "Orang tuaku belum tahu. _Baba_ belum –um, mungkin Mama akan memberitahunya? Sehun—"

Yifan tersenyum mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengabsen orang-orang yang akan ia beritahu mengenai kabar gembira ini. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit untuk meraih makanan yang ia tadi masukkan ke dalam microwave. Begitu mesin itu dibuka, hidung Chanyeol segera mencium aroma yang saat ini menjadi musuh terbesarnya.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya ketika ia sudah akan muntah dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Yifan memandangi sepiring Ayam di tangannya kemudian punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kau masih sering mual? Apa Dokter Lee tidak memberimu obat? Apa kita harus kesana lagi?" Tanya Yifan dengan panik. Pembawaannya yang biasanya tenang terlihat gugup ketika melihat Chanyeol berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya dan berkumur sekali lagi, Chanyeol menarik tangan Yifan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kita tidak makan Ayam dulu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan baunya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menutup hidungnya.

Yifan mengangguk sebelum berlari kembali ke arah dapur untuk menyingkirkan hidangan yang semula akan menjadi sarapannya itu.

" _Done_." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol duduk kembali di meja makan.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat. Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu." Yifan menyodorkan piring berisi makanan yang tadi ia siapkan.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Setelah mual barusan, ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Atau kau mau makan buah? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Yifan membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah apel dan jeruk Mandarin.

Yifan menyodorkan potongan buah itu ke hadapan Chanyeol yang masih saja menggeleng.

"Kau mau aku suapi?" Yifan mengambil sepotong jeruk Mandarin dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Chanyeol.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol masih tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dan bahkan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Yifan, tetapi begitu melihat tatapan yang Yifan berikan, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan jeruk itu.

Yifan memang tidak terlahir sebagai seorang Alpha tanpa alasan. Pemuda itu tahu kapan harus menggunakan dominasinya pada si Omega.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Yifan tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang terus menyuapkan buah ke mulut Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Maksudmu ke rumah _Umma?_ "

Yifan mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga ia tersenyum lebar.

" _Kajja!"_ Chanyeol yang terlalu antusias sudah akan melesat ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ketika Yifan menahan tangannya.

" _Only if you finish your breakfast_."

Chanyeol memajukan bibir wajahnya dan memasang wajah seperti anjing terbuang.

"A.." Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kembali ketika Yifan menyuapkan sepotong apel.

.

.

.

Sebelum berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Park, Yifan dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan dan berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan. Yifan memastikan Chanyeol memakai mantel hangat untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin khas bulan November yang mulai membuat mereka menggigil. Keduanya sepakat memakai topi _couple_ berwarna hitam. Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya sebelum memasang kembali topinya sementara Yifan mengambil troli belanja.

Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa kotak buah strawberry yang dilihatnya ke dalam troli sementara Yifan memilih daging sapi Korea. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol berkeliling kembali untuk mengambil makanan lain yang ia suka.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Seorang pemuda berhenti di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk beberapa bungkus makanan ringan.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya dan membuka mulutnya ketika kini ia berhadapan dengan kapten tim baseball kampus.

"Err- Xiumin-sshi?" Chanyeol memastikan. Ia tidak terlalu mudah menghafal nama orang lain.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melihat ke sekeliling Chanyeol ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sendirian di antara rak makanan ringan itu.

"Kau sendirian di sini?"

"Uh..." Chanyeol sudah akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya.

Yifan dengan ajaib sudah berada di sampingnya begitu saja. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol bergidik adalah aura yang Yifan keluarkan ketika ia memandang Xiumin yang notabene tinggi badannya jauh lebih pendek di antara mereka berdua.

"Teman Chanyeol?" Tanya Yifan pada Xiumin dengan nada dingin.

"Uh, dia kapten tim baseball di kampus. Xiumin-sshi, ini Yifan." Chanyeol meletakkan makanan ringan itu pada troli belanja sambil memperkenalkan kedua orang itu.

"Xiumin." Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Yifan yang tidak secara langsung disambut oleh pemuda itu.

Chanyeol sampai harus menyikut Alphanya itu untuk menjabat tangan sang kapten.

"Wu Yifan. Aku suami Chanyeol." Yifan menjabat singkat tangan Xiumin sebelum melingkarkan kembali lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol yang pada saat itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah." Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum menggaruk lehernya.

"Senang bertemu kalian. Dan Chanyeol, kau datang latihan hari ini kan?"

Yifan menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tajam hingga Chanyeol merasa rambut halus di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri.

"Uh, maaf. Aku sepertinya belum bisa datang. Aku harus ke rumah orang tuaku hari ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil membalas tatapan Yifan dengan penuh tanya.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan kalau begitu." Xiumin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yifan dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya ketika menatap punggung Xiumin yang berlalu di hadapan mereka.

"Kau bergaul dengannya di kampus?" Tanya Yifan dengan ketus.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dan kebetulan aku baru saja mendaftar dalam tim baseball bersama Sehun."

"Jadi kalian akan sering bertemu?" Yifan memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Keluar dari tim." Kata Yifan.

"Huh? _Waaeee?"_ Chanyeol menarik mantel Yifan ketika pemuda itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau sedang hamil dan tidak seharusnya bermain baseball." Kata Yifan memberikan pembelaan pada keputusannya dengan alasan paling masuk akal yang terpikir oleh otaknya.

Chanyeol menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Bergabung dalam tim bukan berarti aku harus bermain baseball."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju." Kata Yifan bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum meninggalkan Yifan sendirian di antara rak-rak itu untuk kembali ke mobil sendirian. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yifan yang tiba-tiba mengatur kegiatannya. Chanyeol terus menggerutu dalam hati sementara Yifan menyelesaikan pembayaran barang belanjaan mereka dan menyusul Omeganya itu ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol masih melipat wajahnya ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk menyalakan mesinnya. Yifan menghela nafas dan mematikan kembali mobilnya.

"Xiumin itu... dia seorang beta?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada bicara sepelan mungkin.

"Entah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan.

"Chanyeol..." Pada akhirnya Yifan yang harus mengalah.

" _Hmph!"_ Chanyeol justru semakin mengabaikan Yifan dan memunggunginya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kau bermain baseball atau bergabung dalam tim, tapi..." Yifan menghela nafas lagi.

"...Apa kau tidak menyadarinya si Beta itu memandangmu seperti Hyena melihat Rusa?"

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming.

"Chanyeol..."

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yifan.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak tersenyum apalagi tertawa ketika menyadari Alphanya itu juga bisa cemburu. Namun Yifan bisa melihat pantulan wajah Chanyeol dari kaca jendela di sampingnya. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Yifan sudah bersiap untuk menyalakan mobilnya lagi.

Senyum tipis itu menghilang dari wajah Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yifan. "Kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tersenyum. Namun usahanya gagal ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang seperti anak anjing sedang marah. Tanpa berkata-kata Yifan menarik sabuk pengaman Chanyeol dan memasangkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau menyuruhku keluar dari tim karena kau cemburu pada Xiumin." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" _Kyeopta!_ " Yifan mencubit pipi kiri Chanyeol sebelum tangannya itu ditepis oleh si empunya.

Yifan tertawa ketika Chanyeol menggosok pipinya yang memerah.

BERSAMBUNG

Intermezzo aja kali ya update chapter isinya nggak penting #lahemangsebelumnyapenting? #huks T_T

Terima kasih yang sudah setia membaca dan meninggalkan review meskipun fanfic ini rasa-rasanya makin absurd dan nggak jelas. *which I enjoy writing it somehow pffttttt*

Mari sebarkan cinta Krisyeol di dunia per-fanfiksi-an(?) Indonesyaaaahhhh~ #apaan #digampar

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART IX-

"Appa, Chanyeol hamil."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkikik sebelum menegakkan posisi duduknya yang duduk bertimpuh di atas kakinya.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat putraku hamil?" Kata pemuda itu dengan suara dalam yang dibuat-buat.

Pemuda yang satunya mengernyit. "Chanyeol..." ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Kita ulangi lagi." Chanyeol berdehem sambil menahan tawanya ketika ia sekali lagi membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Kita langsung bicara pada orang tuamu." Yifan sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ketika Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

" _You're no fun._ " Gerutu Chanyeol dengan kedua pipinya yang digembungkan.

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Siang itu begitu mereka sampai di mansion keluarga Park, seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka untuk kemudian mendapati bahwa tuan rumahnya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mr. dan Mrs. Park sedang menghadiri sebuah acara reuni yang bertempat di sebuah hotel.

Chanyeol yang begitu antusias bisa pulang kembali ke rumah yang ia tempati selama 17 tahun hidupnya itu sampai lupa bahwa ia sedang merajuk pada Yifan dan justru menyeret suaminya ke dalam kamar untuk memamerkan isinya.

Setelah memperlihatkan koleksi topi dan _hoodie_ nya, Chanyeol yang merasakan kegugupan Yifan yang akan memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa ia sedang hamil, mengusulkan agar mereka berlatih sebelum melakukannya. Chanyeol sebagai Mr. Park, dan Yifan sebagai – _well,_ Yifan. Namun pada akhirnya, Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia berpura-pura menjadi Ayahnya justru membuat latihan itu justru membuat Yifan tidak merasa lebih baik.

Kamar Chanyeol yang didominasi warna biru itu terlihat rapi untuk kamar seorang pemuda sepertinya. Buku-buku tertata di atas rak dan figura foto keluarga dan teman-temannya berjejer di atas dinding. Chanyeol bahkan menyimpan koleksi sepatunya di dalam lemari dengan keadaan bersih. Yifan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kembali merajuk di atas tempat tidur dan beralih untuk melihat rak buku Chanyeol. Perhatian Yifan terhenti pada sebuah album foto yang diletakkan di salah satu raknya.

Album foto itu berisi foto-foto masa kecil Chanyeol. Entah kenapa pemuda itu menyimpannya di sana. Yifan tersenyum ketika melihat foto Chanyeol kecil, dengan tubuh gembul berjongkok dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Senyum Yifan semakin melebar ketika menyadari bahwa bentuk daun telinga Omeganya itu sudah unik sejak ia masih kecil.

" _Oh my god! You did not—"_ Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat begitu menyadari bahwa Yifan sedang melihat album foto yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di antara rak buku pelajaran yang ia pikir membosankan.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menyelundupkan album foto itu dari tangan orang tuanya yang gemar memamerkannya pada koleganya dan berpikir tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menemukannya di antara rak buku pelajarannya. Chanyeol segera berjingkat dari tempatnya duduk dan berusaha merebut album foto itu dari tangan Yifan yang ternyata lebih cepat darinya dan sekarang sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi album foto di tangannya.

Tinggi keduanya memang tidak jauh berbeda, tetapi Yifan tetap lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya membuat Chanyeol kesulitan meraih album foto itu.

"Yifaaannn." Chanyeol merengek sambil terus berjinjit dan melonjak untuk mengambil album foto –yang menurutnya isinya terlalu memalukan untuk dilihat.

"Kau tidak mau aku melihatnya?" Yifan yang sedari tadi diam-diam menikmati sensasi menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini tidak berhenti tertawa.

" _No!"_ Chanyeol masih bersikukuh untuk tidak membiarkan Yifan melihat foto-fotonya lebih lanjut.

Namun karena memang dasarnya Yifan yang berniat menggoda Chanyeol, ia justru membuka kembali album foto itu di antara kedua tangan panjangnya yang terangkat tinggi. Tawa Yifan kembali tergelak ketika melihat Chanyeol kecil –masih berbadan gembul, dengan kacamata berbentuk bulat berfoto dengan hewan sejenis musang.

Chanyeol kemudian menginjak salah satu telapak kaki Yifan yang saat itu tanpa alas, membuat suaminya itu sontak melepaskan album foto itu dan memegangi kakinya. Namun ketika Chanyeol berjalan mundur untuk menikmati pembalasannya pada Yifan, kepalanya justru terantuk rak buku yang berbahan kayu itu.

" _Aw!_ " Chanyeol mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya.

Yifan yang sebelumnya meringis kesakitan setelah kakinya Chanyeol injak kembali tertawa, namun kali ini Yifan menarik leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya sebelum mengusap bagian kepala Chanyeol yang terantuk rak tadi.

" _You're mean._ " Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _You're meaner_." Kata Yifan yang otomatis melepaskan pelukannya ketika Chanyeol meninju dadanya.

Mereka kemudian kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol yang syukurlah berukuran cukup besar untuk tubuh raksasa mereka berdua. Kali ini Chanyeol sudah menyerah untuk menahan Yifan melihat isi dari album foto itu.

"Matamu minus?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia membuka beberapa halaman yang memperlihatkan foto Chanyeol berkacamata.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. " _Umma_ menyuruhku operasi lasik ketika SMP jadi sekarang mataku sudah baik-baik saja."

Yifan mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol sebelum mengacak rambutnya. Yifan kemudian meletakkan album foto itu di atas meja nakas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa kedua mertuanya akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol mengikuti Alphanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Yifan.

"Kau pernah punya pacar sebelum menikah denganku?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

Getaran suara Yifan di dadanya menggelitik telinga Chanyeol yang sensitif. Chanyeol menggeleng sementara Yifan memainkan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang pertama?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. Senyuman jahil tiba-tiba mengembang di wajah Yifan.

"Mungkin tidak ada yang mau denganmu karena takut melihat telingamu?"

Chanyeol sontak terbangun dari posisinya sebelumnya dan kini beralih duduk di atas perut Yifan.

" _I hate you_." Chanyeol meninju dada Yifan dengan cukup keras sebelum menahan tangan Yifan di atas kepalanya.

" _I'm going to punish you."_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Yifan dengan sinis.

" _Yeah?"_ Namun Yifan justru terasa seperti tertantang.

" _Attack on kisses!"_ Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mencium Yifan namun Yifan yang sudah bersiap menggerakkan kepalanya hingga ciuman Chanyeol meleset ke pipinya. Yifan tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang _cemberut_. Chanyeol kembali mengejar bibir Yifan yang lagi-lagi menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghindari ciumannya.

"Yifaaannn."

Yifan akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan menggerakkan tangannya yang masih Chanyeol tahan di atas kepalanya. Kejahilan yang sudah lenyap dari wajah Yifan membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Yifan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Yifan meletakkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membimbing kepala Omeganya itu agar lebih menunduk untuk kemudian ia klaim bibirnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas melalui hidungnya dan menutup kedua matanya ketika Yifan memagut bibirnya.

"Chan—oh!"

Keduanya begitu larut dalam ciuman hingga tidak sadar ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Mr. Park muncul dengan ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, Mr. Park begitu antusias saat melihat mobil Yifan terparkir di halaman, dan kini ia berniat untuk menyapa putra dan menantunya namun justru menemukan keduanya dalam posisi yang cukup menjanjikan –Chanyeol berada di atas Yifan dengan bibir keduanya yang terkunci.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini seharusnya bukan seperti Mr. Park menemukan anak gadisnya sedang berbuat mesum di dalam kamar ketika orang tuanya pergi. Kejadian ini adalah Mr. Park menemukan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya –yang sudah menikah, sedang bermesraan dengan suaminya. Namun entah kenapa Mr. Park terlalu menjiwai pernyataan pertama. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arah putra menantunya yang justru berbalik menatap tajam ke arahnya. Duel tatapan mata dari dua orang Alpha itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol dan Mrs. Park bergabung dengan mereka di ruang keluarga.

" _What's going on?_ " Chanyeol yang merasakan aura aneh di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Yifan dan Ayahnya secara bergantian.

" _Nothing_." Jawab Yifan dan Mr. Park secara bersamaan sambil membuang muka dari Chanyeol yang mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya dengan pipi menggembung ketika ia mengunyah kue _mochi_ yang Ibunya siapkan.

Mrs. Park menyembunyikan senyuman dari wajahnya ketika menyadari perangai suaminya.

"Kalian akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di sini kan?" Tanya Mrs. Park dengan antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sebelum memasukkan kembali kue mochi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kami akan menginap kalau tidak merepotkan _Eomonim_ dan _Aboenim_." Kata Yifan menggunakan sapaan sopan untuk kedua mertuanya.

"Tentu tidak, Yifan. Kami justru berharap kalian lebih sering datang ke rumah. Pak Tua ini lebih sering melamun sejak putranya menikah." Kata Mrs. Park sambil melirik ke arah suaminya yang masih berwajah tegang.

Tidak seperti Mr. Wu yang lebih terbuka mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya pada putra dan menantunya, Mr. Park kurang bisa mengekspresikan emosinya. Mungkin jika dengan Chanyeol saja Mr. Park bisa membuka diri, namun ia masih terlihat canggung dengan Yifan.

"Oh iya, bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Yifan? Kalian sudah belanja sebelumnya, apa kita perlu masak _Bulgogi?"_

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar dan lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum memasukkan kue _mochi_ nya yang kelima. Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika nafsu makan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah drastis dibandingkan dengan di apartemen sebelumnya.

.

Sementara Yifan membantu Mrs. Wu di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, Chanyeol mengeluarkan harta karunnya berupa seperangkat _playstation_ ditemani Mr. Park yang sibuk menanyainya mengenai pengalaman bekerja di perusahaan Wu.

Setelah hampir satu jam berada di dapur membantu Ibu mertuanya, Yifan kemudian melongok ke luar untuk kemudian mendapati Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan _playstation_ nya sementara Mr. Park membaca koran di atas sofa. Meskipun waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, namun karena musim dingin, hari terlihat mulai gelap.

"Kau sebaiknya mandi." Kata Yifan sambil mengacak rambut Chanyeol yang matanya tidak lepas dari layar tv. Chanyeol tidak menyahut.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan memperingatkan sebelum Chanyeol mem- _pause_ game nya dan menatap Yifan dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Lima menit lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil berniat untuk melanjutkan gamenya.

" _Now._ " Sisi Alpha Yifan terlihat puas ketika Chanyeol –meskipun dengan ekspresi wajah masam, mematikan gamenya dan melakukan apa yang Yifan katakan.

Mr. Park yang sedari tadi diam-diam menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega karena Yifan berhasil mendisiplinkan Chanyeol dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat Chanyeol menuruti perkataannya, namun di sisi lain ia juga berharap Yifan tidak cepat bosan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang memang masih kekanak-kanakan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi, Yifan membereskan kekacauan yang Omeganya itu buat dengan kabel _playstation_ berserakan dan remah-remah makanan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya, Yifan. Biar nanti pelayan yang membersihkannya." Kata Mr. Park.

Yifan tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk di atas sofa setelah ia selesai. Mr. Park melipat kembali korannya dan berniat untuk memulai obrolan dengan menantunya itu. Namun belum sempat ia memulai, Chanyeol melongok dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan hanya memakai celana boxernya.

"Yifan, celana dalamku di mana?" Teriak Chanyeol.

Yifan menutup kedua matanya sebelum menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. "Kau meletakkannya di bagian tas paling dalam." Kata Yifan.

"OK!" Chanyeol mengangkat ibu jarinya sebelum kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Meskipun ia mempunyai pakaian ganti di rumah itu, namun Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk membawa beberapa pakaian dari apartemen mereka.

Tawa Mr. Park yang menyaksikan hal itu akhirnya mencairkan suasana yang canggung dengan Yifan.

"Apa Chanyeol merepotkanmu ketika berada di kantor?" Tanya Mr. Park setelah ia menghentikan tawanya.

Yifan menggeleng. "Aku menempatkannya di Departemen lain. Jadi, kami hanya bertemu ketika berangkat atau pulang kerja."

"Baguslah. Aku kira dia hanya akan mengganggumu selama di kantor." Kata Mr. Park.

"Mengenai hal itu juga, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Yifan mengira ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membagi berita itu pada Ayah mertuanya.

Mr. Park mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menunggu Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol dinyatakan positif hamil..." Yifan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Mr. Park mendengar hal itu. Namun entah karena beritanya yang terlalu mengejutkan atau apa tetapi ekspresi wajah pemilih perusahaan bisnis Park itu hanya datar.

"Jadi aku rasa sebaiknya kita tunda dulu mengenai Chanyeol menerima bagian saham dan menempati posisinya di perusahaan." Kata Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mr. Park masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

" _Appa?_ " Yifan memastikan bahwa Mr. Park masih tersadar.

"Bisa kau ulangi kalimatmu sebelum itu?" Mr. Park memandang Yifan dengan kebingungan.

"Chanyeol hamil?"

" _Omona!"_

Mrs. Park yang baru saja keluar dari dapur hampir saja menjatuhkan piring berisi makanan yang ia bawa menuju ruang makan ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yifan dengan suaminya. Wanita itu segera meletakkan piring itu di atas meja dan mendekati menantunya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Mrs. Park ingin memastikan sekali lagi.

Yifan mengangguk. Ia berusaha tersenyum tetapi bibirnya justru melengkung dengan aneh ketika Mr. dan Mrs. Park saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol tidak terlalu muda untuk hamil? Aku tahu dia sudah matang dan—" Mrs. Park tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sang Alpha menahan tangannya.

Yifan berusaha mengerti kekhawatiran Ibu mertuanya mengenai usia Chanyeol yang masih terbilang muda untuk hamil. Sang Alpha sendiri sudah berkali-kali memikirkan hal itu di benaknya, tetapi ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mempunyai keturunan dengan Omeganya itu.

Mrs. Park yang semula mengerutkan dahinya kemudian berusaha tersenyum ketika Yifan menyadari apa yang dirasakannya mendengar kabar itu. Sementara Mr. Park yang juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di wajahnya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan istrinya. Namun dari ekspresi wajah Mr. Park kali ini, ia terlihat –lega.

"Aku sudah memikirkan mengenai kesehatan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, itulah kenapa aku ingin _Appa_ menunda tugas Chanyeol di perusahaan sampai dia siap. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga Chanyeol." Kata Yifan berusaha meyakinkan kedua mertuanya.

"Kami minta maaf, Yifan. Bukannya kami tidak percaya padamu, kami hanya terkejut dengan kabar ini. Chanyeol masih seperti anak-anak dan dia sudah akan punya anak –oh!" Mrs. Park mendadak merasa sentimentil hingga kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Mr. Park merangkul pundak istrinya yang sibuk menyeka sudut matanya yang memerah.

"Kami bahagia mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau akan menjaga Chanyeol kami dengan baik."

Yifan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega mendengar hal itu.

Kali ini, yang menjadi topik pembicaraan di ruang keluarga itu muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya menggunakan celana piyama panjang berwarna putih dengan motif beruang dan kaos berwarna hitam. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya hingga kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia bahkan bersenandung kecil ketika ia sampai di ruang keluarga dan mendapati ketiga orang di tempat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang errr –

"Apa?" Chanyeol memeriksa kembali penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ke tubuh bagian atasnya ketika ia pikir ada yang salah dengan apa yang dipakainya. Namun ia masih belum juga mengerti dengan tatapan Alpha dan orangtuanya itu.

Mrs. Park kembali menyeka sudut matanya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Wanita itu kemudian memeluk putra tunggalnya. Chanyeol berkedip pelan dan berusaha menatap Yifan untuk meminta penjelasan. Sang Alpha hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau mau makan apa? _Umma_ akan memasaknya untukmu." Mrs. Park menangkup pipi kiri Chanyeol sambil menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

" _Huh?"_

"Bagaimana ini, kau sudah akan menjadi orang tua tapi kau sendiri masih anak-anak." Mrs. Park tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan tangisan harunya. Ia kemudian mencubit pipi Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau sudah memberitahu mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Yifan setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Ibunya.

Yifan mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri di depan Ayahnya yang masih termangu.

" _Appa_ tidak suka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Mr. Park tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih menunggu reaksinya.

" _Appa_ bahagia mendengarnya." Mr. Park mengangkat tangannya, sebuah gestur yang begitu Chanyeol hafal hingga pemuda itu otomatis menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan sang Ayah mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Entah kenapa Yifan justru teringat anak anjing yang sedang dielus oleh pemiliknya. Tunggu –Chanyeol bukan anak anjing. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Mereka berempat kemudian berpindah ke meja makan untuk makan malam. Menu utama di meja itu adalah _bulgogi_ dengan hidangan sampingan berupa _japchae,_ telur dadar gulung, _kimchi_ dan sup rumput laut untuk Yifan yang sedang berulang tahun. Namun Yifan sepenuhnya mengerti ketika sup rumput laut itu justru Mrs. Park sodorkan kepada Chanyeol yang memang disarankan untuk banyak memakan makanan jenis itu.

Chanyeol menyendokkan sup rumput laut itu dan menyuapkannya pada Yifan yang dengan canggung menerima suapan itu di hadapan kedua mertuanya. Mr. Park tanpa sadar menatap ke arah keduanya dengan tajam. Chanyeol biasanya akan menyendokkan makanan yang ia suka dan menyuapkannya pada Ayahnya agar mencicipinya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja memasukkan telur dadar gulung tiba-tiba merasa mual dan hampir memuntahkan makanan itu ketika ia berhasil menahannya. Yifan meletakkan sendoknya dan mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sering mual?" Mrs. Park mengawasi putranya dengan khawatir.

Chanyeol meneguk air putih sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak sering. Tetapi sepertinya aku sudah dikutuk oleh ayam-ayam itu hingga aku bahkan tidak boleh memakan telur mereka." Gerutu Chanyeol sebelum memasukkan _bulgogi_ –yang merupakan makanan berbahan daging sapi, ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ayam?" Mr. Park mengernyitkan dahinya yang sudah menampakkan garis usianya.

"Chanyeol akan mual setiap kali mencium aroma daging ayam. Aku kira tidak masalah jika ia memakan telurnya, tetapi ternyata ia juga tetap mual." Jelas Yifan.

" _Aigooo_." Mrs. Park menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Mr. Park menyingkirkan piring telur dadar itu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan _bulgogi_.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu mereka benar-benar senang mendengar berita ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berbaring dengan Yifan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Yifan yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan mengelus perut Chanyeol itu tersenyum.

" _They're the happiest._ " Jawab Yifan.

Tangan Yifan membuat pola memutar di atas perut Chanyeol. Omeganya itu sempat keberatan dengan kebiasaan baru yang Yifan lakukan karena tangan Yifan terasa dingin di atas perutnya, tetapi setelah cukup terbiasa, gerakan itu justru membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau seharusnya menunggu aku kalau ingin memberitahu mereka." Protes Chanyeol.

Yifan membuka kedua matanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan pada leher Chanyeol. Mereka berdua bertatapan sebelum Yifan menundukkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir Chanyeol dalam ciuman. Chanyeol otomatis menutup kedua matanya dan membalas pagutan lembut bibir Yifan.

Tangan Yifan yang semula berada di atas perut Chanyeol mulai bergerak semakin ke bawah sebelum tangan Chanyeol berhasil menahannya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Yifan.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau Dokter Lee menyarankan agar kita tidak berhubungan seks selama tri semester pertama."

" _Huh?_ "

"Tapi kau membiarkan aku melakukannya kemarin sepulang dari Beijing?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol hanya meringis. " _That's because I miss you and it's your birthday."_

"Tapi hari ini masih ulang tahunku." Sanggah Yifan.

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Yifan sebelum menarik selimut dan memunggungi suaminya itu.

" _Night, Alpha_."

Yifan mengerang sebelum kembali menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur sembari berusaha memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya _turn off_.

.

.

.

Mr. Park belum bisa memejamkan matanya malam itu ketika ia kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Mr. Park sebelumnya sempat meraih sebuah album foto yang ia simpan di laci meja nakasnya dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Laki-laki itu mulai membuka album foto itu dan merangkai kembali memori yang tersimpan di kepalanya setiap kali ia melihat foto putra semata wayangnya itu.

Mr. Park mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyembunyikan album foto yang asli darinya. Seperti sudah mengantisipasi hal itu, Mr. Park sudah terlebih dahulu membuat salinan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mr. Park begitu larut dalam nostalgianya sampai ia tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping sofa tempatnya duduk.

" _Appa_ tidak tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_ nya yang otomatis membuat jantung Mr. Park hampir melompat dari dadanya.

Pemuda itu memegang sebuah _cup_ yoghurt ukuran besar sambil memeluk semangkuk buah strawberry yang tadi dibelinya di Supermarket. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ayahnya, Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mr. Park sebelum mencelupkan buah strawberry ke dalam yoghurt dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Mr. Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum mengambil sebuah strawberry dan menyuapkannya pada Ayahnya. Mr. Park tiba-tiba merasa sentimentil. Chanyeol –putra semata wayang dan kesayangannya ternyata belum berubah.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat album foto di atas pangkuan Ayahnya.

Mr. Park berusaha menutup album foto itu namun terlambat ketika Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

" _Yah!_ Jadi Appa masih punya yang lain?" Kata Chanyeol hampir berteriak.

" _Sssttt_." Mr. Park memperingatkan Chanyeol agar tidak berisik dan membangunkan yang lain.

Chanyeol merengut dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ingat nama musang ini?" Tanya Mr. Park sambil memperlihatkan foto Chanyeol yang memeluk seekor musang kecil.

Chanyeol yang awalnya berniat merajuk pada Ayahnya mau tidak mau melirik ke arah album foto itu sebelum tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil memasukkan buah strawberry ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ddori. Aku memberinya nama Ddori."

Mr. Park dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana musang itu hampir menggigit jarinya ketika Ayahnya membelikan pertama kali untuknya. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa sedih karena Dori akhirnya lari dari kandang dan tidak pernah pulang.

"Kau mau hewan peliharaan lagi? _Appa_ akan membelikannya untukmu." Kata Mr. Park sambil mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol. Ia terkadang menyesali sikapnya seperti ini yang sering memanjakan Chanyeol. Tetapi ia hanyalah seorang Ayah.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebelum meletakkan mangkuk strawberry dan yoghurtnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Ayahnya itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah seperti _Appa_." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mr. Park berusaha mati-matian menahan lelehan cairan panas yang keluar dari matanya.

BERSAMBUNG

Capek nggak sih gaessss baca fanfic iniiihhh? Wkwkkwwk

Saia udah nyerah bikin konflik berat di fanfic ini #lahemangada?

Jadi, kayaknya fanfic ini isinya bakalan begini2 aja, nggak jelas. Saia juga nggak tahu mau diterusin sampe chapter berapa wkwkwkk #nggakjelasjugaauthornya

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca dan meninggalkan review ya ^^ sini cium dulu #ditaboks

Errr, anu, itu fanfic saia yang "PARADISE" di akun satunya juga udah update lho #jiwasalespantangmundur #promosimulu hihi ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART X-

Memasuki usia kehamilan yang baru berada di minggu ke tiga, banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Chanyeol. Selain kebiasaan sehari-harinya yang kini lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk buang air kecil dan mual, perubahan emosi dalam diri pemuda itu juga sering tidak terduga. Yifan sebisa mungkin memaklumi dan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa untuk mendampingi Chanyeol.

Pagi itu, usai menghabiskan waktu di toilet untuk mual-mual, Chanyeol yang biasanya akan terbangun jauh setelah alarm berbunyi, kini sudah terjaga ketika jam di dinding kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Yifan bahkan masih terlelap di tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Tidak mau mengganggu tidur _Alpha_ nya itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Pemuda itu berniat untuk memakan buah strawberry kesukaannya ketika lagi-lagi rasa mual melanda perutnya.

Sementara itu, Yifan yang mendengar alarm di kamarnya berbunyi segera membuka mata. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi dan ketika ia menengok ke sampingnya, sisi tempat tidur itu sudah kosong. Setelah meregangkan otot tubuh dan merapikan tempat tidur, Yifan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Omeganya. Pemuda itu otomatis mengernyit ketika ia melihat mesin penyedot debu otomatis sudah berkeliling di ruang tengah sementara pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan balkon sudah terbuka. Hawa dingin pagi di bulan November berhembus ke dalam rumah.

"Chanyeol?" Yifan masuk ke dalam dapur. Tidak ada Chanyeol di sana, namun ia melihat _coffee maker_ sudah menyala dan sibuk menyiapkan kopi.

Yifan kembali berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega ketika mendapati Chanyeol terbaring di atas sofa dengan salah satu lengan menutupi wajahnya. Dengkuran kecil keluar dari sela-sela mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka. Yifan kemudian berjongkok dan memandangi wajah Omeganya yang terlihat pucat.

Sepulang dari mansion keluarga Park, Yifan bersikeras untuk mampir ke klinik Dokter Lee untuk memastikan kesehatan Chanyeol. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Dokter Lee menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol berada dalam kondisi baik dan _morning sickness_ yang dialaminya masih wajar. Namun Yifan tetap tidak bisa berhenti khawatir setiap kali melihat Chanyeol menunduk di depan wastafel untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan lengannya dan membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya. Yifan meringis ketika Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Yifan atau apa, tetapi sejak dinyatakan hamil, kulit Chanyeol terlihat lebih kenyal dan begitu lembut sampai Yifan terus menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit pipinya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan pintunya terbuka? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Yifan mengusap dahi Chanyeol dan menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya.

Chanyeol melongok ke arah pintu kaca di samping ruang keluarga itu. "Aku ingin menghirup udara segar." Jelasnya dengan suara serak.

"Masih mual?" Tanya Yifan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum bangkit untuk duduk. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di atas sofa. Sepertinya tadi ia baru saja berniat untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yifan. Pemuda itu kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh hangat Yifan yang kini sudah duduk di tepi sofa.

"Mau tidur lagi?" Yifan mengusap pelan tanda klaim yang ia berikan di leher Chanyeol.

Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Yifan seperti sudah bisa mengerti ketika Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Yifan membimbing tubuh Chanyeol dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Yifan sadar bahwa ia akan terlambat sampai di kantor jika sampai detik ini ia tidak juga bersiap. Namun sekarang ini yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah sang Omega yang segera terlelap kembali begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Yifan menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol dan memastikan dengkuran kecil itu sudah kembali terdengar sebelum ia melepaskan diri darinya untuk mandi dan bersiap ke kantor.

.

.

.

"Yifan?!"

" _Yes, love?_ "

"Kau berangkat tanpa memberitahu aku?"

" _Huh?_ Tapi tadi—"

" _I hate you_!"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur ketika bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi menggembung. Ia merasa kesal ketika terbangun sendirian di kamar dan Yifan sudah berangkat ke kantor. Biasanya hal ini sering terjadi dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, tetapi hari ini Chanyeol seperti merasa terkhianati ketika tahu Yifan berangkat tanpa membangunkannya.

Pemuda itu menarik selimut berwarna biru itu kembali dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya sebelum beberapa detik kemudian membukanya kembali. Ponsel yang tadi ia lempar itu ia raih kembali. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Yifan.

 _Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu tadi pagi. Aku akan pulang lebih awal. Love you._

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya sebelum memutuskan untuk menelepon sahabatnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi dan Chanyeol yang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari itu merasa bahwa ia akan mati bosan jika hanya tinggal di rumah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu sambungan telepon itu terhubung.

Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sehun yang ketus hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar sapaan itu. Apalagi ditambah ketika Chanyeol baru memberitahu kabar mengenai kehamilannya pada sahabatnya itu kemarin, Sehun sepertinya masih sedikit kesal.

"Kau di mana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang segera bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa merapikannya kembali.

"Aku sedang di kampus. Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan di rumah." Kata Chanyeol yang bisa mendengar helaan nafas Sehun di seberang.

"Aku masih ada dua kelas lagi setelah ini. Kau tentukan tempatnya, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah setelah selesai." Kata Sehun sebelum menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain bowling dengan Sehun. Yifan sudah melarangnya untuk berangkat ke kantor karena ia khawatir Chanyeol kelelahan dan menganggu kesehatannya, namun bukan berarti Yifan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke luar rumah.

Sehun yang masih menderita dari putusnya hubungan dengan Omeganya hanya bisa menuruti keinginan sahabatnya yang sedang hamil itu. Mereka berdua bergantian melemparkan bola untuk menjatuhkan pin. Skor Chanyeol saat ini lebih unggul.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba bicara dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia akhirnya menyusul Sehun yang duduk di meja mereka.

Nafas Chanyeol sedikit terengah. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya sekarang sangat lemah, karena ia akan merasa cepat lelah hanya karena bergerak sedikit. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi fokus melihat layar ponselnya. Pemuda yang usianya lebih muda dari Chanyeol itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau seharusnya sedikit mengalah dan mulai bicara padanya. Aku dengar semakin lama kalian berpisah, maka semakin pudar pula ikatan yang sebelumnya ada." Kata Chanyeol sebelum menyeruput jus strawberrynya. Awalnya ia sudah akan memesan minuman soda, namun begitu Sehun memelototinya, hal itu urung ia lakukan.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum memutar kedua matanya mendengar ocehan Chanyeol.

"Kau baru menikah beberapa bulan dan sudah bertingkah seperti seorang ahli." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setidaknya ia dan Yifan jarang bertengkar, dan sekalinya bertengkar, mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja melepaskan ikatan itu agar kau bisa mendapatkan Omega baru?" Kata Chanyeol menggoda Sehun.

Namun rupanya hal itu sontak membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menendang tulang kering Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

" _Aw!_ Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Yifan." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Tch." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya dan menyeruput _Bubble tea_ nya. Meskipun ia terlihat tidak peduli, tetapi di dalam kepalanya ia sibuk merenungi kalimat Chanyeol.

Dua orang pemuda itu melanjutkan permainan bowling mereka. Namun kini Chanyeol lebih banyak menonton ketika ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengangkat bola yang cukup berat itu. Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal ketika melihat tangan Sehun hampir ikut tertarik ketika bola itu menggelinding. Keduanya begitu larut mengawasi pin-pin yang mulai berjatuhan hingga tidak sadar ketika ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka.

Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan tepukan tangannya ketika hidungnya menghirup aroma yang tidak asing baginya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan benar dugaannya, ia mendapati Yifan sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan kedua tangan ia simpan di saku celananya dan rahang tajamnya mengeras.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya melihat pandangan yang Yifan berikan padanya.

"Ups." Sehun yang akhirnya ikut menyadari kehadiran Yifan mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika situasi mendadak canggung.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan belum juga melepaskan ekspresi wajah seriusnya.

Sementara itu Sehun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berpamitan pada kedua orang itu. Yifan berusaha keras untuk tersenyum ketika Sehun menjabat tangannya.

" _Thank you_." Ucap Yifan dengan nada bicara dan tingkah laku yang begitu terlatih untuk tetap bersikap sopan apapun yang terjadi.

Yifan kemudian memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Yifan sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu agar Yifan menggandeng tangannya akhirnya hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka memasuki mobil Yifan, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan mulutnya lagi. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Yifan yang dingin seperti itu.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

" _No._ " Jawab Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga bisa bersikap dingin seperti yang Yifan lakukan sekarang, tetapi entah kenapa dalam situasi ini, Chanyeol merasa dirinyalah yang bersalah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Musim dingin membuat sore itu terlihat lebih gelap dari seharusnya. Kilau lampu jalan yang memantul ke dalam mobil audi berwarna hitam itu menjadi satu-satunya penerangan.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Yifan yang masih membisu dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram kemudi. Yifan biasanya akan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas paha Chanyeol atau menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dan menggandeng lengannya. Yifan yang raut wajahnya begitu serius terlihat sedikit melembut ketika Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahunya.

" _I'm sorry_." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Alphanya.

Reaksi yang Yifan berikan membuat sisi Omega Chanyeol mendengkur seperti anak kucing ketika salah satu tangan Yifan akhirnya terlepas dari kemudi dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang dilaluinya menggunakan mobil.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Sepiring kentang goreng dan jus strawberry yang tadi ia habiskan di tempat bowling menghilang dari ingatannya.

Yifan akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasak di rumah."

Chanyeol sungguh tergoda untuk memakan masakan buatan Yifan yang jauh lebih baik dari masakannya, apalagi ketika ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu makanan siap dengan duduk di meja makan sambil memandangi punggung Yifan yang bergerak di konter dapur. Namun Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika ia terbayang sebuah makanan yang sudah lama ingin ia makan.

"Aku ingin makan _ddeobboki_." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ingin _ddeobboki_ yang dijual di dekat sekolahku dulu." Tambah Chanyeol ketika Yifan sepertinya sudah berpikiran untuk membelokkan mobilnya pada sebuah restoran yang menjual _ddeobboki_.

Yifan melirik arloji yang berkilauan di tangan kirinya sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol.

" _Your wish is my command_." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya sambil berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar _cheesy line_ dari Alphanya itu.

" _You're the best_." Chanyeol mengecup rahang Yifan sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu.

"Dan oh! Sepertinya kita sudah terlewat jauh jadi kau harus memutar balik." Kata Chanyeol ketika melihat jalanan yang kini mereka lewati.

.

.

.

Beruntung ketika keduanya sampai, kedai _ddeobokki_ yang Chanyeol maksud belum tutup. Kedai kaki lima itu terlihat ramai dengan beberapa pengunjung. Chanyeol dan Yifan memilih tempat duduk dan memesan dua porsi _ddeobboki_ dan beberapa tusuk _Odeng_ atau _fish cake._ Begitu pesanan mereka tiba, Chanyeol segera menusukkan sepotong _ddeobokki_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Yifan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas mengawasi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meletakkan kembali tusuk gigi yang ia pakai untuk makan _ddeobokki_ itu.

"Tidak enak?" Tanya Yifan mengerutkan dahinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebelum menutup mulutnya. Ia menarik selembar tissue dan mengeluarkan kembali makanannya.

"Kau mau makan yang lain?" Tanya Yifan menawarkan. Ia sempat melihat bahwa selain kedai _ddeobokki,_ ada juga deretan kedai makanan lain di tempat itu.

Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya menggeleng. Namun ia meraih kembali tusuk giginya dan menusukkan sepotong kue beras itu.

" _Aaaa_..." Chanyeol menyodorkan _ddeobokki_ yang ke hadapan mulut Yifan.

Dengan ragu-ragu Yifan memakan kue beras berlapis saus pedas itu. Rasa panas dan terbakar segera memenuhi mulutnya, tetapi Yifan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menerima suapan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa justru merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat Yifan makan.

"Kau harus makan juga." Kata Yifan ketika bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di wajah tampannya.

" _Hnggg..."_ Chanyeol menahan tangan Yifan yang akan menyuapinya dengan makanan itu.

Yifan dengan refleks memundurkan wajahnya ketika porsi _ddeobokki_ milik Chanyeol sudah hampir habis disuapkan padanya sementara miliknya masih utuh. Rasa pedas menguasai mulutnya sementara seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai berkeringat sampai Yifan harus melepaskan jasnya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Yifan menolak suapannya.

"Aku suka, tapi aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Yifan membuat alasan agar tidak perlu menghabiskan makanan yang menyiksa lidahnya itu.

" _I hate you_!" Kata Chanyeol sambil membuang wajahnya membuat Yifan yang kepedasan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Chanyeol..." Apakah Omeganya itu sedang mengerjainya dengan membuatnya makan makanan pedas seperti ini? Batin Yifan dalam hati sambil meraih tissue dan mengelap wajahnya.

Setelah rasa pedas di mulutnya mulai mereda, Yifan kembali menyiapkan diri untuk menuruti keinginan Omeganya. "Aku akan menghabiskannya."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Chanyeol bersinar hingga pemuda itu kembali mengangkat tusuk gigi tadi dan mulai menyuapi Yifan yang berkeringat di musim dingin.

Beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan dua orang itu.

"Bukannya aku senang melihatmu menderita karena kepedasan seperti ini, tetapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali melihatmu makan _ddeobokki_." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Yifan hanya berharap dalam hati bahwa anak yang sedang berada di dalam perut Chanyeol tidak mewarisi sifat Omeganya yang unik itu.

Bibir Yifan sudah merah dengan wajah berhias keringat ketika akhirnya ia berhasil memakan dua porsi _ddeobokki_ seperti keinginan Chanyeol. Telinga Yifan sampai berdengung akibat rasa pedas itu.

" _I love you_." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketika melihat kondisi Yifan di hadapannya.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Yifan tersenyum dan sedikit meredakan rasa pedas yang dideritanya.

"Besok ulang tahunmu. Kau mau merayakannya?" Tanya Yifan setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih.

Chanyeol menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya sambil berpikir. "Aku ingin merayakannya denganmu."

"Kalau begitu kau mau kado apa?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

Chanyeol kembali berpikir. "Entah. _Surprise me_?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Yifan tertawa melihatnya.

"Tapi tolong jangan berpikir untuk memberiku hadiah anak lagi. Yang ini saja belum lahir." Gumam Chanyeol ketika ia tiba-tiba ingat kado apa yang ia berikan untuk Yifan di hari ulang tahunnya.

" _I love you_." Yifan mengacak pelan rambut Chanyeol mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Yifan memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko. Ia sengaja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial dan Yifan ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk itu.

"Sudah lama sekali." Seseorang menyambut Yifan di dalam toko dan keduanya kemudian berjabat tangan.

"Mau menambah lagi?" Tanya orang itu.

Yifan mengangguk sebelum melepaskan jas dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Yang sekarang di sini." Kata Yifan tanpa berbasa-basi.

Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan itu dan pulang ke rumah.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu. Halo semuanya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me- _review,_ mem- _follow,_ dan mem- _favorite_.

Sampai kapan hai Yifan kau akan menjadi suami idaman nan sempurna di mata semua wanita –dan laki ada nggak? –kali-kali Chanyeol digaplokin gpp lho mas... ntar paling pada nganggepnya lagi adegan BDSM #plakkk #disambit #abaikan

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XI-

Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam diri Chanyeol sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menjadi _morning person_ atau orang yang bisa bangun pagi tanpa paksaan atau setelah mendengar alarm berbunyi. Hal itu mungkin sebagian karena ia harus pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil dan sebagian lagi karena calon bayi yang ada di perutnya ini akan mengikuti gen Yifan yang memang mempunyai kebiasaan bangun pagi.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan mengeluh dengan hal itu. _Toh_ ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan baik yang sudah lama ia usahakan untuk dilakukan. Seperti pagi ini, ketika waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, ia sudah terjaga dan berlari kecil ke dalam toilet. Memasuki minggu ketiga masa kehamilannya, ia masih sering mual namun tidak seburuk dua minggu pertama.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Alphanya yang tampan masih terlelap di tempat tidur.

.

Ketika Yifan terbangun, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang sibuk di dapur dengan memakai kaos berwarna putih yang ukurannya terlalu besar untuknya dan celana hitam pendek yang memamerkan paha putihnya.

" _Playing housewife?"_ Tanya Yifan sambil mendekati Omeganya itu dan mengecup pelipisnya.

Wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat bengkak setelah bangun tidur dengan rambut yang mencuat ke berbagai arah. Tapi bagi Yifan, pemandangan itu salah satu yang membuatnya bersyukur menikahi Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kopi dengan krim, atau kopi hitam saja seperti biasa?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengabaikan komentar Yifan sebelumnya.

"Aku mau kopi dengan mu."

Chanyeol memandangi Yifan dengan tidak percaya sebelum bibirnya ia katupkan untuk menahan tawa yang sudah akan lolos. "Pffttttt."

Chanyeol kemudian mendorong tubuh Yifan agar kembali ke kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ada _Bubble Tea_ di kulkas?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan rapi untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menghela nafas. Sambil membenahi kancing kemejanya, Yifan menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

* _flashback*_

 _Malam itu Yifan sengaja mengeset alarm di ponselnya agar berbunyi tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Namun hingga alarm itu berbunyi selama beberapa menit, pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu tidak juga membuka matanya._

" _Yifan..." Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan suara dering di ponsel itu akhirnya mengguncang lengan suaminya._

" _Hm?" Yifan yang sebelumnya menghabiskan dua piring doebokki sendirian itu justru memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk perut Chanyeol._

" _Ponselmu berbunyi." Chanyeol masih berusaha menyadarkan Yifan dari tidurnya ketika akhirnya pemuda itu membuka matanya._

 _Yifan kemudian mematikan alarm di ponselnya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.10 tanggal 22 November. Chanyeol sudah akan kembali terlelap ketika Yifan menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya._

" _Chanyeol..."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Shengri kuaile." Bisik Yifan dalam bahasa Mandarin._

" _Apa itu artinya makanan enak?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah sadar._

 _Yifan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Happy birthday." Ucap Yifan sebelum mengecup pipi Chanyeol._

 _Meskipun godaan untuk kembali ke alam mimpi begitu besar, tetapi Chanyeol menahan diri agar tetap terjaga. Pemuda itu membuka matanya yang terasa lengket dan menatap Yifan yang masih memeluknya._

" _Kau memasang alarm untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah terjaga sepenuhnya._

 _Dan bukannya menjawab, Yifan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Omeganya yang sedikit berubah setelah ia hamil. Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada kepala Yifan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan Alphanya yang bersikap seperti anak anjing malam itu._

" _My big baby." Chanyeol memekik pelan sebelum tertawa ketika Yifan menggigit lehernya mendengar panggilan itu._

" _Mana kado ku?"_

 _Yifan mengangkat kepalanya sebelum meringis. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan keluar kamar. Setelah beberapa menit, pemuda itu kembali dengan kue blackforrest ukuran kecil di tangannya yang sudah dihiasi lilin yang menyala dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna putih melingkarinya._

 _Chanyeol kemudian duduk dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhhnya. Ia menutup matanya untuk membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin yang entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk dimatikan apinya. Yifan sampai harus ikut meniup lilin-lilin itu hingga apinya padam. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa ketika akhirnya Yifan menyerahkan kadonya._

" _Jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol melepas ikatan pita itu._

 _Senyuman otomatis terkembang di wajah Chanyeol ketika ia membuka kotak berwarna merah itu dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan. Jam tangan dengan merk Bulgari edisi Magsonic Sonnerie Tourbillon hanya dibuat beberapa buah dengan harga fantastis itu menjadi kado ulang tahun ke delapan belas dari Yifan untuk Chanyeol._

" _Xiexie." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya dalam bahasa Mandarin._

" _Kau suka?" Tanya Yifan yang mengerutkan dahinya. Ia begitu khawatir bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai kado pemberiannya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kado apa yang Yifan berikan padanya, karena dengan Yifan yang sudah mau bersusah payah menyiapkan semua ini saja sudah menghangatkan hatinya._

" _I like it. I like you?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dan kembali tersenyum._

 _Yifan menyisir rambut yang terjatuh di dahi Chanyeol ke belakang sebelum ia memajukan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang mengira bahwa Yifan akan mengecup bibirnya secara otomatis menutup matanya ketika ia justru merasakan bibir Yifan mendarat di dahinya. Sebuah gestur yang membuat Chanyeol seakan rela memberikan dunia ini pada sang Alpha._

" _I love you." Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yifan dan mengecup rahang tajamnya._

" _I love you more." Yifan menggigit pipi Chanyeol yang membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lengannya._

 _Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pelukan satu sama lain sebelum Chanyeol membuka suaranya kembali._

" _Yifan?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku ingin mengunyah mutiara di Bubble Tea." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa nada bersalah._

 _Yifan memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar sebelum tertawa._

" _Sekarang?" Tanya Yifan memastikan._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat sedikit menyipit setelah bangun tidur dan bibir merah penuh yang basah setelah ia menjilatnya._

 _Yifan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sibuk memikirkan di mana ia akan membeli Bubble Tea pada tengah malam seperti ini._

" _Apa tidak bisa menunggu besok?"_

 _Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersiap merajuk ketika akhirnya Yifan bangkit._

" _Baiklah. Kenapa kau tidak makan kuenya sementara aku pergi membeli Bubble Tea-mu?"_

 _Yifan menyambar sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam sebelum meraih kunci mobilnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan menyemangati Yifan._

 _Seoul memang sebuah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Setelah berputar-putar di beberapa tempat yang ia ketahui menjual minuman campuran susu dan teh dengan tambahan mutiara kenyal itu, Yifan akhirnya memperoleh Bubble Tea di toko swalayan yang buka 24 jam. Kasir yang melayaninya sempat menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat belanjaan Yifan._

 _Begitu sampai di rumah, Yifan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol sudah kembali terlelap di tempat tidur tanpa menyentuh kue ulang tahunnya. Yifan sempat ragu-ragu untuk membangunkan Omeganya itu. Tetapi mendengar dengkuran yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka sedikit membuat Yifan urung melakukannya._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya begitu Yifan selesai menjelaskan bagaimana Bubble Tea itu bisa berada di kulkas mereka.

"Jangan bilang kau juga lupa bagaimana ada kue ulang tahun di sana." Komentar Yifan sebelum Chanyeol duduk di atas pahanya.

Ketika Yifan bersiap di kamar tadi, Chanyeol menyiapkan sarapan berupa semangkuk oatmeal dengan campuran susu segar dan potongan buah strawberry dan blueberry. Tidak lupa secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula mendampingi sarapan yang tidak perlu dimasak itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa aneh." Kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Yifan.

Pemuda itu mengernyit sebelum menyesap kopinya. "Aneh?"

"Aku sering tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu, tetapi begitu mendapatkannya, aku sudah tidak ingin lagi. Kalau tidak, aku hanya suka melihatmu melakukan keinginan-keinginanku itu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Yifan tersenyum sebelum menelusupkan tangannya di balik kaos Chanyeol dan mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu.

" _It's okay_. _I'll do anything for you_."

Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Yifan dengan arah saling berlawanan membuat Yifan mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol tertawa sebelum memagut bibir Yifan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tangan Yifan menahan leher Chanyeol untuk membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah antusias.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu ketika ia melepaskan diri dari Yifan sebelum ciuman itu berlanjut. Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang basah setelah bertukar saliva dengan Chanyeol.

" _Eat your breakfast, Daddy."_ Chanyeol mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebelum mengambil gelas di rak untuk membuat segelas susu.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyendokkan sarapan buatan Chanyeol itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sepertinya cukup _murahan_ dan mudah sekali menerima pernikahan ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengaduk susu rasa strawberrynya.

Yifan tersedak makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya begitu mendengar kosakata yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba beralih sungguh terasa _random_. Yifan berusaha menerka apa yang ada di dalam kepala Chanyeol saat itu.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak pernah pergi berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya. Kita hanya pergi makan malam sekali sebelum menikah, itu pun hanya berlangsung beberapa menit karena kau begitu mengerikan..." Chanyeol mulai meracau dengan ekspresi wajah _merengut._

Yifan berharap ini hanyalah salah satu _mood swing_ Chanyeol karena kehamilannya.

"Kau mau kita pergi berkencan?" Tanya Yifan dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan antusiasmenya begitu mendengar tawaran Yifan. Namun Yifan tidak bisa melewatkan lesung pipit Chanyeol yang mencekung di pipinya.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin lain kali?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

Yifan berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang sempat tersedak tadi.

"Kalau begitu kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu di luar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Ia meletakkan susunya dan kembali duduk di atas pangkuan Yifan.

"Aku mau merayakannya denganmu." Kata Chanyeol, seperti merayakan ulang tahun di luar berarti tanpa Yifan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini, berbelanja, dan memasak makan malam spesial untukmu." Kata Yifan berusaha menebak keinginan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berbelanja setelah pulang kuliah nanti." Usul Chanyeol.

"Kau sebaiknya langsung pulang. Bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan nanti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajak Sehun, jadi dia bisa membawakan barang-barang untukku."

Yifan tertawa mendengar ide Omeganya itu sebelum meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan cemburu kalau kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi dia sahabatku, dan Sehun tidak suka pasangan berisik. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya karena..."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Yifan sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Sehun, tetapi ia hanya merasa terhibur menggoda Omeganya itu.

"Karena?" Yifan masih menunggu lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol yang buru-buru memalingkan wajah darinya sementara pipinya bersemu.

"Kau akan terlambat." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari atas paha Yifan sementara pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membawakan barang-barang ini kan?" Gerutu Sehun ketika ia mendorong troli belanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Chanyeol menurunkan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebelum mendecak ke arah Sehun.

"Memangnya kau tega melihat aku belanja sendirian?" Kata Chanyeol sambil meraih beberapa krat botol yoghurt dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Ketika mereka berada di bagian rak sayuran, Sehun tiba-tiba membeku dan menghentikan trolinya membuat Chanyeol hampir menabraknya. Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Sehun yang terpaku pada sosok yang kini tengah melihat-lihat jamur. Rahang Sehun mengeras sementara genggamannya pada troli belanjaan itu menguat.

" _Go talk to him_." Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun agar membuatnya bergerak.

Dengan kikuk, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sosok tadi sementara Chanyeol menghilang di balik rak lain untuk memberi mereka privasi –yang sulit dilakukan mengingat lokasi di mana mereka berada.

.

.

.

Sehun lebih banyak diam ketika ia membantu Chanyeol menurunkan beberapa kantong plastik berisi belanjaan dari bagasi mobilnya. Pemuda itu juga membisu selama perjalanan dari supermarket menuju apartemen yang Chanyeol tinggali. Memang pemuda itu asalnya tidak banyak bicara, tetapi tidak biasanya ia sediam ini. Chanyeol berusaha mengerti ketika ia mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilalui sahabatnya itu.

Sehun meletakkan barang belanjaan Chanyeol di meja dapur begitu mereka sampai di apartemen. Ia sudah akan pamit setelah menyerahkan kado ulang tahun pada Chanyeol ketika pemuda yang lebih tua menahannya.

"Kau mau jus? Atau susu?" Kata Chanyeol menawari.

"Tidak. Aku akan—" Sehun akhirnya menutup wajahnya ketika pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya. Pundak Sehun berguncang ketika ia menangis hingga sesenggukan. Sehun bukan orang yang mudah menangis, tetapi manusia juga mempunyai batas kan?

Di supermarket tadi, Chanyeol dan Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat Jongin, mantan kekasih sekaligus Omega yang pernah Sehun klaim. Keduanya sudah berhubungan selama lebih dari tiga tahun hingga beberapa bulan lalu Sehun mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi. Chanyeol awalnya mengira perpisahan itu hanya sementara mengingat sebelumnya pun mereka sering bertengkar, berpisah beberapa hari dan kembali berbaikan. Tapi kali ini, Sehun terlihat muram dan semakin tidak bersemangat setiap kali Chanyeol berbicara mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Dia bilang dia masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya kembali." Ucap Sehun yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu—"

"Tapi kami akan kehabisan waktu!" Potong Sehun sementara kedua matanya sudah sembab dan hidungnya memerah.

Chanyeol menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ikatan kami akan memudar, dan jika memang Jongin bersedia kembali, kami harus memulai semuanya dari awal." Kata Sehun menarik tissue yang Chanyeol sodorkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia sendiri masih baru dalam hubungan Alpha-Omega dan belum mengerti betul bagaimana ikatan itu bekerja.

"Kalau begitu kenapa selama ini kau membuang-buang waktu dan membiarkan Jongin pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tinggal. Tapi kau tahu sendiri Jongin seperti apa, dan aku pikir ada benarnya tentang kami berpisah untuk sementara waktu, tapi kenyataannya Jongin justru—" Sehun menutup kembali wajahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Chanyeol memangku wajah di tangannya sebelum menarik kepala Sehun agar bersandar di bahunya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Sehun selain meminjamkan bahunya.

.

.

.

Yifan mengernyit ketika jarum itu menembus kulit dada bagian kirinya. Sore itu, sepulang dari kerja, Yifan berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang terletak di area pecinan kota Seoul. Ia berniat untuk memberikan kejutan lain pada Chanyeol. Yifan membuat sebuah tato, kali ini di dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya.

Yifan sudah berniat untuk membuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu agar tato itu mengering tepat pada hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Namun hal itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

Tempat tato yang Yifan datangi adalah tempat di mana ia membuat tato berbentuk scorpio di lengannya dulu. Pemilik toko itu juga orang China, yang kebetulan berdomisili di Seoul. Yifan yang saat itu baru tinggal beberapa bulan di Seoul mengikuti Ayahnya berbisnis, memantapkan hati untuk membuat tato di tubuhnya sebagai simbol kebebasan atas dirinya.

"Ku dengar kau sudah menikah?" Tanya si penato yang mengetahui identitas pelanggannya sore itu.

Yifan mengangguk. Pikirannya sibuk menahan rasa sakit dari sentuhan jarum itu.

"Apa ini namanya?" Si penato mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengeja nama yang Yifan ukir di dadanya.

Yifan tersenyum. "Kau bisa bilang begitu."

Si penato akhirnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Kebanyakan pelanggan yang datang padanya adalah antara yang sedang jatuh cinta –atau patah hati. Ia yakin Yifan adalah pelanggan dengan alasan pertama.

"Kenapa kau tidak menulisnya dalam aksara China?"

"Dia tidak bisa mengejanya." Jawab Yifan.

"Scorpio memang terkenal dengan loyalitas mereka, _huh?_ " Si penato melirik tato di lengan Yifan, sekaligus merujuk pada rasi bintang pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di ruang keluarga apartemennya. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 malam tetapi Yifan belum juga pulang. Ia sudah beberapa kali berusaha menghubungi Alphanya itu, namun terhubung pada _Voice Mail_. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Chanyeol berharap ia tahu bagaimana cara Yifan yang dengan ajaib bisa menemukannya di tempat bowling bersama Sehun kemarin. Ketika ia mendengar pintu utama dibuka, Chanyeol otomatis berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

" _Unfh!"_ Yifan yang tidak siap hampir terjerembab ke belakang ketika Chanyeol menghamburkan diri ke arahnya. Bukan itu saja, Chanyeol sukses membuat nafasnya tersengal ketika pemuda itu melumat bibirnya sementara tubuhnya ia lekatkan pada tubuh Yifan seperti koala.

" _Hey..."_ Yifan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Chanyeol yang memeluk lehernya ketika pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kekhawatiran hingga membuat Yifan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Maaf ponselku mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Yifan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol agar turun dari tubuhnya.

" _Well,_ setidaknya kau tidak menginjaknya." Yifan meringis sebelum memungut rangkaian bunga yang tadi ia bawa dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya melihat bunga itu di tangan Yifan sementara matanya membulat. Bunga mawar merah itu terlihat segar dan begitu harum di dalam rangkaian besar –Hatchuuuu! Chanyeol menutup hidungnya ketika ia mulai bersin-bersin tanpa henti.

Yifan menyatukan kedua alisnya melihat reaksi Chanyeol kala itu.

"Apa aku tidak pernah memberitahumu –Hatchuuu!"

Hidung Chanyeol mulai memerah ketika ia menggosoknya agar berhenti bersin.

"Aku alergi serbuk sari –Hatchuuuu!"

" _Huh?"_

Rasa panik segera menguasai Yifan mendengar hal itu. Dengan terburu-buru Yifan berlari keluar dari apartemen sambil menjinjing rangkaian bunga seperti itu adalah benda paling mematikan sedunia. Yifan akhirnya harus merelakan rangkaian bunga mawar itu teronggok di tempat sampah di luar apartemen mereka begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki alergi terhadap serbuk sari.

"Aku sudah membuangnya." Kata Yifan ketika ia masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen sementara Chanyeol membuka pintu kaca di ruang keluarga untuk membiarkan udara segar masuk.

Chanyeol meraih selembar tissue sebelum mengusap hidungnya dan menghampiri Yifan yan kini duduk di atas sofa.

"Sayang sekali." Komentar Chanyeol pada nasib rangkaian bunga itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya alergi." Kata Yifan. Ekspresi wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

Chanyeol menyamankan kepalanya di atas dada kanan Yifan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang masih berair akibat bersin-bersin tadi.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Musim semi tahun lalu aku harus di opname di rumah sakit karena tugas sekolah yang mengharuskan kami melakukan penelitian di kebun bunga matahari." Kata Chanyeol dengan ringan seolah alerginya itu adalah persoalan sepele.

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Yifan mengangkat wajah Chanyeol yang hidungnya masih memerah.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memindah posisi duduknya hingga kini duduk di atas pangkuan Yifan.

"Ku kira kau menjanjikan aku makan malam?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Yifan di telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu setelah kau membuka kado ulang tahunmu." Kata Yifan sambil mengecup telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Yifan sudah memberinya hadiah ulang tahun berupa jam tangan semalam dan sekarang pemuda itu masih membicarakan kado ulang tahun?

"Kau mau membuka kadonya?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. Yifan menegakkan posisi duduknya –dengan Chanyeol di atas pahanya, sebelum membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Chanyeol terkesiap melihat perban menempel di dada kiri Yifan.

" _Oh my god, Yifan! What is that?"_ Chanyeol memekik melihat Yifan akan membuka perban itu.

Chanyeol menutup matanya menggunakan telapak tangannya ketika Yifan akhirnya membuka perban yang menutupi tatonya.

Yifan tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol sebelum ia menarik tangan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu melihat hasil karya di dadanya. Tato dengan tinta berwarna hitam itu berkilauan ketika ditempa cahaya lampu di ruang keluarga. Aksara latin bertuliskan " _Loey_ " terukir di atas dada kiri Yifan.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia agak kesulitan memaknai tato Yifan itu.

" _Loey?_ "

Yifan sebelumnya sudah menduga bahwa tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk mengerti tulisan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mentato namaku saja?" Kata Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

Yifan tertawa sambil menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

" _This is your name, love_."

Chanyeol memperhatikan tulisan itu sekali lagi. Sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi _Loey,_ namanya _Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Chan-yeol. Chan_ –Tunggu!

" _Loey_ itu... _Yeol_?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri ketika kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga membuatnya tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan apartemennya tadi, Chanyeol sempat tenggelam dalam pikirannya –dimana hal itu adalah kabar buruk, mengingat Chanyeol sering _overthinking._ Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang terjadi pada Sehun akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Yifan. Apakah ia sanggup berpisah dengan Yifan dalam waktu yang cukup lama? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Yifan menyerah menghadapi sifat kekanakannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya? Pikiran itu terus memenuhi kepala Chanyeol, ditambah dengan Yifan yang tidak kunjung pulang membuatnya begitu cemas.

Namun begitu melihat Yifan sekarang, pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala Chanyeol itu perlahan menguap. Ia boleh sedikit berharap bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan berpisah kan?

Yifan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah akan menyentuh tato itu.

"Kau belum boleh menyentuhnya." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol merengek pelan dan sebagai gantinya Yifan menangkap bibir Chanyeol ke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

" _Our little Loey likes it_." Kata Chanyeol ketika bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Yifan.

" _Little Loey?"_

Chanyeol menarik tangan Yifan dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Dengusan nafas Yifan yang keluar dari hidungnya menerpa hangat kulit pipi Chanyeol yang bersemu.

Yifan kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol sementara tangannya mengusap pelan perut Omeganya itu. Tangan Chanyeol yang semula melingkar di leher Yifan, beralih ke rambut Yifan dan meremasnya hingga berantakan ketika Yifan menghisap lidahnya.

Bibir Yifan masih mengejar bibir Chanyeol ketika tangan Chanyeol mendorong bahunya pelan. Nafas keduanya tersengal ketika Chanyeol menyadari bunyi bel di apartemen mereka.

BERSAMBUNG

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, meninggalkan review, mem- _follow_ dan mem- _favorite_. Semoga menghibur ^.^)/

Maapkeun jikalau masih ada typos atau makna kata yang _nggak_ dipahami. Ini udah jam 2 pagi dan saia masih segar bugar _pengen_ _jumpalitan_ tapi _males_ baca lagi #digampar

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XII-

Berciuman dengan Yifan rasanya begitu _dreamy_. Seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk tetap tersadar, kau akan terjatuh dan tenggelam di dalamnya tanpa bisa kembali. Tetapi Chanyeol sungguh tidak keberatan dengannya. Karena perasaan seperti kepalanya melayang dan letupan-letupan detak jantungnya ini membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti.

Lidah Yifan menyapu permukaan bibir _plump_ Chanyeol sebelum memagut bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol membalas pagutan Alphanya sebelum membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk memberi akses pada lidah Yifan. Jemari yang Chanyeol letakkan di belakang kepala Yifan berusaha mencengkeram sesuatu untuk membuat otaknya yang sudah mulai berkabut tetap terjaga. Maka jadilah ia kini menarik rambut Yifan di sela-sela jarinya sementara bibir mereka masih terpaut.

" _Ngh!"_ Chanyeol hampir menggigit lidah Yifan ketika tangan pemuda itu menelusup ke dalam celananya tanpa ia sadari sebelum menangkup salah satu bongkahan pantat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memundurkan sedikit wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Yifan yang sama terengahnya dengan dirinya. Yifan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol yang basah.

Sesi _making out_ itu sayangnya harus terjeda ketika Chanyeol mendorong pelan bahu Yifan agar melepaskan ciumannya begitu ia mendengar bel di apartemen mereka berbunyi. Keduanya melirik ke arah jam dinding secara bersamaan dan mendapati waktu sudah hampir pukul 08.00 malam.

Yifan mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu bangkit untuk melihat ke layar monitor kecil yang tertempel di tembok untuk mengetahui siapa tamu mereka.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya melihat tamu yang menunggu di balik pintu. Ia memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi sebelum menoleh ke arah Yifan.

" _It's our parents."_ Kata Chanyeol yang otomatis membuat Yifan bangkit dari sofa dan membetulkan kancing bajunya yang sebelumnya terbuka.

Kunjungan mendadak dari kedua orang tua mereka entah kenapa rasanya seperti sedang menerima tim audit di kantor. Yifan menekan kata sandi di dekat monitor itu ketika Chanyeol sudah berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut mereka. Suara gaduh segera mengisi apartemen yang biasanya hanya berisi suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang merengek pada Yifan atau ketika pemuda itu menirukan bagian rap dari artis favoritnya.

Mr. Wu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya bertemu dengan menantunya yang akhirnya hamil itu kemudian meraup Chanyeol ke dalam pelukan dan bahkan mengangkat sedikit tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan memutar-mutarnya. Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara _bass_ nya sementara Mrs. Wu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan itu.

" _Happy birthday, my Chanlie baby._ "

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ayah mertuanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang entah kenapa hanya bisa berdiri mematung di ambang pintu melihat putra mereka dan Mr. Wu.

Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk Mr. Park yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Sementara Mrs. Park menyapa Yifan yang segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Entah kenapa apartemen yang sebelumnya terlalu luas bagi Yifan dan Chanyeol kini terasa begitu sempit begitu orang tua mereka datang menyambangi secara bersamaan.

Mrs. Wu dan Mrs. Park segera mengambil alih dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah mereka bawa dari rumah. Sementara Yifan pamit untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, Chanyeol duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Ayah dan Ayah mertuanya.

"Kau tidak merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-temanmu?" Tanya Mr. Wu ketika Chanyeol sibuk membuka bungkus _Nori,_ atau camilan dari rumput laut.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memasukan beberapa lembar Nori sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengunyah _Nori_ itu.

Mr. Park sempat memelototinya karena menurutnya berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan itu tidak sopan. Tetapi Mr. Wu hanya tersenyum dan justru terhibur dengan sifat Chanyeol itu.

"Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Dulu Mama Wu sering menyuruh Baba untuk membeli masakan kerang di tengah malam ketika ia mengandung Yifan." Kata Mr. Wu.

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata besarnya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melakukan hal itu pada Yifan sementara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah _Nori_.

Yifan yang sudah selesai mandi kembali ke ruang keluarga di mana makanan dan roti ulang tahun sudah tergelar di meja. Mrs. Park dan Ibunya juga sudah kembali dari invasi mereka di dapur.

"Kau memberikan kado apa untuk Chanyeol?" Tanya Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Omeganya.

"Aku memberinya jam tangan." Kata Yifan. Tato baru di dadanya terasa sedikit kebas setelah ia membersihkannya menggunakan air hangat.

Mr. dan Mrs. Wu otomatis menatap tajam ke arah putra semata wayang mereka. Dalam tradisi Cina, memberi kado ulang tahun berupa jam tangan akan membawa nasib buruk. Namun Yifan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia tidak begitu percaya dengannya.

Chanyeol meniup kue ulang tahunnya yang kedua hari ini. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat keluarganya berkumpul dan merayakan hari kelahirannya yang ke-delapan belas bersama. Mrs. Wu menyendokkan segumpal besar mie menggunakan sumpitnya dan menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan dipotong." Kata Mrs. Wu ketika mulut Chanyeol sudah penuh dan ia berencana untuk memotong gumpalan mie itu menggunakan giginya.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap ke arah Yifan untuk meminta belas kasihan sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Begitu gumpalan mie itu akhirnya masuk semua ke dalam mulut Chanyeol, barulah Mrs. Wu meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan bertepuk tangan.

"Panjang mie itu artinya sama dengan panjang usiamu. Semakin panjang mie yang kau makan semakin bagus, makanya kau tidak boleh memotongnya." Jelas Mr. Wu seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol yang kedua pipinya menggembung akibat mie yang tadi Mrs. Wu suapkan.

Mr. dan Mrs. Park mengangguk-angguk. Ini adalah tradisi baru bagi mereka. Setelah Mrs. Wu selesai dengan _'ritual'_ nya, kini Mrs. Park menyendokkan semangkuk kecil sup rumput laut yang sudah ia buat dari rumah untuk Chanyeol. Dalam tradisi Korea, sup rumput laut selain menjadi makanan khas untuk orang yang berulang tahun, hidangan itu juga bagus untuk orang yang sedang hamil. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menerima suapan demi suapan sup rumput laut dari Ibunya.

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Mr. Park mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih pada Chanyeol.

"Ini kado dari kami." Kata Mr. Park merujuk pada dirinya sendiri dan keluarga Wu.

Sebelum datang ke apartemen Yifan dan Chanyeol, Mr. Park dan Mr. Wu sepakat untuk mengumpulkan kado mereka menjadi satu.

Chanyeol yang perutnya kekenyangan, duduk di atas karpet dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Pemuda itu membuka amplop yang berisi sebuah kertas. Chanyeol membacanya dengan cermat sebelum kedua matanya membulat.

"Apa kalian serius memberikan ini sebagai kado ulang tahunku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan yang mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol begitu membuka kado saat itu ikut melirik ke arah kertas itu.

Mr. Wu memandang ke arah besannya dan tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuat mereka bahagia. Kertas berwarna putih itu merupakan sebuah sertifikat rumah yang berlokasi di area _Cheomdamdong_. Mr. Park dan Mr. Wu awalnya ragu-ragu untuk membelikan Chanyeol sebuah rumah, tetapi ini adalah salah satu bentuk ucapan syukur mereka karena Chanyeol bukan saja beranjak ke delapan belas tahun tetapi ia kini juga sedang mengandung cucu mereka yang pertama.

" _Whoa_." Chanyeol membaca kertas itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Kalian bahkan tidak memberikan kado apapun pada Yifan." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap belakang kepala Yifan yang sedikit basah karena keramas sebelumnya.

" _I already had the best gift_." Yifan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Chanyeol yang entah kehamilannya sudah mulai terlihat –atau karena efek makanan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti masuk ke dalam.

Mrs. Wu kemudian mengambil tasnya dan juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah sebelum menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Papa Wu membawanya langsung dari Shanghai. Ini kado dari Nenek Yifan." Kata Mrs. Wu menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menerima kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia belum pernah bertemu Nenek Yifan sebelumnya karena beliau tidak hadir pada hari pernikahan mereka. Sebuah kalung bertali merah dengan bandul batu giok berwarna hijau menyapa kedua mata besar Chanyeol.

"Itu kalung keberuntungan. Nenek Yifan sudah membawanya ke Vihara sebelum menyerahkannya pada Papa Wu." Jelas Mrs. Wu lagi.

Yifan mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya pada Omeganya. Kalung bertali merah itu terlihat kontras dengan kulit leher Chanyeol yang seputih susu. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu peduli dan menyayanginya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Mr. Wu.

Chanyeol menyalahkan hormon kehamilannya yang membuat emosinya tidak stabil ketika pemuda itu menyeka cairan panas yang menggenang di ujung matanya. Yifan merangkul pundak Chanyeol dan membantu Omeganya itu menyeka pipinya ketika justru tangannya ditampik oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini salahmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil merengut ke arah Yifan dengan mata merah.

Yifan yang tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. " _What?"_

Tawa keluarga itu kemudian pecah ketika tangisan Chanyeol justru semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Memasuki usia kehamilan di bulan ke-2, perut Chanyeol yang semula rata mulai terlihat menyembul di balik kaosnya. Dan meskipun _morning sickness_ nya belum juga berhenti, tubuh Chanyeol terlihat mengalami kenaikan berat badan, jika dilihat dari pipinya yang lebih _chubby_. Yifan berkali-kali harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit pipi itu ketika Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggembungkannya atau menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya hingga lesung pipitnya muncul.

Hari ini Yifan menunda berangkat ke kantor untuk menemani Chanyeol ke dokter untuk _check up_ rutin.

"Dokter Lee _is scary_." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketika keduanya sudah bersiap di dalam mobil.

Yifan memastikan Chanyeol sudah nyaman dengan mantel tebal membungkus tubuhnya dan sabuk pengamannya tidak terlalu kencang. Memasuki bulan Desember, suhu di luar semakin terasa dingin.

"Kenapa dia menakutkan?" Tanya Yifan begitu mobilnya sudah keluar dari area parkir dan memasuki jalanan utama yang terlihat sibuk di pagi hari itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sebelum menggenggam tangan Yifan di atas pahanya. Yifan tersenyum ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau beruntung karena hari ini kita tidak akan bertemu Dokter Lee."

" _Wae_?" Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini mudah mengantuk menutup mulutnya ketika ia menguap.

"Dokter Lee adalah dokter umum, dia tidak bisa menangani pasien hamil. Jadi ia merekomendasikan dokter kandungan untukmu." Jelas Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menutup matanya. "Kau akan pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

Yifan mengecek jam tangannya sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Karena aku berangkat lebih siang, jadi kemungkinan aku akan pulang lebih lambat. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar ketika kini mereka melewati sebuah jembatan di sungai Han.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya pulang kerja nanti." Kata Yifan berusaha mengerti keinginan Omeganya itu. Namun Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

Sesampainya di klinik Dokter Lee, Yifan dan Chanyeol diarahkan ke bagian kandungan. Mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan gelisah. Chanyeol terus menguap ketika rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Yifan sudah berniat untuk membiarkan Chanyeol tidur sebentar ketika akhirnya nama mereka dipanggil oleh resepsionis untuk menemui Dokter.

Ruangan itu terasa hangat ketika Yifan dan Chanyeol memasukinya. Seorang Dokter perempuan dengan _name tag_ Amber Liu di mejanya menyapa mereka dengan hangat. Pembawaan dokter muda itu terlihat _boyish_ dan kasual. Sungguh berbeda dengan penampilan Dokter Lee selama ini.

"Wu Yifan dan Chanyeol?" Dokter itu membaca berkas di hadapannya.

Pasangan itu mengangguk. Jadwal _check up_ hari ini adalah memeriksa kesehatan janin dan perkembangannya.

"Kalian mau melakukan USG juga atau hanya periksa?"

Chanyeol memandang ke arah Yifan untuk membuat keputusan.

" _Can we see the baby?_ " Kata Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dokter Amber tersenyum melihat kilat antusias di mata Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia masih sekecil ini." Dokter Liu membuat gestur sebuah lingkaran sebesar kacang polong. Ia kemudian menyiapkan alat yang akan digunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan janin Chanyeol.

Yifan membantu Chanyeol melepaskan mantel tebalnya sebelum membuka kancing kemeja bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang ketika Dokter Amber memakai stetoskopnya.

Stetoskop itu terasa dingin ketika menempel di perut Chanyeol. Dokter Amber mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum meletakkan tangannya yang sudah terlindung sarung tangan karet dan meraba perut Chanyeol.

"Ukuran perutmu terlalu besar untuk usia janin dua bulan." Komentar Dokter Amber. Entah itu adalah sebuah pujian –atau ledekan karena nafsu makan Chanyeol sudah kembali normal meskipun _morning sickness_ nya belum berhenti.

"Apa itu tidak bagus?" Tanya Yifan yang duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian suka kejutan?" Tanya Dokter Amber sambil meraih sebuah cairan.

Yifan dan Chanyeol kemudian berpandangan, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dokter itu. Dokter Amber mengoleskan cairan kental itu di atas perut Chanyeol sebelum menyalakan sebuah monitor di samping tempat tidur.

" _We'll see your babies_."

Yifan awalnya tidak terlalu menangkap kalimat Dokter itu, tetapi ketika mendengar kata _babies_ dengan makna jamak, Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya lagi.

Alat yang terhubung ke monitor itu mulai digerakkan di atas perut Chanyeol. Awalnya gambar yang tampil di layar monitor itu terlihat tidak jelas, tetapi ketika Dokter Amber menggerakkan alatnya lagi, Yifan dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dua buah janin yang jantungnya berdetak bersahutan.

" _Congratulations_. Kalian punya janin kembar."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya mendengar kalimat itu. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Yifan juga bergetar sementara Yifan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

" _I love you_." Yifan mengecup tangan Chanyeol sebelum menatap kembali ke arah layar monitor.

.

"Janin kalian sehat. Mungkin Chanyeol perlu menambah nutrisi makanannya mengingat sekarang kau harus memberi makan dua janin sekaligus. Dan, apa Dokter Lee sebelumnya menyinggung hal ini?"

Setelah menyelesaikan tes USG, Yifan dan Chanyeol kembali duduk di meja Dokter Amber untuk mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan hari itu.

"Kandungan Chanyeol cukup lemah untuk Omega seumurannya. Jadi pastikan Chanyeol tidak terlalu lelah atau stres, karena hal itu akan berpengaruh besar pada perkembangan janin di dalam perutnya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah murung.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Asalkan kau tidak beraktivitas secara berlebihan, atau merasa stres, aku yakin kandunganmu akan baik-baik saja. Selama tiga bulan ini aku juga sarankan agar kalian menghindari seks dengan penetrasi karena itu akan memancing kontraksi di perut Chanyeol."

Yifan mengangguk mengerti. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Chanyeol dan calon bayi-bayinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol jatuh tertidur selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen. Pemuda yang hari itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah membuka matanya ketika Yifan memakirkan mobil mereka di _basement_. Begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen, Yifan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang melepaskan mantelnya dari belakang.

" _Thank you_." Bisik Yifan membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyum. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Yifan singkat.

" _Is Daddy happy?"_ Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yifan. Keduanya tertawa ketika perut Chanyeol kali ini tidak bisa membuat tubuh keduanya berpelukan dengan erat.

" _Daddy is beyond happy_." Kata Yifan yang sebenarnya masih keberatan dengan panggilan Daddy untuknya.

"Mengenai tadi.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya membuat Yifan menunggu.

" _I want to go to a date with you_." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kencan?" Tanya Yifan memastikan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mengangguk. Wajah pucatnya sedikit merona di bagian pipi.

"Bagaimana kalau sabtu besok? Kau bisa pikirkan dulu ke mana kita akan pergi lalu aku akan menyiapkan segalanya untukmu."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Yifan tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Omeganya sebelum mengecup pipi _chubby_ Chanyeol dan meraup bibirnya.

.

.

.

Pada hari sabtu pagi itu, Yifan terbangun oleh suara bel yang berbunyi di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Chanyeol. Omeganya itu terlihat masih bergelung memeluk gulingnya ketika Yifan akhirnya bangkit untuk melihat tamu yang mendatangi mereka di pagi hari itu.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan dua anak di gendongannya.

" _Good morning, fanfan_. Akhirnya kau membuka pintunya." Gerutu wanita itu dan segera masuk begitu Yifan membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Uncle fanfan._ " Gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun yang baru saja turun dari gendongan Ibunya itu memeluk kaki panjang Yifan.

" _Hey, Daiyu._ " Yifan mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Yifan pada sepupunya yang meletakkan barangnya di atas ruang sofa ruang keluarga dan memandang ke sekeliling.

" _Chanlie_ belum bangun?" Tanya wanita yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Yifan itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini pagi-pagi sekali?" Yifan masih tidak habis pikir dengan sepupunya, yang bahkan sejak Yifan masih melajang, datang padanya hanya jika membutuhkan bantuan. Dan firasat Yifan merasakan hal yang buruk dengan kedatangannya.

" _Uncle fanfan_ jahat." Kata Wu Liu yang kemudian menjadi Zhang Liu mengikuti marga suaminya, sepupu Yifan, yang merupakan anak dari adik Ayahnya itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Liu sambil mengusap punggung anak laki-laki berusia 18 bulan yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Yifan menurunkan Zhang Daiyu, anak perempuan sepupunya, sambil menghela nafas ketika dugaannya benar.

"Aku bahkan tidak mau mendengar alasanmu datang ke Korea." Kata Yifan yang kemudian membimbing mereka untuk duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Aku ada reuni dengan teman-temanku di Korea hari ini dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa membawa anak-anakku. Kalau kau bersedia aku ingin menitipkan mereka padamu untuk beberapa jam saja." Kata Liu dengan wajah memelas.

" _No."_ Yifan menolak dengan tegas. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol sore nanti, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Omeganya itu.

" _Yifan, please._ "

"Kemana suamimu? Kau bisa menitipkan mereka di tempat penitipan anak." Kata Yifan.

"Memangnya kau tega melihat mereka diasuh orang asing? Si pemalas itu tinggal di Beijing." Liu masih terus berusaha membujuk Yifan.

" _Pleasee, Yifan._ Aku janji hanya untuk beberapa jam. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 2 siang."

Yifan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Daiyu sudah mulai petualangannya dengan menarik _playstation_ Chanyeol. _Uh-oh!_ Chanyeol tidak akan menyukainya jika mainannya disentuh.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Keluh Yifan yang bahkan belum sempat mencuci wajahnya.

"Aku harus bersiap dan pergi ke salon, _Uncle Fanfan._ Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku membawa mereka ke sana. _Pleaaseee._ " Jelas Liu dengan masih merengek pada sepupunya.

Yifan menghela nafas sebelum menghampiri Daiyu agar melepaskan mainan Chanyeol.

"Daiyu mau tinggal sebentar bersama Uncle Fanfan dan Uncle Chanlie?" Tanya Yifan sambil mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya.

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengangguk. Namun matanya masih terpaku pada _playstation_ milik Chanyeol yang terletak di bawah tv.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yifan memastikan.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Daiyu akan menuruti apapun yang kau katakan, Yifan." Kata Liu.

Yifan yakin gadis kecil itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, tetapi Yifan menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Baozhai yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongan Ibunya.

" _Fine._ Tapi kau harus menjemput mereka sebelum jam 2." Kata Yifan akhirnya setuju untuk mengasuh anak sepupunya selama beberapa jam itu.

" _Yaayyyy!_ " Liu ber- _high five_ dengan Daiyu sebelum bangkit dan menyerahkan Baozhai pada Yifan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang masih sebelumnya masih terlelap akhirnya terbangun ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa bangun siang seperti ini tanpa terganggu rasa mual atau keinginan untuk buang air kecil. Pemuda itu melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati bagian tempat tidur Yifan sudah kosong. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mencari sosok Alphanya itu.

"Yifaannn." Chanyeol mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tubuh pemuda itu otomatis membeku ketika ia melihat pemandangan di meja makan. Yifan sedang sibuk menyuapi seorang gadis kecil dan bayi laki-laki. Chanyeol yang merasa masih bermimpi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan bahkan mengucek matanya lebih keras untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

" _Good morning, Uncle Chanlie._ " Sapa gadis kecil yang menurut Chanyeol tidak asing itu.

"Yifan, _what is 'that'?"_ Tanya Chanyeol merujuk pada dua orang tamu mereka pagi itu.

Yifan tersenyum melihat ekspresi horror di wajah Chanyeol, ditambah dengan rambut pemuda itu yang mencuat berantakan serta perut yang sedikit menyembul dan wajah bengkak. Yifan begitu memuja penampilan Chanyeol setiap paginya.

"Ini Daiyu dan ini Baozhai. Mereka akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa jam hari ini." Kata Yifan sambil menyuapkan sereal ke dalam mulut Daiyu kemudian ke mulut Baozhai.

" _Huh?"_ Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

BERSAMBUNG.

Heuheu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Oh iya, _in the last chapter, I decided to pair Sehun with Jongin, but some of you were not be happy with my decision. I was perfectly fine and totally respect your choice to stop reading this fanfic bcs of that. Hehe I know I can't make everyone happy at the same time but I still want to say thank you for reading this fanfic till now. Hehe_

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah setia membaca fanfic nggak jelas ini sampai sekarang hiks saia terharu dan semakin semangat untuk menulis.

Mari terus sebarkan cinta untuk Krisyeol kita tercintaa~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya kalo ada yang _ngganjel_ ya gengs ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XIII-

Park Chanyeol sekali lagi memastikan bahwa penglihatannya pagi itu adalah benar ketika ia menyaksikan pemandangan Yifan sedang menyuapi dua orang anak. Tunggu! Anak mereka belum lahir kan? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika hal itu terlintas di pikirannya. Lagi pula, jarak usia kedua anak bermata sipit itu terlihat cukup jauh untuk menjadi anak kembar meskipun wajah keduanya hampir mirip.

" _Good morning, Uncle Chanlie._ " Sapa gadis kecil yang menurut Chanyeol tidak asing itu.

"Yifan, _what is 'that'?"_ Tanya Chanyeol merujuk pada dua orang tamu mereka pagi itu.

Yifan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Omeganya itu.

"Ini Daiyu dan ini Baozhai. Mereka akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa jam hari ini." Kata Yifan sambil menyuapkan sereal ke dalam mulut Daiyu kemudian ke mulut Baozhai.

" _Huh?"_ Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau sarapan sereal juga? Atau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yifan. Tangannya masih sibuk menyuapi dua orang anak itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan menarik kursi di hadapan mereka. Perut Chanyeol terlihat lebih menyembul ketika ia duduk. Bayi laki-laki bernama Baozhai itu menatap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah sereal yang dicampur susu di dalam mulutnya sementara Daiyu sibuk melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yifan membantu Daiyu turun dari kursinya dan memberitahu gadis kecil itu agar bermain di ruang keluarga. Chanyeol yang masih terlihat mengantuk hanya memangku wajahnya di meja. Ketika Yifan bangkit untuk membuatkan susu untuk Chanyeol, Baozhai tiba-tiba merengek dan seperti akan menangis karena ia takut ditinggalkan oleh Yifan.

Yifan meraih bayi itu dan menggendongnya sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup keras ketika ia menikmati pemandangan itu. Yifan meletakkan susu Chanyeol di hadapan pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya sementara lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Baozhai.

"Apa?" Yifan mengernyit ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan aneh.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya ketika kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat.

" _Can you stop being perfect?"_ Gumam Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Alphanya itu.

Yifan mendengus pelan sebelum ia sendiri ikut tersenyum mendengar komentar Chanyeol.

"Habiskan susumu, _baobei._ "

Chanyeol hampir tersedak susu yang sedang ia minum mendengar panggilan Yifan untuknya. Ia tidak mengerti artinya, tetapi mengingat sifat Yifan yang gemar memanggilnya dengan _Love, Sweetheart_ atau panggilan _cheesy_ lainnya, Chanyeol duga artinya kurang lebih sama dengan panggilan-panggilan itu.

" _Uncle fan-faaaannnn!_ "

Belum sempat Chanyeol melayangkan protes karena panggilan itu, sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Yifan tampak sedikit panik sebelum berjalan tergesa menuju sumber suara dengan masih menggendong Baozhai. Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendapatkan energi dari susu yang baru saja ia minum kemudian bangkit dan berniat untuk membersihkan diri sebelum memulai aktivitasnya menjadi _baby stitter_ dadakan.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia menoleh ke arah ruang keluarga dan mendapati Daiyu mencium pipi Yifan.

" _Yah!_ " Chanyeol tanpa sadar berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Paman dan sepupu itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipit mereka.

"Kenapa Daiyu menciummu?"

Yifan sebelumnya mengernyit tetapi kemudian menyeringai ketika ia menyadari ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. "Kami sedang main rumah-rumahan." Jelas Yifan.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" _Uncle fanfan is my baobei_." Ujar Daiyu dengan aksen bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih untuk anak kecil seusianya.

" _H-ha?"_

Ini sungguh tidak normal untuk cemburu dengan anak kecil kan? Tetapi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan memakai celana hitam pendek dan kaos abu-abu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya hingga menutupi perutnya yang mulai membuncit, Yifan terlihat sedang berusaha menenangkan Baozhai yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekati Yifan yang menggendong bayi laki-laki itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Dia mencari Ibunya."

"Hey... Mau melihat mobil bersama _Uncle Chanlie_?" Chanyeol menyodorkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Baozhai yang masih menangis, menawarkan untuk menggendongnya.

Namun yang menjadi masalah utama di sini adalah bayi itu tidak mengerti bahasa lain selain Mandarin. Berkomunikasi dengan Daiyu mungkin akan jauh terasa lebih mudah karena gadis kecil itu mengerti bahasa Inggris. Baozhai menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Chanyeol dan justru semakin mengeratkan gelayutan lengan kecilnya pada leher Yifan.

" _Mam..Mama..Mammma..."_ Baozhai masih terus memanggil Ibunya dan bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan memilih duduk di sofa untuk menunggui Daiyu yang sedang menyisir rambut boneka _barbie_ nya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan gadis kecil itu, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas karpet di samping Daiyu dan berusaha mendekatinya.

" _What is her name?_ " Tanya Chanyeol merujuk pada boneka barbie berambut panjang itu.

Daiyu mengangkat bahu kecilnya dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati jarum pendeknya berada di angka 9. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi hingga tamu-tamu mereka ini pergi. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas dan mengelus perutnya.

Daiyu yang mengikuti gerakan tangan Chanyeol tampaknya tertarik dan meletakkan bonekanya sebelum mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa perut _Uncle Chanlie gendut_?" Tanya Daiyu sambil memandang perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kata _gendut_ yang dipilih Daiyu.

"Ada bayi di dalam perutku." Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan –meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu mengerti atau tidak.

Kedua alis Daiyu menyatu. Gadis kecil itu terlihat berpikir.

"Apa _Uncle Chanlie_ tidak menyayangi bayi itu?" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja _Uncle Chanlie_ menyayanginya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau _Uncle Chanlie_ menyayangi bayi itu, kenapa _Uncle Chanlie_ memakannya?" Tanya Daiyu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kalimat Daiyu sukses membuat Chanyeol hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu berharap ia lah yang tidak mengerti bahasa anak kecil itu, tetapi ketika Chanyeol mendengar tawa Yifan dari arah dapur –yang rupanya _menguping_ pembicaraan mereka, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawanya yang sewaktu-waktu siap meledak ketika ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan Baozhai yang sudah berhenti menangis. Bayi laki-laki itu berusaha menggigit buah apel yang ada di tangannya menggunakan gigi bawahnya yang baru tumbuh dua.

Melihat pamannya sudah kembali dan sedang menurunkan adiknya di karpet, Daiyu berjalan mendekati Yifan.

" _Uncle fanfan, aku mau es krim_." Kata Daiyu dengan tampang _bossy_ nya.

Yifan terlihat menghela nafas sebelum bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan permintaan gadis kecil itu. Namun lagi-lagi Yifan harus menghela nafas ketika ia mendapati _freezer_ nya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Daiyu, bagaimana kalau yoghurt?" Yifan mengacungkan sebotol yoghurt rasa strawberry dari pintu dapur.

"Itu yoghurtku!" Sahut Chanyeol yang tidak rela minuman favoritnya itu ditawarkan pada Daiyu.

"Kita kehabisan es krim, _baobei_." Yifan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Hmph!"_ Chanyeol dan Daiyu _merengut_ dan melipat tangan mereka di atas dada dengan bersamaan.

Yifan merasa seperti sedang mengasuh tiga orang bayi –dan bukannya dua.

Daiyu terus merengek dan bahkan mulai berguling di lantai ketika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Kepala Chanyeol mulai merasa pening mendengarnya. Sementara Yifan yang berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu tidak juga berhasil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarnya membeli es krim di luar? Aku akan menjaga Baozhai di sini." Kata Chanyeol sambil melirik bayi yang masih sibuk dengan apelnya itu. Kaos bayi itu sudah basah oleh saliva ketika ia tanpa menyerah menggigiti apel yang mengeluarkan banyak air itu.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau Baozhai menangis?" Tanya Yifan dengan khawatir.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula kau hanya pergi membeli es krim kan? Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah mendengar rengekan Daiyu."

Yifan merasa bersalah karena sudah menyetujui ide sepupunya untuk mengasuh anak-anaknya. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat dan memakaikan jaket pada Daiyu, Yifan menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu ke luar apartemen untuk membeli es krim.

"Segera telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa, _kay?_ " Kata Yifan sekali lagi dari arah pintu depan pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk.

Kini tinggallah Chanyeol dengan bayi laki-laki itu –berdua saja. Chanyeol tiba-tiba gugup dan takut jika tiba-tiba bayi itu menangis. Namun melihat Baozhai yang begitu fokus pada apel itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengganggunya dan menyalakan tv. Ia yakin bisa bertahan sampai Yifan kembali.

Namun baru beberapa menit Chanyeol menikmati acara kartun di tv, Baozhai yang apelnya jatuh dari tangannya tiba-tiba menangis. Chanyeol sontak panik dan berusaha menenangkan bayi itu dengan menggendongnya. Tapi bukannya berhenti, tangisan bayi itu justru semakin keras.

" _Hey..._ kau mau apelnya lagi? Jangan menangis, kay?" Chanyeol menyerahkan apel itu pada Baozhai namun bayi itu justru membuangnya dan menangis hingga sesenggukan.

Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk menelepon Yifan, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika ia sadar bahwa ini adalah salah satu hal yang harus dihadapinya jika anaknya sudah lahir nanti. Chanyeol membetulkan posisi Baozhai yang ia tempelkan di dadanya dan menepuk pelan punggung bayi itu.

Sambil terus menenangkan bayi itu, Chanyeol membuka tas bekal yang ditinggalkan sepupu Yifan dan menemukan susu yang sudah diracik di dalam botol. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan mem- _browsing_ cara membuat susu untuk bayi.

"Tunggu sebentar, kay _."_ Chanyeol menahan Baozhai menggunakan satu lengan sementara lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tombol dispenser air di dapur. Air panas mengucur dan mengisi botol susu itu. Setelah mengaduk dan memastikan suhunya tepat untuk siap diminum, Chanyeol kembali duduk di atas sofa dan memangku Baozhai. Tapi rupanya Baozhai ingin minum susunya sambil digendong dengan berdiri.

Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega ketika Baozhai akhirnya berhenti menangis dan sibuk meminum susunya. Pemuda itu menepuk pelan punggung bayi itu sambil mengayunkan sedikit tubuhnya yang berdiri di samping pintu balkon. Udara dingin masuk dari celah-celahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Yifan kembali ke apartemen bersama Daiyu yang menjilati es krimnya di musim dingin, ia mendapati Chanyeol tertidur di atas sofa dengan Baozhai terlelap di atas dadanya sambil menghisap botol susu yang sudah kosong. Yifan membuat gestur pada Daiyu agar tidak berisik dan mengganggu Chanyeol dan Baozhai.

Daiyu yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan mengangguk dan menuruti pamannya agar duduk dengan tenang. Yifan terlihat khawatir ketika melihat posisi Baozhai yang duduk di atas perut Chanyeol. Namun melihat dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka, pemuda itu sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan posisi tidur Baozhai.

Yifan tetap saja gelisah dan merasa perlu untuk memindah Baozhai agar tertidur di kamar mereka, tetapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, besar kemungkinan bayi itu akan terbangun dan membuat keributan dengan menangis. Sementara itu, Daiyu yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya kemudian duduk mendekati Yifan yang berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau mengantuk juga?" Bisik Yifan sambil melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Gadis kecil itu menempatkan diri di atas pangkuan Yifan dan menyamankan kepalanya di atas dada pamannya itu. Yifan mengusap pelan rambut Daiyu hingga akhirnya gadis kecil itu jatuh tertidur.

Suasana di dalam apartemen itu begitu hening setelah beberapa jam terakhir ini penuh dengan suara rengekan dan tangisan anak kecil. Yifan memandang wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu damai ketika ia tidur. Pipi Chanyeol yang semula bersih dan terlihat kenyal di awal kehamilan mulai ditumbuhi beberapa jerawat karena hormonnya yang berubah.

Namun selain perubahan itu, bibir Chanyeol tetap merah dan penuh, matanya tetap jernih meskipun terlihat sedikit kuyu karena sering mengantuk. Yifan begitu bersyukur mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai pasangannya. Meskipun Omeganya itu begitu muda dan masih kekanakan, ia terus berusaha untuk mengimbangi Yifan. Baik mengenai pola hidup dan gaya berpikirnya. Yifan terkadang khawatir Chanyeol menahan diri untuk berkembang agar bisa mengikutinya.

Mata Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terkatup perlahan terbuka. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri setelah terlelap dan mendapati Yifan sedang menatapnya.

"Daiyu sudah mendapatkan es krimnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Tangannya otomatis menopang tubuh Baozhai ketika ia membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Yifan mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menutupi telinganya lagi. Mungkin Yifan perlu mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk memangkas rambutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan Baozhai?"

Chanyeol memandang bayi laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tidurnya itu sebelum memandang Yifan dan tersenyum.

"Dia menangis tadi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meletakkan Daiyu dan Baozhai di tempat tidur agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman? Kau tidak apa-apa Baozhai tertidur di atas perutmu seperti itu?"

Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah nyaman dengan posisi itu akhirnya menyetujui usulan Yifan dan bangkit perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan bayi itu. Yifan juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menempatkan Daiyu di samping Baozhai.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya yang sudah mulai lapar. Yifan yang menyusul ikut menyiapkan sarapan –atau ini makan siang untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai makan, sementara Yifan mencuci piring kotor, Chanyeol berdiri di depan kulkas di mana mereka menempelkan hasil _sprint_ USG terakhir. Kehamilannya baru berjalan dua bulan dan Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bayi-bayinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Ada banyak pikiran yang bergumul di kepalanya. Salah satunya adalah bagaimana mereka akan mengasuh anak mereka nanti.

"Setelah mengasuh Daiyu dan Baozhai, aku tiba-tiba sadar." Chanyeol meletakkan gelas air putih di atas meja makan.

Yifan menunggu hingga Chanyeol mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa mengasuh anak kembar ini dengan baik?"

Yifan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kita perlu menyewa _Baby sitter juga?_ Tapi aku mau mengurus mereka sendiri. Tapi kalau kau bekerja, lalu aku menjaga mereka dengan siapa?"

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol begitu serius hingga Yifan tidak tega untuk menertawakan kekhawatiran Chanyeol. Yifan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mengangkat pemuda itu agar duduk di atas meja makan sementara Yifan menempatkan diri di antara kedua kakinya.

"Aku juga sempat memikirkan hal itu, tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya nanti. Kau tidak boleh stres, ingat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menguasai perutnya tetapi Chanyeol menahannya. Chanyeol justru mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Yifan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Alphanya itu. Aroma maskulin yang menguar darinya membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

"Kau tidak melupakan kencan kita kan?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa merubah posisinya.

Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol sebelum tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan di Sungai Han?" Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum menarik kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan.

"Kau kuno sekali." Kata Chanyeol.

" _But you love me_." Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan tidak percaya.

" _Sssttt_." Yifan meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Chanyeol agar pemuda itu memelankan sedikit suara tawanya mengingat mereka tidak lagi berdua di apartemen itu.

Chanyeol berniat menggigit jari Yifan yang ternyata bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Sebagai gantinya Yifan menundukkan sedikit wajahnya dan memagut bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas menggunakan hidungnya di sela-sela ciuman itu. Keduanya begitu larut dalam ciuman itu hingga Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Yifan sambil memekik pelan.

" _Aw_." Chanyeol menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang baru saja Yifan –tanpa sengaja gigit.

" _Sorry_." Yifan tertawa melihatnya sebelum menyeka saliva di sekitar bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kembali wajah Yifan sebelum memberikan peringatakan. "Jangan menggunakan lidah."

Yifan tertawa sebelum mengangguk. " _Okay._ "

Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja ketika ciuman Yifan semakin menuntut.

" _Ngh_!" Chanyeol mengerang di sela-sela ciuman ketika Yifan mengingkari janjinya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia gigit.

Ketika Yifan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan tangannya menahan kepala Chanyeol, suara rengekan bayi terdengar dari arah kamar utama. Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dengan nafas tersengal sementara Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jam berapa sepupumu menjemput mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Liu akan datang jam 2."

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. Ia setengah berlari menuju kamar ketika tangisan Baozhai semakin keras.

Chanyeol mengelus perutnya dengan dada yang berdebar. Ia tidak sabar menanti momen di mana ia akan melihat Yifan berlari untuk merengkuh anak mereka yang menangis.

BERSAMBUNG

Ahem. Jadi sebenarnya orang nikah kayak gimana sih yak rasanyaaaa yawlaaaaa ini maapkeun yang ditulisnya bagian enak-enakan doang padahal keknya orang nikah itu isinya ribet semua #plakkk #digampar

 _Momong_ bayi sih juga _kudu_ gimana T_T authornya juga kalo sama anak kecil rada-rada parno gitu jadi maapkeun lagi kalo Krisyeol –yang _aslinya_ _ngemong banget_ sama anak kecil jadi rada keki gitu. Wkwkwkwwkk

Btw lahirannya kapaaannn ini baru dua bulan aja hamilnya masak iya sampe tahun depan baru lahiran wkwkwkk #digamparin #kebanyakangayasih

Heuheu

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorite dan mem-follow fanfic yang makin nggak jelas arah dan tujuannya ini ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XIV-

Ini adalah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya bagi Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu melirik ke arah jarum jam di ruang keluarga dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam namun yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga datang. Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, membuat makan malam untuk dirinya –dan bayi-bayi di dalam perutnya, mencuci pakaian kotor miliknya dan Yifan, ia bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan satu set game di laptopnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk di atas karpet ruang keluarga untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ia makan di kulkas. Setelah berhasil menenteng semangkuk buah anggur, Chanyeol kembali ke tempatnya dan menonton sebuah film yang ia temukan di folder laptopnya.

Usia kehamilan Chanyeol sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Perutnya yang semula rata sudah membulat dengan sempurna, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa ia sedang hamil. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang hamil anak kembar, perut Chanyeol terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran perut orang hamil lima bulan kebanyakan. _Morning sickness_ Chanyeol sudah berhenti. Pemuda itu tidak lagi muntah-muntah, namun yang menjadi salah satu persoalan adalah ia mulai kesulitan tidur dan merasa cepat lelah. Yifan sudah menasihatinya untuk segera mengambil cuti di kampus, tetapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan semester duanya ini dan mengambil cuti di usia kehamilannya yang ke-enam.

Sementara itu, Yifan justru sedang begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Hal itu bukan karena Yifan gila kerja atau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol, tetapi karena Yifan sedang mengejar posisi Direktur cabang perusahaan Wu di Korea menggantikan Ayahnya. Setelah mendapatkan promosi dari Mr. Wu selepas kepulangan mereka dari Beijing beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini Yifan harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek yang nantinya akan menentukan hasil apakah ia layak menempati jabatan itu atau tidak. Karena meskipun Yifan adalah putra tunggal dari Mr. Wu, namun karena perusahaan mereka berbasis investasi, maka Yifan tetap harus berkompetisi dengan pemegang saham lainnya untuk mendapatkan posisi itu.

Chanyeol sedang mengunyah beberapa buah anggur sekaligus di dalam mulutnya ketika ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tunggu kepulangannya. Aroma _mint_ yang kuat segera mengisi ruangan itu dan menyenangkan hati Omega Chanyeol yang mendengkur seperti anak kucing begitu menghirup aroma Alpha Yifan. Yifan meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya di atas sofa sebelum mendekati Chanyeol.

" _Papa's home_." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya ketika Yifan mengecup pipinya.

"Sudah bukan _Daddy_ lagi?" Goda Yifan yang kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup perut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau hanya menciumnya sekali?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, membuat Yifan justru keheranan.

"Hm?"

"Ada dua orang bayi di dalam sana, dan kau sungguh tidak adil kalau hanya mencium salah satunya." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Yifan tergelak. Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal untuk menghiburnya.

Maka Yifan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup perut Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum berbisik. " _Mommy_ kalian cerewet sekali."

Chanyeol menarik kulit pipi Yifan hingga Alphanya itu mengerang dan kepalanya terjatuh di atas pahanya. _Well,_ karena paha Chanyeol yang terasa begitu _empuk,_ Yifan justru menyamankan diri di atasnya.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil _Mommy_." Kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kembali sebuah anggur ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja memangkas rambutnya hingga tidak lagi menutupi telinga dan dahinya, justru terlihat lebih _chubby_ dan _cute_.

"Kalau begitu kau mau dipanggil apa? _Umma? Mama? Okaa-san?"_ Tanya Yifan yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol _merengut_.

"Aku sudah ke dokter lagi tadi." Kata Chanyeol, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Yifan yang semula berbaring dengan kepala di atas paha Chanyeol sontak bangkit.

"Kau pergi sendirian? Kenapa tidak menelepon aku?" Tanya Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ini hanya _check up_ rutin seperti biasanya. Lagi pula kau pasti sedang sibuk, jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya pergi sendirian." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu Yifan agar kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Yifan memiringkan kepalanya hingga menghadap perut Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian menjaga _Mama_ dengan baik? Maafkan Papa belum bisa melihat kalian hari ini." Kata Yifan sambil mengelus perut Chanyeol dan berbicara dengan calon bayi-bayinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu –meskipun ia masih protes dengan panggilan Mama, dan mengusap pelan rambut Alphanya.

"Bagaimana hasil _check up_ hari ini?"

"Mereka sehat. Aku sehat. Kita hanya perlu menunggu 4 bulan lagi."

Yifan bisa sedikit bernafas lega mendengarnya –meskipun ia tetap merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Chanyeol untuk periksa ke dokter. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia tidak –atau belum bisa menceritakan hasil _check up_ hari itu sepenuhnya pada Yifan. Dokter Amber mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki resiko _anemia,_ tetapi dokter itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir jika ia bisa menjaga nutrisi yang dimakannya dan mengonsumsi obat yang diberikan. Chanyeol yakin ia dan bayi-bayinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Yifan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yifan, kali ini pada Chanyeol yang kembali fokus pada layar laptop di atas meja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas rambut Yifan.

Yifan menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Chanyeol sebelum mengelus perut Chanyeol tanpa penghalang, sebuah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sejak Chanyeol hamil. Dan ketika gerakan tangan di perutnya berhenti setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yifan sudah jatuh tertidur. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu keberatan ketika Yifan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal, tetapi mengingat kondisinya sekarang yang tidak bisa diam dengan satu posisi dalam waktu lama membuat Chanyeol menarik bantal dari atas sofa dan secara perlahan mengangkat kepala Yifan agar berpindah ke atasnya.

Baru beberapa menit jatuh tertidur tetapi Yifan terlihat seperti sudah begitu pulas hingga Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkannya. Chanyeol mengecup singkat puncak kepala Yifan sebelum ia bangkit dengan susah payah untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil krim perawatan wajah milik Yifan.

Setelah hidup selama beberapa bulan dengan Yifan, Chanyeol sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Alphanya itu dari ia membuka mata hingga menutupnya kembali. Salah satu kebiasaannya adalah Yifan tidak pernah lupa untuk membersihkan wajahnya sebelum tidur.

Chanyeol duduk kembali di atas karpet di samping tubuh Yifan yang tertidur sebelum membaca label setiap produk yang ia bawa dari kamar tadi. Pemuda itu tidak tahu menahu mengenai produk perawatan seperti ini hingga ia sendiri sangsi mengenai cara menggunakannya.

Chanyeol mengoleskan krim pembersih pada wajah Yifan dan mulai meratakannya. Yifan terlihat mengernyit dalam tidurnya –mungkin karena rasa basah di wajahnya, namun tidak membuka matanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil selembar kapas dan mulai membersihkan wajah Yifan. Untuk sekali ini, Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang yang memperhatikan Yifan dan bukan sebaliknya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan wajah Yifan, Chanyeol kembali bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum keluar dengan membawa selimut dan bantal yang lebih nyaman. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mengganti bantal sofa Yifan menggunakan bantal yang biasa ia pakai tidur. Chanyeol memastikan bantalnya sendiri sudah nyaman sebelum ia ikut berbaring di samping Yifan dan menggelar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Yifan menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dan melingkarkan lengannya di atas perut Yifan. Karena kondisi perutnya yang menyembul, Chanyeol tidak bisa menempelkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada tubuh Yifan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yifan bangun dalam keadaan panik ketika ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di dalam apartemen mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi kala itu dan Yifan harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Yifan meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol ketika ia mendapati ponsel Omeganya itu bergetar di atas meja.

Yifan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa ia tidur semalam di ruang keluarga. Chanyeol pasti kesulitan membangunkannya hingga membiarkannya tidur di luar seperti ini. Namun Yifan kemudian menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat bantal Chanyeol di sampingnya yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu juga pasti ikut tidur di luar semalam. Yifan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang ketika ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?" Tanya Yifan sambil tanpa sengaja menekan bahu Chanyeol ketika rasa panik menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya pelan sementara pipinya memerah karena hawa dingin di luar. Pemuda itu tidak begitu mengerti dengan sikap Yifan.

"Kita kehabisan kopi dan aku ke minimarket sebentar." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan kantung plastik di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Yifan menghela nafasnya. "Lain kali bangunkan aku, _kay._ Di luar dingin, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Kalau hanya kopi, aku bisa membelinya sendiri nanti." Kata Yifan.

Entah kenapa kalimat Yifan itu justru membuat Chanyeol berkecil hati. Ia tidak kesusahan jika hanya membeli kopi di luar. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat kekhawatiran Yifan berlanjut, maka pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

" _I'm sorry_." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Yifan sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Apa semalam kau juga tidur di luar?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan mantel dan syal yang ia pakai untuk menghalau udara dingin di luar tadi.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyalakan _coffee maker_ di dapur.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tidak bisa membangunkan aku dan membiarkan aku tidur di luar. Tetapi itu keterlaluan kalau kau juga ikut tidur di luar dan membuat dirimu sendiri tidak nyaman." Kata Yifan sambil memunguti bantal dan selimut yang masih tergeletak di atas karpet ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menelan gumpalan aneh yang bergumul di tenggorokannya mendengar _omelan_ Yifan. Mungkin Yifan hanya lelah dan terlalu khawatir padanya hingga ia berbicara seperti itu. Chanyeol menahan cairan panas yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia tidak secengeng itu hingga menangis hanya karena membuat kesalahan seperti itu. Tetapi apakah yang Chanyeol lakukan itu salah ketika ia sendiri merasa baik-baik saja membeli kopi atau menemani Alphanya tidur di luar.

.

.

.

Yifan memijat pelipisnya ketika ia sampai di kantor dan sudah disuguhi dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan segera. Pagi itu, Yifan meninggalkan apartemen dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah bersikap berlebihan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol semata-mata melakukan hal itu semua karena peduli padanya. Tetapi Yifan belum sempat minta maaf ketika ia harus segera sampai di tempat kerja.

Yifan akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja sebelum mengirimkan pesan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Taksi yang ia tumpangi melaju dengan mulus ketika Chanyeol memastikan pada sang supir sebelum ia naik agar lebih berhati-hati.

 _ **Maaf aku sudah bersikap berlebihan pagi ini. Aku harap kau mengerti.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **-Yifan.**_

Chanyeol menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan ketika membaca pesan dari sang Alpha. Setelah membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang, Chanyeol akhirnya menekan tombol 'balas'.

 _ **Aku mengerti. Jangan lupa makan siang.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **-Loey-mu.**_

Yifan akhirnya tersenyum membaca balasan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketika hari presentasi akhir untuk seleksi jabatan itu semakin dekat, Yifan semakin dikejar oleh _deadline_ dan proyek lain yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Selain fisiknya yang kelelahan, Yifan juga menderita stres yang membuat _mood_ nya sering berubah-ubah. Yifan sebisa mungkin membagi waktunya untuk bekerja dan menemani Chanyeol di rumah. Yifan sadar betul bahwa ia seharusnya memprioritaskan perhatiannya pada Omeganya yang sedang hamil itu dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Tetapi Yifan harus mencapai _goal_ nya untuk menempati jabatan yang tidak mudah didapatkan itu.

Yifan yakin bahwa ia harus bekerja keras sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Toh ke depannya, jika ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi itu, keuntungan yang didapatkan berjangka panjang. Ia bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari ketika Yifan sampai di apartemen. Yifan segera membuka pintu kamar ketika apartemen itu didapatinya dalam keadaan sepi. Dugaan Yifan benar ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sudah bergelung di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut berantakan.

Yifan melonggarkan dasinya sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol yang segera membuka matanya. Yifan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sebelum menunduk untuk mengecup perut Chanyeol. Ia memastikan untuk melakukannya dua kali. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit bengkak karena tertidur.

" _Papa is home_." Kata Chanyeol membuat Yifan tersenyum.

" _I'm home_." Yifan mengelus perut Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol kembali terlelap, Yifan kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Yifan mengambil sebuah gelas dan es batu dari dalam kulkas sebelum menuangkan _whiskey_ ke dalamnya. Alkohol mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit rileks. Yifan menyesap minuman beralkohol itu sebelum berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia berniat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa sedikit bersantai besok.

Namun bahkan setelah Yifan menghabiskan segelas _whiskey_ , ia belum bisa menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan pun dan justru mulai mengantuk. Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atasnya. Ia akan memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit sebelum kembali bekerja.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong. Ia sadar betul bahwa Yifan sudah pulang. Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencari keberadaan Alphanya itu.

Yifan tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh kepalanya. Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya pelan ketika Yifan mulai sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yifan sambil melihat ke sekitarnya.

Es batu yang berada di gelas sudah mencair sepenuhnya. Berkas-berkas dari kantor berceceran di mejanya.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku?" Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan memijat tengkuknya sebelum menarik pinggang Chanyeol agar duduk di pangkuannya. Yifan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Mulutmu bau alkohol." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku minum sedikit." Ujar Yifan sambil menghirup aroma Omega yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar saja?"

Yifan menarik kembali wajahnya dan kali ini bersandar pada kursi kerjanya tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada kedua pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok—" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong ketika Yifan meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol sungguh ingin menyanggah, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yifan.

Yifan menyapu bibir bawah Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya, dan biasanya, Chanyeol akan menggigitnya, namun kali ini, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yifan, Chanyeol menghisap ibu jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yifan menahan nafasnya.

Sejak dinyatakan hamil, Yifan tidak pernah berhubungan sex dengan Chanyeol. Sex yang mereka lakukan setelah ia kembali dari Beijing adalah pengecualian tentu saja. Yifan adalah seseorang dengan pendirian teguh di mana begitu ia menentukan sikap, ia akan berpegang pada pendiriannya itu, apapun kondisinya. Termasuk ketika Dokter menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh melakukan hubungan sex selama tri semester pertama, Yifan menahan hasrat biologisnya itu mati-matian dan mengutamakan Omega dan calon bayi mereka.

Namun kali ini, meskipun dengan kondisi tubuh yang lelah, sesuatu dalam diri Yifan yang sudah lama ia tahan kembali muncul ke permukaan ketika Chanyeol menghisap ibu jarinya. Salahkan juga alkohol ditambah dengan aroma Omega Chanyeol yang manis membuat kepalanya terasa begitu ringan. Yifan menarik ibu jarinya dari mulut Chanyeol dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Hasrat itu sudah menggebu di dadanya dan sesuatu di bawah sana juga sudah bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Yifan hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya dan menganggap hal ini sebagai angin lalu. Namun jika melihat posisi duduk Chanyeol yang berada di atas pahanya membuat hal itu sulit disembunyikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir ketika nafas Yifan mulai memburu ditambah wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali tidur." Yifan mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol agar bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Namun hal itu justru membuat kejantanannya yang mengeras di balik celana kerjanya bersentuhan dengan paha Chanyeol yang terbungkus piyamanya.

" _You're hard_." Bisik Chanyeol ketika Yifan melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol.

" _It's fine_." Kata Yifan memastikan.

Namun Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa Yifan baik-baik saja ketika tubuh Yifan mulai bergetar dan bulir keringat memenuhi dahinya. Mungkin seorang Alpha tidak memiliki masa _heat_ mereka, tetapi kebutuhan biologis seperti sex merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap biasa. Apalagi untuk seorang Alpha yang sudah berpasangan, Yifan benar-benar tangguh untuk menahan hasratnya selama beberapa bulan tanpa _pelepasan_.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol memagut bibir Yifan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang yang melingkar di celana Yifan.

Dengan nafas memburu, Yifan menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk menghentikannya berbuat lebih lanjut. Namun Yifan seperti tidak berdaya ketika Chanyeol mengecup kejantanannya meskipun masih terhalang celananya. Pada akhirnya Yifan hanya bisa bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki ketika Chanyeol berlutut di antara pahanya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan tidak dapat menahan erangan keluar dari mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menjilat pangkal kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum._

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri dalam diri Chanyeol ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan layaknya penuh ekstasi ketika Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan mengulum kepala penis Yifan. Bunyi _keceplak_ basah memenuhi ruangan kerja seukuran kamar itu ketika Chanyeol mulai menghisap setiap jengkal kejantanan Yifan. Pemuda itu sesekali akan mengurut kejantanan Yifan ketika mulutnya menghisap testisnya.

Yifan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya mengikuti instingnya ketika ia terlihat begitu ahli dalam memanjakannya di bawah sana. Yifan tidak dalam kondisi di mana ia sanggup protes ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan mengulum kejantanan Yifan hingga ke pangkalnya. Yifan sampai harus menggigit punggung tangannya agar tidak berteriak ketika kenikmatan menyerang tubuhnya.

Pinggul Yifan tanpa sadar bergerak maju hingga ujung kepala penis Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mulut Chanyeol menyentuh tenggorokannya. Chanyeol otomatis mengeluarkan kejantanan Yifan dari mulutnya ketika ia hampir tersedak. Pemandangan itu entah kenapa justru semakin membuat Yifan mendekati klimaksnya.

Chanyeol kembali menghisap kejantanan Yifan dan sesekali memberikan jilatan di bagian di mana urat nadinya menyembul sebelum ia mengeluarkannya lagi untuk mengambil nafas. Yifan tidak ingin hal ini berakhir, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri begitu lama.

"Chanyeol..." seperti mengerti dengan apa yang dibutuhkan Yifan, Chanyeol memasukkan kembali kejantanan Yifan, menghisapnya begitu kuat hingga ujung kejantanan itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya kembali.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap mampu mengendalikan tenggorokannya dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk menciptakan friksi dengan kejantanan Yifan. Ketika nafsu sudah menguasai tubuhnya secara penuh, Yifan tidak mampu menahan pinggulnya untuk tidak bergerak mengikuti ritme yang Chanyeol buat dengan gerakan kepalanya.

" _Ngh!_ " Chanyeol sukses tersedak dan terbatuk ketika Yifan mencapai klimaksnya dengan tiba-tiba dan menyemburkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Sebuah beban berat seperti baru saja diangkat dari tubuh Yifan ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan dan rileks setelah mencapai orgasmenya. Namun Yifan tidak serta merta menikmatinya sendirian begitu saja ketika Chanyeol masih terbatuk akibat tersedak tadi. Yifan meraih tissue dari atas meja kerjanya dan membantu Chanyeol membersihkan mulutnya.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Yifan menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar kembali duduk di atas pangkuannya. Yifan memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mulutku baru saja penuh dengan sperma dan kau mau menciumku?" Kata Chanyeol tanpa berani menatap wajah Yifan.

Yifan mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol sebelum menahan wajah Chanyeol agar menatapnya sebelum meraup bibir itu dalam ciuman yang dalam. Chanyeol berusaha mendorong bahu Yifan agar melepaskan ciumannya, namun hal itu sia-sia ketika tangan Yifan menelusup ke dalam celananya untuk menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol yang juga ikut menegang.

"Yifan, _no!"_ Ujar Chanyeol ketika Yifan mulai mengecup lehernya dan menggigit beberapa bagian.

Tangan Yifan memijat pelan kejantanan Chanyeol. Semuanya berjalan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya ketika Chanyeol mengerang di samping telinga Yifan.

Aroma _pheromone_ yang menguar dari leher Chanyeol membuat Yifan seperti mabuk. Namun tangan Yifan tidak berhenti memijat di bawah sana hingga Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya sendiri dengan nafas yang terengah.

" _I love you_." Yifan mengecup leher Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu sedang mengatur nafasnya.

.

.

.

Pada hari H di mana Yifan akhirnya mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya selama menangani proyek untuk kompetisi mendapatkan jabatan sebagai Direktur di perusahaan, Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut mendampingi karena ia harus masuk kuliah. Siang itu, dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, Yifan memasuki ruangan yang dihadiri oleh para pemilik saham dan kepala bagian. Pemuda itu tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari hadirin yang datang.

Ketika Yifan tengah menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dari seorang kepala bagian, asisten Mr. Park –Ayah mertuanya yang juga hadir di ruangan itu, membisikkan sesuatu hingga raut wajah laki-laki itu berubah khawatir. Kedua alis Mr. Park menyatu sebelum ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mr. Park yang duduk di samping Mr. Wu membisikkan sesuatu pada _besannya_ itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Yifan menutup presentasinya dengan tepuk tangan dari para hadirin dan senyum puas dari wajah Mr. Wu. Yifan sudah akan menanyakan ke mana perginya Ayah mertuanya tadi ketika Ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

" _Good job,_ Yifan. Tapi ada yang harus kau ketahui." Kata Mr. Wu. Lenyap sudah senyuman di wajahnya, membuat Yifan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit."

Dunia yang Yifan bangun dengan susah payah seakan runtuh begitu saja.

BERSAMBUNG

Hehehe. Kali-kali bikin _deg-deg'an nggak papa kali ya._ #plaakkkk #emangpadadeg-degan?

Btw sempet lupa kalo ff ini ratingnya M, barusan inget jadi tak kasih anu2 dikit #plaakkk

Maapkeun kalo masih banyak typonya gaes

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ya ^^

Sayang kalian semuaa mumumumumu~ #idih

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	16. Chapter 16

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XV-

Pada _check up_ terakhirnya, Dokter Amber sudah memperingatkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia memiliki resiko _anemia_. Sel darah merah yang diproduksi tubuhnya tidak cukup banyak untuk menopang kehidupan tiga orang sekaligus. Dokter Amber memberinya resep obat dan makanan-makanan apa saja yang sebaiknya ia konsumsi untuk mengurangi resiko itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Yifan mengenai hal itu agar tidak membuat Alphanya itu khawatir. Yifan sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya. _Toh_ Chanyeol yakin ia akan baik-baik saja selama mengikuti saran dari Dokter dan menjaga kesehatannya sendiri.

Yifan memberitahunya pagi itu bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana Yifan akan mempresentasikan hasil proyek yang ditanganinya untuk memenangkan promosi jabatan sebagai Direktur cabang perusahaan Wu di Korea.

"Apa aku harus bolos kuliah hari ini agar bisa menemanimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukkan beberapa potong buah apel ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus.

Chanyeol sudah menyerah untuk menjaga berat badannya agar tidak naik selama kehamilan ini. Selain karena memang nafsu makannya yang sudah kembali normal, juga karena ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan calon bayi di dalam perutnya kelaparan.

Yifan yang hari itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan rapi, memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, dasi berwarna senada, dan kemeja berwarna putih, hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau sebaiknya tetap berangkat kuliah. Aku akan meneleponmu setelah hasilnya keluar." Kata Yifan sebelum menyesap kopinya dan membereskan beberapa berkas yang harus ia bawa ke kantor.

Yifan kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih menghabiskan sarapannya di meja makan dan menangkup salah satu pipi Chanyeol di tangannya. Yifan mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya namun ia memilih untuk menyimpannya dalam hati karena mungkin hal itu hanya perasaannya saja.

" _I love you_." Yifan mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang kemerahan sebelum menunduk dan melakukan hal yang sama pada perut Chanyeol dua kali.

" _Hwaiting!"_ Chanyeol mengepalkan salah satu tangannya dan membuat gestur untuk memberikan semangat pada Yifan.

Bulan ini musim dingin masih menyelimuti, tetapi Yifan bersumpah ia bisa melihat cerahnya matahari dari senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya Yifan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan ini. Pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu baru saja bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan presentasinya, namun jantungnya harus berpacu kembali ketika Ayahnya memberikan kabar bahwa Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit. Dengan tergesa –atau panik lebih tepatnya, Yifan meninggalkan kantor begitu saja tanpa mengemasi barangnya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Pemuda itu sudah berfirasat buruk ketika melihat Mr. Park meninggalkan presentasinya yang belum selesai dengan ekspresi wajah tegang. Yifan membanting pintu mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bertanya di ruang mana Chanyeol dirawat sehingga harus menelepon Ayah mertuanya itu.

Hati Yifan mencelos manakala ia melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat itu. Pemuda itu terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat pula selang yang terhubung dengan kantung darah tertancap di tangannya. Mr. dan Mrs. Park yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu memberikan senyum pada Yifan.

"Yifan sudah datang." Bisik Mrs. Park pada putranya yang saat itu sedang memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Yifan berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang _tidak karuan_.

" _Hey..._ " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Yifan yang justru membeku di tempatnya.

Seolah ingin memberikan privasi pada mereka berdua, Mr. dan Mrs. Park kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yifan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar meremasnya. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal membuat perut Yifan seperti diaduk dengan tidak nyaman. Tenggorokan Yifan juga tercekat dan matanya memanas. Tapi Yifan tidak akan menangis, setidaknya tidak di depan Chanyeol.

Melihat Yifan yang sepertinya masih shock dan khawatir, Chanyeol kemudian menggerakkan tubuh lemasnya untuk duduk. Pemuda itu menarik bahu Yifan dan meletakkan kepala sang Alpha di lehernya. Saat itulah lelehan panas akhirnya tidak kuasa Yifan bendung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka juga baik-baik saja. _Papa_ tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara serak sambil menyisir rambut Yifan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak terhubung dengan selang.

Chanyeol sudah hampir pingsan di tempat kuliahnya akibat trombositnya menurun. Ketika ia dibawa ke rumah sakit, Dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan transfusi darah.

Yifan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas Omeganya –yang sedikit berubah setelah kehamilannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Yifan menangis. Pembawaan Alphanya yang begitu kuat membuat Chanyeol sulit membayangkan bahwa Yifan juga bisa menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?" Tanya Yifan yang akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol meraih selembar tissue di meja nakas dan menyeka wajah Yifan yang basah menggunakannya.

"Aku baru di sini 3 jam dan berniat untuk meneleponmu setelah presentasimu selesai." Jelas Chanyeol sambil membetulkan bantalnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengelus perut Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia awalnya juga khawatir bahwa anemianya ini akan membawa dampak buruk pada kesehatan calon bayinya. Namun Dokter memastikan bahwa mereka dalam kondisi yang sehat.

"Mereka sepertinya tahu kalau Papa mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dengan hal ini." Kata Chanyeol dengan bercanda.

Namun ketika melihat dahi Yifan yang berkerut membuat Chanyeol mendengus. Alphanya itu kadang terlalu serius.

" _I'm sorry_." Yifan menundukkan kepalanya dan menciumi perut Chanyeol yang terbungkus kaos hingga membuat _empu_ nya kegelian.

"Yifan, _stop_." Ciuman Yifan di perutnya merangkak naik menuju leher Chanyeol. Yifan menghirup aroma Omega Chanyeol dalam-dalam untuk memuaskan sisi Alphanya yang menuntut untuk dipenuhi. Pemuda itu ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mr. dan Mrs. Park yang sebelumnya menunggu di luar sudah masuk kembali ke ruangan di mana Chanyeol dirawat dengan diikuti oleh kedatangan Mr. dan Mrs. Wu yang segera menyusul ke rumah sakit.

" _My Chanlie baby_." Mr. Wu menghampiri menantunya itu dan mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Sementara itu Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang bebas ketika tangan yang satunya harus tersambung dengan selang yang mengantarkan darah dari kantung ke tubuhnya. Yifan sungguh tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol atau calon bayi mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah merengek beberapa kali dan meminta untuk pulang ketika Dokter mengharuskannya untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Setelah menerima transfusi darah sebanyak dua kantung, Chanyeol merasa sudah lebih baik dan ingin segera pulang. Namun ketika Dokter memeriksanya sore itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa _merengut_ dan merengek pada Yifan agar membawanya pulang.

Mr. dan Mrs. Park yang juga bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani putra mereka di rumah sakit juga akhirnya harus menyerah ketika Yifan memaksa mereka untuk pulang. Pemuda itu tidak ingin merepotkan kedua mertuanya yang pasti juga sudah lelah menjaga Chanyeol ketika ia berada di kantor sebelumnya.

Kini tinggallah Yifan dan Chanyeol di kamar VVIP rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Yifan mematikan AC di dalam kamar dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap setelah minum obat. Yifan sendiri sudah menahan kantuknya dengan beberapa kali menguap. Ia akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi tempat tidur Chanyeol untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang sama-sama lelah. Ia bisa saja tidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, namun melihat tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tangannya membuat Yifan urung melakukannya.

Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 malam, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Pemuda itu mengucek matanya dan mendapati Yifan tidur dengan meletakkan kepala di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dari melihat posisi duduk Yifan saja Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa Yifan tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya agar tidak membangunkan Yifan sambil menahan perutnya yang tertutup selimut. Namun seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara, Yifan yang merasakan gerakan Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi ia tata rapi sudah berantakan dan mencuat ke berbagai arah.

"Aku mau buang air kecil." Kata Chanyeol seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah mengantuk Yifan.

Sang Alpha kemudian bangkit dan membantu Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur sambil memastikan selang infus yang terhubung di tangan Chanyeol tidak terganggu. Yifan menuntun Chanyeol ke toilet sambil mengangkat kantung infus yang terhubung ke tangan Chanyeol. Sampai di toilet, mereka berdua kemudian berpandangan.

"Aku tidak akan menutup pintunya, tapi kau harus berbalik." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuang muka.

" _Huh_?" Yifan terlihat kebingungan.

"Berbalik." Perintah Chanyeol yang otomatis membuat Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Chanyeol. Yifan sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tersenyum.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet, Chanyeol yang memakai pakaian ganti dari rumah sakit, naik kembali ke tempat tidur. Yifan sudah berniat kembali ke tempatnya ketika Chanyeol menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini." Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk ruang kosong itu.

Yifan tahu bahwa tempat tidur itu terlalu kecil untuk tubuh _bongsor_ mereka berdua. Dan selain hal itu akan membuat tidur Chanyeol tidak nyaman, jika ada perawat yang melihat mereka seperti ini juga pasti akan mencibir.

Chanyeol _merengut_ dan sudah akan merajuk ketika akhirnya Yifan menghela nafas dan menuruti keinginan Omeganya itu. Namun ketika Yifan membuka ikat pinggangnya, wajah pucat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memerah.

"K-kenapa kau membuka ikat pinggangmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berani menatap wajah Yifan.

Yifan awalnya mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol itu. Memangnya apa salah Yifan karena melepaskan ikat pinggang yang jika nanti logamnya menekan perut Chanyeol justru akan membuatnya tidak nyaman?

Yifan kemudian seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melepas ikat pinggangku? _Toh_ aku tidak melepas celanaku?" Bisik Yifan tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol setelah ia berhasil menempatkan diri di samping Omeganya itu. Yifan masih memakai pakaian kantornya dengan lengkap meskipun ia telah menanggalkan jasnya.

Wajah Chanyeol tidak lagi memerah namun juga memanas ketika Yifan menggodanya karena sudah berpikir macam-macam.

"Yah!" Chanyeol menampik tangan Yifan yang sudah akan memeluknya. Ia tiba-tiba menyesal menawarkan tempat pada Alphanya yang suka menjahilinya itu.

Yifan tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh tertidur ketika Yifan merentangkan salah satu lengannya dan kepala Chanyeol yang otomatis terangkat untuk kemudian ia letakkan di atas bahu Yifan.

.

.

.

Memasuki usia kehamilan yang keenam, Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil cuti kuliah dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah. Pemuda yang justru semakin aktif dan banyak bergerak itu sering mengeluh karena bosan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mr. Wu dan Ibunya akan bergantian untuk mengunjunginya di apartemen dan memastikan bahwa Chanyeol meminum vitamin dan memakan makanan yang sehat. Yifan yang sudah resmi menjabat sebagai Direktur di cabang perusahaan Wu di Korea menggantikan Ayahnya juga sudah mengurangi jam kerjanya di kantor dan pulang lebih awal dari sebelumnya.

Dokter Amber yang selama ini menjadi Dokter kandungan Chanyeol menyarankan agar pemuda itu mengambil kelas yoga untuk _ibu_ hamil atau berenang sebagai pilihan olahraga. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa perkembangan janin di dalam perut Chanyeol meningkat dan memperingatkan bahwa mereka akan lebih aktif di dalam sana.

Hari sabtu ini, Yifan yang selalu bangun pagi, dan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali ke kebiasaan awalnya bangun siang, menghabiskan akhir pekan itu untuk mendesain ulang apartemen mereka. _Well,_ sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar merubah tatanan apartemen itu, namun Chanyeol merasa bahwa mereka perlu memberikan beberapa sentuhan di sudut rumah mereka.

"Geser ke kanan." Kata Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya ketika Yifan yang naik di atas tangga lipat menggeser figura itu seperti keinginannya.

"Ke kiri sedikit." Kata Chanyeol yang saat ini mengenakan kaos berwarna cokelat dan topi yang dibalik. Yifan menggeser figura yang berisi foto pernikahan mereka ke kiri.

" _Tsk_. Ke kanan lagi, Yifan." Kata Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit kesal.

Yifan menggeser figura foto itu lagi. Mereka sudah melakukan hal itu selama hampir 10 menit dan Chanyeol tidak juga menemukan posisi yang pas untuk memajang foto itu. Yifan sudah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya mengerjainya ketika tangannya mulai kebas menahan figura foto serta palu dan paku di tangannya.

" _Hmph._ Terserah kau saja." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya yang membuat Yifan memutar kedua matanya.

Jika _morning sickness_ dan gejala awal kehamilan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar berhenti di tri semester pertama, maka entah kenapa _mood swings_ Chanyeol justru sedang gencar-gencarnya di usia kehamilannya yang ke-enam ini. Sebagai seorang suami yang sempurna, Yifan hanya bisa memaklumi dan berusaha menuruti setiap keinginan Omeganya itu, namun ada kalanya pula Yifan akan mengerang frustrasi ketika keinginan Chanyeol kadang tidak masuk akal.

Pernah pada suatu malam ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03 pagi, Chanyeol membangunkan Yifan agar mengajaknya jalan-jalan di _Mall_. Yifan kira Chanyeol sedang mengigau atau bercanda, tetapi ketika melihat pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil mengganti pakaiannya, Yifan sudah ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di swalayan 24 jam dan makan es krim di sana. Yifan menahan giginya yang bergemeletuk karena udara dingin –dan es krim di mulutnya.

"Aku ingin makan Ayam." Kata Chanyeol yang kembali dari dapur sambil menenteng sebungkus kripik kentang.

Yifan yang sedang turun dari tangga sampai harus membeku sejenak. "Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengunyah kripik kentang itu di mulutnya. Yifan meraih ponselnya dan memesan masakan ayam secara _delivery_ dengan hati berdebar. Di awal kehamilannya, Chanyeol begitu sensitif dengan bau ayam hingga mereka harus berhenti makan ayam secara total. Namun kini, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menginginkan ayam.

Tidak sampai satu jam, pesanan Ayam mereka pun datang. Yifan membukakan pintu dan membayar pesanan itu sebelum membawanya ke dapur. Chanyeol masih menikmati kripik kentangnya sambil menonton tv ketika bau Ayam goreng itu begitu semerbak hingga memenuhi apartemen itu.

" _Hoegk."_ Chanyeol otomatis menutup hidungnya ketika rasa mual tiba-tiba memenuhi perutnya akibat bau itu.

"Kau mau makan siang sekarang atau—" Yifan mematung di ambang pintu dapur ketika Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Kenapa kau memesan Ayam?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Yifan tidak berniat untuk menjawab dan hanya mengela nafas panjang sebelum menyimpan Ayam tadi di kulkas. Ia akan memakannya sendirian nanti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu di perutnya. Yifan yang awalnya sedang memijat kaki Chanyeol yang bengkak ikut tersentak dan memandang pemuda itu dengan khawatir. Malam itu mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa di ruang keluarga sambil menonton film. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan tumpukan bantal mengganjal punggungnya sementara kakinya ia letakkan di atas paha Yifan.

Chanyeol mengelus perutnya pelan sebelum merasakan kembali sensasi asing itu. Yifan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Omeganya itu semakin penasaran.

"Mereka mulai menendang." Bisik Chanyeol dengan kilat di matanya yang cemerlang.

Yifan buru-buru mematikan tv dan menempelkan telinganya di perut Chanyeol yang membuncit. Tidak ada gerakan apapun. Yifan menyingkap piyama yang Chanyeol pakai dan menempelkan telinganya kembali.

" _Hey,_ ini _Papa._ " Kata Yifan sambil mengusap perut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

 _Dug_. Gerakan kecil itu membuat tangan Yifan bergetar. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa kegembiraan yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya melihat pemandangan itu.

 _Dug._ Yifan mengecup perut Chanyeol, menumpahkan rasa kebanggaan sekaligus syukur pada Omeganya itu. Pada saat-saat seperti ini _mood swings_ Chanyeol bukanlah apa-apa baginya, ia bahkan bersedia melakukan apapun demi Omega dan calon bayinya itu.

" _You are beautiful_." Ucap Yifan tiba-tiba, membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu.

"Aku TIDAK cantik." Kata Chanyeol sambil memutar kedua matanya.

Yifan menundukkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Chanyeol dalam ciuman yang dalam. Chanyeol membalas ciuman Yifan dengan tak kalah bersemangat. Tangan Chanyeol menekan kepala Yifan dan membuat rambut pemuda itu berantakan ketika ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Tangan Yifan yang semula mengusap perut Chanyeol mulai merangkak naik dan menyentuh _nipple_ Chanyeol yang lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya.

" _Ngh_." Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengerang ketika Yifan memainkan _nipple_ nya. Bagian tubuh berwarna pink kecokelatan itu sudah menegang ketika Yifan melepaskan ciuman di bibir Chanyeol dan kini meraup _nipple_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi itu. Yifan mengulum _nipple_ Chanyeol lembut sebelum menggigitnya pelan.

" _Aw_." Chanyeol mengerang ketika ia justru merasakan tendangan yang lebih kuat di perutnya –dan bukan karena gigitan Yifan di _nipple_ nya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berpandangan sebelum tawa mereka pecah.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak suka kalau perhatian kita teralih." Komentar Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya.

Yifan mengangguk setuju dan ikut mengusap perut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite.

Mohon maaf jika masih ada typos dan EYD yang kurang tepat.

Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	17. Chapter 17

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XVI-

Dibalik kebahagiaan menunggu calon bayi-bayinya terlahir di dunia, Chanyeol juga harus merasakan penderitaan –atau lebih tepatnya ketidaknyamanan selama masa kehamilan. Selain berat badannya yang naik drastis hingga membuat pipinya semakin _chubby,_ ia juga mulai mengalami sakit punggung dan kontraksi ringan begitu usia kehamilannya memasuki usia ke delapan. Bahkan untuk tidur setiap malamnya, Chanyeol harus menemukan posisi yang pas sebelum jatuh terlelap –di mana hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak cepat dan banyak energi.

Seperti malam ini, Yifan sudah jatuh tertidur hampir dua jam yang lalu di sampingnya dan Chanyeol masih mengelus perutnya sambil berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal yang ia susun agar membuat tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit naik. Dokter Amber tidak menyarankannya untuk tidur dengan bantal rendah dan posisi terlentang karena hal itu bisa membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Chanyeol pernah mencoba untuk tertidur miring seperti yang Dokter sarankan, namun tubuhnya justru merasa tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika sebuah tendangan ia rasakan di bagian samping perutnya. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Calon bayi-bayinya itu belum juga tertidur dan menghentikan gerakan mereka di dalam perutnya. Mereka justru terasa lebih aktif pada jam-jam seperti ini membuat Chanyeol kepayahan.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan dua tendangan secara bersamaan. Pemuda itu sempat tergoda untuk membangunkan Yifan dan mengeluh pada Alphanya itu. Tetapi mengingat Yifan sudah lelah bekerja seharian membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan seolah bisa merasakan Omeganya yang sedang kesakitan, Yifan yang sebelumnya tidur memunggungi Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memeriksa wajah Chanyeol yang merautkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Mereka tidak mau berhenti menendang. Aku rasanya seperti mau mati." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Agak berlebihan memang, tetapi Chanyeol sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

" _Hey..._ " Yifan akhirnya bangkit dan mendekatkan diri ke arah Chanyeol. Sang Alpha meletakkan tangannya di perut Omeganya sebelum mengusap rambutnya pelan.

Pada awalnya, Yifan merasa khawatir dan panik ketika Chanyeol kesakitan seperti sekarang, namun Dokter memastikan bahwa apa yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah wajar dan mereka harus bersabar. Maka setiap kali Chanyeol sedang menderita –di mana pemuda itu lebih memilih diam daripada mengeluh pada Yifan mengenai apa yang ia rasakan, Yifan hanya bisa membantu dengan menenangkan calon bayi mereka.

"Kenapa mereka jadi lebih tenang setiap kali kau sentuh?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah mulai mereda dan kini digantikan dengan tendangan-tendangan yang lebih pelan. Tangan Yifan tidak berhenti mengusap perut dan dahinya.

Yifan yang matanya terlihat lebih sipit setelah tertidur sebelumnya kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Omeganya itu. Seandainya Yifan bisa menggantikan rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang, tentulah Alpha itu akan bersedia melakukannya.

"Karena mereka anak-anakku?" Ujar Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Memangnya mereka bukan anak-anakku juga?" Kata Chanyeol dengan _sebal_.

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Aw!_ " Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika lagi-lagi terasa tendangan yang cukup keras.

"Aku rasa mereka akan mirip denganmu. Selalu menjahili aku." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Yifan mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol sebelum membuat Omeganya itu menatap kedua matanya.

"Mereka akan mencintaimu sama seperti aku."

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya ketika semburat merah di pipinya sukses membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

"Yifaaannn!" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi itu serta merta tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Yifan yang sedang membilas tubuhnya di bawah kucuran _shower –_ tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya.

Yifan yang terkejut bukan main hampir terpeleset dan berhasil menahan tubuhnya pada dinding di sampingnya. Chanyeol meringis tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau ada acara di luar kantor hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyangga perutnya.

Yifan terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan ingin tahu.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menanyakan jadwalnya di kantor. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali. Yifan semakin penasaran ketika Chanyeol terkikik di luar.

.

.

.

Par—Wu Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengeluarkan satu per satu barang dari sebuah kantung plastik di meja makan. Pemuda itu mengernyit dan memeriksa kantung plastik yang kini sudah kosong itu sekali lagi sebelum menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau lupa membeli daun bawangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sebuah gestur yang pernah ia lihat ketika Ibunya memarahi bibi asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya dulu.

"Ada daun bawang?" Pemuda itu –Oh Sehun, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya dan memeriksa kembali daftar belanjaan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya untuk dibeli.

" _Hmph!_ " Chanyeol mendengus keras dan bersiap untuk –memasak.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa merasa bersalah karena ia juga tidak pintar berbelanja. Dan meskipun ia sudah memastikan tidak ada bahan yang lupa dibeli, tetap saja ada yang ketinggalan.

Chanyeol membuka laci dapurnya dan mengambil sebuah apron berwarna _pink_ yang biasa Yifan pakai untuk memasak. Sehun membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

" _Whoa_." Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya dan berniat untuk mengambil gambar Chanyeol ketika ponselnya itu berhasil direbut dari tangannya.

"Jangan main-main dan bantu aku." Kata Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun akhirnya meledak dan tertawa sambil menahan perutnya. Kedua mata Chanyeol yang membulat justru mengingatkan Sehun pada Ibunya yang _galak_.

Setelah memastikan Yifan sudah berangkat ke kantor hari itu, Chanyeol menelepon sahabatnya dan memberitahu –memerintah lebih tepatnya, untuk membelikannya barang-barang belanjaan yang sudah ia buat daftarnya. Sehun awalnya menolak permintaan –perintah itu, namun ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah _anniversary_ pertama pernikahannya dengan Yifan dan pemuda itu ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Alphanya, Sehun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyerah.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa berbelanja dan melakukan beberapa hal sendirian, untuk itulah ia meminta pertolongan Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa sungkan untuk meminta tolong pada sahabatnya itu –daripada harus merepotkan Ibunya atau Ibu mertuanya.

"Kau pernah memasak ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil memotong paprika dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng. Sehun sudah menduga bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu berbakat dalam bidang itu.

"Aku menemukan resepnya di internet dan itu cukup mudah untuk dimasak." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membuka resep masakan yang sudah ia simpan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membuat makan siang untuk Alphanya, Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke kantor Yifan tepat ketika jam makan siang. Setelah mengisi buku tamu di meja resepsionis –yang segera petugas resepsionis itu sesali begitu ia mengetahui nama yang tertera, Chanyeol segera naik ke lantai 4 di mana ruangan Yifan berada. Pemuda itu sengaja tidak memberitahu Yifan bahwa ia akan datang hari ini untuk memberikan kejutan.

Resepsionis tadi rupanya menginformasikan kedatangannya pada sekretaris Yifan yang segera menyambutnya di depan ruangan suaminya. Wanita paruh baya berkewarganegaraan China itu membungkuk pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang hari itu memakai _jumper_ berwarna hitam dan topi berwarna senada itu membalas dengan membungkuk sebelum menanyakan keberadaan Yifan.

Setelah menghabiskan masa awal kehamilan di musim dingin, kini Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena cuaca mulai menghangat dan ia tidak perlu memakai pakaian tebal pada tubuh gendutnya.

"Tuan Wu sedang menyelesaikan rapat. Ia akan kembali lima belas menit lagi." Kata sekretaris itu sambil sesekali memperhatikan perut Chanyeol yang sudah membesar.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Anda mau menunggu di dalam?" Tanya wanita itu yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu terasa sejuk karena AC begitu Chanyeol memasukinya. Sekretaris itu sudah akan bersiap untuk menyediakan minuman dan beberapa makanan untuknya ketika Chanyeol menahannya agar tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia justru memberi pesan pada wanita itu agar tidak memberitahu Yifan mengenai kedatangannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak makan siang yang ia bawa di atas meja dan duduk di sebuah sofa sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman sebelum mulai bermain game.

Hampir 30 menit kemudian, pintu ruangan Yifan akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok bertubuh tinggi dan tegap yang tidak lain adalah orang yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu, sang Alpha. Aroma yang sudah Chanyeol hafal itu mengisi hidungnya dan membuat sisi Omeganya berdesir. Yifan terlihat cukup terkejut ketika menemukan Chanyeol sudah menunggu di ruangannya. Pemuda itu sudah bangkit dan berniat untuk menghampiri Yifan ketika aroma lain menggelitik hidung Chanyeol. Alphanya itu tidak datang sendirian.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak asing bagi Chanyeol, tak kalah terkejut melihatnya. Yixing tersenyum dan menyapa Chanyeol dengan manis yang justru membuat suasana menjadi semakin canggung. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang semula tersenyum lebar seketika berubah begitu melihat kehadiran mantan kekasih Yifan itu.

"Euhm..." Yifan yang merasakan kecanggungan –dan suasana yang mulai suram itu berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah mejanya dan mengambil sebuah berkas yang kemudian ia serahkan pada Yixing.

Yixing kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" _Hey,_ kau sudah menunggu lama? Aku tidak tahu kau datang." Kata Yifan sambil mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan canggung mengamati peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk ketika Yifan mengecup pipi kirinya. _Mood_ nya mendadak buruk setelah melihat Yifan datang bersama Yixing. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak hari ini dan berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

Yifan membimbing Chanyeol agar kembali duduk di atas sofa yang biasanya diperuntukkan untuk tamu yang datang ke ruangannya. Chanyeol meraih kotak makan yang tadi ia bawa dan meletakkannya di hadapan Yifan.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Aku membuatnya untukmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

Yifan yang masih merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada diri Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat alisnya melihat kotak makan itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah memakan beberapa makanan di rapat tadi, tetapi karena tidak ingin membuat _mood_ Chanyeol semakin buruk, Yifan membuka kotak makan itu.

Pada tumpukan paling atas, Yifan menemukan berbagai sayuran yang dicampur menjadi salad, kemudian di tumpukan kedua ada beberapa _egg roll_ , dan di tumpukan paling bawah Chanyeol menempatkan nasi merah dan masakan sosis dan paprika yang ia masak dengan saus.

"Aku pastikan makanan ini layak untuk kau makan." Kata Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengambil sumpit.

"Ini tidak biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial di hari ini?" Tanya Yifan dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang justru membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya duduk.

Yifan yang merasakan perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Omeganya itu. Yang tidak Yifan duga selanjutnya adalah ketika Chanyeol sedikit berjengit menerima sentuhannya.

"Chanyeol—"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia bahkan tidak memandang wajah Yifan.

Yifan lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum melirik ke arah arlojinya. _Uh-oh!_

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Yifan dan Chanyeol resmi menikah. Setelah Chanyeol menyetujui perjodohan mereka, dalam kurun waktu satu bulan mereka melangsungkan acara pernikahan yang digelar tertutup dan sederhana. Dan hari ini, Yifan merasa seperti orang bodoh karena melupakan hari penting seperti itu. Melihat usaha yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya, tentulah pemuda itu sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

Yang pertama dan Yifan sudah melupakannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa _insecure_ dan meragukan perasaan Yifan padanya selama ini. Namun pemuda itu memilih diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Alpha.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan meremas telapak tangan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu menatapnya. Namun hasil yang Yifan dapatkan adalah nihil.

"Kau sebaiknya segera makan dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan pulang." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit hingga Yifan harus menahan lengannya agar tidak pergi. Tidak sebelum mereka menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Chanyeol." Sisi Omega Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak ketika Yifan sudah menggunakan kuasanya sebagai Alpha hingga mau tidak mau Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yifan.

Raut kekecewaan tergambar di wajah pemuda yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu.

"Aku sudah akan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau datang bersama Yixing sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan melupakan hari ini." Kata Chanyeol yang membuat Yifan semakin bersalah.

"Yixing hanya datang untuk mengambil berkas di mejaku tadi. Dan.. maaf, tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Aku tentu akan menyiapkan sesuatu kalau aku ingat." Kata Yifan berusaha memberikan pembelaan.

Namun kalimat sang Alpha justru membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun dari Yifan, tetapi melihat kenyataan bahwa sang Alpha melupakan hari peringatan pernikahan mereka yang pertama membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi Yifan tahan.

"Chanyeol, _please_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ini?" Yifan tidak bisa membiarkan kondisi ini membawa mereka pada pertengkaran.

"Biarkan aku pulang." Namun Chanyeol sepertinya memiliki pemikiran lain dan justru meninggalkan Yifan di ruangannya dengan perasaan kesal berkecamuk di dadanya.

Beberapa karyawan terlihat memperhatikan ketika Chanyeol lewat dengan berjalan tergesa sambil menyangga perutnya dan Yifan yang mengikuti di belakang dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Yifan ketika mereka ada di dalam lift.

" _No."_ Chanyeol menekan angka 1 sebelum lift itu membawa mereka ke lantai pertama.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memijat keningnya ketika Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Yifan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol tiba di apartemen, Yifan berhasil menyusul menggunakan mobil pribadinya dan melempar apapun yang ada di tangannya saat itu ketika melihat Chanyeol membungkuk di samping sofa sambil menyangga perutnya. Ekspresi wajah Omeganya itu meringis menahan sakit yang menyerang perutnya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan menahan pundak Chanyeol dan membimbing pemuda itu agar duduk di atas sofa.

Yifan sudah berniat untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Dokter ketika Chanyeol menahannya agar tidak bangkit.

"Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit." Nafas Yifan sudah memburu karena panik namun Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit." Kata Chanyeol sambil meremas tangan Yifan ketika rasa sakit itu belum juga mereda.

"Tapi kau kesakitan. Bagaimana kalau—"

" _Ah!_ " Belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan ketika ia merasakan tendangan di perutnya.

Yifan meraih kepala Chanyeol agar bersandar di dadanya dan mengelus perut Omeganya itu untuk meredakan sakitnya. Ia akan menunggu selama beberapa menit, dan jika rasa sakit itu tidak juga mereda, Yifan akan tetap membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Yifan dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sang Alpha. Hal itu rupanya memberikan efek yang signifikan dalam meredakan rasa sakitnya karena begitu aroma Yifan memenuhi hidungnya, rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan mulai surut.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan Yifan yang berhenti sebentar dari mengelus perutnya. Gerakan tangan Yifan di perutnya rupanya cukup membantu untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan hari ini tetapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya dan terus menghirup aroma Alpha yang menguar dari leher Yifan awalnya hanya diam. Namun ketika ia bisa merasakan kegugupan sekaligus rasa bersalah pada diri Yifan, Chanyeol akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dari leher sang Alpha.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku sudah bersikap berlebihan hanya karena kau lupa tentang hari ini. Aku sebenarnya hanya kesal karena—" Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yifan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Karena Yixing?" Tanya Yifan berusaha menebak jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang semakin masam membuat Yifan tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun dari pemuda itu untuk mengetahui isi kepalanya. Chanyeol memang masih terlalu muda. Tetapi Yifan benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau Yixing hanyalah rekan kerja sekarang? Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati ikatan kita." Kata Yifan sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Cincin platinum yang terselip pada jari keduanya terlihat mengkilap.

"Kau pernah berciuman dengannya?"

Yifan menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk.

" _Sex_?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dengan pandangan mata menyelidik.

Yifan menggeleng. "Seorang Alpha tidak bisa berhubungan sex dengan Omega yang bukan _mate_ -nya."

Yifan berani bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak suka padanya sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

"Memang dari awal tidak ada perasaan di antara aku dan Yixing. Kami hanya main-main." Jelas Yifan.

Namun Chanyeol masih enggan menatapnya membuat Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya suka Chanyeol, _cup,_ Chanyeol, _cup,_ Chanyeol, _cup,_ dan Chanyeol." Yifan memastikan untuk mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, bibir, pipi dan leher Chanyeol sambil menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Sisi Omega Chanyeol mendengkur puas mendengar pernyataan sang Alpha.

"Kau melupakan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu Yifan agar menjauhinya.

Yifan mendengus sebelum menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup perut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan _my little Loeys._ "

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar panggilan itu. "Kreatif sekali. Jadi sekarang mereka _Loeys_ kecilmu?"

Yifan ikut tertawa sebelum memeluk Chanyeol. " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_. Dan kau pasti meninggalkan makan siang yang aku buatkan untukmu di kantor." Kata Chanyeol sambil _mencubit_ dan meninju lengan Yifan.

" _I'm sorry_. Aku benar-benar panik dan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mengejarmu. Apa masih ada sisa di rumah? Aku akan mencobanya." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang di rumah itu jatahku." Kata Chanyeol.

" _Okay_." Yifan menepuk pelan kepala Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dan sebagai kompensasi atas kelupaan Yifan akan hari jadi pernikahan mereka, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah liburan ke Pulau Jeju bersama Omeganya. Awalnya Yifan ragu-ragu untuk melakukan perjalanan itu mengingat kehamilan Chanyeol yang sudah membesar. Namun mereka belum pernah bepergian bersama sejak menikah, dan Yifan kira akhir pekan ini adalah waktu yang tepat di samping untuk secara resmi merayakan _anniversary_ mereka. Lagipula jarak antara Seoul dan Pulau Jeju yang tidak terlampau jauh membuat Yifan mantap untuk mengemudikan mobilnya siang itu ke Bandara.

" _I'm so excited_." Ujar Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya ketika mereka sudah naik ke pesawat.

Yifan ikut tersenyum melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol yang tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Di Pulau Jeju, Yifan sudah menyiapkan _cottage_ atau sebuah pondok kecil milik keluarga Wu yang letaknya berada di bibir pantai sebagai tempat menginap mereka selama liburan itu. Yifan ingin membuat semuanya begitu sempurna hingga Chanyeol melupakan rasa kekecewaannya sebelum ini.

Cuaca yang juga sudah mulai menghangat juga membuat _mood_ Chanyeol menjadi lebih _hyper_. Setelah sampai di _cottage_ itu dan meletakkan barang-barang mereka, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Yifan untuk mulai petualangan mereka di Pulau Jeju. Tubuh Chanyeol yang biasanya mudah lelah dan sering mengantuk ketika di Seoul sungguh berbeda dengan sekarang di mana tubuhnya justru merasa penuh energi dan antusiasme.

"Kau yakin tidak mau duduk sebentar?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka berjalan di sebuah pasar tradisional. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengunyah sejak tadi.

Yifan akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti setiap permintaan Omeganya itu sambil tetap memastikan Chanyeol tidak kelelahan.

Ketika mereka kembali ke _cottage_ , matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di ufuk barat dan mereka tidak sempat melihat pemandangan itu. Yifan awalnya sudah merencanakan sebuah makan malam di restoran dekat pantai, namun Chanyeol yang sudah kelelahan –dan kekenyangan, akhirnya membuat mereka membatalkan rencana itu.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan sebuah _bathrobe_ dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya itu mengernyit ketika tiba-tiba Yifan berjengit panik melihat kedatangannya. Yifan yang sudah membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu tersenyum dengan gugup ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan curiga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan canggung. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Yifan.

Pemuda itu bersumpah ia melihat Yifan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam koper mereka ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi.

Yifan menggeleng membuat Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Kata Chanyeol dan berniat untuk merajuk hingga Yifan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Hampir setahun tinggal bersama Yifan dan Chanyeol sudah hafal betul jika Yifan membohonginya –di mana hal itu jarang dilakukannya. Yifan akhirnya menyerah dan membuka kembali koper mereka untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

Yifan menarik tangan Chanyeol pelan agar mereka berdiri di samping pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai.

"Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk memberikannya padamu ketika makan malam, tapi kita baru saja membatalkannya jadi aku sedang berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Kata Yifan dengan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol menunggu hingga Yifan mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Mungkin alasan kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa pada peringatan hari pernikahan kita karena pada saat itu aku merasa tidak ada yang spesial di antara kita dan—" Kalimat Yifan terputus karena tenggorokannya tercekat akibat gugup.

"Aku juga tidak melakukannya dengan benar, maksudku, dengan mengajakmu menikah begitu saja. Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Aku—"

Yifan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya.

"Park Chanyeol, uhm, apa sebaiknya Wu Chanyeol?—" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar agar pikirannya kembali fokus.

"Chanyeol, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Ini mungkin terlihat konyol dan yang Yifan lakukan begitu _cheesy_ , tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya hingga ia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang.

Yifan membuka kotak berwarna merah yang tadi ia berusaha sembunyikan dari Chanyeol. Kotak itu menampakkan sebuah cincin platinum yang bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan yang keduanya pakai sekarang.

"Aku sudah menikah denganmu, _silly_." Jawab Chanyeol –yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Jadi jawabannya iya?" Goda Yifan seraya bangkit dan meraih tangan Chanyeol sebelum melepaskan cincin yang yang ia pakai.

"Ini mungkin terlihat sama dengan yang sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku memilihnya sendiri dan lihat—" Yifan meraih salah satu cincin platinum dari kotak itu dan menunjukkan sebuah ukiran bertuliskan aksara China yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ini Yifan dan Chanyeol." Kata Yifan mengartikan tulisan itu pada Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Yifan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari Chanyeol sebelum memakai miliknya sendiri.

"Dan juga—ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan dengan benar."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar hal itu sebelum Yifan tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku seperti sedang mencium patung ketika kita berciuman di altar waktu itu." Bisik Yifan yang segera Chanyeol balas dengan sebuah tinju di dadanya.

Mereka tertawa sebelum Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tidak ada kecanggungan dan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika bibir mereka mulai memagut satu sama lain. Yang ada sekarang justru candu dan gelitik aneh di dada mereka setiap kali mereka berciuman.

"Kau sudah ahli sekarang." Komentar Yifan ketika mereka melepaskan satu sama lain untuk bernafas.

"Aku bersyukur kita membatalkan makan malam tadi. Aku akan sangat malu kalau kau melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Mereka pasti akan mengira kalau aku hamil sebelum menikah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan bercanda yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa Yifan yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Kau sebaiknya segera berpakaian atau kau bisa sakit." Yifan melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan menyimpan kembali kotak yang kini berisi cincin mereka yang lama ketika Chanyeol justru berdiri dengan gelisah.

"Uh, Yifan?" Panggil Chanyeol.

" _Yes, love?"_ Yifan menghampiri Chanyeol kembali dan menarik tubuh Omeganya itu mendekat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki untuk mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yifan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Kata Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Yifan mengernyit.

Yifan sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika tangan Chanyeol memainkan kancing piyama yang Yifan kenakan.

"Kita juga tidak melakukannya dengan benar pada saat pertama kali." Wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah seperti tomat rebus dan ia tidak berani menatap Yifan yang akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol.

Yifan meraup bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar karena perasaan yang seolah meletup di dadanya. Keduanya melepaskan bibir satu sama lain sejenak ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kancing piyama Yifan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yifan dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi karena ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa berhenti begitu mereka mulai.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebelum menekan kepala Yifan untuk menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Yifan membimbing Chanyeol ke arah tempat tidur sambil melepaskan ikatan _bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu. Sampe sini dulu ya mugyaaaaaa /ngumpet.

Ehm, anu, ini yang bagian a/b/o _dynamic_ nya aku banyak ngawur jadi maapkeun kalau ada istilah atau kesalahan presepsi mengenai itu yes.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite. Muuci ngets yak belum bosen sama ff ini wkwkwkwk

Untuk yang nungguin paradise, ini masih otw yup, ditunggu aja /nunggumele wkwkwkk

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	18. Chapter 18

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XVII-

Sudah satu minggu sejak kepergian Yifan dan Chanyeol ke Pulai Jeju untuk perayaan _anniversary slash_ liburan _slash honeymoon_ , kini keduanya disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan untuk menyambut kelahiran bayi kembar mereka. Usia kehamilan Chanyeol sudah memasuki bulan ke-9, yang dalam beberapa minggu jika perkiraannya sesuai, maka keduanya akan secara resmi menjadi orang tua. Pasangan Alpha dan Omega itu sepakat untuk tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin calon bayi mereka untuk menyimpannya sebagai kejutan di hari kelahiran mereka nanti.

Yifan harus merelakan ruang kerjanya di apartemen untuk dirombak menjadi kamar bayi mereka. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap meletakkan _box_ bayi di kamar utama, tetapi menyiapkan kamar untuk buah hati mereka adalah kesenangan tersendiri –yang juga diwarnai beberapa perdebatan seperti warna cat, posisi lemari dan bahkan letak mainan dan aksesoris di ruangan itu.

Di usia pernikahan mereka yang sudah menginjak satu tahun, Chanyeol terlihat lebih vokal dalam hal mengutarakan pendapat dan keinginannya. Meskipun status Omeganya yang tetap tidak bisa mengelak dominasi Alphanya, tetapi Chanyeol punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat Yifan luluh dan menuruti permintaan –perintahnya. Sebagai seorang Alpha yang berpikiran dewasa, Yifan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sifat Chanyeol itu, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menghindari perdebatan kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka setiap kali ada perbedaan pendapat. Mungkin justru hal itu yang membuat pernikahan mereka terasa jauh lebih menarik dari sebelumnya?

Malam itu, Yifan yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri sepulang dari kantor terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari pakaiannya, ia tampaknya tidak bisa menemukan salah satu piyama tidur favoritnya. Dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga sebatas paha, Yifan keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menikmati _yoghurt_ favoritnya di depan tv.

"Kau lihat celana piyamaku?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya fokus _menyedot_ yoghurt dari sedotan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv dan mendapati tubuh Yifan yang membuatnya menelan yoghurt di mulutnya dengan terpaksa agar ia tidak tersedak. Chanyeol menikmati waktunya sebentar untuk melihat tubuh sempurna Alphanya itu sebelum meringis.

" _Huh?_ Celana piyama yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu sering –atau itulah tugas sehari-hari yang rajin ia lakukan yakni mencuci pakaian kotor mereka berdua dan tentunya Chanyeol tahu di mana keberadaan benda yang Yifan cari itu.

"Yang ku pakai kemarin?" Ujar Yifan ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya mendengar hal itu.

"Yifan, _my love_ , kalau kau sudah memakainya kemarin, itu artinya celanamu masih berada di keranjang pakaian kotor dan aku belum mencucinya. Kenapa tidak memakai celana yang lain?" Tukas Chanyeol mengikuti kata panggilan Yifan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba ada kerling jahil berkilat di kedua mata Chanyeol. "Atau bagaimana kalau tidak usah memakai celana saja?"

" _Pervert._ " Kata Yifan sambil menarik pelan telinga Chanyeol dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Yifan kembali dan sudah memakai celana pendek dan kaos, Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengangkat piyama yang dipakainya hingga sebatas dada dan mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan sambil duduk di samping Omeganya itu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa dan mengganti channel di tv.

"Panas sekali hari ini." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan tersenyum sebelum melirik ke arah AC di ruangan itu yang sudah menyala dengan temperatur paling rendah. Pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium perut Chanyeol yang terpampang.

"Kau akan sakit kepala kalau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu." Komentar Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambut Yifan yang basah menggunakan jemarinya.

Yifan kemudian mendongak dan menyeringai.

"Bukankah ini favoritmu?" Goda Yifan.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika Yifan mencium leher dan pipinya. Sang Alpha tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu tanpa sadar pernah mengutarakan isi kepalanya bahwa Yifan terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan menarik ketika rambutnya basah dan dibiarkan jatuh di atas dahinya.

" _Stop._ Ini panas sekali." Chanyeol mendorong bahu Yifan yang sudah menempel di tubuhnya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya ketika hawa panas membuat tubuhnya terasa pengap.

Yifan kemudian mengambil –atau lebih tepatnya merebut remote tv dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengganti channelnya. Chanyeol meliriknya dengan sinis sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah jadi menyiapkan nama untuk mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhm.." Yifan terlihat berpikir sebentar yang justru membuat Chanyeol mendecak kesal.

"Kau belum menyiapkannya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau sudah?" Tanya Yifan bergantian.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terlihat berpikir. "Uhm..."

Yifan mendecakkan lidahnya mengikuti Chanyeol sebelumnya dan membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah tepukan keras di lengannya. Yifan mengerang kesakitan dan menggosok lengannya ketika Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kira itu tugasmu?" Chanyeol _merengut_.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama tetapi aku merasa belum ada yang tepat." Jelas Yifan dengan penuh kesabaran.

Chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya –yang entah kenapa justru membuat Yifan tersenyum dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik gumpalan pipi pucat milik Chanyeol.

" _Aw._ " Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan ketika Yifan tertawa melihatnya.

Yifan kemudian melanggar larangan Chanyeol sebelumnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya sebelum menyerang Omeganya itu dengan ciuman di leher dan pipinya.

"Yifaaaaannn." Chanyeol berteriak kegelian sambil meninju pelan tubuh Yifan agar menjauh darinya.

Tawa keduanya menggema di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kontraksi awal dirasakan Chanyeol ketika ia sedang menata _sandwich_ di dapur pagi itu. Waktunya yang banyak ia habiskan di rumah selama beberapa bulan terakhir membuat Chanyeol sedikit lebih ahli dalam membuat makanan. Yifan yang bahkan belum sempat mengancingkan kemejanya berlari tergopoh-gopoh ketika Chanyeol berteriak memanggilnya.

"Yifan, sakit." Chanyeol mengerang sambil mengerutkan wajahnya menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Yifan membimbing Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sementara ia menyiapkan segalanya. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan dan bahkan berlatih untuk menghadapi hal ini, namun rasa panik tetap saja membuat keduanya gugup. Yifan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk bersiap. Tas berisi perlengkapan milik Chanyeol dan calon bayi mereka sudah teronggok di dekat pintu kamar mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan siap untuk dibawa kapan pun.

Chanyeol menyangga perutnya ketika Yifan memapahnya untuk berjalan menuju mobil mereka di tempat parkir. Yifan sudah berniat untuk memanggil ambulance saja, tetapi hal itu juga berarti mereka akan membuang lebih banyak waktu. Tangan kiri Yifan terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol ketika tangannya yang satu sibuk memegang kemudi.

"Kita harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi sebelum memulai operasinya. Tolong bertahan sebentar." Kata Dokter Amber setelah memeriksa keadaan itu.

Dokter itu pula yang akan membantu proses persalinan Chanyeol hari itu. Yifan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol sudah kesakitan dan operasinya belum bisa dilakukan.

"Ini normal, Tuan Wu." Dokter Amber berusaha meyakinkan Yifan bahwa ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Yifan, keluarga Park segera menyusul datang ke rumah sakit sementara keluarga Wu yang saat itu sedang berada di Shanghai harus menunggu jadwal penerbangan selanjutnya menuju Korea. Mrs. Park mengusap dahi putra semata wayangnya yang dibanjiri keringat akibat menahan rasa sakit dari kontraksi di perutnya.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol- _ah_." Ujar Mrs. Park menenangkan.

Sementara Mr. Park yang tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemas dan gugup berjalan mondar-mandir di luar ruangan yang ditempati Chanyeol. Ia tidak tega melihat putranya kesakitan di dalam sana. Sementara itu Yifan terus berada di samping Chanyeol dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ibu mertuanya. Beberapa orang perawat datang dan membantu Chanyeol untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah itu mereka mulai menyuntikkan obat bius melalui selang infusnya.

Yifan mengeluh kepada perawat itu ketika Chanyeol terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Para perawat kemudian memasang selang oksigen pada hidung Chanyeol untuk membantu pemuda itu bernafas.

"Apa Tuan juga akan ikut ke dalam ruang operasi?" Tanya perawat itu pada Yifan.

Yifan tiba-tiba membeku sebelum menatap Omeganya yang berbaring tidak berdaya dengan masih menahan rasa sakit itu. Chanyeol meremas genggaman tangannya pada Yifan sebelum sang Alpha mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Tuan juga perlu berganti pakaian." Salah seorang perawat menyodorinya pakaian steril sebelum mereka keluar dari ruangan untuk menyiapkan meja operasi.

Obat bius yang hanya melumpuhkan syaraf di bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol itu mulai bekerja dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang. Namun Chanyeol mulai meracau akibat pengaruh obat itu ketika perawat memindahkannya ke ruang operasi.

Tidak pernah dalam hidup Yifan, ia mengalami ketakutan seperti ini. Yifan tidak keberatan dengan bau darah atau bunyi pisau bedah yang berdenting, tetapi yang pemuda itu takutkan adalah bagaimana ia harus melihat orang yang paling disayanginya itu mempertaruhkan nyawa di hadapannya. Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol ketika ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Wu. Sudah siap?" Sapa Dokter Amber ketika ia memasuki ruang operasi itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

Yifan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Omeganya. Chanyeol tidak tertidur, tetapi matanya terlihat sayu dan nafasnya bergerak pelan setelah kelelahan menahan sakit.

" _Hey..._ " Yifan mengusap dahi Chanyeol lembut.

"Kita akan segera melihat mereka." Ucap Yifan lagi yang Chanyeol tanggapi dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Para dokter sudah memulai tugas mereka. Yifan beberapa kali melirik ke bagian perut Chanyeol yang sedang dibedah. Bercak darah sudah mengotori sarung tangan dan alas tempat Chanyeol berbaring.

" _I love you_." Bisik Yifan sambil mengecup tangan Chanyeol. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

" _I love you_." Balas Chanyeol dengan gerakan mulutnya yang lemah.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat dengan keringat membanjirinya. Tim dokter sudah menyiapkan beberapa kantung darah untuk berjaga-jaga mengingat riwayat kesehatan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Waktu terus berlalu dan satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan itu adalah dentingan alat bedah dan obrolan para dokter. Yifan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat karena ia sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara apapun. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun beberapa kali wajah pemuda itu akan mengernyit atau memejamkan matanya.

"Anda mau melakukannya sendiri, Tuan Wu?"

Yifan tersentak dari tempat duduknya dan memandang gunting bedah yang disodorkan Dokter Amber. Tangan pemuda itu bergetar ketika ia meraihnya. Bayi pertama mereka sudah berhasil dikeluarkan dan Yifan mendapat kehormatan untuk memutuskan jalinan fisik bayi itu dengan Chanyeol yakni dengan memotong tali pusarnya.

Tangisan bayi yang nyaring segera mengisi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Seorang perawat meraihnya dan membersihkannya dari cairan yang selama ini melindunginya di dalam perut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Kedua mata Yifan memanas ketika akhirnya bayi kedua mereka selesai dikeluarkan.

Kedua bayi itu diletakkan di atas dada Chanyeol yang dengan lemah merengkuh mereka berdua ke dalam pelukannya. Para dokter mulai membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol dan menutup kembali perutnya.

" _I love you_." Lagi-lagi hanya kalimat itu yang Yifan sanggup ucapkan ketika apa yang selama ini mereka jaga dan perjuangkan terlahir ke dunia.

.

.

.

" _Sssshh_. Jangan berisik. Kalian akan membangunkan Chanyeol."

Adalah kalimat yang pemuda dengan status Omega itu dengar ketika kesadarannya kembali pasca operasi. Yifan yang menyadari hal itu segera duduk di samping pasangannya dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam sejak dokter selesai menjahit perutnya akibat kelelahan dan efek obat bius.

"Yifan, aku bermimpi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

" _Hm_?"

"Aku bermimpi bahwa aku sudah melahirkan anak-anak kita." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Bibir Chanyeol terasa kering ketika Yifan menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir itu. Senyuman kemudian terkembang di wajah Yifan ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Kau tidak bermimpi."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Yifan dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang masing-masing sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Chanyeol kemudian memandang perutnya yang tidak lagi membuncit sebelum membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka." Chanyeol sudah akan terburu-buru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya ketika Yifan membantunya perlahan. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika bekas jahitan di perutnya membuatnya nyeri.

Mr. dan Mrs. Park berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu melongok pada gulungan selimut yang membungkus tubuh-tubuh mungil itu.

Senyuman lebar tergambar jelas pada wajah Omega itu ketika bayinya bergerak kecil ketika jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengelus pipinya. Mereka benar-benar nyata.

"Mereka berdua laki-laki." Jelas Yifan ketika Chanyeol memandangnya.

"Mereka tampan seperti Yifan." Komentar Mrs. Park yang membuat Chanyeol bersungut-sungut.

"Aku tidak tampan?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau juga tampan, Chanyeol. Tapi tidak setampan Yifan." Lanjut Mr. Park yang sukses membuat Chanyeol _merengut_.

Mereka begitu menikmati menggoda Chanyeol sebelum bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Mrs. Park menangis.

"Aku ingin menggendong mereka." Kata Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Yifan membantu Omeganya menyusun bantal dan posisi duduknya agar pemuda itu nyaman dan tidak melukai bekas jahitan yang masih baru itu sebelum menerima bayinya.

Chanyeol yang masih belum berpengalaman menggendong bayi terlihat kaku dan canggung ketika putra pertama mereka berada di pelukannya. Namun bayi itu segera berhenti menangis ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Ia seperti tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang melahirkannya.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka?" Tanya Mr. Park yang menyerahkan cucu keduanya pada Yifan.

Yifan memandang Chanyeol yang masih terkagum-kagum melihat bayi di gendongannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kalian setuju..."

Kali ini Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Yifan yang begitu _luwes_ menggendong putranya.

"Wu Yi Xian dan Wu Chan Yi."

Yifan melihat ke arah orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Chanyeol terkikik sebelum mengacungkan jempolnya.

" _Perfect_."

.

.

.

Setelah menginap selama tiga hari di rumah sakit untuk benar-benar memulihkan diri, Chanyeol akhirnya diizinkan pulang bersama bayi-bayinya. Keluarga Park dan keluarga Wu senantiasa saling bahu membahu dalam membantu keluarga kecil yang masih belum berpengalaman dalam mengurus bayi itu.

Mr. dan Mrs. Wu yang akhirnya kembali ke Korea begitu mendengar cucu kembar mereka lahir begitu antusias dan bersemangat. Chanyeol sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak merengek ketika ia justru jarang menggendong bayi-bayinya karena sudah dimonopoli oleh kedua orang tua dan mertuanya.

Sampai di apartemen, Yixian dan Chan yi yang kelahirannya hanya berjarak beberapa menit itu segera diletakkan ke dalam box bayi yang ada di dalam kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Chanyeol yang masih harus memastikan jahitan di perutnya benar-benar kering sebelum bergerak bebas berbaring di tempat tidur ketika Yifan membereskan segalanya.

Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Wu memberikan catatan-catatan mengenai apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan jika bayi mereka menangis. Kedua Ibu itu sudah bersikeras untuk menginap di apartemen ketika Yifan menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan mereka berdua. _Toh_ ini juga kesempatan bagi mereka untuk benar-benar mengurus bayi mereka sendirian.

"Aku akan menelepon kalian kalau aku sudah benar-benar menyerah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Kata Yifan memastikan.

Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Wu menghela nafas ketika mereka harus berpisah dengan cucu mereka.

Dan ketika Yifan kembali ke kamar, Chanyeol sudah setengah tertidur. Namun pemuda itu membuka matanya kembali ketika Yifan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Mau aku siapkan makan malam?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku belum lapar. Kau sebaiknya istirahat juga. Aku tahu kau pasti juga lelah."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Yifan sebelum mengecup telapaknya. Yifan tersenyum melihat gestur itu.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau aku bisa lelah." Ujar Yifan mengabaikan pundaknya yang kaku.

Chanyeol perlahan bangkit untuk duduk. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya pada kedua sisi wajah Yifan.

" _Are you happy?"_ Kedua mata cemerlang Chanyeol berkilat. Suara _bass_ nya berbisik pelan.

Yifan membalas tatapan Chanyeol sebelum merengkuh Omeganya itu ke dalam pelukan. Chanyeol mendengkur ketika ia mencium aroma sang Alpha yang menguar dari lehernya ketika Yifan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" _I'm beyond happy_. _Thank you_." Yifan mengecup tanda di leher Chanyeol sebelum meraup bibir sang Omega dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Keduanya begitu larut dalam perasaan lega, berantusias sekaligus gugup pada saat yang bersamaan. Ini bukanlah akhir tetapi justru sebuah permulaan yang sebenarnya.

" _Round two_?" Bisik Yifan ketika wajah keduanya masih berdekatan dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada satu sama lain. Pertanyaan itu entah kenapa terdengar familiar.

" _Hm_?" Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia kurang mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Alphanya itu.

"Kau mau punya anak lagi dariku?" Tanya Yifan yang membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah tepukan dan tinju keras di dadanya.

Untuk seseorang yang baru saja pulih dari operasi, tenaga Chanyeol tidak bisa dianggap main-main.

" _Yah!_ Aku baru saja selesai melahirkan dan—"

Yifan tertawa meskipun tangannya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan tinju Chanyeol.

"Aku bercanda ' _kay?"_

Chanyeol menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Yifan. Bahkan sifat jahil Yifan tetap muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

Yifan kembali memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Chanyeol lembut. Namun sayangnya ciuman keduanya segera terhenti ketika terdengar suara rengekan bayi dari box besar yang kini mengisi kamar keduanya.

Yifan dan Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum Yifan bangkit dan menghampiri putranya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi bagian dari kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Heuheu.

Err—jadi sengaja nggak ditulis Bersambung apa Tamat soalnya authornya juga takut _move on_ dari fanfic ini #halah. Uhm, jadi anggep aja setiap chapter yang saia update adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini heuheu #makseudeloh

Kalau ada mood ya _surprise_ diupdate, kalo nggak ya maapkeun jangan ditungguin yes. Tapi ya semoga aja ada mood terus #gimanasih wkwkwkkkwk labilita(?), _I know_.

Tapi sekarang pengen fokus ke Paradise dulu ihik. Yang belum baca monggo bisa ke akun sebelah #promositerus

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti fanfic nggak jelas, super _cheesy_ , _shameless_ dan banyak ngawurnya ini. Maapkeun nggak bisa di mention satu-satu gaes takutnya ada yang kelewat ntar _ngambeque_. Jadi intinya terima kasih pokoknya mugyaaaaa

Maapkeun juga kalo banyak typos, EYD ngawur, bahasa campur-campur, atau kurang banyak semutnya. Heuheu

Sampai jumpa lagi, gaesssss

Dengan cinta yang bertubi-tubi,

Mt_Chan


	19. Chapter 19

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XVIII-

Hari itu adalah sebuah akhir pekan yang menenangkan bagi pasangan Alpha dan Omega –Yifan dan Chanyeol. Menenangkan karena semenjak dua bulan terakhir, apartemen mereka dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan dua orang bayi yang terkadang bisa saling bersahutan ketika keduanya kompak untuk menangis bersamaan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan perasaan lega ketika ia merasakan dua lengan kokoh melingkar di perutnya kemudian disusul dengan kecupan singkat di lehernya. Tangan Chanyeol mengayunkan pelan box bayi di hadapannya agar bayi kembar mereka semakin terlelap tidur di dalamnya.

Lengan Yifan yang melingkar pada perut Chanyeol kemudian bergerak menelusup di balik kaos yang dipakainya untuk mengusap perut Chanyeol pelan. Jahitan dari operasi _Caesar_ yang dilakukan untuk mengeluarkan Yixian dan Chan yi dari perut Chanyeol sudah menyatu dengan kulit dan kini meninggalkan bekas. Terkadang ketika Yifan tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol berganti pakaian, pemuda itu akan menatap bekas itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa terbaca maknanya. Yifan memastikan untuk memberikan _cheesy line_ ekstra pada Omeganya itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa bekas itu tidak merubah apapun dalam dirinya.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia mengusap pelan bekas jahitan itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yifan.

"Kau bisa tidur duluan, aku akan menyiapkan susu untuk mereka sebentar." Kata Chanyeol sebelum berjalan menuju dapur.

Pemuda berstatus Alpha itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Chanyeol sedang menghindarinya? Namun Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat pada bayi kembarnya yang sudah pulas sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah menyiapkan beberapa botol formula yang siap diseduh untuk bayi kembarnya yang sering terbangun tengah malam, Chanyeol berharap Yifan sudah terlelap ketika ia kembali ke dalam kamar tidur mereka. Namun Yifan yang sudah membersihkan wajah dan menggosok gigi terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Sang Alpha segera mematikan ponselnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat kikuk di sekitarnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Chanyeol akhirnya menyusul Yifan di atas tempat tidur setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang _Ibu_ baru. Lampu utama di kamar itu sudah dimatikan dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya ada pada lampu tidur di atas meja nakas.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang tidur memunggunginya membeku ketika Yifan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang pemuda itu. Sudah dua bulan sejak Chanyeol melahirkan dan mereka belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan seks. Dan Yifan adalah seorang Alpha panutan yang tidak akan memaksa Omeganya sampai ia siap. Namun malam ini, entah karena ini _weekend_ dan bayi kembar mereka tertidur lebih awal, Yifan sedang dalam _mood_ untuk melakukannya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia semakin merekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang mengalami kenaikan berat badan sejak masa kehamilannya masih belum kehilangan lemak-lemak yang setia tinggal meskipun Yifan yakin Chanyeol sering mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berolahraga ketika si kembar tidur dan Yifan berada di kantor.

" _Hm?_ " Chanyeol hanya menyahut pelan tanpa membuka kedua matanya yang sudah terpejam.

" _I miss you_." Yifan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol untuk menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari sana. Aroma Omega yang Chanyeol keluarkan sudah kembali seperti ketika Yifan pertama kali menghirupnya mengingat si kembar yang selama ini mempengaruhi aromanya sudah lahir.

Chanyeol berbalik yang kemudian Yifan sambut dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol menyisir –mengacaukan rambut Yifan sementara tangan satunya bergerak untuk mematikan lampu tidur di atas meja nakas. Yifan mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyadari hal itu.

Keadaan kamar itu menjadi gelap total ketika tangan Chanyeol berhasil menekan saklarnya. Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya. Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah keberatan berhubungan seks dengannya dalam keadaan kamar yang terang. Entah kenapa perubahan itu membuat Yifan merasa aneh. Yifan menyalakan kembali lampu tidur itu dan menangkap kegelisahan pada kedua mata Omeganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku mau melakukannya kalau kau mematikan lampunya." Kata Chanyeol sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Yifan di atasnya.

Kerutan di dahi Yifan semakin kentara ketika ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau sebelumnya tidak keberatan—"

Sebelum Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik selimut ketika Yifan menahannya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan masih berusaha meminta penjelasan, karena meskipun hal ini sepele, namun sikap Chanyeol ini justru membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatnya." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah.

Melihat apa? Yifan mengejar kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat tubuhku." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Tatapan Yifan kemudian beralih pada tubuh Chanyeol di bawahnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan tubuh Chanyeol? Apakah ada sesuatu yang belum Yifan ketahui? Yifan meraih kancing piyama Chanyeol dan melepaskannya satu per satu.

"Yifan!" Chanyeol sudah akan menahannya ketika gerakan tangan Yifan lebih cepat dan kini kancing piyamanya sudah terlepas semua.

Ketika mereka berhubungan seks untuk pertama kali, yang Yifan lihat dari tubuh Chanyeol adalah kesempurnaan. Tubuh Chanyeol tidak berotot dan perutnya tidak mempunyai _abs,_ tetapi proporsi yang membentuk tubuh itu begitu pas di setiap bagiannya. Dengan kulit tubuh pucat dan tanpa cela, tidaklah mengherankan jika Chanyeol bangga akan hal itu.

Namun ketika Yifan melihatnya malam ini, rasa malu dan tidak percaya diri yang Chanyeol tunjukkan bukan karena ia canggung akan berhubungan seks dengan Yifan. Hal itu lebih karena tubuhnya yang tidak lagi sempurna –atau yang Chanyeol rasa begitu. _Stretch mark_ , bekas jahitan, dan porsi tubuh yang tidak sama seperti sebelumnya membuat Chanyeol tidak percaya diri untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya –bahkan di hadapan Yifan.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika tubuhku berubah karena kehamilan atau melahirkan, tetapi aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini. Apa kau mau menunggu sampai— _umph"_ Kalimat yang akan Chanyeol utarakan belum selesai ketika bibir Yifan sudah menangkap bibirnya ke dalam ciuman.

Apapun yang akan Chanyeol katakan malam itu adalah omong kosong dan Yifan tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Kau adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan yang pernah aku temui. Dan meskipun tubuhmu berubah seperti yang kau rasakan, hal itu tidak akan membuatku berpikiran lain. Kau tetap sempurna di mataku." Kata Yifan.

Mungkin jika mereka sedang mengobrol biasa, Chanyeol akan melemparkan bantal atau benda apapun di dekatnya pada Yifan ketika sang Alpha sedang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya bergidik _saking cheesy_ -nya. Namun kala itu, perasaan hangat justru memenuhi dada Chanyeol. Kegelisahan pemuda itu perlahan lenyap ketika melihat tatapan tulus yang Yifan berikan.

" _I love you_. Aku mohon jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menyukai tubuhmu hanya karena ini."

Yifan menyapu senyuman di wajah Chanyeol dengan kecupan manis di bibirnya. Kecupan itu kemudian bergerak pada leher, dada hingga ke perut Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menahan nafasnya ketika Yifan mengecup bekas jahitan di perutnya.

Yifan tanpa sadar menggeram ketika aroma manis yang Chanyeol keluarkan berubah menjadi aroma _pheromone_ yang memabukkan. _Pheromone_ ini biasanya hanya akan dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia sedang dalam masa _heat_ atau ketika ia sedang terangsang.

Yifan mulai melucuti pakaian yang membungkus tubuh mereka ketika Chanyeol membalas ciumannya. Namun belum sempat tugas itu selesai ia lakukan, suara rengekan kecil mengisi gendang telinga pasangan itu.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika Yifan menghela nafas dan memakai kembali celananya. Dengan bertelanjang dada Yifan kemudian bangkit dan merengkuh Chan Yi sebelum tangisannya membangunkan sang kakak yang masih terlelap.

Sementara itu Chanyeol meraih susu yang tadi ia siapkan dan menyeduhnya menggunakan air hangat. Ia memastikan suhunya sudah sesuai sebelum menyerahkannya pada Yifan.

Keduanya tersenyum ketika Chan Yi berhenti menangis begitu ia mendapatkan susunya.

.

.

.

Siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan yang sedang berlangsung sekarang pasti akan merasa iri dan rela melakukan hal apapun untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama. Keluarga Wu yang kini beranggotakan empat orang itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman di dekat apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Chanyeol yang sore itu memakai kaos putih polos berwarna putih dengan celana jeans membungkus kaki jenjangnya melengkapi penampilannya dengan kacamata hitam. Cahaya sore matahari yang masih bersinar terik bisa cukup menyilaukan. Sementara itu Yifan yang terbiasa berpakaian formal dengan jas dan kemeja memilih untuk memakai sesuatu yang lebih kausal. Jadilah ia menyontek gaya berpakaian Chanyeol dan keduanya begitu serasi hingga siapa pun yang melihat akan berhenti untuk menoleh ke arah mereka.

Bayi kembar mereka, Yixian dan Chan Yi sudah berusia lima bulan. Kedua bayi itu tumbuh dengan sehat dan membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Selama ini, Chanyeol yang masih cuti dari kuliahnya memilih untuk mengurusi kedua bayinya dengan dibantu Mrs. Park atau Mrs. Wu yang akan datang ke apartemen mereka untuk mengajarinya cara mengurus bayi. Untuk sementara pekerjaan rumah lainnya dibantu oleh asisten rumah tangga yang akan datang selama beberapa jam ke dalam apartemen mereka dan melakukan tugasnya.

Kedua bayi itu asyik memeluk botol susu mereka masing-masing ketika Chanyeol menghentikan kereta bayi di dekat sebuah kursi taman. Di sekitar mereka banyak pasangan lain yang juga sedang menikmati suasana sore bersama keluarga. Maka tidak heran jika banyak suara anak kecil yang berlarian dan hewan peliharaan yang juga mengisi taman itu.

"Yifan, aku mau itu." Kata Chanyeol seraya menunjuk sebuah truk es krim.

Yifan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika bayi kembar mereka nantinya sudah besar, tentunya mereka akan bersaing dengan Chanyeol dalam hal meminta sesuatu padanya seperti ini. Namun Yifan tidak mengeluh dan berjalan menuju truk es krim itu.

Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua bayi kembarnya itu. Awalnya ia kira Yifan sudah kembali ketika Chanyeol merasakan suara langkah kaki yang berhenti di belakangnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati sosok familiar –Xiumin?

" _Hey..._ aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Kata Xiumin sambil memegang sebuah bola _baseball_ di tangannya.

Chanyeol sampai harus melepas kacamatanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menyapa kakak kelasnya itu. Sehun yang beberapa minggu lalu mengunjunginya di apartemen bercerita bahwa kapten tim _baseball_ itu terus menanyakan keadaannya ketika latihan.

"Rumah _Sunbae_ di sekitar sini?" Tanya Chanyeol menggunakan panggilan paling formal karena ia tidak seakrab itu dengan _Xiumin_ untuk memanggilnya _hyung_.

Xiumin menggeleng dan melirik ke arah segerombolan anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di bagian taman yang berumput.

"Aku sedang mengasuh keponakanku. Ia tinggal di apartemen dekat sini. Kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Xiumin.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum melirik kereta bayi yang ditempati Yixian dan Chan Yi.

" _Oh!_ Aku sudah dengar kau baru saja melahirkan. Ini anak-anakmu? Aku dengar mereka kembar?" Xiumin terlihat antusias dan berniat untuk berjalan mendekat ketika suara deheman membuat Beta itu berhenti.

Kharisma khas dari seorang Alpha yang Yifan keluarkan kala itu sanggup membuat siapa pun yang merasakannya bergidik ngeri –termasuk Omeganya sendiri yang biasanya merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aura itu biasanya Yifan atau Alpha lainnya keluarkan ketika mereka terancam atau justru sedang berusaha mengintimidasi orang lain. Chanyeol rasa itu yang kedua.

Yifan menyerahkan es krim cokelat itu pada Chanyeol sebelum melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia kemudian melayangkan _death glare_ pada Xiumin yang segera salah tingkah. Yifan tidak berkata apapun namun tatapan yang ia berikan pada Xiumin seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia harus segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Um, aku rasa keponakanku sudah menunggu. Senang bertemu kalian di sini, Chanyeol dan.." Xiumin berusaha mengingat nama Alpha Chanyeol itu.

"Wu Yifan." Kata Yifan dengan dingin.

Xiumin mengangguk sebelum melambaikan tangan mereka dan berjalan pergi.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tidak sanggup menahan tawanya sampai ia harus menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Lihat Papa kalian?" Chanyeol berbicara pada kedua putra kembarnya.

" _Wu Yifan!_ " Chanyeol terpingkal ketika ia mengikuti gaya berbicara Yifan pada Xiumin sebelumnya.

Yifan menarik telinga Chanyeol untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan mengoloknya.

"Kenapa dia di sini?" Tanya Yifan dengan kedua alisnya menyatu.

" _Hm_?" Chanyeol mengawasi bayi kembarnya yang mulai mengantuk sembari melahap es krim di tangannya.

"Apa dia mengikutimu?" Tanya Yifan yang sepertinya masih belum puas.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menyendokkan es krim itu dan menyuapkannya pada Yifan.

"Ini hanya kebetulan." Jelas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" _Hatchu!"_ Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri mendengar suara bersin Yifan yang menggema di setiap sudut apartemen mereka.

Beruntung Yixian dan Chan Yi sedang tidak tertidur atau suara itu akan membangunkan salah satu—bahkan keduanya. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan sereal untuk sarapan Yifan mendapati sang Alpha berjalan ke dapur sambil membenahi dasi yang dipakainya. Wajah sang Alpha terlihat pucat dengan hidung berwarna merah.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Yifan menggunakan punggung tangan yang ia tempelkan pada dahi pemuda itu. Rasanya hangat.

Yifan menyeruput kopinya sebelum menggeleng. "Hanya bersin biasa." Katanya sambil lalu.

Setelah menyuapkan beberapa sendok sereal yang dicampur susu dan buah pada mulutnya sendiri, Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua bayi kembarnya yang sedang terbaring di dalam kereta mereka.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan kedua bayi itu di dalam box mereka ketika ia sedang sibuk di dapur dan Yifan bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Untuk itu keberadaan kereta bayi di dalam apartemen mereka justru membantu.

" _Hatchu_." Namun bersin Yifan terus berlanjut hingga ia terpaksa harus menjauhkan diri dari Yixian dan Chan Yi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini tidak usah berangkat dan istirahat saja?" Kata Chanyeol yang merasakan bahwa bersin biasa yang Yifan maksud adalah gejala flu.

Yifan lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng dan bangkit dari meja makan setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Pemuda itu kembali ke kamar tidur untuk mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya sebelum menghampiri Omeganya.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap ketika ia kira Yifan akan mencium bibirnya seperti biasa sebelum pemuda itu berangkat kerja, namun Yifan justru mengecup leher Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mampir ke apotek setelah ini." Kata Yifan berusaha menghentikan kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

Sang Omega hanya mengangguk ketika Yifan melongok bayi kembarnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Tidak ada ciuman untuk mereka karena jika memang Yifan terserang flu maka ia perlu menjaga jarak dari mereka.

Setelah Yifan berangkat, kini tinggallah Chanyeol di apartemen itu bersama Yixian dan Chan Yi. Pemuda itu masih belum ahli dalam hal mengurusi bayi kembarnya, tetapi ia sudah tidak lagi canggung ketika harus mengganti popok atau menenangkan mereka ketika menangis –meskipun lebih sering Chanyeol bingung apa yang sebenarnya menjadi penyebab tangisan mereka. Ketika lapar, mereka akan menangis, kemudian ketika mereka buang air kecil, buang air besar, dan bahkan hanya karena selimut mereka tidak nyaman maka mereka akan menangis. Chanyeol terkadang merasa frustrasi karena hal itu, namun ia lebih sering merasa bahagia ketika melihat keduanya merespons pada panggilannya.

.

.

.

Heuheu. Nggak penting beud lah tapi ini kenapa jari jemari menari di atas keyboard #halah

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ya ^^ hihi

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	20. Chapter 20

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XIX-

Wu Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa pedih setelah dipaksa terbuka dari tidurnya, Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 sore. Pemilik tangan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pasangannya Wu Yifan yang tidak seperti biasanya sudah pulang dari kantornya.

Chanyeol yang saat itu tanpa sengaja ikut jatuh tertidur ketika menemani bayi kembarnya tidur siang, memastikan keduanya masih pulas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Yifan memejamkan matanya dengan wajah pucat dan hidung memerah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_ nya yang terdengar sedikit serak.

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Omeganya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan temperatur tubuh Yifan yang menghangat.

"Kau demam. Bagaimana kalau kau berganti pakaian lalu aku akan menyiapkan obat untukmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Yifan tampaknya masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, namun ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya, sang Alpha hanya bisa menurut.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol memindahkan Yixian dan Chan Yi yang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya ke dalam box bayi mereka sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Pagi itu, Yifan sudah berangkat dengan wajah pucat dan bersin tiada henti. Chanyeol sudah berusaha menahan pemuda itu agar tidak berangkat kerja, namun Yifan memastikan bahwa ia akan meminum obat untuk mengurangi gejala flu yang menyerangnya. Dan entah Yifan sudah benar-benar meminum obatnya atau flu itu berhasil hinggap di tubuhnya, keadaan Yifan justru memburuk ketika ia pulang dari kantor lebih awal.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana bergaris.

Yifan mengangguk dan bergelung di tempat tidur. Sebelumnya ia sudah menelan sebuah pil yang Chanyeol berikan untuk mengurangi demam dan sakit kepala yang dideritanya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pelipis Yifan yang tidak tertutup selimut ketika pada saat yang bersamaan salah satu bayinya terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan mulai menangis. Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol mengangkat Yixian yang rupanya sudah puas tidur dan popoknya basah. Tidak ingin menganggu Yifan ataupun Chan Yi yang masih terlelap, Chanyeol membawa Yixian ke kamar bayi yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Papa sedang sakit. Kau tidak boleh berisik, _kay?"_ Pesan Chanyeol pada Yixian yang sesekali masih merengek ketika _Ibunya_ itu sedang mengganti popoknya.

Setelah berlatih dengan cukup, Chanyeol sudah tidak terlalu canggung dalam mengurus bayinya –meskipun ia tetap _kewalahan_ ketika kedua bayinya itu menangis bersamaan atau meminta perhatiannya sekaligus. Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Wu juga sudah mengurangi frekuensi kunjungan mereka ke apartemen itu karena Chanyeol tidak ingin bergantung pada mereka. Jadilah pada siang hari, ia akan tinggal bersama asisten rumah tangga yang akan mengerjakan tugasnya selama beberapa jam sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama kedua bayinya di apartemen sendirian. Tidak seperti masa kehamilannya di mana Chanyeol lebih banyak merasa bosan di dalam rumah, kini ia merasa lebih terhibur ketika waktunya ia habiskan untuk mengurus kedua bayinya itu.

"Ayo kita siapkan makan malam untuk Papa." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membetulkan rompi gendongan di dadanya. Bahunya yang selama ini terlatih untuk bermain baseball atau berenang ia gunakan untuk menyangga beban putra sulungnya yang ia gendong di depan dadanya. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa melakukan aktivitas lain tanpa harus meninggalkan bayinya bermain sendirian.

" _Ahgooo. Dadada."_ Yixian yang berusia hampir enam bulan sudah mulai senang berceloteh dan memegang benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Chanyeol memastikan kedua tangan dan kaki Yixian tidak bergelantungan di gendongannya ketika ia mengaduk bubur di dalam panci.

" _Appa,_ Yixian. Panggil " _Ap-pa_ "." Kata Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya yang masih mengaduk bubur _abalome_ yang resepnya ia temukan di internet.

" _Ahgoo_." Yixian menyahutnya.

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar celotehan bayinya. "Bukan _Ahgoo,_ Ap-pa."

Panggilan untuk Chanyeol awalnya menjadi topik perdebatan sengit antara dirinya dengan Yifan. Sang Alpha bersikeras bahwa putra mereka seharusnya memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan _Mama_ atau _Mommy_ , tetapi Chanyeol ingin dipanggil _Appa_.

"Kenapa, Chanyeol? _Mommy is cute_." Desak Yifan.

" _I'm not cute_." Sanggah Chanyeol yang akhirnya dibalas oleh desahan nafas dari Yifan yang menyerah.

Chanyeol mengecap rasa bubur yang dibuatnya sebelum mengernyit. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dari rasa bubur itu. Dengan penuh keraguan dan kemantapan hati pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol meraih garam dan menaburkannya pada bubur itu. Dan belum sempat pemuda itu mencicipinya lagi, tangisan yang bersumber dari kamarnya membuat Chanyeol mematikan kompor dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan Yixian di gendongannya.

" _Sssshhhh_." Chanyeol mengangkat Chan Yi dari box tempat tidurnya dan menggendongnya keluar.

Yang menjadi permasalahan selanjutnya adalah Yixian ikut menangis ketika Chanyeol menurunkannya dari gendongan dan meletakkannya di kereta bayi.

"Jangan menangis, Yixian. Appa perlu mengganti popok adikmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengganti popok putra keduanya secepat mungkin.

Tetapi Yixian yang masih belum mengerti dengan kalimat Appanya itu memilih untuk menangis lebih keras. Chanyeol merasa semakin panik ketika Chan Yi juga ikut menangis mendengar kakaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Done_. urgh." Chanyeol melempar popok kotor itu ke tempat sampah sebelum mengangkat kedua bayinya ke dalam gendongan.

Menggendong dua orang bayi secara bersamaan bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi jika kedua bayi itu tumbuh terlalu sehat dan memiliki beban yang cukup berat untuk kedua lengan Chanyeol. Namun si Omega ini sepertinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena begitu bayinya itu ia rengkuh, mereka langsung berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, Chanyeol membuat kedua bayinya sibuk dengan membuat mereka memeluk botol susu mereka masing-masing dan meletakkan mereka di box bayi yang ada di kamar yang dulunya adalah ruang kerja Yifan. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari ke dapur dan mengangkat nampan berisi bubur yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sang Alpha yang sedang terserang flu itu.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol membuka pelan selimut yang membungkus tubuh berkeringat Yifan dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Sang Alpha membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke sekeliling. Demamnya sudah mulai turun namun sakit kepala yang Yifan rasakan masih tinggal. Ditambah kini kedua hidungnya mulai tersumbat.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Kau bisa memakannya lalu minum obat." Kata Chanyeol sambil membantu Yifan untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Yifan memberikan senyum kecil pada Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur di atas pahanya.

"Di mana anak-anak?" Tanya Yifan sambil meraih sendok dan menyantap bubur buatan Chanyeol.

Asin. Namun Yifan tidak menyuarakan isi pikirannya dan terus memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan lainnya yang memanfaatkan keadaan sakit mereka untuk bersikap manja atau bermalas-malasan, Yifan justru ingin cepat sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas normal kembali.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Yifan ketika mencoba buburnya. Ia tidak yakin buburnya itu cukup enak, namun setidaknya Yifan harus memakan sesuatu sebelum meminum obat.

"Mereka juga sedang makan malam. Aku memindahkan mereka ke kamar bayi agar tidak menganggumu. Mereka baik-baik saja—" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara tangisan bayi menggema dari luar.

"errrrr –atau tidak." Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar bayi kembarnya untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Ia sepertinya harus menyusun strategi ulang untuk mengurus tiga orang sekaligus di rumah ini tanpa menyakiti salah satunya.

Chanyeol bernafas lega ketika Yixian menangis karena botolnya menggelinding dari pelukannya. Yixian, yang merupakan putra sulung dari keluarga Wu itu kembali sibuk menyedot susu dari botol ketika Chanyeol menyerahkannya kembali padanya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah beristirahat total di rumah selama dua hari, Yifan akhirnya bisa kembali berangkat ke kantor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Flu yang menyerangnya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya berkat istirahat yang cukup dan juga obat-obatan yang Chanyeol jejalkan padanya. Yifan merasa bersalah ketika ia tidak bisa membantu Omeganya itu untuk mengurus kedua putra mereka yang begitu aktif dan terkadang sulit ditangani.

Sepulang dari kantor hari itu, Yifan mendapati Chanyeol baru selesai memakaikan popok pada Chan Yi yang menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara sementara tubuhnya terlentang di atas box. Yixian yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi sedang memeluk botol susunya di dalam kereta bayi. Kedua mata cemerlang yang diwarisinya dari sang _Appa_ berbinar ketika melihat Yifan berdiri di ambang pintu. Yifan memberikan senyum Ayah terbaiknya pada sang putra sulung dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Yifan sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Omeda dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat. Tidak lupa ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Chan Yi yang sibuk menggumam.

Kedua kantung mata pemuda itu terlihat menghitam dengan raut wajah meredup. Chanyeol pasti kurang tidur dan kelelahan karena harus mengurus tiga orang sekaligus di dalam rumah itu dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Mereka baru saja selesai mandi. Mereka hanya perlu menghabiskan susunya dan pergi tidur." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sekarang sibuk mengancingkan piyama tidur Chan Yi. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti seorang profesional sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemani mereka tidur sementara kau membersihkan diri?" Tawaran yang Yifan berikan sungguh menggiurkan bagi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sudah membayangkan untuk mandi dengan air hangat dan bergelung di tempat tidur setelahnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa serta merta menerima tawaran itu karena Yifan baru saja pulang dari kantor dan ia juga pasti lelah.

"Aku akan melakukannya nanti. Mereka susah sekali diajak tidur sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh Chan Yi dan menempelkannya ke dada.

Yixian yang melihat pemandangan itu kemudian menangis dan melepaskan botol susunya. Yifan meraih putra sulungnya itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Namun Yixian belum juga berhenti menangis. Ia terus menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Hey,_ ini Papa. Kenapa, Yixian?" Yifan kemudian mengguncangkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menenangkan putranya, namun Yixian masih tetap menangis.

Setelah membetulkan letak gendongan Chan Yi pada telinga kirinya, Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yixian yang masih menangis dengan menyambut tangan Ibunya.

"Kau tidak bisa—" Yifan sudah akan menyanggah ide Chanyeol untuk menggendong mereka berdua sekaligus. Namun Yifan sepertinya melewatkan salah satu talenta Chanyeol yang muncul sejak si kembar tumbuh di samping mereka. Menggendong dua bayi sekaligus sudah bukanlah hal yang merepotkan bagi Chanyeol.

Yixian yang akhirnya bisa bersandar pada dada lebar Ibunya perlahan-lahan mulai lelah dan matanya sayu. Keadaan Chan Yi juga tidak jauh berbeda. Selain karena pelukan Chanyeol, juga karena gerakan berayun yang membuat mereka perlahan-lahan mengantuk.

Yifan yang sesekali menawarkan diri untuk menggendong salah satu bayinya pada akhirnya hanya bisa menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan hati yang menghangat. Ia punya seorang Omega yang sempurna dan anak-anak di dalam pelukannya. Apalagi yang ia inginkan di dunia ini jika segalanya sudah terpampang di hadapannya?

Hampir tiga puluh menit, lengan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai kebas akhirnya meletakkan bayinya yang sudah terlelap di box bayi mereka. Chanyeol meraih dua buah _paciefier_ atau _kempeng_ yang digunakan untuk membantu kedua bayinya terlelap dengan menghisapnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol membereskan pakaian kotor dan perlengkapan bayi-bayinya, Yifan masih berdiri di tempatnya dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau mandi atau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Yifan padanya.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Tanya Yifan sambil berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang Alpha.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak seharusnya lama-lama di sini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Yifan di belakangnya.

Yifan tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya di dalam air untuk mengusap paha Chanyeol agar pemuda itu semakin rileks. Mereka baru masuk ke dalam _bath up_ selama lima menit dan Chanyeol sudah merasa bahwa mereka sudah berada di sana terlalu lama.

Air hangat ditambah dengan garam mandi beraroma lavender yang Yifan siapkan malam itu membuat Chanyeol ingin berendam selama mungkin, tetapi kepalanya terus dipenuhi dengan bayangan Yixian dan Chan Yi yang bisa terbangun sewaktu-waktu.

Kecupan Yifan di leher Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyambut pagutan bibir Yifan di bibirnya. Kesibukan mengurus bayi kembar mereka membuat keduanya jarang memiliki momen seperti ini.

"Apa kita perlu menyewa _baby sitter?_ "Tanya Yifan setelah melepaskan bibir Chanyeol yang kini berwarna kemerahan dan basah terkena saliva.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kita harus melakukannya? Apa aku tidak cukup baik dalam mengurus mereka?"

Yifan meraup bibir ranum milik Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum menjawab. "Justru karena kau terlalu baik dalam mengurus mereka sampai-sampai kau melupakan dirimu sendiri." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yifan di dalam bath up itu.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke kampus?"

Chanyeol memandang Yifan yang kini meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menghela nafas. Tidak ada kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa rindunya Chanyeol dengan tempat kuliah, teman-teman, dan permainan olahraga kegemarannya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari kegiatan itu pula yang sanggup mengalahkan dedikasi Chanyeol sebagai orang tua bagi bayi-bayinya.

"Bukankah semester baru sudah akan dimulai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak mau Yixian dan Chan Yi diurus _baby sitter_. Aku ingin mengurus mereka sendiri."

Yifan menarik wajah Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi menyesap bibir manisnya. Kemana perginya Chanyeol yang manja dan suka merengek padanya?

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau meninggalkan pendidikanmu begitu saja. Aku mencintai kalian, dan kau benar-benar sudah menjadi orang tua yang sempurna bagi anak-anak kita."

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat Yifan. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri mendengar hal itu dari mulut sang Alpha. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil merenungi kalimat Yifan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sampai mereka melewati ulang tahun mereka yang pertama dan kita putuskan siapa yang akan mengasuh mereka selama kita tidak di rumah?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Yifan mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Chanyeol sebelum berbisik. " _Deal_."

Chanyeol membuka kedua lengannya dan mengalungkannya pada leher Yifan.

" _I love you_." Pungkasnya sebelum meraup bibir Yifan ke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Yifan tidak sempat membalas pernyataan Chanyeol sebelumnya ketika kini ia sibuk membalas lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Dengan posisi keduanya yang berhadapan dengan tubuh saling menempel membuat bagian bawah tubuh mereka tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika kejantanannya bersentuhan dengan milik Yifan dan menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan nafas tersengal akibat ciuman panas dengan Yifan, Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata Yifan.

" _I really want to feel you inside me, but I haven't taken my pill_." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga kiri Yifan sebelum tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah dan menyatukan kejantanan mereka dalam genggamannya.

Yifan mengerang ketika menyadari gerakan Chanyeol yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan berusaha mengontrol gerakan pinggulnya yang mengikuti ritme gerakan tangan Chanyeol pada kejantanan mereka yang bergesekan.

Chanyeol sendiri menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mengejar klimaks.

Yifan menikmati pemandangan leher jenjang Chanyeol di hadapannya sebelum ia memajukan wajahnya dan menghisap leher tanpa cela itu. Yifan bahkan sengaja meninggalkan jejak hisapan dan gigitan di sana untuk semakin menambah friksi di antara mereka.

Rangsangan Yifan pada lehernya membuat Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa menahan diri dan menyerah pada orgasmenya. Lelehan cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari ujung kejantanannya namun Chanyeol tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebelum Yifan merasakan hal yang sama. Beberapa menit kemudian Yifan akhirnya mencapai puncaknya ketika Chanyeol menyentuh ujung kejantanan Yifan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Nafas keduanya tersengal dengan tubuh yang tidak hanya berbalur air tetapi juga keringat dari kegiatan singkat mereka di dalam _bath up_. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali energi mereka, Yifan bangkit dan menyalakan _shower_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada sang Omega agar bergabung dengannya untuk membilas diri.

Sementara itu Chanyeol buru-buru berlari ke arah _baby monitor_ yang mereka letakkan di atas meja nakas untuk mengawasi kamar si kembar setelah ia memakai _bathrobe_ nya. Pemuda itu sedikit bernafas lega ketika Yixian dan Chan Yi masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

.

.

.

"Pa-pa."

" _Aghooo_."

"Pa-pa."

" _Ack! Bababab."_

"Baba? Kau mau memanggilku Baba saja?"

"Pffftttttthahaha." Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yifan dengan putra bungsu mereka, Chan Yi.

Chanyeol yang baru saja mengganti popok Yixian ketika ia kembali ke dapur, Yifan yang sudah bersiap dengan kemeja untuk berangkat ke kantor terlihat sedang menggendong Chan Yi dan mengajarinya untuk memanggil "Papa".

Di usia mereka yang ke tujuh bulan, perkembangan Yixian dan Chan Yi terlihat cukup baik dan bahkan mereka sudah mulai bergumam dan berceloteh. Mereka juga sudah bisa duduk tanpa bantuan. Jadilah kini apartemen keluarga Wu itu penuh dengan suara teriakan dan celotehan dari kedua bayi itu yang saling bersahutan dengan suara melengking.

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan Yixian pada tempat duduk yang sudah khusus ia siapkan untuk kedua bayi kembarnya di meja makan.

"Seperti biasa. Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng. "Ini waktunya belanja bulanan. Aku akan mengajak mereka berdua hari ini."

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal kalau begitu." Kata Yifan.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mengajak Sehun saja. Bocah itu harus belajar menjadi paman yang baik." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol. "Jangan terlalu kejam padanya."

"Aku tidak janji." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

Sejak memiliki si kembar, Chanyeol memang jarang menghabiskan waktu di luar apartemen untuk menemui teman-temannya. Juga tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun. Jika dulu mereka hampir tidak terpisahkan dengan satu sama lain, kini keduanya harus benar-benar menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar bertemu. Yifan sering mengusulkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia bisa saja menitipkan si kembar pada Mama Wu jika ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya sesekali. Namun Chanyeol yang masih menikmati mengurus bayi-bayinya itu mengabaikannya.

Setelah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dan berbagai keperluan untuk si kembar, Chanyeol mentraktir Sehun di restoran favorit mereka. Dengan muka masam –memang dasarnya wajah Sehun sering terlihat ketus, pemuda itu menyeruput minuman _bubble tea_ favoritnya sambil mengawasi gerak gerik Yixian yang sedang menghisap susu dari botolnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menendang kaki Sehun di bawah meja.

Sehun meringis kesakitan. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau memandangi bayiku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tanpa perasaan bersalah.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol lagi-lagi berusaha menendang kaki Sehun namun kali ini berhasil dihindari oleh sang empunya.

Chanyeol kemudian tanpa sengaja menyadari sebuah cincin platinum yang melingkar di jari manis Sehun. Pemuda itu bukanlah tipe orang yang gemar memakai accessoris seperti itu.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pada benda yang ia maksud.

Sehun yang sebelumnya sedang menggoda Yixian kemudian memainkan cincin itu di antara jemarinya.

"Kau belum dengar?"

Chanyeol mengernyit yang membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ikatanku dengan Jongin sudah memudar. Kami sudah terlambat." Kata Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena sudah menyia-nyiakan sahabatnya itu dan tidak ada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkannya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol masih belum mengerti dan ia tahu Sehun belum selesai dengan ceritanya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kami memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya kembali dari awal. Dan cincin ini hanyalah pengganti sementara ikatan itu."

Senyuman kemudian mengembang di wajah Sehun. Chanyeol mau tidak mau ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi kalian sudah bersama lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Aghhooo._ " Yixian yang sudah menghabiskan susunya tiba-tiba melemparkan botol kosongnya ke arah Sehun yang lagi-lagi harus meringis kesakitan karena botol itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Yah!" Sehun sudah menggerutu ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sementara Chan Yi justru tertidur pulas di dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika terjadi keributan di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu Yixian mirip siapa?"

"Aku."

"Pffttt. Kalau Chan Yi?"

"Aku."

"Yah!" Chanyeol menyikut rusuk Yifan menggunakan ujung lengannya ketika sang Alpha menjawab pertanyaannya dengan asal-asalan.

" _Ssshhh_." Yifan memberikan isyarat dengan telunjuk jari di depan mulutnya agar Chanyeol tidak berisik.

Kedua putra kembar mereka baru saja jatuh tertidur dengan susah payah dan Yifan tidak ingin membuat perjuangan mereka sia-sia dengan membuat salah satu atau keduanya terbangun lagi.

"Aku mau mandi." Chanyeol kemudian berlalu dari kamar bayinya setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan kecupan manis pada pipi gembul Yixian dan Chan Yi bergantian.

" _Yes, princess._ " Ujar Yifan yang segera dihadiahi _death glare_ dari sang Omega.

Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinnya sebelum tidur yaitu mandi, Yifan terbaring dengan posisi miring di tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat hal itu.

Pada jumat malam seperti ini Yifan memang terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya karena pada sabtu dan minggu ia tidak perlu berangkat ke kantor. Di supermarket tadi, Chanyeol sempat menyambar sebuah dvd film horror yang rencananya akan ia tonton malam ini.

Dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit bagian pinggang ke bawahnya, Chanyeol mengaduk isi lemarinya untuk meraih sepasang piyama. Kedua mata Yifan tidak beralih darinya.

"Kau tidak mandi? Aku punya dvd baru, ayo kita tonton setelah ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil memakai piyamanya di hadapan Yifan.

"Uhm, aku punya rencana lain dan aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol melempar handuknya pada tumpukan pakaian kotor dan menghampiri Yifan. Kejutan dari Yifan tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa.

"Ini." Yifan bangkit dan melirik ke arah meja nakas di mana segelas air dan sebuah pil sudah tersedia di atas nampan.

Chanyeol meraih pil itu dan menyadari bahwa pil itu adalah pil kontrasepsi yang biasa ia konsumsi sebelum tidur.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lupa meminumnya." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau meminumnya?"

Yifan menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada daun telinga kiri Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, Yixian dan Chan Yi akan segera mempunyai adik."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat itu juga hingga ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pil yang masih terbungkus itu ke bawah. Dengan rasa geli di perutnya Chanyeol berusaha mencari keberadaan pil itu. Barulah ketika ia menemukannya di bawah kolong tempat tidur mereka tawa Chanyeol terhenti.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Yifan di hadapannya sambil membuka bungkus pil itu perlahan. Pandangan mata keduanya bahkan tidak terputus ketika Chanyeol meraih segelas air yang Yifan siapkan dan meneguknya untuk mengalirkan pil itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Begitu Chanyeol meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja nakas, Yifan meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tiba-tiba menjadi gugup." Protes Chanyeol sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Biasanya jika ingin melakukan hubungan seks, mereka akan melakukannya begitu saja. Namun entah kenapa dengan sikap Yifan yang seperti ini justru membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar lebih kencang. Ia yakin jika saja tulang rusuknya itu tidak cukup kuat, jantungnya itu pasti akan melompat keluar.

"Bukankah menyenangkan? Setidaknya aku masih bisa membuatmu gugup." Kata Yifan sambil melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian menarik kepala Yifan agar mendekat padanya dan meraup bibir itu dengan selingan gigitan-gigitan kecil di antaranya. Dan ketika Yifan mulai melucuti piyama yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia pakai itu, Chanyeol melirik ke arah _baby monitor_ yang menampakkan bayi kembarnya yang tertidur pulas.

Ciuman Yifan kemudian terlepas dari bibirnya dan menuruni pipi, dagu hingga ke lehernya. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menggigit tanda klaim yang menghiasi lehernya. Ciuman Yifan kembali pada bibir Chanyeol yang memerah dan penuh.

" _You are so pretty_." Bisik Yifan sambil mengusap dahi Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan rambut pendek Chanyeol agar tidak menutupinya.

" _I'm not—mmphh"_ Yifan menelan ketidaksetujuan Chanyeol dengan melumat bibir itu sekali lagi. Chanyeol memukul lengannya sebagai balasan.

Ketika Yifan membuka kemejanya, tato bertuliskan _Loey_ yang ada di dadanya terlihat mengkilap dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya. Tato itu adalah salah satu kado ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol terima. Dan seolah mengikuti instingnya, Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan mengecup pelan dada Yifan membuat sang Alpha menahan nafasnya.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, tangan keduanya mulai bergerilya untuk melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh mereka. Sulit membayangkan bahwa mereka akan punya waktu semalam penuh untuk melakukan hal ini mengingat kedua bayi kembar mereka yang pasti akan terbangun setiap saat, namun keduanya ingin menikmati momen ini selama yang mereka bisa.

Chanyeol sudah mulai mengeluarkan _pheromone_ nya yang beraroma manis ketika Yifan membuka kedua pahanya. Kedua mata Omega itu terpejam ketika Yifan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup satu helai pun dengan keadaan terangsang dan mengeluarkan aroma yang memabukkan menjadi hal yang memenuhi kepala Yifan saat itu.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Yifan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup ujung kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah menegang. Ciuman itu kemudian semakin turun dan berhenti di lubang Chanyeol yang terkatup rapat. Tubuh Chanyeol berjengit ketika Yifan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat lubangnya.

"Yifan!" Wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah karena nafsu dan malu ketika Yifan terus menjilati lubangnya dengan sesekali menghisap bongkahan pantatnya.

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menendang bahu Yifan ketika sang Alpha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu untuk menggoda dinding rektumnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan keadaannya saat ini. Namun ia hanya bisa mengerang ketika lidah yang terasa kenyal itu terus memanjakannya di bawah sana.

Nafas Chanyeol tersengal dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei putih di sekitar tubuhnya ketika Yifan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Yifan, _stop_." Yifan kira ia menyakiti Chanyeol, namun pada kenyataannya justru Chanyeol ingin agar ia berhenti karena ia tidak ingin orgasme secepat ini.

Bibir Yifan basah oleh saliva ketika ia memandang Chanyeol yang dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Kedua mata Chanyeol yang cemerlang terlihat sayu ketika Yifan menciumi perutnya. Sepertinya Yifan sedang dalam _mood_ untuk menggoda Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu berada di bawah kendalinya. Tapi sikap _submissive_ yang selama ini Chanyeol tunjukan di tempat tidur sepertinya sudah menjadi sifat alami seorang Omega di mana mereka harus tunduk di bawah sang Alpha.

Ketika Yifan berniat untuk memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol yang sudah basah oleh saliva dan juga cairan pelumas yang ia produksi, ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan dorongan tangan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya hingga ia kini terbaring di tempat tidur.

Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan memandang Yifan dengan pupil yang membesar.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Kata Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah pulih dari serangan Yifan pada lubangnya sebelum ini.

Yifan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Memangnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Keheranan Yifan berubah menjadi erangan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Yifan menyaksikan Chanyeol memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

" _Ah!"_ Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia menggoda lubangnya sendiri. Dinding rektumnya yang sebelumnya sudah Yifan siapkan dengan lidahnya terasa lebih sensitif ketika ia kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu menambahkan jari yang kedua.

Yifan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gerakan Chanyeol di atasnya. Meskipun mereka sudah bersama selama hampir dua tahun ini, Chanyeol selalu berhasil untuk mengejutkannya dengan sisi lain dirinya yang tidak pernah Yifan ketahui.

" _Does it feel good?_ " Bisik Yifan sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecup telinga Chanyeol.

Omega yang akan beranjak ke usia 19 tahun itu menahan desahannya ketika dua titik sensitif tubuhnya disentuh secara bersamaan. Jari ketiga sudah masuk namun Chanyeol tidak yakin ia sudah siap untuk menerima kejantanan Yifan. Maka Chanyeol menambahkan jari kelingkingnya hingga membuat Yifan mengerang hanya dengan melihatnya.

" _Yifan_.." Panggilan Chanyeol padanya terdengar bagaikan alunan musik paling merdu bagi telinga Yifan kala itu.

Yifan menyentuh jemari Chanyeol yang sedang mempersiapkan lubangnya sendiri dan menariknya keluar. Kesabaran Yifan sudah di ambang batas dan ia tidak yakin ia bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Dengan nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan lagi, Chanyeol meraih kejantanan Yifan yang sudah menegang untuk ia arahkan pada lubangnya yang berkedut. _Foreplay_ yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya terbilang cukup singkat, tapi keduanya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

" _AH! NGH_!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak jika tidak karena kuku-kuku jemarinya yang menancap di dada Yifan yang membuatnya bisa sedikit bertahan.

Kejantanan Yifan perlahan mulai memasuki lubang anal Chanyeol dan menggesek dinding lembut di dalamnya. Penetrasi awal memang terasa sedikit menyakitkan, tetapi Chanyeol sudah hafal dengan sensasi selanjutnya hingga ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit itu.

Sementara itu Yifan rasanya seperti akan meledak ketika kejantanannya dihisap dan dipijat lembut oleh Chanyeol melalui lubangnya. Apalagi dengan posisi Chanyeol yang duduk di atasnya sekarang membuat batang penisnya bisa masuk hingga keseluruhan. Yifan yang biasanya menahan erangannya kini mengeluarkan geraman untuk menyuarkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

" _Okay?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Tangan Yifan yang menyentuh kejantanannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyentak tangan Yifan dari kejantanannya dan bersiap untuk bergerak. Ia tidak ingin orgasme sebelum merasakan penis Yifan menumbuk prostatnya.

" _Hah_!" Chanyeol tidak sadar ketika ia mengeluarkan desahan dengan suara _bass_ nya.

Yifan begitu ingin melihat gerakan Chanyeol yang naik turun di atasnya, namun kenikmatan yang saat ini menguasai tubuhnya membuat ia harus memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa menit bergerak naik turun di atas kejantanan Yifan, Chanyeol mulai kehilangan energinya hingga ia harus berhenti sejenak. Yifan kemudian bangkit dan tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, sang Alpha membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol dan memiringkan tubuhnya.

Dengan posisi itu, kejantanan Yifan terasa masuk semakin dalam hingga Chanyeol harus menggigit bantal di bawahnya untuk meredam teriakan yang lagi-lagi akan lolos dari mulutnya. Yifan menangkup bongkahan pantat Chanyeol di antara genggaman tangannya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengeluar-masukkan penisnya.

Desahan keduanya saling bersahutan mengisi ruangan kamar. Chanyeol yang sudah merasa orgasmenya semakin mendekat kemudian berniat untuk menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri ketika Yifan menahan tangannya.

" _No!"_ Yifan kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini Chanyeol tengkurap dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya ia naikkan sedikit menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

" _Ngh!_ " Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggigit bantal untuk meredam desahannya agar tidak membangunkan kedua bayinya ketika Yifan menumbuk prostatnya tanpa ampun.

Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ yang cukup banyak, namun Yifan belum mengizinkannya untuk mencapai orgasme, maka Chanyeol berusaha menahannya.

" _Chanyeol, ah!"_ Yifan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup leher dan bahu Chanyeol. Dinding rektum Chanyeol begitu erat memeluk kejantanannya membuat Yifan seakan ingin menyerah pada orgasmenya dan mencapai puncaknya begitu saja.

Namun sepertinya Alpha itu memiliki pemikiran lain ketika ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan begitu cepat sebelum menarik kejantanannya keluar sebelum ia meraih klimaks.

" _Yifan!"_ Chanyeol mengejan dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia tidak berhasil mencapai orgasmenya tanpa Yifan.

Yifan meraih lengan Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu sebelum ia mengecupi wajahnya.

" _Yifan, please_." Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk segera menuntaskan kenikmatan yang mengganjal di perutnya.

" _Hm?_ " Yifan yang sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama justru meraih salah satu _nipple_ Chanyeol dan menghisapnya. Tubuh Chanyeol terangkat dari tempat tidur dan lagi-lagi harus mendesah kesal ketika Yifan berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Yifan, _sakit_." Ucap Chanyeol merujuk pada kejantanannya yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan orgasmenya yang tertunda sedari tadi.

Yifan kemudian memposisikan dirinya kembali di antara kedua paha Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar dan menyentakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba.

" _Ahk!"_ Chanyeol menyemburkan cairan spermanya dari lubang kejantanannya seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Yifan.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar ketika dada Chanyeol terangkat dan lehernya menampakkan urat nadinya ketika pemuda itu mencapai orgasme hebatnya. Yifan yang masih mengejar klimaksnya terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol seperti sebuah mantra. Dan ketika Chanyeol mengatupkan lubang rektumnya dengan sengaja untuk membantunya meraih orgasme, Yifan melepaskan semuanya. Kejantanannya terus bergerak keluar masuk untuk memompa cairan kenikmatannya ke dalam tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sanggup bergerak di bawahnya.

" _Chanyeol_..." Yifan yang ambruk di atas tubuh Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu.

Namun entah karena kelelahan atau memang mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan seks seintens ini, Chanyeol langsung jatuh tertidur begitu ia mencapai klimaksnya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak typos. Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	21. Chapter 21

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XX-

 _Wu Chanlie_ atau yang sebelum menikah masih menyandang marga Park dari kedua orang tuanya tengah sibuk mengawasi kedua putra kembarnya makan malam ketika ia mendengar pintu utama apartemen itu terbuka. Chanyeol menengok ke arah pintu dapur yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan untuk menyambut sang Alpha, Wu Yifan yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Pppapa!" Yixian, si sulung, mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga membuat makanan berhamburan dari sendok.

Yifan mengecup singkat bibir Omeganya sebelum menghampiri kedua putranya. Chanyi, si bungsu, menyambut ciuman yang akan Yifan berikan padanya dengan suapan dari sendok kecilnya. Yifan tertawa kecil sebelum menerima suapan itu dan membisikkan terima kasih. Ia kemudian beralih pada Yixian yang langsung menjulurkan kedua lengannya minta digendong.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan makan malammu, Yixian." Ujar Chanyeol ketika Yifan sudah akan mengangkat putra sulungnya itu.

Yixian mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dan meletakkan sendoknya. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari sang _Ibu._

Chanyeol memandang dengan tidak percaya. Yixian memang akan bersikap lebih manja setiap kali Yifan ada di dekatnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sehingga ia akan tetap mendisiplinkan mereka sebisa mungkin.

"Yixian, habiskan makan malammu setelah itu kau bisa bermain bersama Papa." Bujuk Yifan sambil melonggarkan dasi dari kerah kemejanya.

Yixian tidak juga bergeming. Ia justru semakin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Tiba-tiba Chanyi yang sebelumnya begitu fokus dengan makan malamnya menyendokkan sesuap dari mangkuknya dan mengarahkan sendoknya pada sang Kakak.

"Aaaaa..."

Yixian awalnya menolak, namun melihat Chanyi yang tidak juga menyerah akhirnya membuat anak kecil berusia 28 bulan itu membuka mulutnya dan menerima makanan dari sang adik yang hanya terpaut usia beberapa menit darinya.

Yifan dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa kau membelikan pesananku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Yifan ketika kedua putra kembar mereka kembali fokus pada makanan di hadapan mereka.

Yifan mengernyit sebelum membulatkan kedua matanya. Laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau kita membelinya sebelum berangkat besok?" Tanya Yifan. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol yang menguarkan bau khas seorang Omega.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan mengacuhkan Yifan. Pemuda yang kini berusia 21 tahun itu sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sang Alpha untuk membelikannya pil kontrasepsi yang biasanya ia konsumsi untuk mencegah kehamilan yang tidak direncanakan. Hanya tersisa beberapa butir pada kotak persediaan milik Chanyeol dan pemuda itu tidak ingin lupa untuk membelinya sebelum mereka berangkat besok.

.

.

.

Yifan beberapa kali menggerakkan bahu dan pinggangnya yang kebas setelah ia keluar dari kamar si kembar. Setelah membersihkan diri sementara Chanyeol bermain bersama si kembar, tugas selanjutnya jatuh pada Yifan yang menawarkan diri untuk membawa mereka ke tempat tidur dan menemani mereka sampai terlelap.

"Cepat sekali. Kau yakin mereka tidak pura-pura tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang Alpha.

Yifan tersenyum mendengar komentar itu sebelum duduk di meja makan. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebutuhan yang semakin mendesak, Chanyeol kini telah mahir membuat makanan untuk keluarganya. Mulai dari makanan anak-anak hingga makanan untuk Yifan, ia bisa membuatnya dengan mata tertutup.

Menu makan malam kali ini adalah _kimchi jiggae_ atau sup pedas yang berbahan dasar kimchi dan irisan daging babi. Chanyeol sudah selesai menyediakan nasi dan perlengkapan makan Yifan ketika ia berniat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Yixian dan Chanyi ketika bermain bersamanya tadi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Yifan keheranan.

"Aku akan membereskan ruang tengah sebentar. Kau makan saja dulu." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Makan denganku." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan menyiapkan peralatan makan untuknya sendiri.

"Mama meneleponku tadi. Dia bilang dia akan membantu Umma di rumah besok." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Yifan mengangguk.

"Apa Yixian dan Chanyi akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kita tunda keberangkatannya sampai minggu depan?"

"Aku yakin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama minggu depan kalau aku setuju dengan idemu kali ini." Jawab Yifan sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita akan berpisah dengan mereka." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hanya tiga hari." Bujuk Yifan sebelum meletakkan sumpitnya untuk kemudian merangkul Omeganya.

Lusa adalah hari peringatan pernikahan mereka yang ketiga. Yifan berniat untuk mengajak Chanyeol mengunjungi tempat kelahirannya di Shanghai, China sekaligus menemui nenek Yifan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah. Chanyeol awalnya menolak karena pasti akan sangat repot untuk merawat dua bayi kembar di tempat asing. Namun Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Wu berhasil meyakinkan Omega itu untuk menyetujuinya dan menawarkan diri untuk merawat Yixian dan Chanyi selama mereka berada di China.

"Umma dan Mama akan merawat mereka dengan baik?" Tanya Chanyeol masih belum yakin.

Yifan tersenyum. "Kau masih perlu bukti?" Yifan memberikan gestur agar Chanyeol melihat pada keadaan mereka saat ini.

Tentu saja kedua Ibu mereka akan merawat cucu mereka dengan baik melihat bagaimana mereka telah merawat Yifan dan Chanyeol dengan baik.

Chanyeol mendengus dan tertawa begitu menyadari maksud Yifan.

"Habiskan makananmu dan bantu aku berkemas-kemas." Kata Chanyeol sembari menghabiskan makanannya sendiri.

Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkemas besok dan melakukan hal lain saja? Kau masih punya pil—aw!" Yifan memekik ketika Chanyeol menepuk lengannya dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melenguh ketika Yifan akhirnya melakukan penetrasi ke dalam lubangnya setelah menyelesaikan _foreplay_ selama beberapa saat. Pemuda itu memeluk bahu Yifan yang kini tengah mengecupi pipinya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa tidak nyaman yang timbul.

" _I love you.._ " Yifan menjilat rahang Chanyeol dan turun untuk menghisap lehernya ketika kepala pemuda itu menengadah begitu Yifan mulai bergerak.

Setelah selesai mengemasi pakaian dan kebutuhan yang akan mereka bawa ke China, keduanya kemudian larut ke dalam momen yang jarang mereka lakukan sejak memiliki anak kembar. Seks akan terjadi hanya ketika keduanya benar-benar rileks dan tidak terlalu lelah dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Yifan yang kini menjabat sebagai Direktur utama di kantor dan Chanyeol yang berada di tahun akhir kuliahnya ditambah dengan mengurus si kembar membuat kedua pasangan itu seolah tidak memiliki waktu luang.

Yifan menggeram ketika Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga friksi yang tercipta di antara tubuh keduanya membuat Yifan seperti terjatuh dalam dimensi lain. Alpha yang kini berusia 27 tahun itu menghirup aroma Omega yang menguar dari perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kepala Yifan untuk melumat bibir sang Alpha ke dalam ciuman dalam sementara kakinya ia lingkarkan pada pinggul Yifan.

"Mamaaaaa..."

Chanyeol awalnya mengira ia sedang berhalusinasi atau jatuh ke dalam mimpi ketika ia mendengar panggilan putra bungsunya.

"Mamaaaaa..." Kali ini suara Yixian.

Kedua pasangan itu otomatis membeku dan dengan bersamaan menengok pada layar monitor yang terhubung dengan kamera di kamar si kembar. Ruangan itu kosong.

"Mamaaaa..." Yixian dan Chanyi berteriak sembari mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Yifan dan Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan diri dan memakai pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Chanyeol bangkit dan meraih sebuah _bathrobe_ dari gantungan sebelum berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Nafas pemuda itu masih terengah—karena seks sekaligus rasa panik.

"Hey..." Chanyeol berjongkok ketika secara otomatis Yixian dan Chanyi menghamburkan diri ke arahnya dan mengalungkan lengan kecil mereka pada lehernya.

"Mimpi buruk?" Chanyeol berusaha menebak keadaan putra kembarnya yang berkeringat dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan.

Yifan yang baru saja membereskan tempat tidur dan memakai pakaiannya –yang ternyata ia kenakan terbalik, menyusul dan menggendong kedua putranya sekaligus.

"Aku akan membuatkan susu sebentar." Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepala Yixian dan Chanyi sebelum berjalan ke dapur.

Yifan kemudian membawa putra kembarnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol beberapa menit kemudian menyusul dengan membawa dua botol susu hangat.

Bahkan pada saat seperti ini, kedua putranya kompak mengalami mimpi buruk secara bersamaan. Yifan mengusap puncak kepala keduanya sementara Chanyeol menepuk punggung mereka ketika Yixian dan Chanyi mulai terlelap kembali.

"Jadi kau akhirnya menyerah dipanggil Mama?" Celetuk Yifan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menghadiahinya dengan lirikan tajam.

.

.

.

"Jangan memberi mereka cokelat sebelum tidur."

"Mamaaaa..."

"Jangan membelikan mereka mainan baru."

"Mamaaaa..."

Chanyeol sudah akan membuka suaranya ketika Ibunya memberikan pandangan aneh padanya.

"Umma akan merawat mereka dengan baik, Chanyeol. Kau sebaiknya menikmati liburanmu kali ini." Kata Mrs. Park sambil menggandeng kedua cucunya yang sudah mulai rewel.

Yixian dan Chanyi seperti bisa merasakan bahwa mereka akan berpisah dengan kedua orang tua mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Yifan sudah berjongkok di hadapan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Kalian baik-baik di rumah bersama _Halmoni_. _High five!"_ Yifan mengacak surai hitam Yixian dan Chanyi sebelum mengangkat tangannya.

Yixian dan Chanyi membalas _high five_ dari Ayah mereka dengan antusias. Yifan memeluk dan mengecup masing-masing pipi keduanya sebelum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Yifan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar dan memeluk kedua putra kembarnya.

"Mama akan merindukan kalian."

"Kalian sebaiknya berangkat atau kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat." Kata Mr. Park sambil melirik ke arah arlojinya.

Chanyeol dan Yifan berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke bandara.

Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol ketika sang supir mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Uh, _hi?_

Heuheu

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	22. Chapter 22

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XXI-

"Yixiaaaaaannnnnnn!" Teriakan Chanyeol pada pagi hari seolah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi keluarga kecil Wu yang kini terdiri dari empat orang itu.

Yifan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Omeganya itu sedang berlari mengejar putra sulung mereka yang berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang dan basah. Si bungsu yang melihat tingkah kakaknya pun ikut berlari di belakang Chanyeol yang hampir terjerembab ketika Yixian berbelok ke dapur dengan tiba-tiba.

Yifan yang akhirnya selesai memakai dasinya berhasil menahan Yixian dengan menggendongnya.

"Kau akan membuat kemejamu basah, Yifan." Kata Chanyeol yang kaosnya juga sudah basah akibat memandikan dua putra kembarnya sekaligus.

Dada Chanyeol masih kembang kempis setelah adegan kejar-kejaran dengan bocah-bocah kecil itu.

"Mama!" Chanyi yang sedari tadi juga ikut berlarian mengulurkan kedua lengan kecilnya untuk meminta gendong pada Chanyeol.

Omega itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat tubuh Chanyi sebelum meraih Yixian dari gendongan Yifan untuk memakaikan pakaian mereka.

Pagi hari memang waktu yang cukup sibuk bagi pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka satu bulan yang lalu itu. Sang Omega, Chanyeol, akan bertugas mengurusi si kembar yang setiap hari kerja dititipkan ke rumah nenek mereka di kediaman Park. Sementara sang Alpha, Yifan, akan bertugas untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat.

Hari ini rutinitas pagi itu terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya karena Chanyeol harus masuk kelas pagi pada jadwal kuliahnya. Yifan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar putra kembarnya ke kediaman Park, yang biasanya merupakan tugas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menyecap susu cokelat favoritnya buatan Yifan tiba-tiba merasa mual. Pemuda itu sudah hampir memuntahkan kembali cairan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya namun berhasil ia tahan. Yifan yang sedang menikmati sereal bersama kedua putranya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol tidak juga menuangkan susu cair ke dalam mangkuk serealnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Perutnya kini terasa seperti sedang diaduk-aduk dan ia tidak yakin semangkuk sereal akan membuatnya terasa lebih baik.

"Kau terlihat pucat apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan lagi setelah ia mengamati wajah Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu kini mengangguk.

"Aku akan bersiap." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan setengah berlari menuju toilet di dalam kamarnya.

Kali ini rasa mual itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertunduk di depan wastafel sambil berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Pemuda itu yakin ia tidak salah makan atau merasa tidak enak badan sebelumnya, namun pagi ini rasa mual ini menyerang begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan yang sudah menggendong Yixian dan Chanyi ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng tasnya sendiri dan perlengkapan si kembar.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menghindari tatapan khawatir yang Yifan berikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke dokter setelah mengantarkan si kembar?" Kata Yifan ketika ia sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

Lagu anak-anak mengalun dengan ceria dari speaker mobil diikuti dengan suara si kembar yang mengikuti setiap liriknya dengan _sekenanya._ Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening akibat rasa mual itu.

"Ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Aku akan istirahat di rumah Umma setelah kuliah nanti. Kau tidak keberatan menjemput kami di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pulang tepat waktu dan menjemput kalian di rumah Umma." Yifan melepaskan tangan kirinya dari kemudi dan meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk menggenggamnya.

Chanyeol mengecup tangan Yifan di dalam genggamannya sebelum tergelak mendengar celotehan si kembar yang memenuhi mobil itu.

" _Mammaaa poppoo~ Papa poppoooo~"_

"Tayo! Tayo!"

.

.

.

Pada jam kuliah pun, rasa mual dan pening yang menyerang Chanyeol tidak juga mereda. Pemuda itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya selama perkuliahan dan menahannya hingga jam kuliah selesai. Sehun, sahabatnya yang menyadari wajah pucat Chanyeol menyarankan agar Omega itu mengunjungi klinik kampus.

"Aku hanya masuk angin." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengelak.

Ia merasa tidak perlu untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Bagaimana kalau itu bukan masuk angin dan justru ada Yifan kecil lain di dalam perutmu?" Ujar Sehun setengah bercanda.

Namun hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol seketika mematung. "Huh?"

"Yup. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya kan?" Sehun kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke arah klinik.

Seorang dokter yang bertugas di klinik itu mengawasi Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan aneh. Pandangannya melembut ketika melihat cincin platinum melingkar pada jari manis Chanyeol dan tanda klaim di lehernya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Dokter itu.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun sebentar sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku merasa mual dan pening sejak pagi tadi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya melipat tangannya di atas dada dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Dokter itu.

"Baik. Namamu?"

"Pa—Wu Chanyeol."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan mengetikkan nama Chanyeol beserta marga barunya di komputer. Selama beberapa saat dokter itu mengamati rekam medis yang muncul pada layar monitornya.

"Kau sudah punya anak kembar?" Tanya Dokter itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau sedang minum pil atau mungkin menggunakan kontrasepsi lain?"

"Aku minum pil." Jawab Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Kau tidak pernah lupa kan?" Dokter itu mengeluarkan stetoskop dan mengarahkan Chanyeol agar berbaring di ranjang klinik itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika Dokter itu memeriksa detak jantung dan perutnya.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan. Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?" Dokter itu kembali ke mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tes kehamilan.

Chanyeol mengamati benda itu dengan dada berdebar.

"Akan lebih akurat kalau kau melakukannya setelah bangun tidur besok pagi." Tambah Dokter itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya besok kalau begitu." Chanyeol meraih alat tes kehamilan itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Setelah pulang kuliah siang itu, Chanyeol segera menuju rumah Ibunya dan mengajak si kembar untuk tidur siang. Ia sendiri membutuhkan tidur itu setelah rasa pening menguasai tubuhnya ditambah rasa gugup akibat dugaan sementara dokter di kliniknya tadi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Yifan setengah berbisik karena takut membangunkan Yixian dan Chanyi.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia menghadap Yifan yang berbaring di sampingnya. Sang Alpha tetap terlihat rapi dan tampan bahkan setelah seharian bekerja. Chanyeol masih tidak habis pikir dengan kebaikan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga layak mendapatkan Yifan.

Yifan sudah berniat untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol ketika sang Omega menahan bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Yifan mengernyit melihat gestur itu.

"Aku bau muntahan dan— _mph!"_ Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika Yifan dengan keras kepalanya menarik tangan Chanyeol dan merebut ciuman darinya.

Yifan baru melepaskan pagutannya ketika tangan Chanyeol mendorong dadanya pelan. Sang Alpha kemudian menyapukan bibirnya pada rahang dan pipi Chanyeol sebelum berakhir pada lehernya. Yifan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Omeganya dan hanya bisa mengernyit ketika ia merasakan aroma lain dari Chanyeol.

"Apa menurutmu apartemen yang kita tinggali tidak terlalu sempit sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan keheranan.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sebelum meneruskan, "Maksudku, kau tahu Yixian dan Chanyi semakin besar dan mereka berlarian setiap saat—"

Yifan mengusap pipi Chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol justru menghindari pandangan teduh yang Yifan berikan.

"Uh, tidak ada. Aku pikir aku hanya lelah." Kata Chanyeol.

Tepat ketika Yifan akan membuka suaranya lagi, Chanyi yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya mulai rewel dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Adalah hal yang tidak biasa ketika Chanyeol terbangun pagi itu bahkan sebelum alarm berbunyi. Dengan berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Yifan yang masih terlelap, Chanyeol berjengit pelan menuju kamar mandi setelah ia sempat meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Rasa gugup dan cemas membuat tangan Chanyeol sedikit bergetar ketika ia menunggu alat berbentuk kotak itu bekerja.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum Chanyeol memeriksa hasilnya. Satu garis berarti negatif dan dua garis berarti—Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika alat tes kehamilan di tangannya menampakkan dua garis merah yang berarti ia positif hamil.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia bukannya tidak senang dengan keadaan ini, tapi ia berpikir bahwa hal ini sepertinya terlalu cepat bagi mereka. Yixian dan Chanyi bahkan belum genap berusia tiga tahun dan mereka sudah akan memiliki adik baru.

Chanyeol kemudian mengingat-ingat kembali kapan ia bersikap ceroboh dan melewatkan pil kontrasepsinya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun absen meminum pil pencegah kehamilan itu. Detak jantung Chanyeol seperti berhenti ketika ingatannya memutar kembali memori ketika mereka merayakan peringatan hari pernikahan mereka di China sebulan silam.

* _flashback*_

" _Hanya tersisa dua pil." Kata Chanyeol ditengah pagutan bibir Yifan pada bibirnya begitu mereka memasuki kamar hotel yang sudah Yifan persiapkan selama liburan mereka di China._

 _Mereka berdua awalnya berniat untuk tinggal di rumah Nenek Wu saja, tetapi begitu Yifan ingat bagaimana sifat neneknya yang tidak akan meninggalkan mereka sendirian itu, Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan kamar hotel di tengah kota Shanghai._

 _Begitu sampai di kota itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua dan dilanjutkan menonton Opera tradisional China yang pada akhirnya mereka lewatkan ketika kebutuhan lain lebih mendesak. Yifan membuka kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan tidak sabar begitu mereka kembali ke kamar hotel. Suara pagutan dan lumatan dari kedua bibir itu mengisi salah satu kamar hotel berbintang itu._

" _Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu melewatkan malam terakhir di Shanghai tanpa sex." Ujar Yifan menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol sebelumnya._

 _Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan yang mendorongnya ke arah tempat tidur._

 _Setelah puas mengelilingi beberapa tempat di Shanghai dan menikmati makanan di sana, Yifan dan Chanyeol menutup perjalanan liburan mereka dengan menemui Nenek Wu yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat cucu menantunya. Chanyeol yang baru akan bertemu Nenek Wu untuk pertama kalinya itu juga ikut merasa gugup. Ia juga baru-baru ini mengetahui bahwa gen kembar yang turun pada putranya itu berasal dari Nenek Wu. Sayang, saudari kembar Nenek Wu sudah meninggal ketika Yifan dan keluarganya mulai pindah ke Korea beberapa tahun silam._

 _Kesan pertama yang Chanyeol pelajari dari pertemuannya dengan tetua Wu itu hampir sama dengan kesannya pada Yifan dan Mr. Wu dulu. Arogan dan dingin. Namun setelah beberapa waktu, Nenek Wu mulai menunjukkan sisi hangat dan penyayangnya. Ia memanjakan Chanyeol seperti keluarga Wu yang lain sebelumnya._

 _Yifan dan Chanyeol yang mengambil penerbangan pagi untuk kepulangan mereka ke Seoul besok sepakat untuk berangkat tidur lebih awal dan tidak melakukan apapun yang nantinya akan berujung pada seks. Chanyeol sudah mewanti-wanti Alphanya itu bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki satu pil pun._

 _Malam itu keduanya berbaring sambil memeluk ketika mereka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar._

 _Yifan bangkit dengan berat hari untuk membukakan pintu dan mendapati Nenek Wu berdiri bersama seorang pelayan di sampingnya. Pelayan itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah botol dan dua gelas kecil._

 _Tanpa dipersilahkan, Nenek Wu memasuki kamar yang Yifan dan Chanyeol tempati dan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Yifan dengan keheranan sementara sang Alpha hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti._

" _Maaf mengganggu kalian seperti ini. Tapi rasanya masih belum lengkap jika aku belum memberikan hadiah untuk kunjungan kalian." Kata Nenek Wu memulai._

 _Yifan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan neneknya sebelum Chanyeol juga ikut menyusul di sampingnya._

" _Nenek tidak perlu memberikan hadiah apapun." Kata Yifan dengan hati-hati._

" _Ini sudah tradisi di keluarga kita, Yifan. Nenek juga memberikan hadiah ini pada orang tuamu. Apa Chanlie bisa minum?" Tanya Nenek Wu sambil mengawasi gerak gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan dengan bahasa Mandarin di sekitarnya._

" _Chanlie tidak biasa minum." Jawab Yifan mewakili Chanyeol._

 _Nenek Wu meraih botol yang dibawa pelayan tadi dan menuangkan isinya pada masing-masing gelas._

" _Sayang sekali. Tapi ini juga bukan alkohol, jadi Chanlie pasti bisa meminumnya. Silahkan." Nenek Wu menyerahkan gelas itu pada Yifan dan Chanyeol agar mereka meminumnya._

 _Bau pahit langsung menyeruak ke dalam lubang hidung Chanyeol begitu ia menghirup aroma minuman itu. Namun akan tidak sopan jika Chanyeol menolak pemberian Nenek Wu malam itu. Sambil melirik ke arah Yifan yang segera menenggak minuman itu tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama dan segera menyesali tindakannya yang menghabiskan minuman itu dalam satu teguk._

 _Nenek Wu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak enak dari minuman pemberiannya._

" _Kalau sudah, aku akan membiarkan kalian menikmati malam ini. Selamat untuk tahun pernikahan kalian yang ketiga."_

 _Nenek Wu bangkit setelah Yifan dan Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita yang sudah berusia 90 tahunan itu._

 _Chanyeol segera berlari meraih air mineral untuk membasuh mulutnya yang rasanya begitu pahit setelah memastikan Nenek Wu berjalan cukup jauh. Yifan yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang menikmati minuman itu juga melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Nenek Wu tidak sedang berusaha meracuni kita kan?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah bercanda._

 _Pemuda itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya untuk bersiap tidur. Yifan tiba-tiba merasakan energi panas menjalar ke peredaran darahnya. Namun ia hanya menganggapnya lalu dan menyusul Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur._

" _Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba._

 _Yifan yang tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya mengangguk lemah. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya._

 _Aroma Alpha dan Omega yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aroma itu bahkan mengalahkan aroma Chanyeol yang menguar setiap kali ia mendapatkan masa heatnya._

" _Chanyeol..." Nafas Yifan mulai terengah menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh di dalam dadanya._

 _Chanyeol mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak merespons pada panggilan Alphanya itu. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Yifan menyentuh tangannya._

 _Entah siapa yang memulai duluan tetapi bibir keduanya kini sudah terkunci pada satu sama lain. Chanyeol membantu Yifan melucuti piyamanya tanpa melepaskan pagutan pada bibir masing-masing._

" _Aku sudah tidak punya pil lagi." Ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman Yifan._

" _Aku tahu." Yifan mengalihkan serangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan pada pundaknya, beberapa kali membuat tanda yang tidak begitu kentara._

" _Kau harus membeli kondom." Kata Chanyeol dengan akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa._

" _Dengan keadaan seperti ini?"_

 _Yifan menggeram ketika aroma manis Omega Chanyeol memenuhi hidungnya._

 _Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menggigit perutnya. Mungkin untuk malam ini saja melewatkan pilnya tidak akan membuat Chanyeol hamil._

 _Pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa minuman yang Nenek Wu berikan adalah suplemen yang memancing gairah pasangan Alpha dan Omega. Minuman itu biasanya disajikan pada malam pernikahan pasangan. Namun karena Nenek Wu tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan Yifan dan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya sekarang._

 _Chanyeol meredam teriakannya dengan menggigit pundak Yifan ketika klimaks mereka raih bersamaan. Mungkin ini adalah seks paling intens keduanya setelah melakukannya pertama kali ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan heat pertamanya dulu. Yifan bahkan menumpahkan spermanya begitu banyak hingga Chanyeol merasa begitu penuh._

 _Nafas keduanya memburu dengan tubuh bermandikan peluh ketika kesadaran perlahan-lahan mengisi keduanya._

" _I love you." Bisik Yifan sambil mengecup kedua mata Chanyeol yang mengatup kelelahan._

" _I love you more." Balas Chanyeol sebelum memeluk tubuh Yifan dan membuat keduanya semakin menempel dan menjadi satu._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya itu terlonjak begitu namanya dipanggil dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia dengan panik mencari-cari tempat untuk menyembunyikan benda yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu. Chanyeol bukannya ingin menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang hamil saat ini, namun ia tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus membicarakannya dengan Yifan. Bagaimana kalau Yifan tidak siap? Bagaimana jika Yifan tidak menyukai kenyataan ini?

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Komentar Yifan ketika Chanyeol akhirnya membuka pintu.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan menghindari tatapan Yifan padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya.

Rasa mual itu kembali dan kali ini Yifan tidak melewatkan bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha menahannya.

"Kita akan ke dokter hari ini. Kau benar-benar sakit." Kata Yifan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Yifan—"

Belum sempat Chanyeol membantah Alphanya itu, suara rengekan dari kamar si kembar membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara itu kepala Yifan sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menyaksikan punggung Chanyeol yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya.

BERSAMBUNG

Hehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	23. Chapter 23

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Alpha!Yifan. Omega!Chanyeol. Marriage life. Domestic Krisyeol. MPREG!

.

.

Mt_Chan proudly presents...

.

.

.

" _Make Us Forever"_

-PART XXIII-

Selama hampir satu minggu terakhir, Wu Yifan, seorang Alpha berusia 28 tahun itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Omeganya, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang kini tengah menyelesaikan tahun terakhir kuliahnya itu terlihat sering menghabiskan waktu di toilet dan berwajah pucat. Yifan sudah beberapa kali membujuk pasangannya itu agar memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Namun Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Selain sikap Chanyeol yang aneh, Yifan juga merasa pemuda itu tampak kikuk jika berada di dekatnya bahkan berusaha menghindar. Yifan pikir mood Chanyeol sedang tidak bagus dan stres akibat harus mengurus kuliah dan kedua putra kembar mereka. Untuk itu Yifan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengurangi pekerjaan rumah Chanyeol dan membantu Omeganya mengurusi Yixian dan Chanyi.

Dan setelah beberapa kali Yifan mendapati Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu darinya –di mana hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa, kali ini Yifan mendapati Chanyeol masih terlelap di sampingnya ketika alarm pukul 06.00 pagi berbunyi. Yifan mematikan alarm itu sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada pasangan Omeganya itu. Dengan wajah putih pucat dan rambut hitam legam, Yifan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol kehilangan berat badannya.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan Chanyeol, Yifan mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu dan mengecup pipinya. Aroma khas yang menguar dari perpotongan leher Chanyeol menyita perhatian Yifan yang merasa ada aroma lain yang mengganggunya. Namun belum sempat Yifan menerka aroma apa itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Yifan yang kali ini berniat mengecup bibir Chanyeol namun tertahan ketika pemuda itu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada bibir Yifan.

Dahi Alpha itu mengkerut.

"Aku harus ke toilet." Dengan sedikit tergesa Chanyeol berlari ke toilet dan menutup pintunya.

Rasa penasaran sekaligus khawatir semakin menguasai kepala pebisnis itu.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari toilet, Yifan sudah mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan si kembar di dapur. Melihat punggung Yifan yang sibuk bergerak di depan konter membuat Chanyeol begitu ingin memeluknya, namun rasa takut dan cemas membuat Chanyeol urung melakukannya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar si kembar dan membangunkan mereka.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan perlengkapan Yixian dan Chanyi, Yifan kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Dan ketika ia tengah membasuh tubuhnya di bawah kucuran _shower,_ Yifan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah benda aneh di antara perlengkapan mandi Chanyeol yang hanya terdiri dari sikat gigi, sabun mandi dan shampo. Keduanya sepakat untuk memisah perlengkapan mandi mereka mengingat perlengkapan mandi milik Yifan sendiri sudah hampir memenuhi tempat.

Yifan awalnya ragu untuk meraih benda itu namun rasa penasarannya yang lebih besar membuat pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil benda berbentuk kotak itu. Yifan hanya bisa membaca merk dari benda itu tanpa ada petunjuk atau fungsi darinya. Tapi Yifan tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari dua buah garis merah yang tercetak di tengah-tengah benda itu.

Adrenalin memompa jantungnya lebih cepat dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersengal di bawah kucuran air dari keran _shower_. Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang muncul begitu saja di wajahnya. Aroma Omega Chanyeol yang berubah, kebiasaannya yang sedikit aneh, dan... apakah Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya demi mengabarkan berita gembira ini?

Jika dugaannya benar, maka Yifan adalah seorang Ayah sekaligus Alpha paling beruntung di dunia. Ia tidak habis-habisnya bersyukur atas kehidupannya yang sempurna ini.

Yifan mengembalikan benda itu dengan hati-hati ke tempatnya semula dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hal ini hingga Chanyeol mengatakannya sendiri padanya. Meskipun Yifan tidak yakin ia bisa menyimpan kebahagiaan ini sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau ada latihan sepak bola hari ini?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol tengah sibuk mengelap wajah Chanyi yang belepotan setelah sarapan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Meskipun ia sedang sibuk menyusun tugas akhir kuliahnya, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk tetap melakukan hobinya di bidang olahraga.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Yifan yang terlihat aneh baginya.

Sejak keluar dari kamar setelah mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke kantor, Yifan lebih banyak tersenyum dan memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang lebih _adoring_ dari biasanya.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit untuk membereskan peralatan makan mereka di meja. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya dan hal itu membuat Yifan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Chanyeol memandang mangkuk sereal di hadapannya ketika Yixian sudah berusaha turun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan sarapan di kampus nanti." Jawab Chanyeol.

Keduanya bergegas untuk keluar dari apartemen dan bersiap untuk menjalani kegiatan masing-masing.

Yifan menahan lengan Chanyeol yang sudah akan keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kampus dan memberikan ciuman ekstra untuk Omeganya itu.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang basah setelah Yifan melepaskan bibirnya dan memandanginya.

" _I love you._ " Ucap Yifan.

Entah kenapa rasa bersalah justru menghantui Chanyeol kala itu hingga ia tidak mampu menjawab pernyataan Yifan seperti biasanya.

" _I'll see you later_."

Chanyeol harus segera mencari cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu Yifan mengenai kehamilannya ini. Tidak mungkin rasanya untuk terus menyembunyikan berita ini dari Yifan.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 siang, Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan beberapa kelasnya dan kini tengah bergabung dengan tim sepak bola kampus yang ia ikuti. Pemuda itu sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tidak bisa bermain seperti biasanya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat teman-teman dan juniornya berlatih.

Sehun yang juga sepertinya baru keluar dari kelasnya dan sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan seragam tim mereka berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku penonton yang kosong.

Tidak ada penonton seperti ketika ada pertandingan, sesi latihan itu hanya dihadiri oleh anggota tim saja. Chanyeol mendongak dan seolah mengerti dengan tatapan yang sahabatnya itu berikan.

"Kau belum memberitahu Yifan?" Tanya Sehun memainkan bola di kakinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Ia masih belum memiliki ide untuk melakukannya.

"Ini sudah hampir satu minggu dan kau sudah hamil selama satu bulan lebih, kau pikir perutmu itu akan bisa kau sembunyikan sampai bayimu lahir?" Tanya Sehun yang menurut Chanyeol justru memojokkannya.

"Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau Yifan tidak siap dengan berita ini? Bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang belum siap?"

Chanyeol seketika terdiam. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memikirkan sejenak pertanyaan Sehun itu. Ia tentu saja bahagia dengan kehadiran calon bayi di dalam perutnya itu. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa kehadiran calon bayi itu cukup mengejutkan dan tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendapati nama Yifan di layar. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol menyentuh tombol jawab dan mendekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Yifan di seberang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lapangan berumput hijau yang membentang di hadapannya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sedang di lapangan. Kau sudah istirahat?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada suara Yifan.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Kali ini mata Chanyeol mengikuti gerak teman-teman dan juniornya yang berlatih di lapangan.

" _You know I love you, right?_ "

Kedua mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanas. Pada saat-saat seperti ini kenapa Yifan justru bersikap lebih manis dari biasanya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menyesal karena menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kata Chanyeol demi menutupi nada suaranya yang sudah menahan tangis.

Hal ini mungkin adalah bagian dari hormon Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi lebih sentimentil dari biasanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak meragukan lagi bahwa Yifan selalu berhasil untuk membuatnya tersentuh dan jatuh cinta padanya setiap waktu.

" _Turn around_ —" Kata Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol otomatis menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Mamaaaaaaa!_ " Teriakan Yixian dan Chanyi yang dengan begitu bersemangat berlarian ke arahnya membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya duduk.

Dan ketika Yixian hampir jatuh tersandung, Chanyeol segera sadar dan bergegas untuk menyambut keluarganya. Kedua putra kembarnya sontak melingkarkan lengan kecil mereka pada leher Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan mereka.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Yixian dan Chanyi bersamaan sebelum mengecup bibir kecil mereka satu per satu. Pemuda itu begitu sibuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari putra kembarnya yang baru pertama kali melihat lapangan sepak bola hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yifan yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mereka.

"Lihat siapa yang datang?" Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah mulai berlatih kemudian menghentikan permainannya untuk menghampiri keluarga kecil itu.

Yixian dan Chanyi yang sudah tidak asing dengan sosok Sehun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya.

" _Samchoonnnn_!" Sapa kedua bocah itu bersamaan.

Sehun menggandeng tangan kecil bocah kembar itu dan mengajak mereka untuk bermain di lapangan.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol baru menyadari keberadaan Yifan yang hanya bisa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tersenyum. Hari itu Yifan mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru yang ia lipat hingga sebatas lengan dan menampakkan tato berbentuk scorpio di lengannya, sebuah kaca mata hitam dan celana berbahan kain dengan warna senada. Yifan selalu tampil menakjubkan dan Chanyeol sudah tidak heran lagi.

Namun salah satu hal yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari penampilan Yifan kala itu adalah di mana kedua tangannya masing-masing menenteng satu krat kaleng soda dan satu kantung McDonalds.

" _Hey..._ " Sapa Yifan sebelum meletakkan barang bawaannya di salah satu kursi.

Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika aroma Alpha yang begitu kuat keluar dari tubuh Yifan berhasil membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Chanyeol menghampiri Alphanya itu dan menuntut sebuah ciuman darinya.

Pemuda yang tidak biasanya senang memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum itu tiba-tiba merasa begitu perlu untuk melakukannya hari itu. Teman-teman Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hal itu sudah bersiul dan menyoraki pasangan itu, tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Yifan seperti tidak peduli dan semakin larut ke dalam dunia mereka.

Barulah ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen dan pekikan dari Chanyi yang terjatuh membuat pasangan itu berhenti. Dengan wajah memerah akibat ciuman intensnya dengan Yifan sekaligus rasa malu yang baru saja ia rasakan, Chanyeol mencari-cari keberadaan putra kembarnya yang ternyata masih sibuk bermain dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang." Kata Chanyeol sebelum menjilat bibirnya.

Yifan melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya.

"Uh, tolong jangan tertawa. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku akan datang." Yifan mengeluarkan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar merah ke hadapan Chanyeol yang otomatis menutup hidungnya.

"Ini bukan bunga sungguhan." Tambah Yifan sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada Chanyeol yang wajahnya semakin merah.

Pemuda itu sudah berpikir bahwa Yifan lupa dengan alerginya pada serbuk sari, namun pasangannya itu tampaknya justru lebih perhatian dari yang ia duga.

.

.

.

Yixian dan Chanyi pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pangkuan kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka sudah lelah ikut bermain dengan Sehun dan anggota tim sepak bola yang lain. Latihan hari itu sudah berakhir dan tinggal mereka berempat di lapangan sepak bola yang begitu luas.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore dan kedua orang dewasa itu belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Keduanya masih menikmati hembusan angin dan langit senja yang berwarna kuning keeemasan.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Yifan memperhatikan pasangannya itu sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat bahagia. Dengan kau, dengan Yixian, dengan Chanyi, dengan..." Yifan sudah tergoda untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang ia ketahui tadi pagi.

"...semuanya." Lanjut Yifan setelah beberapa saat.

"Yifan..." Panggil Chanyeol. Yifan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana jika ada hal-hal yang terjadi yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya. Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan memudar.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mengubahnya hingga menjadi sesuai dengan keinginanku, maka aku akan mengubah perasaanku dalam menghadapinya." Kata Yifan setelah beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Yifan sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Chanyi yang terlelap di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa memberitahuku semuanya, Chanyeol." Kata Yifan tanpa ada tekanan dalam nada suaranya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat." Chanyeol tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau sadar tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat, kan?"

Chanyeol sudah tergoda untuk mengutarakan semuanya pada Yifan pada saat itu juga. Namun Yixian yang tiba-tiba menangis membuat kedua orang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menidurkan Yixian dan Chanyi yang justru _hyperactive_ begitu sampai di rumah, Yifan membersihkan diri sementara Chanyeol memeriksa sebuah bab pada tugas akhirnya. Dan ketika Yifan selesai memakai pakaiannya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol baru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa tidur _duluan_." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan beberapa kali memikirkan kalimat yang Chanyeol utarakan di lapangan sepak bola tadi. Mengenai hal-hal yang ia inginkan, mengenai waktu yang tepat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kepala pemuda itu.

Yifan memutuskan untuk berbaring miring sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantal. Yifan sudah hampir terlelap ketika ia merasakan bagian tempat tidur di sampingnya bergerak dan sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya.

"Yifan..." Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan sudah akan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol menahannya agar posisi mereka tetap seperti itu.

"Aku hamil." Kata Chanyeol dengan setengah berbisik.

Yifan sudah menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum. "Kau apa?" Yifan ingin mendengarnya lagi dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dan tiba-tiba keberaniannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah ceroboh dan tidak berhati-hati. Aku—"

Chanyeol menutup rapat kembali mulutnya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Yifan yang membeku di dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chanyeol?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka mendengar berita ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama darimu." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

Yifan tidak bisa tinggal diam lebih lama lagi. Pemuda yang usianya hampir tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menatap Chanyeol yang mata dan hidungnya sudah merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau aku tidak akan menyukainya?" Yifan sama sekali tidak bisa menduga apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan kala itu.

Awalnya ia pikir Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya mengenai kabar ini, tapi rupanya pemuda itu menyembunyikan semuanya karena takut Yifan tidak akan menyukainya.

"Tapi bukankah kau pikir ini terlalu cepat? Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan siap mendengar hal ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu." Chanyeol yang sudah sesenggukan membuat Yifan segera merengkuh kepala pemuda itu dan mendekapnya.

Tentu saja. Chanyeol- _nya_ ini masih begitu muda. Tentu saja pemuda itu akan merasa takut. Di usianya yang baru beranjak ke dua puluh dua tahun ia sudah akan merawat tiga orang anak sekaligus. Yifan merasa begitu egois karena tidak bisa memahami perasaan pasangan mudanya itu.

Setelah dirasanya Chanyeol sudah cukup tenang untuk diajak berbicara lagi, Yifan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu agar menatapnya.

"Chanyeol, _my love_ , kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku mendengar kabar ini. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa pikiranku sedang mengada-ada ketika menemukan tes kehamilanmu di toilet. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku merasa akulah orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia saat ini." Kata Yifan.

Dada Chanyeol masih sesenggukan dengan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Tapi aku juga telah merasa egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tidak sempat berpikir apakah kau juga senang dengan kabar ini—"

"Tentu saja aku senang karena bisa memberimu anak lagi." Potong Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

Yifan mengecup bibir merah Chanyeol yang terasa sedikit asin akibat air matanya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi apa kau juga sudah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau siap dengan kabar ini?"

Pertanyaan itu juga Sehun lontarkan pada Chanyeol tadi siang. Pemuda itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Alphanya.

Yifan menyeka pipi Chanyeol yang basah menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Aku awalnya terkejut dan tidak tahu apakah aku harus bahagia atau apa begitu mengetahui kalau aku hamil lagi. Aku hanya memikirkan Yixian dan Chanyi yang masih kecil. Tapi aku juga menginginkan anak ini. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa merawat mereka dengan baik." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa mereka tidak akan kelelahan atau bosan dengan segala kerepotan yang terjadi karena mengasuh tiga orang anak sekaligus. Tetapi Yifan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melewatinya sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku begitu bangga padamu. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Chanyeol." Karena sepertinya kalimat itulah yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini.

Yifan mengusap poni rambut yang terjatuh pada dahi Chanyeol sebelum mengecupnya.

"Kita akan merawat mereka bersama. Kau akan menjadi Mama terbaik dan mereka akan tumbuh sepertimu." Lanjut Yifan.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghalangi perasaan hangat yang menyusup perlahan-lahan ke dalam dadanya mendengar kalimat teduh yang Yifan ucapkan. Bibir mereka bertemu, membiarkan setiap kata-kata yang akan terucap tenggelam dalam setiap kecupan dan pagutan darinya.

" _I love you_." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada Yifan yang menempel padanya sambil membalas setiap pagutan dan hisapan yang Yifan lakukan pada bibirnya.

Mereka berdua bukanlah sebuah kesatuan yang sempurna, tetapi mereka adalah potongan-potongan yang saling melengkapi.

"Kita harus ke dokter besok." Kata Yifan di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Hm? Aku sudah memeriksakan diri ke klinik kampus. Ternyata aku sudah hamil selama satu bulan lebih." Balas Chanyeol.

Yifan menghentikan ciumannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya minggu lalu." Jelas Chanyeol setelah Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Minuman dari Nenek Wu bekerja dengan baik, _huh_?" Ujar Yifan sambil menciumi leher Chanyeol yang terkikik karena mendengar kalimat Yifan sekaligus kegelian.

Yifan kemudian melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan menyingkap piyama yang pemuda itu kenakan pada bagian perutnya. Yifan mengecup perut Chanyeol yang masih rata itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kembar lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kedua mata sipit Yifan sukses membulat dan diikuti oleh tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar sengau karena sebelumnya menangis.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

 _Paradise_ nya mohon ditunggu ya, masih _on progress_ *padahal belum nge-draft sama sekali* wkwkwkwkwk

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
